Confissões de uma Adolescente em Crise
by Cecelitxa E. Black
Summary: Ela: uma típica adolescente tímida, cheia de inseguranças e dúvidas,porém esquentada e popular. Ele: brincalhão, extrovertido, bonito e o garoto mais popular da escola. Ele quer conquistála. Ela o odeia. Poderia esse namoro dar certo? COMPLETA!
1. Querido Diário

N/A: Oi gente!Olha, eu tô fazendo uma experiência, porque eu nunca postei nenhuma fic na net, então, se vocês gostarem, por favor me mandem reviews, aí eu continuo a postar a fic, que já tem vários capítulos prontos, ok?Ajudem-me, então, por favor.

Bjinhos

Introdução

31/08

Querido diário,

Hoje foi um dia muito estranho. Sabe, amanhã é o primeiro dia de aulas do meu sétimo ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde eu estudo desde os meus onze anos. E isso é bom. Eu adoro minha família, sério(bom, talvez tirando a Petúnia), mas, por incrível que pareça, só em Hogwarts eu me sinto em casa.

Eu vou parar de enrolação e contar logo porque hoje foi um dia estranho: para começar, a Petúnia trouxe o porco do Válter para o almoço hoje, coincidentemente o dia em que meus avós maternos almoçariam aqui, para se despedir de mim, a querida netinha deles, já que eu não os veria pelo resto do ano – é, eles sabem que sou uma bruxa, e aceitam isso perfeitamente, ao contrário da minha irmã mais velha – e, minha avó, sabendo como eu gosto de escrever no meu diário, me deu você, já que o meu antigo já havia sido totalmente preenchido.

Muito bem, ao chegarem, meus avós viram Válter, e o olharam com uma expressão curiosa no rosto, enquanto Petúnia corria a apresentá-los devidamente. Meu avô olhou para o porquinho com uma cara de desconfiança, mas ficou calado, enquanto nos dirigíamos à mesa. Durante o almoço, todos ficaram calados, devido à opinião de meu avô que tudo tem a sua hora, então, por que falar na hora de comer?

Porém, quando voltamos todos para a sala, minha mãe, sem querer, cometeu o erro de falar sobre minha escola, na frente de Petúnia e Valter. Os lábios de Petúnia logo se estreitaram até quase desaparecerem, e meu querido cunhado ficou estático, apenas esperando o que viria a seguir. E o que veio não foi bom. Meus avós, não percebendo a atitude de sua neta e seu namorado, fizeram várias perguntas sobre Hogwarts, como, por exemplo, se realmente usávamos uma varinha, e coisas do gênero. Valter parecia que ia explodir ele, assim como minha irmã, preferia ignorar a magia, e, se algum dia os dois tiverem conversado sobre isso, com certeza Petúnia falou que todos os bruxos são completamente loucos.

A situação ia piorando à medida que respondia às perguntas de meus avós. A uma certa altura, enquanto explicava de modo resumido como o quadribol funcionava, Valter levantou, com o rosto vermelho e falou, entredentes: "Bruxos não existem, não existem escolas de Magia". Ao que o meu avô olhou para ele, encarando-o, e falou: "O senhor está ensinuando que minha neta inventa tudo isso?"e levantou-se, para ficar à altura de Valter, o que conseguiu facilmente. Meu avô é realmente alto, e Valter é gordo e baixo, o que pareceu intimidá-lo um pouco. Mas Válter continuou parado ali, encarando o meu avô, aparentemente tentando pensar numa resposta que não fosse muito insolente. Sabe como é, meus avós de ambos os lados eram avós-coruja, e realmente gostavam de mim, talvez até mais do que de Petúnia.

Então, Valter simplesmente respondeu: "Não, senhor, não estou dizendo que sua neta é mentirosa, só digo que essa coisa de bruxaria simplesmente não existe!". "O que acaba confirmando que você a acha mentirosa", falou meu avô, e continuou encarando-o. Mas eles não puderam se encarar por muito tempo, pois minha mãe, autoritária, levantou-se e falou: "Por que não mudamos de assunto?Vamos, sentem-se, comam alguns biscoitos fresquinhos" o que os fez sentarem-se e mudarem o rumo da conversa.

Pouco tempo depois, Petúnia pediu desculpa a todos, mas ela e Valter precisavam ir, pois tomariam chá com os pais de Valter. Meus avós se despediram deles, apesar do fato de que eram apenas duas horas da tarde. E eles se foram. O que amenizou muito o clima. O resto do dia foi muito agradável. Conversamos sobre coisas amenas e comemos as delícias da minha mãe, que parecia querer que engordássemos. À noite, quando meus avós já estavam se despedindo, meu avô levou-me para um canto e falou: "Um bom ano para você, querida, não esqueça de escrever-nos. Ah, e, se arrumar um namorado, por favor, arranje um que seja melhor que esse aí da sua irmã, OK?" completou carinhosamente, e saiu pela porta, acenando através da janela.

Tá legal, eu exagerei, o dia não foi TÃO estranho assim, mas a parte do meu avô discutindo com o Valter por minha causa foi.

Ops, minha mãe vem vindo aí, preciso desligar minha lanterna, senão ela vai me dar um daqueles sermões estilo:"Você sabe que terá que acordar cedo amanhã,e se perder a hora?"

Até amanhã, quando eu terei novidades de primeiro dia de aula.

Capítulo 1

1°/09

Querido Diário,

A viagem até Hogwarts demora bastante. Entramos no trem às onze horas e só chegamos a Howarts ao anoitecer. Portanto, o primeiro dia não consiste em assistir às primeiras aulas do ano, e sim viajar para chegar à escola. Então contarei o que aconteceu hoje, apesar de estar muito cansada.

Chegando à plataforma, encontrei minha amiga Katerine, que odeia ser chamada pelo seu verdadeiro nome, por isso todos a chamam de Kate. Ela deu um grito("Lílian!")e pulou no meu pescoço, o que quase me fez cair. Kate é muito calorosa, e valoriza muito suas amizades. Pois bem, depois dessa encenação que me deixou bastante vermelha, pois sou tímida(e ruiva, os ruivos coram por tudo), eu e Kate passamos com tranqüilidade entre as plataformas 9 e 10, e achamos facilmente um lugar no trem, pois havíamos chegado cedo.

Depois de nos acomodarmos, Kate fechou a porta da cabine e falou, com cara de quem não conseguia mais se conter:"Lily, eu tenho novidades". "O que é?" perguntei, empolgada. "Eu estou namorando", disse ela. Meu queixo caiu. Não é que a Kate não conseguisse arranjar um namorado, sabe como é, ela é bonita, extrovertida, engraçada, simpática...Mas é que desde a última vez que a tinha visto, ela simplesmente recusava qualquer garoto, sem nem ao menos tentar conhecê-los...Continuando a história, eu perguntei, ainda suspresa:"E quem é, Kate?", " Ah, isso é surpresa" falou ela, com cara de suspense, "Só digo que ele é da Corvinal, na hora certa você saberá quem é". "Ai, Kate, você vai fazer isso com a sua melhor amiga?"perguntei, com uma expressão de cachorrinho perdido. "Vou", falou ela, com um grande sorriso no rosto, "Calma, não é por muito tempo, logo...".

Mas minha amiga não pôde terminar a frase, pois, de repente, a porta da cabine se abriu, e Remo colocou a cabeça para dentro e perguntou:"Posso entrar?". Remo Lupin é meu amigo desde, quando, no quarto ano, descobri que ele é um lobisomem, e o ajudei. Depois disso, passamos a ser bons amigos, e conversávamos bastante, quando o restante dos Marotos não estava com ele.

Os Marotos são os garotos mais bonitos, engraçados, carismáticos, blábláblá de Hogwarts. Eles são quatro: Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew. Tiago Potter é o que mais odeio entre eles. Talvez pela sua aparência(cabelos negros indomáveis, olhos castanho-esverdeados, alto e forte, por causa do quadribol, e um sorriso de arrasar corações), Potter é metido, orgulhoso, egocêntrico,galinha, e idiota. Ele me chama para sair quase todos os dias desde o nosso quarto ano em Hogwarts, o que é irritante. Acho que sou uma espécie de desafio para ele, já que sou mais difícil de "conseguir" do que as garotas que ele beija.

Sirius Black é o mais charmoso entre eles. Cabelos negros e lisos na altura do ombro, olhos incrivelmente negros, alto, e um corpo invejável, resultado do quadribol. Sirius não é muito mal. È engraçado, extrovertido, bagunceiro, e tem uma forte personalidade, apesar de também ser metido. Pedro Pettigrew é baixinho, e um pouquinho fora do peso, mas não é de todo horrível, só não faz o meu tipo. Está sempre atrás da dupla dinâmica, Sirius e Tiago, e imita tudo o que fazem, apesar de que, ás vezes, prefere estar comendo na cozinha do que pregando uma peça.

Remo Lupin é o menos pior. Alto, cabelos claros à altura do ombro, olhos amendoados, Remo é doce, gentil e tímido. Tenta controlar os Marotos com seu distintivo de monitor, mas falha quase sempre. Além do mais, Remo é meu amigo.

Voltando à história: eu falei que ele podia entrar, então ele o fez e sentou-se ao meu lado, cumprimentando a mim e à Kate. Ele nos perguntou como tinha sido as nossas férias e contou como foram as dele, e conversamos bastante, contando as novidades, apesar de sempre escrever para ele e vice-versa. Estava tudo muito bom, até que de repente, a porta se abriu com força, fazendo barulho,e por ela entraram o restante dos Marotos, que sentaram-se sem serem convidados.

Potter sentou-se ao meu lado e me entregou um lindo buquê de Lírios, minhas flores preferidas, por conta do meu nome. No buquê havia um cartão, mas havia apenas um coração desenhado, com as iniciais L.E e T.P, dentro do coração. Esse ato seria uma coisa realmente fofa, se fosse vindo de outro. Mas, já que vinha de Potter, eu fiquei com uma imensa vontade de enfiar o buquê na cara dele. Apesar da vontade, segurei o impulso e apenas arranquei o cartão, amassei-o e joguei-o nele, falando:"Obrigada pelas flores, Potter"com a voz mais fria que consegui. Mas eu me arrependi profundamente no instante seguinte. E o motivo disso foi que Potter abriu o maior sorriso(lindo, eu tenho que admitir), e começou a pular dançar de um modo patético, e cantarolando:"Ela gosta de mim!Ela gostou das flores, agradeceu por elas!Ela me ama!". Tomou minha mão e a beijou, e saiu cantarolando sonhador da cabine.

"Pobre Tiago, é duro para ele gostar de alguém que não o corresponde. Ele já está ficando maluco...", falou Sirius, fazendo todos na cabine rirem, exceto eu, que joguei a bolinha de papel que eu tinha feito com o cartão do Tiago nele. "Ok, senhoritas, nós já vamos, temos que planejar a primeira peça desse ano letivo que pregaremos", falou Sirius, e, com um sorriso, beijou minha mão e a de Kate, como um perfeito cavalheiro, e saiu pela porta, seguido por Pedro e Remo, que nos pediu licença, pois o trabalho começaria. Ele tinha que tentar controlar os marotos, uma tarefa que não é muito fácil.

O restante da viagem transcorreu normalmente, a não ser pelo encontro "amigável" que tive com Belatrix Black, prima Sirius. A família dele está do lado das trevas, e, por não concordar com eles, Black fugiu de casa aos dezesseis anos, e, agora que já éramos maiores de idade e já podíamos aparatar, ele pôde sair da casa dos Potter e comprar um apartamento para si em algum lugar. Pois bem, eu estava procurando a vendedora do carrinho de comida pelos corredores do expresso, quando, de repente, sem querer esbarrei em alguém e quase caí no chão. Virei-me para ver quem era, começando a pedir desculpas, mas, ao ver quem era, parei imediatamente e encarei Belatrix, que fez o mesmo comigo, e falou, desdenhosa: "Ora, ora, ora, olhe quem está aqui. Se não é aquela pimentinha da Grifinória, namoradinha do Potter...". Nesse momento, senti a raiva me invadindo, e falei, com a voz tremendo: "Eu não sou namorada do Potter, e meu nome é Lílian Evans, não pimentinha. E saia da minha frente, quero passar". "Mas porque a pressa, _Evans_? Fique aqui para batermos um papinho". Falou Narcisa Black, botando a cabeça para fora de sua cabine. "Não, muito obrigada, infelizmente, eu não falo com gente como vocês" falei, fazendo o jogo delas e empurrando Belatrix para o lado com força, "Agora com licença, tenho mais o que fazer", continuei, e, ao invés de continuar procurando o carrinho de comida, voltei para a cabine onde estava com Kate, enquanto fervia de raiva.

Mas, ao chegar lá, toda a minha raiva esvaiu-se, pois, sem querer, descobri antes da hora quem era o namorado misterioso da Kate. Um amigo nosso, o garoto mais lindo e inteligente da Corvinal, o que é bastante coisa: David Shepperd (olhos muito azuis, cabelos negros curtos, alto, inteligente e engraçado) envolvia minha amiga num carinhoso beijo, que foi interrompido quando eu entrei explodindo de raiva na cabine. "David?", exclamei "_Você_ é o namorado misterioso da Kate?". "Porque, você não gostou?"David perguntou, ligeiramente apreensivo. "Não, eu acho ótimo!", falei, dando um forte abraço nos dois. "Acho que eu descobri mais cedo que o planejado, né, Kate?" completei, brincando.

Tudo bem, tudo o que eu fiz depois que os vi juntos foi meio idiota, tipo perguntar toda grossa aquilo pro David, e depois abraçar os dois, mas é que, quando eu vi a Kate com ele, eu simplesmente percebi o quanto eu queria quilo. Um namorado, eu quero dizer. Alguém que me abraçasse, me beijasse, e fosse carinhoso comigo...Sem querer, eu pensei no Potter, mas logo esse pensamento foi expulso da minha cabeça, pois, ao pensar naquele ser, minha raiva invadiu-me novamente, e eu apenas fiquei sentada, conversando com David e Kate, apesar de estar totalmente desligada do mundo.

Depois disso, não aconteceu nada de mais, chegamos à plataforma de Hogsmeade sob uma chuva muito grossa, e encharcamos todo o castelo, pois estávamos muito molhados da chuva. Assistimos à Seleção dos alunos novos do primeiro ano, e agora cá estou eu, relatando os acontecimentos do dia.

Agora eu estou realmente cansada, então, até amanhã, o verdadeiro primeiro dia de aula.

N/A: Oie!Eu simplesmente não agüentei esperar pra ver os reviews(se é que alguém leu essa fic e mandou algum), pq eu postei o 1° cap. ontem a noite, e tem que esperar 24 horas pra ver...Mas enfim, c alguém tiver mandado alguma review, eu vou tentar me segurar e respondo no próximo cap, ok?

Eu to empolgada, então, por favor, não me desapontem e mandem reviews, eu imploro!

Bjinhos

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	2. O Primeiro dia de aula

Capítulo 3

02/09

Querido diário,

Hoje foi, o dia em que, de fato, começaram as aulas. Recebi os meus novos horários, que, a propósito, colarei aqui para não perdê-lo:

** N/A: Eu tinha feito uma grade de horários pra eles toda bonitinha, mas não apareceu direito aqui, então...imaginem um horário na cabeça de vocês, é o jeito... **

Antigamente, eu costumava ter mais aulas, como de História da Magia e Adivinhação, mas como eu escolhi ser auror, eu tomo aulas específicas exigidas para essa profissão...

Mas voltando ao meu dia...logo cedo eu me irritei. Sabe por que?_Potter_. Eu tinha acabado de acordar, e, após me vestir, desci as escadas, enquanto amarrava meu cabelo. Kate estava terminando de se vestir, pois ela havia acordado mais tarde. Pois bem, eu estava indo em direção ao buraco do retrato, quando Potter bloqueou meu caminho. "Bom dia, minha flor!" disse, me dando mais um daqueles beijos "cavalheiros" na minha mão. Eu sou muito mau-humorada de manhã, muito mesmo, então eu não posso ser responsabilizada pelos meus atos. O negócio foi o seguinte: eu já estava de cabeça quente por ter acordado muito cedo, o que juntou-se ao meu estado durante a manhã, e o resultado foi que eu pisei no pé do Potter com meu calcanhar, usando toda a minha força, o que, modéstia à parte, não é pouca coisa. E aí o Potter deu um sonoro "Ai!", e, de um modo extremamente ridículo, segurou o pé que eu pisara e deu uns pulinhos até a cadeira mais próxima. "Lily, porque você..." começou ele, mas eu o interrompi:"Pra você é _Evans_, Potter" e saí pisando duro pelo buraco do retrato.

Andei assim até chegar ao Salão Principal, sentei-me ainda fumegando de raiva e contei até dez para fazer a raiva passar. Ou isso funcionou, ou foi porque o Remo sentou-se à minha frente na mesa da Grifinória e perguntou o que tinha acontecido, ao que eu respondi: "O Potter nasceu", e ele repondeu:"Sabe, Lilly, você não devia ser tão dura com ele, ele realmente gosta de você." "Aquele galinha?"eu disse, "Até parece!", completei, mas continuei pensando sobre o que Remo disse depois:"Eu não sei o que ele te fez pra você odiílo tanto, você podia pelo menos dar uma chance a ele, pelo menos de ser seu amigo...E ele gosta _sim_ de você, porque ele ficaria convidando uma garota que só o rejeita para sair, se ele pode ter qualquer garota dessa escola se ele quiser?". A essa altura eu já estava ficando meio estressada com o Remo, mas, por sorte, Kate chegou de repente e se juntou a nós, fazendo a mesma pergunta de Remo: "O que houve?". "Nada" respondi, um pouquinho emburrada, e completei:"Te encontro na aula de Poções, Remo. Depois eu falo com você, Kate" e saí, carregando meus livros, em direção às masmorras.

Eu gosto de Poções. O professor, Howard Danes, tem um sotaque americano engraçado. Ele é exigente, porém faz algumas brincadeiras e é bem simpático, o que torna a matéria mais interessante. Fui a primeira a chegar à sala de Poções, nas masmorras do castelo. Ao abrir a porta devagar, percebi que o prof. Danes estava procurando algo em sua escrivaninha. Entrei. "Bom dia, professor" falei. "Bom dia, srta Evans, pode entrar, eu só estava procurando o meu livro" ele respondeu, virando-se para mim e dando um sorriso, "E então, como foram suas férias?"continuou, enquanto colocava o seu livro sobre a mesa e ia procurar algo dentro de um grande armário de madeira. "Foram ótimas, senhor, minha família é..." mas não pude terminar a frase, pois nesse momento entraram vários alunos na sala, fazendo barulho, e o professor sentou-se em sua escrivaninha.

"Oi, Lily, posso sentar aqui?"perguntou Amanda Turpin, uma de minhas colegas de quarto, sentando-se ao meu lado. Amanda é uma garota muito bonita, altura média, magra, olhos amendoados, cabelos castanhos e cacheados. Então, quando eu respondi que sim, ela sentou-se ao meu lado, enquanto Remo e Pettigrew sentavam-se à nossa frente, e o prof. Danes começou a falar sobre uma poção bastante complexa.

O resto do dia foi comum, depois de termos aula com a profª Mc Gonagall(Transfiguração), com o miúdo prof Flitwick(Feitiços), e finalmente com a profª Bonnie Cleveland(Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas), pudemos descansar um pouco, pois aquele dia fora cansativo.

Logo no primeiro dia, as tarefas já são muitas: 30cm de redação para poções, 50cm para Transfiguração, treinar um feitiço complicado, e preparar uma pequena apresentação sobre como se proteger de certos seres das trevas.

Depois do jantar, eu e Kate ficamos até tarde na sala comunal fazendo nosso deveres. E, como conseqüência disso, agora os meus olhos já estão muito cansados, por isso já vou dormir. Boa noite!

07/09

Querido Diário,

Infelizmente, a quantidade de deveres e a correria dessa semana não me deixaram escrever, mas agora aqui estou, para relatar, de modo resumido, os acontecimentos da minha semana:

Terça:Dia monótono

Quarta: Idem

Quinta: A turma ficou procurando por 20 minutos por um Briba, que havia usado sua capacidade de encolher-se para fugir das mãos do professor Kettleburn, que não possui metade de uma de suas pernas, e quase caiu ao tentar pegar o bicho de volta. E na aula de Herbologia uma daquelas plantas esquisitas espirrou uma coisa muito parecida com catarro em mim(eca!). Nada de interessante fora das aulas.

Sexta: Eu e Potter pegamos uma detenção para hoje ao final da tarde, por termos gritado um com o outro. O Potter, como sempre estava me enchendo, e, quando eu levantei a minha voz, ele fez o mesmo e começou a dizer coisas do tipo: "Você é uma anti-social"ou "Não se relaciona com ninguém". O que não é verdade, eu tenho muitos amigos. Eu sou apenas muito explosiva, e aquele garoto me tira do sério! Além do mais, dizem que as ruivas são as mais esquentadinhas, então...

Hoje: Passei o dia fazendo meus deveres na biblioteca com o Remo e a Kate. Não fomos aos jardins pois havia um vento bem frio lá fora, já que estamos no outono. Só fizemos uma pausa para o almoço, devido à grande pilha de deveres que se acumulara durante a semana. Então, agora aqui estou eu, só relatando um pouquinho da semana rapidamente, pois agora eu tenho que ir para a detenção. Amanhã eu conto como foi, tchau!

**N/A: E aí, povo? A fic tá ficando boa ou tá uma merda?Eu decidi postar logo nessa budega pra ver c algm dexa review, neah?Então por favor, me mandem reviews falando se gostaram ou não, e, se quiserem, podem me dar idéias também, ok?pliiiix , façam isso por essa pobre autora.**

**Bjos, e deixem reviews!**

08/09

Querido diário,

Eu realmente acho que o Potter está doente...Minhas razões para isso:

Ele me cumprimentou com um simples "oi" no começo da detenção;

Ele não me chamou de nada dele(Minha Flor, Meu Lírio...) durante TODA a detenção;

Ele conversou comigo normalmente;

Me fez sentir PENA dele. PENA de Tiago Potter!;

Não me chamou pra sair NENHUMA vez;

Ele está sendo _legal_ comigo, mas só como amigo.

Ok, vou descrever a minha detenção:

"Potter: Olá, Evans.

Eu: Oi, Potter.

Potter: O que você acha que será a nossa detenção?

Eu: Não sei. Provavelmente limpar os troféus da Sala de Troféus, ou algo assim.

Eu e Potter: Silêncio.

Filch entra na sala: Vocês vêm comigo.

Seguimos Filch até a biblioteca: Eu realmente daria uma punição mais pesada para vocês, mas só estou recebendo ordens...

Filch se afasta mancando. Eu e Potter nos entreolhamos. Ele dá de ombros.

Potter: Será que devemos entrar?

Eu: Acho que sim.

Entramos na biblioteca. Madame Pince nos recebe, e explica a detenção. Tínhamos que catalogar todos os livros de uma certa seção da biblioteca.

Potter: Então, vamos lá. E se dirige à seção em especial, enquanto eu o sigo.

Começamos a catalogar os livros em silêncio. De repente, Potter pergunta:

Potter: Líl...Evans, por que você me odeia tanto?

Eu: Basicamente porque você me tira do sérioé galinha, orgulhoso, e se acha o rei de tudo. Falei isso sem rodeios, enumerando com os dedos os defeitos dele.

Potter: Nossa, você é sincera e muito direta.

Eu: Essas são umas das minhas características.

Potter: Você prefere que eu continue como eu estou agora, então?

Eu: Você tá bem melhor assim. Se você conseguisse ficar assim por bastante tempo...Bom, seria ótimo.

Potter: Como queira, então.

Eu e Potter:Longo e constrangedor silêncio.

Potter: Você sairia comigo se eu parasse de te irritar?

Eu: Talvez, Potter, talvez. O problema é que você me convida pra sair o tempo todo...

Potter: Então você quer que eu pare com isso?Pare de gostar de vocêé isso? Ele olhou nos meus olhos enquanto dizia isso, com uma expressão de tristeza de dar pena.

Eu: Bom, quem sabe você não me dá uma chance de te conhecer melhor? Eu não pude falar outra coisa, como eu falaria _isso mesmo _pra um garoto com aquele olhar?

Potter: Você vai me conhecer. E vai gostar. Ele disse, e, com isso, fechou o livro que estava catalogando com um estalo, e foi embora da biblioteca, com um meio sorriso no rosto."

Isso é estranhoé realmente muito estranho. Quero dizer, por que o Potter mudaria de uma hora pra outra, sem mais nem menos?

Amanhã eu escrevo mais, a Kate não pára de me perguntar o que houve na detenção.

12/09

Querido Diário,

Essas primeiras semanas em Hogwarts estão sendo realmente estranhas...Hojeà mesa do café, os Marotos sentaram-se ao meu lado e da Kate, e o Tiago(ele me pediu sinceramente que eu o chamasse assim) conversou comigo sobre a última aula de Transfiguração. _Tiago Potter_ conversou comigo sobre aulas! O mundo está pra se acabar! E nós conversamos que nem gente, sem gritaria nem nada, e só fomos interrompidos por um gritinho da Kate:"Black!Eu tenho namorado!" , ao qual ele respondeu:"E daí?", e ela saiu da mesa com raiva, me levando junto com ela.

Nós saímos do castelo, indo em direção ao lago, sem dizer uma palavra. Kate não largava o meu braço, me puxando com firmeza. Ao chegarmos a uma árvore próxima ao lago, ela soltou meu braço e sentou-se, encarando um dos tentáculos da lula gigante, que estava para fora da água. "Hum, Kate?" eu arrisquei. Ela olhou para mim e me encarou, como se não me conhecesse. "Eu não sei por que estou tão brava. Quero dizer, tudo o que o Sirius fez foi me chamar pra sair... Eu espero isso desde o terceiro ano, mas agora eu tenho um namorado, e desencanei dele, não era pra eu ter ficado brava..." falou ela, confusa "Eu sou uma pessoa horrível!" concluiu. "Kate, você não é uma pessoa horrível, só está em dúvida se você gosta mais do seu namorado ou de uma antiga paixonite"eu tentei acalmá-la, o que não funcionou muito, pois ela começou a murmurar coisas sem nexo, dizendo que ela era horrível sim, que não devia pensar isso, ou que ela devia saber que isso iria acontecer. Sentei-me a seu lado e esperei passar, pois quando Kate fica assim, a única coisa que se pode fazer é esperar.

Enquanto estava lá, sentada ao lado da Kate, fiquei olhando para o lago, pensativa. E meus pensamentos foram vagando. Passaram pela minha família, meus amigos, pelo Tiago e como ele estava diferente, pelo namoro da Kate, e em como eu queria ter o que ela tem com o David, e tudo o que havia acontecido nos últimos dias. Eu me sentia estranha, sentia coisas que não sei o que eram. Depois que a crise da Kate passou, nós voltamos à escola, com intenção de ir à aula dupla de Feitiços, mas, sem perceber, havíamos ficado nos jardins por muito tempo, e agora só conseguiríamos pegar a aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas completa pela manhã.

Como ainda faltavam dez minutos para a aula começar, Kate e eu nos sentamos sob a mesma árvore onde estávamos sentadas momentos antes, e ficamos conversando, até vermos um grupo de grifinórios do sétimo ano, nossos colegas de aula, saindo do castelo indo em direção ao local da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas. Levantamo-nos e os seguimos. Em uma velocidade alarmante, Pot...Tiago(não sei porque o chamo assim), emparelhou conosco e me perguntou se eu queria sair com ele, ao que eu o respondi com um sonoro "Não" e apressei meu passo com Kate em meus calcanhares.

Eu devia ter previsto isso, já que Tiago estava tão _legal_ no café e nunca deixou de me convidar para sair um só dia desde o quarto ano, a não ser quando estava na enfermaria por causa de uma briga em que se meteu ou uma brincadeira perigosa dos Marotos... O resto do dia, foi normal, tirando a parte da noite, quando estudei com o Tiago. É isso mesmo. _Eu_ estudei com _Tiago Potter_. O mundo está de ponta cabeça.

Tudo começou quandoà hora do jantar, ele veio até mim e me perguntou: "Lily..." "Evans pra você, Tiago" "Você me chama pelo nome, por que não te posso pelo seu nome, também?" "Pra começar, Lily é meu apelido, meu nome é Lílian"falei, só para implicar "E, já que você quer tanto assim, pode me chamar de Lílian" "Mas..."começou ele, mas piscou os olhos, como quem não acredita no que viu e ouviu "Posso te chamar de Lílian?"

"Pode" falei, me segurando para não rir da expressão que se formara em seu rosto, logo depois sendo substituída por um daqueles sorrisos – lindos, tenho que admitir – que não saem do rosto daquele garoto esquisito. "Ok, Lílian, será que hoje poderia me juntar a você nos seus estudos noturnos?" "_Você_ quer estudar _comigo_?Tiago Potter, pode começar a se explicar: o que está acontecendo com você?" eu não sei o que deu em mim pra ficar brava só por aquilo, mas depois eu realmente me arrependi de o ter feito: "É o amor, Lílian, o amor que está me fazendo mudar..." disse ele, beijando minha mão de novo.

Nessa hora, sei que corei, pois senti meu rosto muito quente. É que eu tinha acabado de perceber que essa cena de outro mundo acontecera no Salão Principal, e todos nos olhavam. Mas enfim, eu acabei concordando com toda aquela loucura e combinei de me encontrar com aquele "garoto mudado" na biblioteca, assim que acabasse o jantar.

Apesar de tudo, foi uma noite de estudos proveitosa. Revisei as matérias de Feitiços e Transfiguração, e até ajudei P...Tiago (ainda não me acostumei) com Poções.

Depois voltarei, com mais novidades. Vou até a cozinha pegar algo para comer.

**N/A: Bem, aqui está o quarto capítulo. Aos poucos eu vou criar uma rotina pra atualizar, tipo toda 6ª feira, sei lah+ eh q eu tava aproveitando o feriado, sabe como eh. Bom, aqui vão as respostas às reviews:**

**oMari Granger o : Muitíssimo obrigada pelas reviews na minha fic e pelos elogios tbm, q bom q vc tah gostando!A sua fic tbm tah ótima.**

**PatyAnjinha : E aih, vc tah achando o meu jeito de ver parecido com o seu? Continua lendo aih, e brigada pela review!**

**Mah Clarinha: Q bom q vc tah gostando da minha fic, o Tiago eh mto fofo msm, neah?qm naum keria um desses?Tah aih a detenção dos dois. Nada de mto especial, pq eu to tentando ir aos pokos com eles+ naum tah taum ruim, tah?.**

**GaBi-PoTTeR: Brigadaum pela review, pode deixar que eu já to cuidando para descrever a Kate fisicamente, vio?Brigada por lembrar!Vc axa q eu escrevo bem?(corada) brigadinha!**

**Gabizinha Black : Vc tah axando minha fic legal? Brigada!Bom, aqui estah a atualização, continua comentando aih.**

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	3. Encontro

Capítulo 5

18/09

Querido Diário,

Eu sei que não estou sendo muito pontual com você ultimamente, mas é que tem acontecido coisas estranhas, e isso e muitos deveres de casa me impediram de escrever em você por quase uma semana. Por conta disso, agora relatarei os fatos passados(em síntese):

Sexta: Potter sentou-se ao meu lado na aula de Transfiguração, e, por incrível que pareça, prestou muita atenção à aula, anotou tudo o que a professora disse, e, na hora da prática, foi o primeiro a conseguir executar a tarefa de transformar uma caixinha de jóias em um caramujo. Não que ele não se saísse bem em tudo, mas antes fazia isso sem ouvir uma palavra do que os professores dizem.

Sábado: Nenhuma novidade. A não ser que, ante-ontem, quando fui à cozinha com Kate, fizemos um novo amigo: Pettigrew. Ele não é tão ruim... é até bastante engraçado, e, sendo um Maroto, bagunceiro. Além disso, mais nada.

Segunda: Dia monótono.

Terça: A profª Mc Gonagall avisou que a primeira visita a Hogsmeade seria no sábado, dia 21/02, e Tiago, como meu mais novo amigo, me convidou para acompanhílo. Aceitei, afinal, Kate iria com o namorado...

Hoje: Remo me jogou, acidentalmente, em cima de uma pilha de caixas, errando o alvo quando treinávamos feitiços expulsórios. Completei minha cota de amizades com os Marotos: Sirius me encontrou saindo sorrateiramente da sala comunal, depois do toque de recolher, para visitar Hagrid, o guarda-caças(sou amiga dele). Sirius falou que também era amigo de Hagrid e resolveu me acompanhar à visita, que foi bastante proveitosa. Descobri que, separados, os Marotos são pessoas normais, apesar de ainda meio bagunceiros...

Desculpe, amanhã continuo a escrever, a Kate está voltando, e, se me vir acordada, vai se empolgar ao falar sobre o encontro com David, e essa conversa viraria a noite, o que eu não quero fazer. Boa noite.

21/09

Querido diário,

Tenho que avisar que nem sempre serei pontual quanto a escrever em você, como pôde perceber. Porém, hoje contarei novidades fresquinhas: Fui a Hogsmeade com Tiago, e foi bastante divertido. Nós fomos até a Zonko's, à Dedosdemel, ao Três Vassouras... Nós dois ficamos até mesmo um pouquinho bêbados(nada de mais, era só cerveja amanteigada, mas fiquei tonta...). Ficamos conversando como velhos amigos durante todo o passeio, e descobri que ele não é tão mau assim.

Só um minuto, já volto, Kate disse que é urgente.

AI MEU DEUS!ACHO QUE VOU ME MATAR!EU BEIJEI _TIAGO POTTER_, POR LIVRE E ESPONTÂNEA VONTADE!Tá legal, vou tentar me controlar. Respira, Lily, respira...

Kate disse que ela e David estavam indo em direção à casa dos gritos, procurando um lugar sossegado. Mas, quando chegaram lì o lugar já estava ocupado por um casal se beijando. E esse casal era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que eu e Tiago, como ela constatou ao chegar mais perto.

COMO EU POSSO NÃO LEMBRAR DISSO?EU NEM ESTAVA _TÃO_ BÊBADA ASSIM!AI MEU DEUS, TOMARA QUE O TIAGO NÃO SE LEMBRE TAMBÉM!Eu preciso ir até lá amanhã mesmo ver se tem algo de diferente com ele!

Calma, Lily, tente se acalmar, se o Tiago lembrar desse incidente ele vai entender que você estava meio bêbada...ou não!Ai, é hoje que eu vou ficar sem dormir...E o pior é que não adianta tentar falar com o Tiago agora, ele tem que estar sóbrio para responder a algumas das perguntas disfarçadas que fazem parte do interrogatório. Céus, o que foi que eu fiz? Por que, exatamente, eu beijei Tiago Potter, mesmo bêbada, e por que diabos eu tinha que aceitar sair com ele, ainda que fosse como amigos? Ai, eu não vou agüentar ficar aqui, eu tô com dor de cabeça, acho que a ressaca já está chegando...

Ok, são três horas da manhã agora, eu não sei como o tempo passou tão rápido, mas vou tentar dormir agora, boa noite.

23/09

Querido Diário,

Não pude escrever ontem devido ao nervosismo que em mim se instalou. Quer saber o por que?Eu vou contar:

Sou acordada por Kate dizendo que já está muito tarde. Pudera, eu só consegui dormir às 5 da manhã. Virei-me para Kate e disse: "Hoje é domingo, deixa eu dormir mais" me virei de volta e dormi de novo. Porém Kate não desitiu. Ela se aproximou e murmurou no meu ouvido: "O Tiago ta lá embaixo. Disse que precisa falar com você". O que me fez literalmente pular da cama e começar a me vestir. Kate disse que é o amor, mas eu sei que é porque eu preciso descobrir se o Tiago lembra daquele beijo nojento...

Pois bem, após terminar de me vestir, corri escada abaixo procurando Tiago na sala comunal. Não o encontrando lì tive a infeliz idéia de ir ver se ele estava no dormitório. Bem, ele estava, mas, ao abrir a porta, sem bater(não sei o que deu em mim pra entrar assim, e se alguém estivesse nu?) constatei que ele estava seminu, vestindo apenas a calça da escola. Não pude deixar de reparar o quanto seu tórax é definido, afinal, sou uma garota...

Mas voltando à história, ao olhar para os lados, pude ver que Sirius e Remo também estavam ali, também seminus, como Tiago. Imediatamente eu corei furiosamente, e fiz menção de sair, murmurando um "Me desculpe", mas uma mão – a de Tiago – me puxou de volta e me perguntou o que eu queria, ao que eu respondi: "Preciso falar com você...", ele abriu um daqueles sorrisos de arrasar corações, e eu olhei para o lado, logo mudando de idéia e escolhendo a opção de olhar para o chão. Remo e Sirius ainda estavam sem camisa, e havia constatado que eles também eram fortes, assim como Tiago. Fiquei pensando no porque de o Remo ser forte, se ele não é jogador de quadribol como os outros dois, mas a voz de Sirius me despertou dos meus devaneios: "Lily, Pontas, eu e o Remo estamos descendo, Ok?" ambos estavam vestidos agora, mas Tiago continuava sem camisa. Talvez quisesse me provocar, já que eu havia corado quando o vi assim, seminu. Balancei minha cabeça, afirmando, e eles saíram, me deixando a sós no dormitório com Tiago, o que estava me incomodando.

Tiago segurou minha mão e me fez sentar em sua cama, enquanto se sentava na cama da frente. Será que ele lembra? Eu fiquei me perguntando isso, pois o garoto ainda mantinha aquele sorriso estampado no rosto. "Tiago, ontem, eu fiz uma coisa que não tinha a intenção, afinal, eu estava meio bêbada..."comecei timidamente "Ah, o beijo..." falou ele, ao que eu gelei. "Ah, então você lembra" "É...apesar de tudo, foi um ótimo beijo" falou ele, ainda sorrindo "Mas não se preocupe, eu sei que você não teve a intensão, você não estava sóbria..."falou, adquirindo agora uma feição triste. Essa foi a segunda vez em que eu tive pena dele. "Olha, não me leve a mal, mas é que você é só meu amigo, há pouco tempo atrás eu te odiava com todas as minhas forças...". Não sei o que deu em mim, de repente eu fiquei boazinha com ele! Aí ele se levantou, foi em direção ao armário, começou a vestir a camisa, e, de costas, falou: "Tudo bem, Lílian, eu já sei que não tenho chances com você, somos só _amigos_..."falou ele, desgostoso.

Juro que nessa hora toda a minha sanidade mental vazou como o ar saindo de um balão, porque, de repente, eu me vi abraçada ao Tiago, falando: "Nós somos amigos há pouco tempo, e eu mal te conheço, quem sabe..." mas não terminei a frase, porque nessa hora, Tiago, sorrindo mais do que tudo, virou-se, me deu um beijo rápido na bochecha, e me abraçou também, ao que eu rapidamente voltei a mim e saí do dormitório correndo.

O QUE FOI QUE DEU EM MIM?EU ABRACEI TIAGO POTTER _SEM CAMISA, _E DISSE A ELE QUE TINHA UMA CHANCE COMIGO!Eu nem ao menos gosto dele! Passei o resto do meu domingo e toda a segunda- feira(hoje) evitando-o, e, hoje à noite, quando ele veio sorrindo na minha direção na sala comunal, eu me levantei e fui correndo ao dormitório, deixando-o com uma expressão confusa e desapontada para trás. Vesti meu pijama e deitei-me em minha cama, mas não pude dormir. Fiquei apenas encarando a parte de cima da minha cama de dossel, imaginando como poderia ter sido o beijo.

Eu não pude acreditar que estava pensando naquilo! Eu estava pensando em como seria beijar Tiago, e como havia sido o nosso beijo do dia anterior! Levantei-me e fui tomar uma ducha de água fria, apesar do frio que fazia lá fora. Isso ajudou a espantar aqueles pensamentos estranhos, e, assim que saí do banho, deparei-me com Kate amarrando seus longos cabelos loiros, preparando-se para dormir.

Kate é uma garota muito bonita. É alta e esbelta, e com um belo corpo, que completam sua beleza com seus longos cabelos dourados e lisos e seus olhos incrivelmente azuis. Sempre me senti um pouco intimidada pela beleza da minha melhor amiga, mas, certa vez, ela confessou sentir o mesmo comigo "Lily, você acha que é fácil ser amiga de uma gata como você? Quer dizer, se olha no espelho: você é magra, tem um corpo lindo, esses olhos verde esmeralda que eu nunca vi em outra pessoa contrastando com esses seus lindos cabelos lisos e ruivos...Os garotos babam por você!" Nessa ocasião eu fiquei muito, muito vermelha mesmo, e falei para a Kate o que eu sentia com ela, e depois passamos a nos sentir melhor: éramos bonitas ao nosso modo.

Mas voltando à história, a Kate estava lá amarrando o cabelo, e quando me viu, puxou-me para sua cama e passamos muito tempo conversando, como nos velhos tempos. Fazia muito tempo que não conversava com minha amiga assim, essa volta às aulas havia sido muito agitada, e só pudemos nos encontrar uma vez nas férias.

Conversamos durante muito tempo e eu esqueci daquele maldito beijo, até nos deitarmos e dormir. Bom, a Kate dormir, porque eu me lembrei do Tiago, e, conseqüentemente no beijo, e não consegui dormir. Bom, agora estou aqui, escrevendo no meu diário, na sala comunal, pois não conseguia dormir.

Ah não, o Pot... Tiago está descendo as escadas agora, não dá tempo de me esconder! Tchau, amanhã conto o que aconteceu!

**N/A: Cap. Curtinho, eu sei, mas é que eu acho que eu tô indo mto rápido. Eu mal consigo esperar pra postar outro cap., pq eu jah tenho boa parte da fic pronta e eu vou sempre ficando à frente dos posts...+ tdo bem, eu tento me segurar. Espero que gostem desse cap., e aki vão as respostas às reviews:**

**Thelma: Q bom q vc tah gostando da fic, continua lendo e comentando, ok?**

**oMari Granger o: Mto, mto obrigada pelos reviews na minha fic!Quem dera c aparecesse um Tiago Potter na minha vida, eu naum faria q nem a lily, não, eu aproveitava...hehehe**

**Mah Clarinha: O Tiago eh mto fofo, msm, neah?Aki estah o cap. 5, continue lendo e mandando reviews!**

**Gabizinha Black: Vc axo esse o melhor cap. ateh agora?Espere pelos otros!Ah, e num desiste da sua fic naum!**

**Mandem mtas reviews, plix, qnto + melhor!Ah, e agora eu atualizo toda 6ª feira, tah?Mto obrigada a tdos q comentaram, e bjos, ateh o prox. cap.!**

Capítulo 6

24/09

Querido Diário,

Ok, tenho que confessar que ontem à noite foi ótimo, mas também não posso deixar de dizer que, quando estou perto de Tiago, me sinto realmente estranha, isso depois daquele beijo, porque, antes de tudo o que vem acontecendo, perto dele eu ficava com raiva e irritada. Se alguém me perguntasse como era Tiago Potter, eu prontamente responderia: è um metido, orgulhoso, egocêntrico, galinha, infantil, prepotente e idiota, mas, agora, eu realmente não sei o que dizer. Desde que o ano letivo começou, Potter não ficou com nenhuma garota, não está sendo tão infantil ou egocêntrico, e parou de falar:"Ah, qual é, Lily, ninguém resiste ao meu charme...". Como alguém pode mudar tão assim, sem motivo, e tão de repente?

Ontem conversei com o Tiago até o sol nascer, razão essa pela qual eu dormi hoje na aula teórica de Poções, e também na de Feitiços. Conversamos sobre nossa infância, sobre nossos objetivos depois de Hogwarts, e ele chegou até mesmo a tocar em relacionamentos, mas eu logo mudei o rumo da conversa. Ao vermos o sol nascer, voltamos para nossas camas, na esperança de dormir um pouco, e agora eu estou aqui no dormitório, dormindo em cima do meu diário, enquanto Kate dorme como uma pedra. Acabo de chegar à conclusão de que preciso dormir. Boa noite. E desculpe por escrever tão pouco hoje.

04/10

Querido diário,

Os últimos dias foram muito normais para relatar algum fato deles, razão essa pela qual eu não escrevi. Hoje o dia também foi normal. A não ser pelo pequeno fato de eu ter me metido numa briga. Confuso? Vou explicar o que houve:

Ao sair do Salão Principal com Kate, logo após o café, alguém esbarra em mim. Ao me virar, deparo com Belatrix me olhando desafiadoramente. Ela fala: "Que nojo, vou ter que passar desinfetante agora que eu encostei nessa sangue-ruim nojenta!". Fico vermelha de raiva e não consigo dar uma resposta à altura, e ela pergunta:"Que foi, não tem coragem de me enfrentar sozinha?Além dessa sua amiguinha aí /aponta pra Kate/ você precisa da ajuda do seu namoradinho Potter?". "Sai da minha frente"falo, tentando me controlar e passando ao lado de Belatrix, que impede meu caminho. "Eu não vou discutir com você, não me rebaixarei a esse nível"falei, tentando manter sangue frio, mas obtendo um fracasso retumbante. Porque, no segundo seguinte, estava atracada no chão com Belatrix, que pouco tempo antes havia murmurado:"Aqui e agora, sangue-ruim nojenta". Belatrix lutava usando as "técnicas femininas"(puxar cabelo, arranhar com as unhas, etc.) na nossa briga, mas eu dava socos e pontapés onde pudesse, para causar o máximo de dor nela.

Acho que, naquele momento, nós havíamos esquecido que éramos bruxas, mas Belatrix lembrou-se disso primeiro, levantando-se, tirando a varinha do bolso e apontando-a para mim. Antes que ela tivesse tempo de pensar em algum feitiço, eu fiz o mesmo que ela, lançando o primeiro feitiço que viera à minha cabeça. De repente, o rosto da minha oponente se enchera de verrugas enormes, pretas, e nojentas. Imediatamente, ouvi gargalhadas e aplausos à nossa volta. Entretida com a "luta", não havia percebido que uma multidão se formara à nossa volta, e a maior parte dela gritava meu nome, me apoiando.

Fiquei muito vermelha. Como eu fizera aquilo?Brigar em público com outra garota, mesmo que esta fosse a pessoa mais repugnante do universo?Olhei para Belatrix. Algumas de suas amigas a consolavam, pois ela chorava histericamente, olhando-se num espelhinho. Mas meu arrependimento cresceu ainda mais, pois ouvi, de repente, a voz da profª McGonagall, perguntando o que estava acontecendo aqui. Eu olhei arrependida para a professora, enquanto uma onda de entendimento invadia seu rosto, seu olhar passando de Belatrix para mim.

E foi isso. Ganhamos detenções, infelizmente juntas, e agora estamos na ala hospitalar. Não que eu precisasse, mas meu nariz sangrava e meu corpo doía um pouco, então fui mandada para cì pela profª Mc Gonagall. Nós duas perderemos o restante das aulas de hoje, o que não é muito bom, pois ficarei atrasada em algumas matérias, mas o que posso fazer?Vou tentar relaxar e cochilar um pouco, desde que cheguei a Hogwarts que não durmo direito, com todas as reviravoltas que andam acontecendo...

Ok, depois do que aconteceu, eu não consegui dormir direito. É que o Tiago veio me visitar, e o Sirius resolveu que queria vir junto para checar a aparência de sua _querida prima_. Mas, quando Madame Pomfrey esqueceu de fechar o cortinado em volta da cama dela, pudemos ver como ela estava. O problema foi que, ao vermos seu rosto, gargalhamos sem nos importar que alguém pudesse ouvir.O motivo: as verrugas de Belatrix estavam _verdes_. Isso mesmo, elas estavam verdes. Talvez por causa de alguma poção tomada por ela, talvez por causa do meu feitiço. O problema foi que, com as nossas "discretas" gargalhadas, ela acordou, e ao ver que dois marotos a observavam, gritou, com todas as suas forças, um grito fino e agudo, de estourar os tímpanos.

Sinceramente, esse grito ganhou até dos meus, e olha que nesse aspecto eu sou páreo duro. Depois das nossas gargalhadas e do grito de Belatrix, madame Pomfrey voltou ao recinto(ela tinha ido para sua saleta), e, indignada, fechou o cortinado em volta de uma histérica Belatrix, e expulsou as minhas visitas, Sirius e Tiago.

Bom, depois disso, eu não conseguia tirar a visão do rosto da minha vizinha de cama, e, ao olhar à minha volta, procurando algo com que passar o tempo, reparei em um livro na minha mesa de cabeceira. Não havia bilhete ou nota neste, e não sei como ele foi parar lì mas pude constatar que era um livro de poesias. Não sei se já disse, mas eu adoro poesias, só não gosto de escrevê-las.

Passei a tarde inteira lendo o meu novo livro(não tinha o carimbo da biblioteca), e, agora que está anoitecendo, acho que posso ir embora.

Ok, eu só vou embora amanhã. E levei uma bronca da enfermeira por ter levantado para perguntar se já podia ir embora. Agora, infelizmente, vou ter que parar de escrever, pois as luzes estão sendo apagadas e Madame Pomfrey está de olho em mim.

**N/A: E aí, gnt q tal esse cap.?Sei q tah curtinho + fiko bom? Me digam, please!Eu adorei escrever essa briga, foi tão emocionante!Primeiro eu tava escrevendo que no dia da briga, o Dumbledore tinha avisado q ia ter uma festa de Halloween à fantasia+ aih eu achei q poderia fikar mto forçado, e pus a briga ao invés da festa,o q(eu acho) fiko bem melhor...**

**oMari Granger o: Eu adoro seus reviews, mto obrigada!Nossa, eu acho que se eu visse o Remo, o Sirius e o Tiago sem camisa, eu simplesmente morria!Pq eu os imagino simplesmente perfeitos: lindos, simpáticos, sarados...hehehe xDDD**

**TLupin: Fiko feliz em saber q vc tah gostando da fic, q chique, ateh me adicionou no alerta!Me senti agora!Eu amo o Tiago, se ele já não fosse da Lily...**

**Vivi Potter: Nossa, vc acha q eu escrevo bem/corada/ Brigada...Nossa, seria tdo d bom bjar o Tiago, soh imagino, neah?Akela bem sonhadora...Continua lendo a fic e mandando reviews, viu?Brigadinha!**

**Mto obrigada a tdos q lêem a fic, agradecimento especial a quem sempre manda reviews, e convido a todos q lêem e não mandam, a mandar agora. Por favor, eu adoro saber que as pessoas lêem o q escrevo e gostam(c naum gostam, dêem sugestes para melhorar)!Façam 1 autora feliz!**

**Bjos pra tdos, e ateh o próx. cap.!xDDD**

**OBS:Eu sei q eu disse q eu ia atualizar toda sexta-feira+ eh q semana q vem começa meu inglês, aih eu to aproveitando logo agora, pq eu vou passara ter menos tempo pra escrever e postar... **

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	4. O Admirador Secreto

Capítulo 7

08/10

Querido Diário,

Não tive tempo pra escrever depois de sair da enfermaria, pois tive que recuperar o tempo perdido nos estudos, e as detenções com Belatrix não ajudaram. Mas não tem problema, eu narro tudinho aqui:

Sábado: ao sair da enfermaria, tomei meu café e fui procurar o Remo, precisava pedir a ele os deveres, e pediria a ele para me ajudar, já que perdera aulas importantes. Encontrei-o já na biblioteca, e ele, ao me ver, parecia ter adivinhado o que queria. Para minha sorte, os deveres eram poucos e nenhum professor havia passado matéria nova. Por causa disso, passamos apenas a manhã na biblioteca, e depois fomos juntos para o almoço, onde encontramos Kate, que veio me abraçar. "Lily, você está bem?Eu sou uma amiga muito desnaturada mesmo, nem fui te visitar"falou ela, se desculpando. "Que é isso, Kate, você é uma ótima amiga, e eu estou muito bem. Mas agora eu preciso comer algo, senão desmaio"falei, sorrindo e puxando meus amigos até a mesa da grifinória. Enquanto me sentava com Kate, Remo nos pediu desculpas, pois teria que ir. É que havíamos ouvido uma forte explosão, sinal de que os Marotos estavam aprontando, então ele saiu, para ver o que podia fazer. Virei-me para Kate, sorrindo, e, enquanto comíamos, contávamos as novidades. Estava excessivamente feliz naquele dia, talvez porque eu tivesse esquecido das detenções com minha _querida_ colega Belatrix...

Domingo: Saí sozinha para andar um pouco pelo castelo, queria relaxar um pouco. Vaguei sem rumo, e quando dei por mim estava perto da sala de Filch. Meus pés haviam me guiado enquanto pensava em outras coisas. Uma voz atrás de mim gritou: "Ei, Lily!", e quando me virei, deparei com Amanda, correndo com Julie - outra colega de dormitório – em seus calcanhares. "Oi, gente"falei. "Lily, nós estávamos indo aos jardins, você quer ir, ou ta esperando alguém?" falou Julie, "Eu vou, obrigada" e fomos andando até os jardins, onde ficamos conversando durante toda a tarde.

À noite, depois do jantar, sentei-me com Kate na sala comunal. Pouco tempo depois, Amanda e Julie juntaram-se a nós. Os Marotos estavam fazendo brincadeiras com garrafas de cerveja amanteigada, que esvaziavam de uma só vez na boca, enquanto muitas garotas à sua volta suspiravam. De repente, o assunto namorados surgiu entre nós, o que me deixou por fora da conversa. Amanda falava como o garoto com quem estava saindo era fofo, quando, de repente, Kate me perguntou, com um sorrisinho no rosto: "E você, Lily, como vai sua vida amorosa?", "Ahn, parada, acho"eu respondi pateticamente(tinha sido pega de surpresa, pois não tirava os olhos dos marotos. "Já saiu com alguém esse ano?" Julie me perguntou. "Bom, alguns garotos já me convidaram, mas não aceitei, dois deles eram da Sonserina, e os outros, completos idiotas"falei, no que Kate revirou os olhos.

Acho que ela sabe de algo que não sei.

Bom, depois disso, o assunto mudou para assuntos mais amenos, e, apesar de que ainda olhasse de vez em quando para os Marotos(naquele momento com as cabeças juntas sobre um grande pedaço de pergaminho, em um canto reservado), não houve nada de muito diferente, e, às onze e meia, fomos todas nos deitar.

Segunda: Nada de interessante. De repente, eu e Kate nos vimos fazendo tudo juntamente com Amanda e Julie. Parece que temos novas amigas...Minha primeira detenção com Belatrix passou-se em silêncio mortal, enquanto retirávamos o mofo entre as pedras frias das partes mais úmidas do castelo, um trabalho do Filch.

Hoje(Terça): Acordei muito cedo, tomei um banho, me vesti e fui ao corujal despachar a carta que havia escrito aos meus pais. Nada de mais, só dizendo que estou com saudades deles, que está tudo bem, etc. Fiquei durante um tempo observando o dia que fazia. Estava ensolarado, porém muito frio; as folhas das árvores estavam amareladas, e muitas delas já haviam caído.

Quando despertei de meus devaneios, fui andando lentamente em direção ao Salão Principal. Porém, no meio do caminho, ouvi vozes vindas de uma sala próxima. Pude identificá-las como pertencendo a Tiago, Sirius e Snape, o que só cheirava a confusão. "Bom dia, meu querido amigo Ranhoso, como vai?"falou Sirius, ironicamente. "Estava ótimo até vocês chegarem, Black" Snape respondeu, murmurando um feitiço. "Ah, é assim, Ranhoso, então você vai ver" falou Sirius, a voz tremendo de raiva"No três, Pontas" completou. "Um...Dois...TRÊS!"pude ouvir-los contando, e, em seguida, um grito de raiva do "Ranhoso". Não resisti e abri uma fresta na porta, o suficiente para ver o que estava acontecendo. A cena era realmente cômica: Snape estava vestido como uma garotinha, com um vestidinho rosa, lacinhos combinando no cabelo, e até um grande pirulito na mão.

Não consegui segurar a grande gargalhada que veio em seguida, o que me fez arrepender-me depois. Sirius abriu a porta, e exclamou:"Lílian?". Olhei para ele, num pedido de desculpas, mas ele me puxou para dentro,pondo a cabeça para fora e verificando se havia alguém no corredor, logo em seguida entrando, fechando a porta, e lançando um feitiço acústico na sala. Agora ninguém lá fora nos ouviria. Não sabia o que fazer ou falar. Tiago, Sirius me olhavam curiosos, enquanto Snape me olhava totalmente enojado. Acho que ao ver o olhar que ele me lançava, fiquei com raiva, e falei: "E então, o que estão fazendo com o Ranhoso aqui?"perguntei, olhando-o de cima abaixo com a mesma expressão que ele usava comigo.

Tiago e Sirius se entreolharam, sorrindo, e ainda apontando a varinha para o alvo, responderam, divertidos:"Apenas realizando um sonho do nosso amigo aqui". "Posso ajudar?"acho que eu estava possuída nessa hora, eu não estava sendo eu mesma! Meus amigos se entreolharam novamente, dessa vez com expressões de surpresa. "Tiago se virou para mim, atônito, e perguntou"_Você_ quer ajudar a gente a azarar o Ranhoso?""Quero", respondi, me segurando para não rir. "Tudo bem, então"falou Sirius.

Eu dobrei as mangas, peguei minha varinha, e me posicionei entre Sirius e Tiago, bem de frente para Snape, enquanto pensava em algo para fazer com ele. Apontei minha varinha, murmurei um feitiço qualquer, e, de repente, ele estava vestindo uma minissaia, com uma blusa curtinha, e uma sandália de salto realmente alto. "Oi, gata, qual é o seu telefone?"brincou Sirius, com uma cara falsamente interessada no "garoto" à nossa frente. Rimos, enquanto Snape ficava vermelho de fúria. Sabíamos que ele não poderia usar magia, sua varinha estava nas mãos de Tiago, mas não contávamos que ele fosse partir para a agressão física com Sirius, que é mais alto e muito mis forte que ele. Ele se aproximou de Sirius sem ele perceber, e pulou em cima deste, derrubando-o no chão, e começando a bater nele dos jeitos mais estranhos. "Ranhoso"conseguiu ficar um pouco por cima, mas, depois de ter deixado-o se divertir, Sirius simplesmente segurou-o pelo ombro e virou-o, começando agora a lhe dar socos no rosto. Eu comecei a ficar com medo, o nariz anormalmente grande daquele infeliz começara a sangrar muito, e ele se contorcia tentando se livrar das investidas. De repente, quando Sirius deu-lhe um outro soco no nariz, e Snape berrou de dor e raiva, eu gritei:"Sirius, já chega, vamos cair fora daqui!". Acho que ele não havia me ouvido, pois continuou socando o garoto como se fosse um saco de pancadas. Bom, até eu apontar a minha varinha para o meu amigo e gritar "Expelliarmus!" e ele bater na parede com força e voltar ao chão inerte.

Eu olhei horrorizada para um Sirius caído inerte no chão"Lílian, por que você fez isso?"gritou Tiago, indo ao encontro do amigo do outro lado da sala, comigo em seus calcanhares. "Bom, achei que ele estava exagerando, e poderíamos ter nos encrencado ainda mais do que já estamos se ele continuasse.""Mas precisava ter nocauteado o coitado?" (que coitado, hein?)falou ele, irritado. "Me desculpe, eu não consegui pensar em nada melhor!"eu falei, já começando a gritar. "E agora, como vamos explicar o que houve à madame Pomfrey?"perguntou ele, passando o olhar pela sala, e murmurar"Ah, não. O Ranhoso fugiu". "Que?"exclamei, procurando-o desesperada pela sala, e encontrando a porta aberta. "Temos que ir, a profª Mc Gonnagall já deve estar a caminho, à essa altura"falei, fazendo Sirius flutuar em pé, quase arrastando os pés no chão. "Sua capa está com você?".

Tiago tirou a capa do bolso magicamente ampliado, passou-a por cima de mim e de Sirius, e saímos apressados da sala, indo em direção à nossa sala comunal. Ao chegarmos lá, deitamos Sirius em sua cama, enquanto eu e Tiago limpávamos nossas vestes e apagávamos todos os vestígios de que tivéssemos acordado antes da hora do café da manhã. Ele fez o amigo acordar com um _enervate_, e, ainda em silêncio, descemos as escadas do dormitório, e nos sentamos em um sofá, fingindo conversar calmamente.

Bem em tempo, pois, dois minutos depois, a profª Mc Gonagall irrompia pelo buraco do quadro, o rosto vermelho. Ela varreu o salão comunal com o olhar, e berrou "Evans, Potter, Black!"e nós, que estávamos fingindo até aquele momento que não havíamos reparado a presença de uma professora na sala, olhamos para ela fazendo falsas caras de santinhos-surpresos-que-não-sabiam-de-nada. Ela andou até onde estávamos, olhou-nos nos olhos, enquanto nos segurávamos para não rir, e, ao se convencer de que éramos inocentes, saiu irritada sem dar satisfações sobre o que havia sido aquilo. Mas nós sabíamos. Assim que ela saiu, garlhamos alto, deixando o riso que estávamos segurando sair.

"Do que vocês estão rindo?"perguntou Kate, descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino, juntamente com Amanda e Julie(esta olhava abobadamente para Sirius). "Da piada que o..."começou Sirius, mas eu logo o cortei, dizendo;"Não foi nada, meninas. Vamos? Estou acordada há um tempão esperando por vocês."falei, olhando para Kate com um olhar cúmplice e logo depois sorrindo. "Ta bom. Vocês vêm?"perguntou ela, agora parada ao meu lado, olhando para Sirius e Tiago. "Não, obrigado, nós temos que esperar o Remo e o Pedro"falou Tiago, cortando um "Claro"galanteador de Sirius, que o olhou como quem diz:'Perdi a chance de convidar uma gata pra sair', enquanto íamos tomar café da manhã.

O resto do dia foi tão monótono que nem vale a pena registrá-lo aqui.

Até mais, vou dormir.

**N/A: Gente, esse dia no diário dela foi enorme, né? É que eu sempre procuro fazer coisas novas, pq, sinceramente, em Hogwarts, os dias nunca são iguais, né?Ainda mais com os Marotos por perto...Eu amo os Marotos! xDD**

**TLupin: Realmente, a Lily tah com tudo...Continua lendo!**

**BaBi Evans: Aqui está a detenção. Tipo, eu sei que ficou uma coisa muito sem graça, mas eu preferi caprichar em outras coisas do que na detenção...**

**Flavinha Greeneye: Minha betinha querida!Eu prometo que depois dessa eu não posto mais nenhum capítulo sem betar, mas eu tinha um prazo a cumprir, e eu sei que você é ocupada, e tá cheia de coisa pra estudar, eu não quis te apressar. Mas da próxima vez eu te falo que parte que eu quero betada e pra quando, tah?Xi amo!**

**Kryka Potter: Eu prometo que quando eu estiver inspirada eu posto um capítulo enorme, daqueles que dá preguiça de ler, mas, por enquanto, eu tenho um problema: tempo. Meus professores estão torturando os alunos com provas, testes, deveres de casa...e eu tenho meu inglês, de quase duas horas...eu tentarei aumentar os capítulos, apesar de tudo, ok?**

**oMari Granger o: Eu realmente odeio a Belatrix!Quero dizer, ela matou o Sirius!Eu amo o Sirius! Eu ia por a Lily fazendo coisas piores do que verrugas, mas a inspiração não veio...Quanto ao livro, sei que já está meio óbvio, mas pode não ser isso...**

Capítulo 8

14/10

Querido Diário,

Hoje acordei sozinha no dormitório. Achei que havia me atrasado e Kate não me acordara, e ao descer as escadas do dormitório, tive certeza disso: a sala comunal estava deserta. Apressei meu passo, na esperança de que ainda pudesse comer algumas torradas no Salão Principal. Porém, ao chegar lá, pude ver que todos os alunos estavam lá reunidos. Entrei cautelosamente, tentando não ser notada. Infelizmente, com a minha grande sorte, meus livros, penas e tinteiros caíram no chão com estrépito. Minha mochila estava aberta. Senti-me corar furiosamente quando todos os olhares do salão se voltaram para mim, e o prof. Dumbledore, que estava em pé, aparentemente dando avisos aos alunos, falou, pacientemente: "Srta Evans, por favor, sente-se, tenho importantes avisos." Mais envergonhada ainda, recoloquei minhas coisas na mochila, e sentei-me ao lado de Kate, que prendia o riso. Lancei um olhar assassino a ela, antes do diretor começar a falar: "Provavelmente, todos vocês já ouviram rumores sobre as estranhas mortes que andam acontecendo, ou até nos comensais da morte. Estamos em tempos perigosos. Um bruxo das Trevas frio e poderoso está à solta, conseguindo seguidores, matando pessoas inocentes, tanto bruxos quanto trouxas. Este bruxo, que se auto-denomina _Voldemort,_(houve um arrepio coletivo no salão) sim, vocês já devem ter ouvido falar nele, está tentando limpar a raça bruxa, eliminar os mestiços, os filhos de trouxas. O máximo de cuidado é pouco. Por ora, as visitas a Hogsmeade estão suspensas, por ordem do Ministério da Magia (houve um murmúrio de desaprovação). E nenhum aluno deve tentar sair do castelo clandestinamente, pois pode ser muito perigoso." Falou, olhando, nessa última frase, para os Marotos. "Obrigado pela sua atenção, podem ir para suas aulas" completou, enquanto os alunos se levantavam e se retiravam falando sobre Você-sabe-quem e os comensais da morte; e sobre a decisão do ministério da magia.

Me levantei e, assim como os outros alunos, me juntei à conversa sobre o aviso de Dumbledore. Separei-me das minhas amigas e deixei meus pés me guiarem para a aula de Poções, ainda pensando sobre essa história de comensais da morte. Apesar de ser nascida trouxa, não sentia medo, todos morrem um dia. Eu só não quero morrer com dor. Mas chega dessa conversa mórbida. Bom, passei o dia inteiro pensando no discurso do diretor, e, conseqüentemente não prestei atenção nas aulas... acho que essa é a primeira vez em que realmente não me incomodo com isso.

19/10

Querido Diário,

Hoje acordei tarde. Bom, na verdade, eu não acordei, eu pulei da minha cama, literalmente. Estava eu, dormindo como um perfeito anjinho, quando, de repente, Kate grita. Eu, Amanda e Julie nos levantamos para ver o que era, ainda com cara de sono, apesar de tarde. Quando vi o que era, quase bati na minha amiga. Era uma cartinha de um admirador secreto da Amanda (estava endereçada 'à garota da terceira cama da esquerda para a direita, Dormitório feminino, Grifinória, Sétimo ano'), que não reagiu como eu. Ela arrancou a carta das mãos de Kate, e começou a dar pulinhos, indo sentar-se em sua cama, enquanto nos juntávamos a ela.

A letra era de fôrma, já que o admirador é secreto, e seria fácil descobrir quem é pela letra. Dentro do envelope havia um papel com um lindo poema que já havia lido em algum lugar. Amanda ficou super feliz, e fingi estar feliz pela minha amiga. Não é que eu não goste dela, não me importe com ela e seus sentimentos, mas é que eu tinha uma sensação muito estranha. Simplesmente não sei explicar o que era.

Depois de Amanda ter se acalmado um pouco (mas só um pouco, ela não parava de falar muito rapidamente, perguntando coisas como: "Quem vocês acham que poderia ser?" e depois citando nomes de vários garotos), fomos tomar café. Infelizmente, como conseqüência por termos acordado tarde (e o detalhe da carta da Amanda), a mesa já havia sido retirada, então tivemos de nos dirigir à cozinha.

Julie nunca havia ido até lá, e ficou encantada com os elfos domésticos, que nos serviam com prazer, e, segundo a própria Julie: "...ele se espancaria se pedíssemos!", se referindo a um elfo doméstico particularmente agradecido por ter alguém a quem servir.

Depois de tomarmos café, fomos à biblioteca fazer os deveres de Defesa Contra as Artes da Trevas e Feitiços, onde encontramos Remo e Pedro, fazendo os mesmos deveres, que se juntaram a nós.

Saímos de lá apenas para comer alguma coisa na hora do almoço, voltando logo em seguida, e apenas conseguimos concluir as tarefas às seis horas da tarde (tudo bem que, muitas vezes, ficávamos conversando e rindo, esquecendo dos deveres, mas...). Depois disso, todos nós voltamos aos dormitórios, tomamos banho, e descemos novamente, para relaxar um pouco. A uma certa altura, Tiago e Sirius juntaram-se a nós, e eu, Kate, Amanda e Julie ficamos apenas rindo das gracinhas dos Marotos.

Foi um dia agradável, mas agora minhas amigas me chamam. Depois escrevo mais.

23/10

Querido Diário,

Nada de interessante nos últimos dias. Apenas uma outra carta do admirador secreto de Amanda, só que agora com outro poema, também conhecido. Por mais que tente lembrar, não me lembro de onde conheço esses poemas! Isso me deixa realmente frustrada. Hoje foi um dia normal até de mais para mim.

Levantei-me, me vesti, tomei café com minhas amigas, cumprimentei os Marotos, assisti às minhas aulas, fiz meus deveres juntamente com Julie agora à noite no salão comunal (não sei onde Kate e Amanda estiveram, e como, quando voltaram, não disseram nada, nem perguntei), e agora estou aqui, escrevendo. Hoje o dia foi tão monótono que nem estou com muita vontade de escrever, só queria dar sinal de vida. Boa noite.

N/A: Mil desculpas por ter sido um cap. TÃO pequeno, mas eh época d prova na escola...vcs entendem, neah?Msmo assim, mandem-me reviews, please!

BaBi Evans: acho q a Mc Gonagall se convenceu pq eles são ótimos atores e têm um enorme poder de persuasão...hehehe

Flavinha Greeneye: Sorry, honey, mas desta vez foi sua culpa da fic não ter sido betada...zuera, eu sei q seu pai cortou a sua Internet(foi isso mesmo?)e vc não pôde abrir seu email...ainda assim te amo...

Mah Clarinha: Quanto tempo, hein?A Lily tah podendo mesmo, e eu adorei o cap. q ela azara o Ranhoso pq eu odeio ele!O.o

BellaTB: Finalmente comentou na minha fic, neh, dona Isabella?Mas tudo bem, eu te perdôo. Bom, a Lily não gostava do Tiago ainda, então, pra ela, o beijo foi nojento. Esse seu comentário de entrar no PC foi mesmo idiota, mas, se eh como vc se sente...

Então, eu vou ficando por aki, espero q estejam gostando da fic, apesar dos caps pekenos...

Bjinhos,e mandem-me reviews!

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	5. Os mais quentes de Hogwarts

Capítulo 9

27/10

Querido Diário,

As preparações para o Dia das Bruxas já começaram. Hagrid já está colhendo as abóboras gigantescas que esteve cultivando em seu quintal, Filch já está ficando nervoso e ralha com qualquer aluno que possa aprontar algo. É que o Dia das Bruxas é a época perfeita do ano para pregar peças, e seus nervos já estão à flor da pele.

Hoje dormi bastante, e, quando acordei, me senti revigorada. Havia dias que não dormia assim, e estava o tempo todo com sono. Levantei-me, tomei um banho quentinho e relaxante (fazia frio), vesti uma roupa confortável e sentei-me em minha cama, observando o dormitório vazio. Ao lado da cama de Amanda, em sua mesinha de cabeceira, estava a primeira carta do admirador secreto. Peguei-a e reli o poema que continha.

"**_Mil não seriam suficientes_**

_Mil flores_

_Não seriam suficientes_

_Para igualar a sua beleza_

_E toda essa delicadeza_

_De sua maciez de pelúcia_

_Mil estrelas_

_Não seriam suficientes_

_Para igualar o seu luar_

_Contido no brilho do olhar_

_Quer reluz de ti com astúcia_

_Mil pássaros_

_Não seriam suficientes_

_Para igualar o seu sorriso_

_Tão fiel, claro e conciso_

_Assim com tanta minúcia"_

Até agora não me lembrei de onde conheço esses poemas, e isso está me deixando meio frustrada...De qualquer modo, depois de ficar pensando no poema e em quem poderia ser o admirador da minha amiga, decidi sair para passear um pouco, tomar um ar. Levantei-me, e, colocando a carta onde estava, peguei minha capa e saí.

Andei pela margem do lago, sentando-me depois à sombra de uma árvore e admirando-o. Estava há um tempo assim, quando, de repente, duas pessoas sentam-se ao meu lado: Adam Sanders e Brian Wood. Mas não eram só eles. Olhando para os lados, percebi que todos os meus amigos Corvinais estavam ali. Fazia tanto tempo que não os via..."E aí, Lily, o que aconteceu, por que está triste?" Brian perguntou. "Eu não estou triste, só pensativa" falei eu, sorrindo, "Mas e então, quanto tempo! O que andam fazendo por aí?". "Ah, você sabe, o mesmo de sempre: tendo muitos encontros, sendo assediado pela mulherada..." falou Adam, arrancando risadas de todos. Há apenas um ano, Adam era um verdadeiro Patinho Feio, e, bem, digamos que ele fez um ótimo trabalho crescendo, pois agora ele é, de acordo com as listas femininas de "Os 10 mais quentes de Hogwarts", o terceiro mais bonito de toda a escola, perdendo apenas para Sirius e Tiago, e ficando apenas uma posição na frente do Remo.

Foi um dia extremamente agradável com meus velhos amigos, há muito tempo não passávamos tempo juntos daquele jeito. Nem fomos almoçar, pois estávamos nos divertindo muito. Porém, à hora do jantar, já estávamos morrendo de fome e decidimos comer algo, e, depois disso, cada um foi para o seu dormitório.

Ao chegar na sala comunal, logo deparei-me com Amanda e Julie me esperando, Kate havia saído com David. Elas me perguntaram por onde eu andara o dia inteiro, e, quando respondi, Amanda ficou muito animada, e começou a perguntar:"Será que o Brian é o meu admirador secreto?Ah, como eu gostaria que fosse...", parava e ficava pensando, e depois perguntava: "Será que pode ser ele?", ficando cada vez mais nervosa. Eu e Julie decidimos ir para a cama, alegando que Amanda deveria relaxar um pouco.

**Lista dos dez mais quentes de Hogwarts**

Por: Estudantes femininas da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts

Comentários (versão apenas neste diário): Lílian Evans

1° - Sirius Black (_Concordo, mas muito galinha e egocêntrico_)

2° - Tiago Potter (_Idem_)

3° - Adam Sanders (_Demais, mas muito amigo meu_)

4° - Remo Lupin (_Concordo, mas também meu amigo_)

5° - David Shepperd (_Bonito, mas namorado da minha melhor amiga_)

6° - Brian Wood (_Também meu amigo_)

7° - Martin Friedlander (_Discordo, boca muito grande e extremamente convencido_)

8° - Lúcio Malfoy (_Que nojo!Aquele cabelo horrível lambido para trás?Nunca!_)

9° - Matthew Sumptom(_Apóio totalmente. Aqueles olhos derretem qualquer uma_...)

10° - Bradley Dammon (_Mais ou menos. Dá pro gasto_)

**N/A: Qualquer semelhança com livros da Meg Cabot não é mera coincidência. É que eu adoro "O Diário da Princesa" e recentemente li "O Garoto da Casa ao Lado" e "Garota Americana", então eu me inspirei em algumas coisas dela (Meg Cabot).**

**Ah, pra informação de vcs, a fic mudou(jah devem ter percebido)para "Confissões de uma Adolescente em Crise"(título n° 1: "A culpa foi do Luar", com 3 votos; título n°2: "Confissões de uma Adolescente em Crise", com 4 votos; título n°3: "Ódio, Amor ou Amizade?", com 2 votos;e título n°4: "Mudança de Hábito", com 0), lembrando que alguns votos foram por email ou pessoalmente(BellaTB, Flavinha Greeneye), e não por review. **

**Esse foi o título q eu mais gostei e eu adorei q ele tenha ganho... E mto obrigada pelos seus votos!Mas, agora vamos às reviews:**

**Rach Snape: Tbm axo o novo título mais bem humorado. Na verdade, eh um nome de um filme com a Lindsay Lohan, mas a fic não vai mudar, não tem nda a ver com o filme.**

**Mah Clarinha: Bom, o 1° título realmente eh mais romântico, mas eu tava procurando uma coisa mais animada...**

**Mariana Navarro: É, tbm gostei desse título, mas ele não ganhou... E eh verdade, a Lily diz q o odeia, mas entre eles no começo eh meio confuso...**

**Thelma: Brigadinha pelo seu voto!**

**Xharah: Se esse título ganhasse, minha idéia seria q a Lily e o Tiago iam ter o 1° bjo apaixonado(por ambos os lados) numa noite de lua.**

**Kanako Sumeragi: Não tem problema vc ser sincera...O problema eh q eu nunca gostei de "Um ano de mudanças", q era provisório...**

**N/B (nota da beta): Eu atendo a domicílio! Hehehe...só queria dizer que eu amo mt essa fic da minha miguxa e q ela realmente tem mt imaginação pra colocar uma coisa nova a cada capítulo – apesar de eu dar umas opinioezinhas... Bom, uma propagandinha básica: Quem estiver precisando de beta pra fic L/T, entrem em contato P! Beijos! Luv ya, Cecelitxa! Da sua betinha fofa de olhos verdes,**

**Flavinha Greeneye**

Capítulo 10

1°/11

Querido Diário,

Ontem foi o dia das bruxas, e vou escrever tudo o que aconteceu como se tivesse sido hoje:

Acordei com minhas amigas _tentando_ falar baixinho. Bom, só tentando, pois elas (Kate, Amanda e Julie) me acordaram e quis saber o motivo. Elas me mostraram mais uma carta do admirador secreto de Amanda:

"**_Descrevendo você_**

_As ondas dos teus cabelos_

_São tão calmas quanto o mar_

_São suaves, belos novelos_

_A envolver o teu sonhar_

_Teus olhos têm a luz_

_Que ilumina o meu viver_

_Tens o ouro que reluz_

_Na beleza do teu ser_

_Teu sorriso é delicado_

_Como todo teu ser mulher_

_Tens o lindo corpo rosado_

_Como pétalas de bem-me-quer"_

De novo, aquela sensação. A sensação de que já conhecia aquele poema, a sensação estranha que não sabia explicar. Fingi estar feliz como Amanda e Kate estavam, mas aquele sentimento não me abandonou um só instante durante todo o dia.

Assisti às aulas normalmente, apesar de ter sido uma difícil tarefa para todos. Tínhamos que ouvir os professores e fazer as tarefas sentindo aquele delicioso cheiro de abóbora assada que vinha da cozinha. Finalmente, a última aula do dia chegara. Ninguém prestava atenção a ela, e muitos já se perguntavam por que os Marotos ainda não haviam pregado uma peça sequer. Pergunta que calou minutos seguintes, pois, no momento em que o sinal tocou, ouviu-se uma grande explosão.

Todos os alunos correram diretamente para o local de onde a explosão tinha vindo. Ao chegar perto da sala de Filch, achei que havia entrado num universo paralelo. Havia morcegos sobrevoando as cabeças dos alunos curiosos, abóboras flutuantes com suas luzes fantasmagóricas, teias de aranha por todos os lados, e monstros horripilantes andavam por lá. Só que os monstros eram como hologramas. Sei que seria impossível, pois em Hogwarts artefatos trouxas não funcionam, mas fiquei por um momento pensando o que seria aquilo. Fui interrompida de meus pensamentos por um garotinho do primeiro ano que saiu correndo, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas, com medo de um vampiro como o das ficções trouxas que o perseguia.

A multidão desviou o olhar para um lugar mais à frente, de onde Filch surgia mancando, vestido com uma fantasia realmente ridícula de Halloween. Ele estava lívido, e parecia pronto a atacar o primeiro que aparecesse em sua frente; suponho que, exatamente por causa disso, todos os alunos presentes se afastaram, segurando o riso, e deixando-o passar.

Ele passou o mais rápido que pôde, como se estivesse com medo que o atacassem, mas ainda mancando. Após desviar-se da aglomeração de alunos, saiu resmungando em direção à sala do diretor. Não fiquei para ver o que aconteceria. Queria tomar um banho antes que o banheiro enchesse, portanto, virei-me para o lado oposto ao da sala de Filch e caminhei o mais rápido que pude. Ao chegar no dormitório, que estava vazio, fui direto ao banheiro tomar um banho quente e relaxante.

Saí do banheiro seguida por um vapor quente e denso, enrolada na toalha e com o cabelo molhado; e imediatamente corei. Minhas colegas de dormitório estavam todas de frente para a porta, de braços cruzados, olhando para mim, enquanto murmurava um "Foi mal", e Janis Kent entrava no banheiro. Dirigi-me ainda corada ao meu armário, começando a escolher minha roupa, enquanto Kate, Amanda e Julie perguntavam-me se havia visto a brincadeira dos Marotos. "E quem não viu?" falei "Mas não achei tão engraçada assim". "Tem razão, lembra no quarto ano, quando eles encheram os corredores de bolhas coloridas gigantes" perguntou Julie, "E se alguém tocasse-as, ficava preso na bolha, flutuando por aí até ela estourar?"completou Kate. "É mesmo, eu lembro. Fiquei duas horas presa numa dessas bolhas e ela estourou bem em frente à sala do Filch, que já estava completamente estressado e me deu uma detenção..." falei, arrancando risadas de minhas amigas, enquanto Janis saía do banheiro e Amanda tomava seu lugar.

Paramos de conversar e cada uma foi escolher uma roupa em seu armário. Não estava muito inspirada, e, como não era uma festa nem nada, nem me importei muito, e escolhi uma jeans com uma blusa azul turquesa de alcinha, amarrei meu cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo alto, e sentei-me em minha cama conversando com Kate enquanto Amanda se vestia e Julie entrava no banheiro.

Pouco tempo depois, todas nós já estávamos prontas e andávamos pelos corredores em direção ao Salão Principal, já com água na boca. Dumbledore fez um pequeno discurso, e depois "atacamos" a comida, que por sinal estava deliciosa, e voltamos ao nosso dormitório, onde houve uma "pequena" guerra de travesseiros (Quantos anos temos, onze? Sinceramente...) e fomos dormir muito tarde, por isso acordamos realmente tarde hoje e perdemos o café.

Hoje não teve mais nada de interessante, nem mesmo uma carta d'O Admirador Secreto(agora só nos referimos a ele assim).

_Meu aniversário é esse mês!Finalmente completarei a maioridade!_

6/11

Querido Diário,

Finalmente o Ministério suspendeu a proibição dos passeios a Hogsmeade, afinal, o Natal está para chegar (falta mais de um mês, mas mesmo assim...) e pra mim, Natal sem Hogsmeade é uma chatice. Por que o povoado fica lindo todo branquinho... Bom, então teremos um passeio no dia 16/11 (sábado). Outra carta d'O Admirador Secreto:

"_Minha Flor_

_O amor fez moradia_

_Dentro do meu coração_

_E com grande alegria_

_Me transbordou de paixão_

_Me trouxe à luz do mundo_

_O sentimento mais lindo_

_E então, num breve segundo_

_Me mostrou você sorrindo_

_Seu meigo sorriso continha_

_Um aroma alegre de flor_

_E a vontade de ser minha_

_Nesse eterno grande amor_

_Em preciosidade, cor ou pureza"_

Pois bem, depois de ouvir Amanda ler o poema para mim, encantada, seguimos para a aula dupla de Transfiguração, ainda comentando sobre a carta.

Estamos nos aprofundando no estudo da animagia, o que eu acho fascinante, mas simplesmente não consigo colocar na minha cabeça! Prestei o máximo de atenção à aula, mas ainda assim não consegui fazer o dever de casa, então Potter me ajudou. Achei meio estranho ele saber tanta coisa sobre o assunto, tanta coisa que a professora sequer mencionou, mas não comentei ou perguntei nada, estava grata pela ajuda.

Desculpe pelo jeito confuso de escrever, passando de um fato pra outro de repente, mas esses dias ando meio aérea. Sabe por que? Semana que vem é o meu aniversário! Ganharei presentes, e finalmente poderei aparatar e usar magia fora de Hogwarts! Petúnia que me aguarde...

**Bem, estou postando mais cedo pq vou viajar neste feriado(Caldas Novas!Uhuw!), e soh volto no domingo. Como esse cap. tah pequeno, achei melhor adiantar q atrasar...**

**BellaTB: quando eu disse pra comentar era um comentário legal...mas eu ainda te amo**

**Flavinha Greeneye: Vc sabe q eu nunk me enjôo d vc, neah?D nadinha, eu sei como eh ruim ficar sem Internet, vc fik completamente sem inspiração...**

**Bjokas pra vcs e deixem reviews!**

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	6. Festa

Capítulo 11

10/11

Querido Diário,

Hoje acordei tarde(como quase todo domingo), e rumei sozinha para o Salão Principal(minhas amigas dorminhocas ainda estavam no dormitório). Sentei-me solitária na mesa da Grifinória, e estranhei o fato de o Salão Principal estar tão vazio, já que hoje é domingo e todos acordam mais ou menos na mesma hora que eu neste dia, mas peguei algumas torradas, um pedaço de omelete, e um suco de abóbora e comi-os vagarosamente. Apenas alguns secundanistas me faziam companhia à mesa, e eles me olhavam de um jeito esquisito.

Bom, quando a minha desconfiança com toda essa calmaria estava quase no auge, Kate surgiu com uma cara realmente sonolenta, sentou-se ao meu lado, e começou a comer desanimadamente, sem dizer uma palavra. Após um tempo nesse silêncio que eu não agüentava mais, perguntei: "Kate, o que houve com você, hein? Por que tão calada?" e ela me respondeu apenas com um "Estava com David ontem à noite". Percebendo que minha amiga não estava muito afim de papo, virei-me para minha taça de suco, bebi os últimos goles e falei: "Estou indo à biblioteca terminar meus deveres, você vem?", "Não, estou com muito sono para ler ou escrever, vai você, nos encontramos no almoço".

Estava começando a ficar realmente irritada com toda essa indiferença de Kate e o silêncio do castelo, mas mesmo assim fui à biblioteca terminar meu trabalho de poções, o que me fez perder o almoço(para meu desgosto) e, chegando ao final da tarde, já estava completamente de mau-humor. Trocara apenas meia dúzia de palavras com uma só pessoa durante todo o dia, e vi apenas duas pessoas conhecidas. Onde estavam todos?

Ao chegar da biblioteca, subi direto ao dormitório(vazio), peguei minha toalha e entrei no banheiro(vazio). Tomei um bom banho, e, quando saí, finalmente, vi Kate, Amanda e Julie sentadas em suas camas conversando calmamente. Me aproximei delas, que me deram um indiferente "oi", como se nada tivesse acontecido, o que me fez bufar de impaciência e perguntar de uma vez:"Onde vocês estavam hoje?", "A que horas?"perguntou Amanda, como se fosse desprovida de um cérebro, me deixando ainda mais irritada. "O dia inteiro!" falei, começando a gritar. "Calma, Lily, nós estávamos por aí, até procuramos você, mas não te achamos..." falou Julie, exatamente do mesmo que a outra. "Tudo bem, se vocês não querem me dizer nada..."falei, me dirigindo ao meu guarda-roupa, abrindo minhas gavetas com força.

Já vestida com uma saia jeans acima do joelho, com uma bata leve verde limão, e uma sandália verde de salto baixo, e meus cabelos soltos(tì chega de descrever minhas roupas) peguei meu casaco, e, já na porta, falei "Vou dar uma volta, vejo vocês depois" sem obter uma resposta, fechei a porta. Ou melhor, quase, pois, no meio desse meu ato raivoso, abri a porta de novo, entrei novamente e comecei a "gritar"(na verdade, berrar, mas não no meu mais alto volume):"Que tipo de amigas são vocês, hein?Me deixam sozinha o dia inteiro, fazendo dever na biblioteca! Em pleno domingo! E não se esforçam para me procurar, hoje eu só encontrei a Kate e vi Brian de longe, que apenas me deu um tchauzinho sem um mínimo sorriso. Vocês não têm pena da sua pobre amiga carente! E...". "Calma, Lily", me interrompeu Kate, no entanto ainda usando aquele tom irritante de 'eu sou lerda', "Nós te procuramos, mas nunca pensaríamos que estava na biblioteca...". "Tudo bem, agora já passou, eu apenas queria saber o que deu em vocês para me ignorarem e ficarem tão indiferentes, mas pelo visto vocês não vão falar...", concluí ainda gritando, e desta vez, concluindo o ato de bater a porta do dormitório com toda a minha força.

Saí ainda pisando duro pelo buraco do retrato, imediatamente sendo atingida por uma lufada de ar frio, o que me fez vestir meu casaco. 'Onde estava com a cabeça ao vestir essa roupa para um passeio noturno?', pensei, enquanto meus pés me guiavam para um lugar já conhecido meu: A Sala Precisa. Queria ler um pouco, a leitura sempre acalma meus nervos, e, como já havia passado a hora do toque de recolher, não poderia recorrer à biblioteca. O único problema foi que peguei a passagem que encurtava o caminho errada, e isso me deixou ainda com mais raiva, estava desviando muito do meu caminho! Finalmente cheguei ao corredor do sétimo andar, dei três voltas, pensando com todas as minhas forças em livros, mas, ao abrir a porta, não vi nada, apenas uma grande escuridão, o que nunca acontecia quando ia lá para ler.

Entrei na sala, pisando cautelosamente e murmurei: "Quem está aí?". Como resposta obtive uma parada cardíaca. O motivo: de repente as luzes se acenderam, e todos os meus amigos mais queridos começaram a surgir atrás de várias mesas que haviam espalhadas por lá e gritar todos ao mesmo tempo "SURPRESA!".

Primeiro eu não sabia o porque da surpresa, pois meu coração ainda estava muito acelerado por causa do susto, mas, lentamente, ao examinar o salão, vi uma faixa 'PARABÉNS, LILY!', e foi aí que me lembrei que era meu aniversário. Como eu pude esquecer? Quero dizer, que tipo de tapada esquece o próprio aniversário? O aniversário em que vou completar a maioridade, e virar uma adulta, com responsabilidades? Depois de mais um susto, todos esperaram pacientemente eu assimilar que hoje era meu aniversário e que aquela festa era para mim, e, quando entendi, gritei algo como "Eu odeio vocês!", sorrindo e abraçando a todos, enquanto todos me entupiam de presentes.

Kate e Julie me ajudaram a colocar os presentes numa grande caixa, para eu continuar circulando e recebendo os parabéns. Tiago me entregou uma grande caixa embrulhada com papel de presente laranja e um grande laço vermelho, e me deu um caloroso abraço e um beijo na bochecha, o que me deixou extremamente vermelha.

Depois de receber muitos presentes e falar com todos, pude examinar melhor o salão: havia várias mesas redondas espalhadas, formando uma clareira no meio, o que eu imaginava ser a pista de dança, uma grande mesa no fundo com todos os tipos de comes e bebes(até mesmo ponche, cerveja amanteigada e quentão), vários balões e a grande faixa de que falei('PARABÉNS, LILY!'). Fui até a mesa das comidas e peguei alguns doces trouxas, e um copo de ponche, virando-me para ver todos no salão.

Vi Kate, Amanda e Julie sentadas a um canto numa mesa, conversando e ocasionalmente lançando-me olhares curiosos. Dirigi-me até elas, sentei-me, e comecei: "Meninas, me desculpem, por favor, eu...eu perdi o controle, e...", "Lily, não precisa falar, nós sabemos"interrompeu-me Kate. "Na verdade, era pra você ficar com raiva, se sentir abandonada, pra ser mais como uma surpresa" completou Julie. "Ai, vocês são as melhores amigas que uma garota pode querer, primeiro, vocês me agüentam, e depois fazem uma festa surpresa pra mim, quando eu havia gritado com vocês!" falei, puxando-as ridiculamente para um abraço em grupo. Depois dessa demonstração deprimente de amor, cada uma saiu para o seu lado: Amanda foi dançar, Julie foi pegar uma bebida, e Kate foi "falar" com David(na verdade, eles ficaram se beijando indecentemente pelos cantos). Fiquei bebendo meu ponche solitariamente na mesa, enquanto me sentia muito feliz e agradecida àquelas pessoas tão queridas.

Não por muito tempo, pois, logo depois, Tiago veio sentar-se à mesa comigo, e ficamos conversando e bebendo(ponche e quentão) animadamente, mas logo paramos, pois não queríamos ficar bêbados. Pelo menos, pelo meu lado, eu não queria repetir a dose da vez em que tomei um porre em Hogsmeade. Então fomos dançar um pouco. Tocava uma música animada, mas logo começou uma música lenta, e, enquanto casaizinhos se formavam na pista, sentei-me a uma mesa qualquer, observando os casais e de novo sentindo aquela solidão, aquela vontade de ter alguém que estivesse sempre ao meu lado... Esses pensamentos logo foram espantados, pois Tiago me puxou para dançar, e, (não sei o que deu em mim) eu aceitei.

Ele me puxou para perto, enlaçando minha cintura, enquanto eu passava meus braços em torno de seu pescoço, tentando não ficar perto demais, mas, a uma certa altura, desisti e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Estava tudo muito bom, enquanto dançávamos lentamente e eu sentia aquele perfume cítrico maravilhoso do Tiago, quando, de repente, uma mão cutucou o ombro do meu par.

Era Adam, e ele pediu para dançar comigo, o que Tiago deixou, muito relutantemente(ele quase quebrou minha mão enquanto me separava dele), e fiz exatamente o que havia feito com Tiago, ficamos dançando por um tempo, quando do nada Adam murmurou em meu ouvido "Lily, gostaria de me acompanhar à próxima visita a Hogsmeade?". A pergunta foi tão repentina que ele teve que repeti-la, um tanto envergonhado. Olhei ao meu redor, vendo os muitos olhares femininos invejosos lançados em nossa direção(quero dizer, primeiro eu havia dançado música lenta com o segundo cara mais quente de Hogwarts, e logo depois com o terceiro da lista...)antes de responder: "Ahn, Adam, será que posso te responder depois? Tinha combinado de ir com as meninas, mas falo com elas" mentira deslavada. Mas não queria que ele ficasse com aquela carinha triste dele(ele é tão lindo), é que na verdade queria um tempo para pensar. E se terminássemos e nossa amizade acabasse(primeiro precisávamos começar algo, mas, como sempre, já estava pensando adiantado...)?Eu não queria isso.

Enfim, Adam, doce como é, falou "Claro que sim", e nos separamos, pois a música lenta estava acabando.

O resto da festa foi ótimo: não tocou mais música lenta, e meus pés no final estavam doendo de tanto dançar. Cantaram parabéns com um lindo bolo feito pelas organizadoras da festa – Kate, Amanda e Julie – e que por sinal estava horrível, mas o que valeu foi a intenção.

Depois de todos terem ido embora, arrumamos as coisas com um aceno de varinha, eu fiz flutuar meus presentes, e voltamos ao dormitório silenciosamente para não sermos pegos por Filch ou algum professor.

Boa noite, antes de dormir vou abrir alguns presentes!

**N/A: Eu amei esse cap.!Foi tão emocionante escrever o níver surpresa da Lily!**

**Por favor, comentem mais, minha fic tem tão pouco review...Tadinha d mim :´(**

**xDD**

**Esse cap. foi inspirado na Flavinha Greeneye(lembra, Flávia?), pq, uma vez, eu e uma outra amiga(BellaTB), fizemos uma festinha suspresa pra ela. O problema foi q, por sermos muito ocupadas(‚), tivemos q fazer o bolo 2 dias antes. Ele havia ficado delicioso(no dia), mas guardamos na geladeira para não estragar, e, no dia da festa, quando tentamos comê-lo, quase quebramos os dentes...episodio muito cômico, mas o q vale eh a intenção, né, Flavia?Sei que ninguém quer saber disso, mas me lembrei desse acontecimento enquanto escrevia o capítulo e acabou siando uma festa suspresa pra Lily...**

**BaBi Evans: Acho q a Lily vai super bem acompanhada a esse passeio, não? Que bom que vc tá gostando!Sua fic tbm tá tri!**

**Rach-Black: Quanto tempo, hein! Hum...vou ver se eu coloco um flashback, gostei da idéia, brigada!**

**Ayame Yukane: Obrigada pelos elogios! Olha só, eu não sei se entendi errado, mas deu a entender que vc acha q estou plagiando sua fic...Mas não é isso não, eu nunca tinha lido nenhuma fic sua, e essas coisas foram coincidências mesmo!Pra você ver, minha fic está postada há um tempinho já...Ah, e é que eu não imagino a Lily certinha e monitora, eu a imagino até meio bagunceira, apesar de não o ser tanto na minha fic. Na verdade, eu tenho acompanhado a sua fic, depois dá uma olhada nas reviews...**

**Bjos pra todos q me deixam reviews e pros q soh lêem a fic, tbm, e por favor, deixem reviews!**

Capítulo 12

11/11

Querido Diário,

Eis a lista de alguns presentes que ganhei:

Kate: um espelho de dois sentidos ("Para estar sempre comigo", escreveu)

Amanda: Um kit de maquiagem (Ela é patricinha, mas esse estojo pode ser útil pra mim)

Julie: "Hogwarts: Uma História" (Sempre quis ter um exemplar)

Tiago: Um lindo cachecol verde ("Para combinar com seus olhos", ele escreveu)

Sirius: "Conquistando um homem em 10 etapas" (Esse Sirius não tem jeito mesmo...)

Remo: Um livro sobre Transfiguração (Ele sabe que não é a minha melhor matéria, e isso vai me ajudar)

Pedro: Uma caixa de chocolates (Acho que o presente reflete o gosto da pessoa...)

Adam: "Jane Eyre" (Um clássico que sempre quis ler)

Brian: Uma blusa azul (Linda)

Etc, etc, etc.

Acordei atrasada hoje, algo muito previsível (voltamos ás 4 da manhã de ontem), e dormi um pouquinho em algumas aulas. Estranhamente, Tiago estava o dia inteiro ao meu lado, como meu guarda-costas. Para a felicidade de Julie (que tem uma quedinha pelo Remo), os Marotos não largaram do nosso pé durante todo o dia, e só tivemos sossego agora à noite, quando mostrei meus presentes às garotas e elas me ajudaram a guardá-los. Quando já estávamos nos deitando para dormir, Amanda achou mais uma carta d'O Admirador Secreto e leu-a em voz alta pra gente:

"_Jamais deixe de sorrir_

_Queria falar desse alguém_

_Não numa poesia qualquer_

_Mas algo que fosse além_

_De sua essência de mulher_

_Relatar o quanto me cativa_

_Esse seu rosto angelical_

_Dizer que muito me altiva_

_Esse seu olhar tão fatal_

_Esse seu sorriso, quero_

_Ver dos seus lábios florir_

_E ao mundo se fundir_

_E nesse soneto sincero_

_Quero então lhe pedir_

_Jamais deixe de sorrir"_

Boa noite, vou dormir agora.

14/11

Querido Diário,

Hoje acordei, tomei café, assisti às aulas e almocei, tudo muito normal. O que não foi normal foi, no meio do almoço, eu levantar da mesa, decidida (seguida por Tiago, que não larga mais do meu pé) e sentar-me à mesa da corvinal ao lado de Adam, falando "Eu aceito". O resultado foi que Adam engasgou, pois estava com a boca cheia, Tiago saiu rapidamente do salão, e eu fiquei com cara de boba sem saber o que falar. Quando ele se recuperou, perguntou: "Desculpa, Lily, mas você me pegou despreparado. Você estava falando do passeio a Hogsmeade, é isso?", ao que eu somente acenei positivamente com a cabeça, e falei "Então a gente pode se encontrar no saguão no sábado?". "Claro", falou ele. E eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer. Quero dizer, nós somos bons amigos, mas agora nós vamos a um encontro romântico...Ou será que eu estou fantasiando isso? Ai, meu Merlin, me ajude! Enfim, eu me decidi por dar um beijo rápido na bochecha dele e sair o mais rápido possível do salão, extremamente corada, e sem olhar para trás.

Eu havia pensado durante toda a semana e resolvi que eu queria sair com o Adam, mas não pensei: 'E se terminarmos e a amizade ficar estranha?' isso se der namoro, né... Mas agora não dá pra voltar atrás, vou sair com o Adam e ponto final. Acho que nós dois somos maduros o suficiente para não acabar com uma amizade de tantos anos por causa de um término de namoro. Mas, mesmo com esse pensamento, fiquei preocupada durante todo o resto do dia e agora estou desabafando. Só que eu preciso desabafar com uma amiga também... Tenho que ir, Kate acaba de chegar e perguntar o que houve comigo.

**N/A: Aí está. Vcs não sabem como me doeu escrever o cap. em q a Lily aceita sair com outro, e não o Tiago, mas como ela ainda não sabe q gosta dele, ela não vai simplesmente ficar parada em termos de relacionamentos, né?Afinal,a Lily(pelo menos nesta fic) é super bonita, é inteligente, engraçada...Então os garotos babam por ela, né?**

**Eu estou mto mto triste pq pouquíssima gente comenta!;'(**

**Mtas fics por aí com quatro capítulos e 100 reviews e a minha aqui com 12 e menos de 50...Vou chorar!Eu também mereço reviews!Mas enfim, obrigada a quem comenta e você q lê mas não comenta, saiba q está me fazendo sofrer...**

**Lara: Relaxa aí que logo terá um beijo entre eles.**

**Ayame Yukane: Q bom q eu entendi errado, era só pra confirmar mesmo... Como eu disse, me doeu escrever isso de a Lily aceitar sair com o Tiago, mas... Os caps seguintes me doeram mais ainda...**

**Rach-Black: O Adam é muuuito lindo, não sei se eu consegui descrevê-lo direito, mas o jeito q eu o imaginei...A intenção era fazer a Lily ficar realmente brava por ter sido abandonada, pra ela não suspeitar de nada...**

**BellaTB: Isabella, alguns tipos de comentário vc deve guardar para si. Eu sou sua amiga, então já estou meio q acostumada, mas não precisa, mande um review normal, tipo: 'Oi, sua fic está muito boa, continue!', ou: 'Oi, sua fic tá horrível, eu te odeio!', qualquer coisa do tipo...**

**Bom, então é isso... E eu estou pensando em aumentar o prazo de atualização pra q as pessoas comentem mais...Vcs não sabem como é desgostante vc escrever uma fic com todo o capítulo, sua amiga se matar pra betar, e pouquíssima gente mandar reviews...:'''(**

**Mas então tá, beijos pra quem comenta!**

**xDD**

**PS: Desculpem pelo cap. minúsculo...Não tive tempo...Prometo um maior na próxima**

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	7. Provocações

Capítulo 13

17/11

Querido Diário,

É isso. Agora eu tenho um namorado. O passeio de sábado foi ótimo, e eu me diverti muito. Vou narrá-lo aqui:

Sábado: Acordei não muito tarde e me arrumei para ir a Hogsmeade. Vesti um vestido leve azul turquesa até os joelhos e uma sandalinha de salto baixo também da mesma cor, com um sobretudo bege por cima de tudo. Desci para me encontrar com Adam, que me recebeu com um beijo na bochecha que me fez corar. "Você está linda",falou, abrindo a porta de uma carruagem e esperando eu passar como um perfeito cavalheiro**(N/A:Argh!Gosto muito do Adam, mas...)**. Ao chegar a Hogsmeade, passeamos um pouco nas lojinhas da rua principal(para minha sorte, por sermos muito amigos, sempre tínhamos assuntos)e logo depois fomos ao Madame Puddifoot para o almoço. Adam é tão doce, ele conversou comigo como sempre conversamos, percebendo que eu estava um pouco desconfortável. Almoçamos uma deliciosa comida e depois bebemos um pouco de cerveja amanteigada(desta vez, não tomei porre). Quando saímos de lá, sentamo-nos à sombra de uma enorme árvore em frente à casa dos gritos(ele me abraçou pelos ombros) e ficamos olhando a paisagem por um instante. Quando estávamos indo embora, Adam me ajudou a levantar, o que fez usando um pouco mais de força, e nos abraçamos(cena de filme, não?). Olhei para cima, encarando aqueles lindos olhos por um tempo, enquanto ele também encarava os meus, e nos beijamos**(N/A: Não sou muito boa na parte de romance, principalmente com outros caras, pq eu tento não fazer uma coisa muito melosa. Sei q ficou clichê essa cena, mas...)**. Foi um beijo tão bom... Ele é realmente carinhoso...

Depois de um tempo nos beijando, tivemos que ir, pois já estava anoitecendo, então voltamos abraçados para o castelo.

Ai, estou tão feliz...Me sinto como se flutuasse. Minha sensação de que preciso de alguém(um namorado) que me abrace e realmente goste de mim sumiu! A única que ficou meio triste com isso foi Julie. É que como Amanda está namorando o Diggory(acho que não contei), ultimamente só ficávamos nós duas à noite no salão comunal, e ela gostava, pois, na maioria das vezes, os marotos nos faziam companhia, mas agora ela acha que terá que ficar sozinha... Já falei pra ela que não a abandonarei, mas ela continua meio triste. "Não é que eu não esteja feliz por você estar com um namorado lindo, carinhoso, charmoso, gentil... É só que agora eu sou a única que não tem um namorado, e isso me deixa meio pra baixo...", ela falou. Hoje passei o dia com Adam nos jardins. Potter ficou muito estranho quando me viu, à hora do café, levantar-me e ir sentar à mesa da Corvinal, dando um beijo rápido em Adam. Agora acho que está planejando algo. Vou tentar descobrir algo com o Remo, não creio que Sirius e Pedro me contarão.

19/11

Querido Diário,

Antes de mais nada:

Nova carta d'O Admirador secreto:

"_Que sejas então_

_Sei que não podes ser minha_

_Que sejas então de um alguém_

_Que ande sempre na linha_

_Sei que não serás quem eu quis_

_Que sejas então de um outro_

_Que te faças muito feliz_

_Sei que jamais lhe terei comigo_

_Que sejas então de uma pessoa_

_Que esteja sempre contigo_

_Só sei que lhe amo demais_

_Que sejas então de um amor_

_Que possa lhe dar algo mais"_

Não sei porque continuo colocando os poemas das cartas de Amanda aqui, mas gosto tanto deles... Ela ficou super feliz, porém um pouco surpresa, pois, ao começar a namorar Diggory, não recebera mais nenhuma carta, o que a fez pensar que ele poderia ser seu admirador secreto, e essa nova carta mostrou que não era.

Mudando de assunto, hoje tomei café junto com minhas amigas, coisa que não era muito comum ultimamente, visto que Kate tomava café com David, Amanda com Diggory, e, nos últimos dois dias, eu com Adam.

Assisti às aulas normalmente, mas, ao me dirigir sozinha ao dormitório após o jantar, alguém puxou-me pelo braço pra dentro de uma sala onde eu nunca havia estado. Era o _Potter_(confuso?já vai entender...), que começou a me beijar de um modo extremamente exagerado, prensando-me na parede e prendendo minhas mãos e colando meu corpo no dele, acabando com qualquer possibilidade de ação que eu pudesse vir a ter. Ele explorava minha boca com sua língua e acariciava minhas costas por baixo da blusa, enquanto eu tentava gritar. Depois, tentou carícias mais ousadas, descendo as mãos para minhas coxas. Aí eu me revoltei. Selei minha boca, tentando faze-lo parar.

De repente, ele o fez, e se afastou de mim, ofegando, assim como eu. Mas não perdi tempo: "O que você pensa que está fazendo?Eu tenho namorado, sabia?" berrei, recuperando todo o ar dos meus pulmões. "Eu sei, e foi exatamente por isso que eu fiz o que fiz" falou ele, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. "O QUE?POR ACASO VOCÊ É DOIDO?" berrei mais alto ainda, com uma vozinha fina. "Vai dizer que você não sentiu nada?", "Senti" falei, fazendo-o abrir um sorriso maroto, "Senti suas mãos me prendendo na parede e passeando pelo meu corpo sem permissão, senti sua boca na minha, mas não senti nada especial!" completei, enquanto ele murchava. "Afinal, o que você tá fazendo com aquele cara, hein?Ele é um metido" "Ele não é metido, eu gosto muito dele, ele é bonito, carinhoso, carismático, generoso..." "Blábláblá", falou ele, fazendo pouco caso do que eu dizia. "Quer saber, _Potter_?Está tudo acabado entre nós! Nossa amizade foi boa mas já era!" falei, enquanto ele fazia uma careta ao ouvir-me chamando-o pelo sobrenome. "Voltamos à estaca zero então?" perguntou ele, como se eu fosse louca "Isso mesmo!" gritei, e saí da sala batendo a porta com muita força e caminhando para o nada, espumando. 'Quem ele pensa que é pra sair me beijando assim?' pensava. 'Ele sabe que tenho namorado! Agora nossa amizade acabou!', 'Provavelmente, depois de um tempo, ele vai me chamar de novo pra sair, arrogante como é...' 'E eu vou voltar a fugir...Acho melhor assim'pensei, dando um ponto final aos meus pensamentos e dando meia volta para voltar ao dormitório e tomar um banho relaxante.

Mas, ao me virar, reparei que não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava. Com tanta raiva do Potter, saí rumando sem destino por aí sem prestar atenção aonde ia. Vaguei sozinha, tentando me localizar, até perceber que estava no terceiro andar. Após me situar, recomecei meu caminho até o dormitório, já um pouco mais calma. Porém, percebi que a salinha onde Potter havia me 'atacado' era realmente perto do dormitório, e acabei me relembrando do acontecido, entrando como um raio no salão comunal e batendo a porta com força(**adoro** bater portas com força)ao entrar no dormitório, fazendo Kate, que estava lendo tranqüilamente na ponta de sua cama, cair assustada.

"Pode me dizer qual foi o motivo de você ter me derrubado no chão e interrompido minha leitura?"perguntou ela, irritada. "Potter" respondi, simplesmente, tamanha a raiva que sentia por aquele ser. "Potter?"perguntou ela, estranhando "Achei que vocês eram amigos agora e que você o chamava de Tiago. O que houve?"completou. "Bom, eu estava voltando para o dormitório calmamente após o jantar – depois que você me abandonou, por falar nisso – e ele me puxou pra uma salinha e começou a me beijar e passar a mão em mim" falei "O que?" perguntou Kate, chocada, depois de seu rosto voltar à cor normal(ela havia corado quando disse que ela me abandonara). "Isso mesmo", falei, suspirando, resignada "Aquele patife disse que queria que eu dissesse para ele, cara a cara, que não havia sentido nada com o beijo. Ele queria saber se eu estava namorando com o cara certo, e, se eu sentisse algo quando ele me beijou, é porque eu devia sentir algo por ele... O idiota" falei, fechando os punhos, furiosa.

"Lily, eu sei que você está realmente furiosa, mas nós precisamos fazer nossos deveres hoje, lembra?Combinamos com as meninas porque a pilha tá aumentando", falou Kate, apreensiva. "É, eu sei"falei, cansada "Mas eu realmente não vou fazê-lo na sala comunal, o Potter vai estar lá, e se olhar na cara dele, cometerei um ato insano e assassino", completei. "Onde faremos, então?Na biblioteca não dá, já passou da hora do toque de recolher..." falou ela, pensativa. "Que tal na Sala Precisa?Ela realmente nos ajuda sempre que precisamos. E aí?" sugeri, "É, acho que pode ser" falou ela, levantando-se da cama e abrindo o armário para se vestir(ela estava de roupão) "Você não vai tomar banho antes de ir?" perguntou, virando-se para mim. "É claro que vou, tenho que desinfetar minha boca..."falei, com nojo, pegando minha toalha e entrando no banheiro. Tomei um banho morno e saí, começando a me vestir com uma calça jeans, uma blusa laranja, e um casaco preto por cima. Kate, Amanda e Julie já estavam à minha espera, Kate já havia avisado-as o local em que faríamos os deveres. Amanda então colocou a cabeça para fora da porta, examinando o salão comunal, e fazendo um sinal positivo de que a barra estava livre. Sem perigo de encontro com Potter, graças a Merlin...

Fomos tranqüilamente até a Sala Precisa, apesar do cuidado com Filch. Nunca havíamos usado a Sala Precisa para fazer nossas tarefas antes, e, quando entramos(depois das três voltas), ela tinha uma grande mesa de madeira escura no centro, com prateleiras cheias de livros dispostas à sua volta, feitas do mesmo material. Sobre a mesa havia organizados muitas penas, pergaminhos e tinteiros. A um canto, havia um balcão e, atrás dele, uma pequena geladeira com água, sucos e até café, para nos manter acordadas. Contornando o balcão, uma prateleira repleta de comidinhas para quando fizéssemos uma pausa nos esperava. Entramos, acomodando nossos livros na mesa, e começamos o trabalho, de vez em quando levantando e consultando algum livro da biblioteca. Já estava fazendo meu trabalho sobre animagia há algum tempo, consultando o livro que Remo me deu de aniversário, quando olhei o relógio, os olhos cansados. Era uma da manhã. Resolvi que estava na hora de fazermos uma pausa de vinte minutos. Fui até a pequena geladeira e apanhei café para todas nós e alguns muffins para comermos.

Sentamo-nos a uns confortáveis pufes que descobrimos atrás de uma estante e ficamos conversando. "Lily, o que houve entre você e o Potter hoje, hein?" perguntou Amanda, curiosa. "Bom, tudo começou quando ele nasceu. Mas pulando a parte longa, chegamos até hoje, quando ele me arrastou para uma salinha escura e me agarrou" "Agarrou literalmente?" perguntou Julie. "Foi, Julie, ele começou a me beijar a força, prensando-me na parede, e a passar a mão em mim" falei, desgostosa, lembrando mais uma vez da cena. "Nossa, e como foi a sensação?" falou Amanda, sorrindo marotamente. "Amanda!" repreendi. "Bom, ele beija bem, mas eu tenho um namorado que gosto muito e que gosta muito de mim!E de qualquer modo, eu e o Potter estávamos mantendo uma relação de amizade, e ele vem e me ataca, o que quer que eu faça?Acabei minha amizade com ele. Voltamos à estaca zero, como ele mesmo disse" falei, dando o ponto final à conversa. "Mas se eu fosse pressionada na parede por Tiago Potter eu adoraria..."murmurou Amanda, fazendo-me corar, antes de mudar o assunto da conversa. Acabamos ficando uma hora conversando nesta 'pausa' que fizemos, e só consegui terminar meus deveres às 3 da manhã, então agora preciso de uma noite de sono(ou pelo menos metade de uma).

**N/A: \o/o/o/**

**Viram como não dói nada mandar reviews?Vc gasta alguns segundos da sua vida, mas participam da campanha "Faça uma pobre insegura autora feliz", e, bom, gostei muito dos reviews do cap. passado...Muito obrigada!Continuem lendo e mandando reiviews, uma vez só não basta, sou muito exigente...xDD**

**BellaTB: Deixa de fazer doce, menina. Eu quero sim reviews suas. Reviews são coisas boas(geralmente), mas mande uma review decente, ou uma q seja interessante, legal, digna de se ler, por exemplo: vc poderia guardar a informação de q vc tem vontade de "entrar no PC e bater" na Lílian, para si ou me diga pessoalmente, poupando, assim os outros leitores. Mesmo assim te amo!**

**pequena correção(estou treinando pra betar a fic da Flávia): eh anSiosa, não anCiosa. xDD**

**BaBi Evans: Tudo bem, eu te perdôo(hahahuahauhuahah), afinal, vc comentou em quase todos os outros capítulos...A Lily(também pelo menos ao meu ver) definitivamente não era santinha. Pra mim ela saía depois do toque de recolher, matava aula quando precisava(apesar de ser um pouquinho CDF), e saía sim com outros garotos que não o Tiago, e era muito popular xDD**

**Ayame Yukane: Eu realmente acho que isso de a Lily sair com outro está doendo mais em mim que em vocês leitores. Porque Lily/Tiago simplesmente é o casal mais perfeito. Porém, como já disse antes, a Lily não era santinha de modo algum(olha na resposta pra Babi Evans), então já q ela ainda não sabia q gostava do Tiago, ela não ia simplesmente fazer voto de castidade, né?**

**Bela: Tudo bem, te perdôo, mas por favor continue comentando e lendo! **

**Vanessa: Também estou com peninha do Tiago, mas no final tudo se acerta, relaxa. Não vou demorar muito não, continua lendo e comentando.**

**Gabizinha Black: Faz realmente muito tempo. Por onde andou?(hauahauahau). Hey, vc não tinha uma outra fic além de "Amigas para sempre?"? O que houve com ela? Era uma boa fic...**

**Let Potter e Bella Lupin: Nossa, comentário gigante(os q eu mais gosto). Hum...respondendo tudo junto: não vai demorar muito não pra eles ficarem juntos; infelizmente o Remo vai ter dona nessa fic em breve(sinto muito); e, bom, o Tiago já tem(sorry, está escrito nas estrelas ¬¬ na verdade, no livro mesmo, mas não tem nada demais romancear um pouco, né?)Continuem comentando. Ah, e eu li e deixei um review na fic de vocês. Depois adiciono vcs no MSN. Sorry se não respondi tudo.**

**Flavinha Greeneyeo/o/o/ Paguei pra vc, Flavia, gostei do q vc disse. Ah, e eu tbm te amo, vizinha, melhor amiga, e beta mais perfeita do mundo!**

**Mah Clarinha: Bom, como eu já disse: estou tbm com muita pena do Tiago, mas a Lily não é santinha e não vai fazer voto de castidade já que ela ainda não sabe q gosta dele. Continua lendo e mandando reviews, please. Ah, e obrigada pelo elogio!**

**Beijos para todos, muito obrigada por mandarem reviews!Continuem mandando!**

**Ah, uma coisa: Gente, também estou com muita pena do Tiago, mas como já disse umas 300000000 de vezes, ela não era santinha, e saía sim com garotos que não o Tiago – afinal, ela era muito bonita e popular(nesta fic) - . E não seria justo com ela. Se o Tiago, que gostava dela, saía com outras, porque ela, q nem(pelo menos não sabia q) gostava dele ia ficar lá, sem sair com nenhum garoto, sem beijar ninguém, q nem uma freirinha? Não nesta fic. Eu AMO o Tiago, e ele e a Lily são o casal mais perfeito do mundo, mas até eles ficarem juntos muitas coisas acontecem.**

**Bjinhos!xDD**

**PS: Só mais um aviso: a partir do próx. Capítulo, vou começar a colocar letras de músicas que acho que têm a ver com o momento. As traduções da música não têm MUITO a ver com o contexto da fic(quando a parte L/T começar pra valer, vai ter), mas ouçam as músicas e me entendam. Ah, também nesses dois capítulos vai ser o caso de estar tocando a música na hora do fato, e como se na hora de escrever, a Lily estivesse ouvindo-as de novo na cabeça. Ficou muito confuso? Eu sou muito doida?Tentem entender no próximo capítulo, acho que vai melhorar.**

**PS²: Juro q é a última coisa! È só pra dizer q segunda-feira, dia 18/04, é o meu aniversário!o/o/o/**

**Tá, era só isso mesmo(¬¬)**

Capítulo 14

22/11

Querido Diário,

Nada de importante tem acontecido nos últimos dias, a não ser o fato de que eu e Tiago nos encaramos friamente toda vez que nos cruzamos no corredor ou nas aulas. Principalmente porque todos esses dias a toda hora eu estava de mãos dadas com Adam, o que pareceu aumentar mais ainda a raiva do cafajeste, coisa que me fez sorrir satisfeita.

Por falar nisso, ontem saí com Adam. Tomei um bom banho e vesti um vestido preto e meio colado até o joelho, que tem um decote em V, pus um salto preto e um sobretudo um pouco mais curto, do mesmo comprimento do vestido(só pra não perder o costume de descrever minhas roupas) prendi meu cabelo num rabo de cavalo alto, e saí para encontrá-lo. Enrubesci quando, passando pelo salão comunal, alguns garotos assobiaram. Reparei que Potter me observava com uma expressão emburrada no rosto. Ele(meu namorado) me levou a uma sala de aulas fora de uso, onde havia preparado uma mesa com um jantar à luz de velas.

_Pretty Baby_

_You light me up and then I fall for you_

_(Você me anima e eu me apaixono por você)_

_You lay me down and then I call for you_

_(Você me faz sofrer e eu chamo por você)_

_Stumbling on reasons that are far and few_

_(Tropeçando em razões que são poucas e distantes)_

_I'd let it all come down and then some for you_

_(Eu deixaria tudo desabar, mas restaria algo pra você)_

A comida estava deliciosa, e comemos e conversamos ao som de lindas músicas(lentas), que dançamos. Foi tão bom... Eu me aninhei em seus braços enquanto as canções nos embalavam com suas letras e melodias. Depois disso nos sentamos a um sofá que estava a um canto da sala, eu com a cabeça em seu colo, enquanto ele me fazia um cafuné e falava sobre bons livros que lera.

_Pretty baby don't you leave me_

_(Querida, não me deixe)_

_I have been saving smiles for you_

_(Eu tenho guardado sorrisos pra você)_

_Pretty baby why can't you see_

_(Querida, por que você não vê?)_

_You're the one that I belong to_

_(Que eu pertenço somente à você)_

_I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm_

_(Eu serei o abraço que te aquece)_

_For you're the sun that breaks the storm_

_(Serei o sol que rompe a tempestade)_

_I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound_

_(Eu ficarei bem e dormirei)_

_As long as you keep comin' around, oh pretty baby_

_(Contanto que você esteja por perto, querida)_

Estávamos falando animadamente sobre Hogwarts: Uma história(finalmente alguém que o leu!)quando de repente paramos e ficamos nos encarando, enquanto ele se aproximava e me beijava lenta e carinhosamente e eu o abraçava pela nuca, ainda deitada em seu colo.

_And I know things can't last forever_

_(Eu sei que nada dura para sempre)_

_But there are lessons that you'll never learn_

_(Mas há lições que você nunca aprenderá)_

_Oh just the scent of you it makes me hurt_

_(Apenas o seu cheiro me machuca)_

_So how's it you that makes me better_

_(E como isso pode me fazer melhor?)_

Ficamos assim, curtindo o momento, por um bom tempo. Estava tudo tão bom, mas, como tudo o que é bom, um dia acaba, de repente ele interrompeu o beijo e perguntou: "Você ouviu alguma coisa?" fiz que sim com a cabeça, havia ouvido um barulho de passos no corredor. Levantamos rapidamente do sofá e, com um aceno de varinha, Adam fez tudo o que estava na sala desaparecer, mas a música continuou tocando. Ficamos alertas para ver se ouvíamos mais alguma coisa, mas, depois que o barulho no corredor cessou, resolvemos que já era hora de ir. Caminhamos até a torre da Grifinória em silêncio. Ao chegarmos lá perguntei se ele queria entrar, ao que ele respondeu: "Não, obrigado, já está tarde, e, de um modo ou de outro, não sei se posso entrar aí..." falou, dando-me um beijo de despedida e me abraçando.

_Why can't you hold me and never let go_

_(Por que você não pode me abraçar e nunca partir?)_

_When you touch me it is me that you own_

_(Quando você me toca, sou eu quem você possui)_

_Pretty baby oh the place that you hold in my heart_

_(Querida, o lugar que você tem em meu coração)_

_Would you break it apart again... oh pretty baby_

_(Você partiria em pedaços, de novo?...oh, querida)_

Finalmente nos soltamos, e, enquanto passava pelo quadro da mulher gorda, ainda encantada com meu namorado perfeito, ele deu meia volta e foi embora.

_Pretty baby...Why can´t you see_

_(Querida... por que você não vê?)_

_Pretty baby...Don´t you leave me_

_(Querida...não me deixe)_

Entrei na sala comunal vazia quase saltitando de alegria. Bom, eu achava estar vazia. Pois assim que comecei a subir as escadas para o meu dormitório, Potter surgiu sei lá de onde e começou a me bombardear de perguntas: "Onde você estava até essa hora?" "Com quem estava?" "Era com aquele seu namoradinho, é?" perguntava, ironizando esta última, e nem ao menos deixando- me tempo para respondê-lo. Ele continuava a fazer-me inúmeras perguntas quando perdi a paciência e cortei-o, friamente "Já acabou?" ele se calou. "Então com licença, além de ter coisas mais interessantes a fazer que conversar com você, preciso dormir, pois são 2 horas da manhã e amanhã temos aulas logo cedo." Falei, voltando a subir as escadas determinada. Ele tentou segurar meu braço, mas como já estava um pouco longe de seu alcance, começou a subir as escadas atrás de mim, fazendo-a virar um grande escorregador assim que alcancei a porta e a abri. Ele saiu escorregando e caiu desajeitadamente no chão, olhando para mim, que dei uma alta e gostosa gargalhada antes de entrar, trocar de roupa e me deitar para dormir, mais feliz do que nunca.

**N/A: A Lily foi muito malvada com o Tiago? Gente, não se preocupem, o Tiago só tá chato assim por causa do ciúme, e daqui a pouco isso vai passar, fiquem tranqüilos. Eu queria agradecer de novo a quem mandou reviews, muitíssimo obrigada, vocês me fazem feliz! **

**Mah Clarinha: Eu tbm achei o Tiago realmente abusado e um canalha, mas algumas coisas são necessárias pra depois eles ficarem juntos. E bom, o ciúme faz muitas coisas ruins, né? Ah, brigada por me dar Parabéns!**

**BaBi Evans: A Lily escreve pois gosta deles... Futuramente eles também terão outra utilidade, mas não posso falar mais ou estraga a surpresa...¬¬ Hum, também queria um Tiago pra mim...hauhauhauauahau**

**Gabizinha Black: O Adam realmente é muito fofo... Não deleta a fic não, ela tá legal...Boa sorte no seu 2° ano!hauhauahauah**

**Carolina: Bom, obrigada! Continua lendo e mandando reviews!**

**Ayame Yukane: O Tiago foi realmente abusado, mas isso talvez contribua para algumas coisas no futuro. Hum, que bom que você concorda quanto aos relacionamentos deles! E mto obrigada! Não acredito muito nessa coisa de azar, não... Ah, e eu fiz 14 anos!**

**Vanessa: O Adam realmente é fofo. Relaxa que essa é só uma fase ruim do Tiago, ele "está sendo movido pelo ciúme", por isso tá agindo assim. Mas logo vai passar.**

**Let Potter e Bella Lupin: Ahn...bom, obrigada pelo elogio!Continuem lendo(e comentando)!**

**Desculpem a todas as fãs de Tiago por eu ter colocado o coitado tão chato. Sei q ele é perfeito,(quem dera eu tivesse um desse) mas ele tá assim pq tá descobrindo que não só gosta de verdade da Lily como a ama...Meigo,não? Eu mesma não vejo a hora desses dois ficaram juntos!**

**PS: Eu realmente sou péssima nas partes de romance, mas prometo que melhoro quando começar a parte Lílian/Tiago, ok?É que eu não to muito acostumada a fazer a Lily com outro cara, apesar de ser um ótimo cara(não melhor que Tiago, porém...). Bom, obrigada a quem comenta!**

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	8. Quadribol

Capítulo 15

26/11

Querido Diário,

Este fim de semana teve jogo de quadribol. Fui assistir animada, apesar de não saber para quem torcer: era Corvinal x Sonserina, e Adam é o apanhador da Corvinal. Foi realmente engraçado ver Malfoy tentando quebrar a mão dele quando Madame Hooch mandou os capitães apertarem as mãos, enquanto Adam mostrava a ele um sorriso amigável, aparentando nem ao menos sentir a tentativa do outro de desintegrar todos os ossos de sua mão direita(a inimizade entre Corvinal-Sonserina não chega aos pés da Grifinória-Sonserina, mas é bem grande). No final das contas, Corvinal ganhou, quando Adam apanhou o pomo de um modo fantástico. Ele me chamou para ir à festa que ia haver em sua sala comunal, à qual fui, pois não estava com nem um pouco de vontade de comemorar com os sonserinos.

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_(Eu estou chegando então é melhor começarem a festa)_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_(Eu estou chegando então é melhor começarem a festa)_

Foi uma festa muito animada, onde uma garota bêbada agarrou Brian, que, gentilmente, a ajudou a chegar ao banheiro antes que vomitasse na sala comunal. O Salão comunal da Corvinal não é tão diferente. Cheio de sofás como o nosso, só que todas brancas e azuis marinho. É arredondado e também cheio de lareiras e mesinhas espalhadas, mas todas muito novas e bem conservadas, ao contrário das mesas de pernas magicamente consertadas da Grifinória. Ainda assim, acho que a minha sala comunal é mais acolhedora e confortável...

_Get this party started,on a Saturday night,_

_(Comecem a festa num Sábado a noite)_

_everybody's waiting for me to arrive_

_(Todos esperam pela minha chegada)_

_Sending out the message to all of my friends_

_(Envio mensagens para todos os meus amigos)_

_we'll be looking flashy in my Mercedes Benz_

_(Nós veremos Flashes em meu Mercedes Benz)_

_I got lots of style with my gold diamond rings_

_(Eu vou lotada de estilo com meus anéis de ouro e diamante)_

_I can go for miles if you know what I mean_

_(eu posso ir por milhas se você entende o que digo)_

A música que tocava era muito animada, e todos eram contagiados pela animação desta. Ficamos todos(eu, Adam, David, Kate, Brian e mais um punhado de amigos corvinais) a um canto conversando e bebendo cerveja amanteigada.

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_(Eu estou chegando então é melhor começarem a festa)_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_(Eu estou chegando então é melhor começarem a festa)_

A festa estava realmente animada, e, a uma certa altura, resolvemos todos ir dançar, enchendo mais ainda a pista de dança.

_Pumpin up the volume,breaking down to the beat_

_(Aumente o volume reduzindo as batidas)_

_cruisine through the west side I'll be checkin' the scene_

_(Cruzando do início ao fim da Wetside vemos a cena)_

_Boulevard is freaking as I'm coming fast_

_(Boulevard vai pirando enquanto eu vou acelerando)_

_I'll be burning rubber,you'll be kissin my ass_

_(Eu estarei pegando fogo e você estará )_

_Pull up to the bumper get out of the car_

_(Aumente as batidas e saio do carro)_

_License plate says Number One Superstar_

_(Licença chapa diz o superstar n° 1)_

Todos dançavam animadamente ao som da música, que era contagiante. Estava me divertindo muito, fazia tempo que não ia a boas festas.

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_(Eu estou chegando então é melhor começarem a festa)_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_(Eu estou chegando então é melhor começarem a festa)_

Parei um pouco de dançar e fui pegar mais bebidas para todos. Quando voltei, percebi que dois de meus amigos haviam arranjado pares, e dançavam com elas. Entreguei uma garrafa a Adam, dando-lhe um beijo, para que todas lá soubessem que ele já tinha dona (sou ciumenta).

_Making my connection as I enter the room_

_(Fazendo minha ligação entrei na sala)_

_everybody is chillin' as I set up the groove_

_(todos vão à loucura quando eu começo o negócio)_

_Pumpin up the volume with this brand new beat_

_(Aumentando o volume com novas e melhores batidas)_

_everybody's dancin' and they're dancin' for me_

_(Todos estavam dançando e dançando pra mim)_

_I'm the operator you can call anytime_

_(Eu sou sua telefonista pode ligar a qualquer hora)_

_I'll be your connection to the party line_

_(Eu sou sua conexão para a festa)_

Continuamos dançando, quando, de repente, a música parou, e vimos que o Professor Flitwick, diretor da Corvinal, estava ali, com robe e chinelos, e uma cara de repreensão. Todos olharam para ele, quando começou a mandar todos para a cama, senão acordariam todo o castelo com a barulheira. Despedi-me de meus amigos, agradecendo e fui embora, tomando o maior cuidado possível para não ser pega por Filch.

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_(Eu estou chegando então é melhor começarem a festa)_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_(Eu estou chegando então é melhor começarem a festa)_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_(Eu estou chegando então é melhor começarem a festa)_

_I'm coming up so you better get this party started_

_(Eu estou chegando então é melhor começarem a festa)_

Voltei para o dormitório sozinha, pois Kate havia voltado mais cedo (ela havia sido convidada por David). E deitei-me, exausta mais feliz.

**N/A: Sim, o Adam e muito perfeito...mas o Tiago é mais, e por isso a Lily e o Adam vão terminar em breve. Claro q eles vão continuar amigos, mas não vão mais namorar... Desculpem, hoje estou sem muito tempo(tenho q ir pro ingles) então eu só vou responder as reviews e vazar, ok?**

**Ayame Yukane** Realmente, o Adam é muito fofo! Mas daqui a dois caps, acho, eles vão terminar e aí sim começa a melhor parte: Lílian/Tiago!

**Gabizinha Black** Hum...tbm quero um!Quero um Adam, um Sirius, um Remo, e,(Lily me perdoe) um Tiago!

**THATINHA POTTER:** Que bom que gostou! Olha só, pra se registrar é só ir naquela barrinha azul lá em cima em 'register' aí vc põe o seu pen name(nick) e seu email(é melhor q não seja do Hotmail, pq tem akela parada do spam aí não dá)e pronto! Continua lendo e comentando!

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon** Obrigada! Em breve a Lily vai perceber q gosta dele, e tenho certeza q, bem no fundo, ela tá gostando do ciúme dele, sim... Bom, aqui está o cap, atualizo toda 6ª feira(embora pra vcs só apareça no sábado, eu acho...)

**Bianca Himura:** hauhauahua

Tudo bem, dessa vez eu te perdôo, mas continua comentando! Senão aí eu vou te bater!hauhauahuah

Bom, a Lily em breve chutará o namorado perfeito dela pra ficar com o Tiago lindo maravilhoso...

**Quero reviews!Quero reviews!Por que razão, há 2 caps atrás, vcs comentaram muito e agora voltaram a não comentar?Assim eu fico chateada, vcs estavam me fazendo feliz... **

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap., vejo vcs 6ª feira com muitos, muitos, muitos reviews!**

**Bjinhos**

**PS: Para Flavinha Greeneye e BellaTB:**

**Hey, o que houve com vcs duas?Pq nunca mais comentaram?Vou cobrar dpois, hein?**

Capítulo 16

29/11

Querido Diário,

Ontem foi um dia estranho. Eu havia mais uma vez tido um daqueles surtos em que acordo realmente cedo e fico sem sono para dormir novamente. Depois de me revirar pela milésima vez na cama tentando achar uma posição confortável para dormir de novo, desisti, levantando e me vestindo para ir ao corujal com uma pena e um pedaço de pergaminho na mão. Lá chegando, assisti deliciada ao nascer do sol e a linda paisagem que os jardins do castelo proporcionavam no outono. Depois de um tempo olhando extasiada pela janela, apoiei meu pergaminho no parapeito da janela e comecei a escrever:

"_Mamãe e Papai,_

_Tudo está correndo muito bem por aqui. Apesar de ser o ano em que vou enfrentar os temidos N.I.E.M's, a única matéria em que estou precisando me esforçar mais é Transfiguração (nada preocupante). Estou com saudades de casa, mas podem ter certeza de que nesta minha segunda casa também estou segura e estou sendo bem cuidada, não se preocupem. Só estou escrevendo para mandar notícias minhas, e agora preciso ir tomar café._

_Com muito amor,_

_Lily"_

Terminei de escrever e reli a carta, enrolando-a e amarrando-a à perna de uma coruja cor caramelo, enquanto esta saía imponentemente pela janela. Esperei ela se distanciar até desaparecer no horizonte quando algo mais embaixo – na orla da floresta proibida – atraiu meu olhar. Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle e as garotas Black entravam com cautela na floresta. Malfoy carregava um embrulho escuro nos braços, e, quando o estranho grupo desapareceu na floresta, desci determinada e rapidamente pelas escadas de pedra do castelo.

Ao sair do castelo, diminuí o ritmo dos passos, para que se alguém olhasse pela janela só visse uma inocente garota que madrugou passeando. Entrei na floresta pelo mesmo lugar onde eles entraram antes e andei o mais rápido que pude seguindo a trilha de galhos quebrados e folhas amassadas que haviam deixado pelo caminho. A uma certa altura diminui o ritmo de meus passos, escondendo-me atrás de uma grande árvore. O grupo estava numa clareira em meio às árvores, apesar de que estas eram tão altas que nem deixavam a luz entrar. Todos eles formavam um círculo em volta de uma pedra onde o pacote de Malfoy estava. Não pude ver o que havia lá dentro, mas uma voz muito grossa de homem saía de lá: "Conseguiram o que o mestre queria?" perguntou a voz. Snape respondeu afirmativamente. "Ótimo, ele ficará muito satisfeito... Ele também quer que todos os comensais parem de aterrorizar povoados e assassinar pessoas por um tempo, para dar uma falsa sensação de segurança a todos, quando poderemos voltar a atacar com força total", a voz de novo.

"Mas por quanto tempo?" perguntou Crabbe, "Paciência, paciência. Foi só o que o mestre disse. Acham que estou satisfeito com essa decisão?" respondeu a voz. "Além do mais, temos que confiar e obedecer o Lord" falou Belatrix, como se isso encerrasse o assunto. "Bom, o recado está dado. Vocês precisam disfarçar o máximo possível pois estão sob o olhar de Dumbledore, não se esqueçam." falou a voz, terminando finalmente aquela conversa. Não fiquei lá nem mais um pouco. Malfoy começou a embrulhar a coisa e eu saí correndo tentando não fazer barulho. Cheguei ao castelo com o cabelo bagunçado, e com o corpo cheio de cortes, mas não me importei, precisava falar o que ouvira a alguém. E as primeiras pessoas que vi foram Kate, Amanda e Julie, encaminhando-se para o Salão Principal. Puxei-as para uma sala fora de uso, e ignorando suas exclamações e perguntas, relatei o que tinha visto e ouvido.

"Então eles são comensais!" falou Amanda, "E querem nos atacar despreparados..." completou Kate, pensativa. "Lily, você tem que contar ao professor Dumbledore! Assim poderemos ficar preparados para quando o golpe final vier!" alertou Julie. "Eu sei, Julie, eu sei, mas agora eu preciso me lavar e comer alguma coisa. Depois do jantar procurarei o diretor", falei, apesar de saber que provavelmente não agüentaria até lá. Então tomamos café e assistimos às aulas normalmente. Ao final do dia, durante o jantar, quando já havia terminado de comer, levantei-me da mesa e, pedindo licença, perguntei ao prof. Dumbledore se poderia falar com ele após o jantar, e ele gentilmente aceitou, e enquanto esperava o diretor terminar de comer, sentei-me à mesa da Grifinória novamente, com minhas amigas me bombardeando sem parar de lembretes ('Não se esqueça de descrever como era a voz, e descreva tudo o que viu, repita tudo o que falaram...').

E quando Dumbledore se levantou da mesa, passou pelas mesas das casas, chegando até mim sob o olhar de todos no salão, e indicou-me a porta com um gesto muito cavalheiro com os braços. Segui-o até sua sala (a gárgula tinha uma nova senha: "Delícias gasosas"**N/A: essa senha é inédita, não é?Lembro q o Harry no 5° ano a tentou, mas no fim das contas era 'Torrão de Barata', e no 4°, era 'Sobert de Limão', estou certa?**), e subindo pela escada em caracol, entrei em sua sala, sentando-me na cadeira à frente de sua mesa, enquanto este fazia o mesmo, cruzando suas mãos sobre a mesa e me olhando com educada curiosidade. Comecei a relatar o que havia acontecido, e ele permanecia calado, e quando acabei de falar, falou: "Bem, srta Evans, agradeço sua vinda até aqui, creio que suas informações serão muito valiosas. Agora, por favor, se me der licença, preciso comunicar tudo isso ao ministro..." falou, acompanhando-me até a porta e acenando amigavelmente enquanto descia pela escada de caracol. Saí de lá e fui direto à sala comunal, sentindo ter tirado um peso do meu peito.

Hoje passei o dia vigiando Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, e as Black como uma louca, mas nenhum deles fez nada suspeito, o que me fez parar com toda essa investigação.

3/12

Querido Diário,

Estamos perto do Natal, essa época maravilhosa. É quando todos ficam felizes e mais legais, ganham presentes, curtem o frio e a neve... Enfim, minha época favorita do ano. Dezembro chegou varrendo todos os bruxos das trevas e seus seguidores de meus pensamentos, para meu alívio. Não que eu tenha esquecido completamente deles, ainda tenho vigiado o grupo, mas não obsessivamente como antes. Hoje foi um dia normal, mas à noite, ao sair do salão comunal para curtir o friozinho que vem chegando, fui pega em flagrante por Remo e Sirius, que também saíam. Fiquei aliviada por Potter não estar com eles, pois eles me convidaram para ir à cozinha.

Chegando lá fomos gentilmente atendidos por vários elfos ansiosos para servir-nos. Sentamo-nos à comprida mesa que correspondia à da Grifinória no Salão Principal, e eles nos deram leite, biscoitos e bolinhos. Começamos a comer em silêncio, até que Sirius resolveu perguntar: "Hum...Lily? Posso perguntar uma coisa?", olhei para ele. Um sorrisinho insistia em querer sair pelo canto de sua boca, o que me fez responder, desconfiada: "Depende". "O que foi que aconteceu entre você e o Tiago?", ele falou, fazendo-me suspirar, com raiva. Por que todo mundo está perguntando isso sem parar agora? Sei que foi um choque eu e Tiago aparecermos amigos de repente e agora brigados de novo, mas a amizade foi por pouco tempo, todos já estavam acostumados a seis anos de ódio! Então falei a verdade, e a cada palavra um sorriso Maroto ia aumentando no rosto de Sirius e começava a aparecer no de Remo. Ao final do relato, Sirius falou, como se eu nem estivesse lá: "Ah, então foi por isso... O Tiaguito resolveu agarrar a ruivinha...", com um tom muito sugestivo na voz, virando-se para Remo, que agora sorria abertamente.

"Bom, ninguém pode culpá-lo, ele gosta dela..." ele falou, entrando no jogo do amigo. "E não é só isso não, ela também é muito... atraente" falou Sirius, com um olhar analítico de cima a baixo para mim, fazendo-me corar. Joguei um bolinho nele em resposta. Ele tentou jogar um em mim de volta, fingindo indignação. Ele errou a mira, acertando Remo em cheio na testa. Remo levantou a cabeça, fingindo estar furioso, e jogou um bolinho em Sirius, rindo. Bom, depois disso uma guerra de bolinhos se desencadeou, e só paramos quando um elfo doméstico muito acanhado aproximou-se e murmurou algo sobre pararmos com aquilo. Então resolvemos sair e voltar logo à sala comunal.

No caminho, ouvimos um barulho. Sirius e Remo entraram rapidamente em uma porta secreta, puxando-me junto. Havíamos esquecido que já passava do toque de recolher, e alguém que suspeitávamos ser Filch rondava o corredor. Ficamos em silêncio observando por uma pequena fresta, mas ao invés de Filch, pudemos ver que Snape e Malfoy também haviam resolvido dar um passeio noturno. Sirius se remexeu ao meu lado, e meu coração disparou quando vi que Belatrix também os acompanhava. 'Será que é algo com relação a Vodemort?', pensei. Infelizmente eles não falaram nada de comprometedor, e tivemos de nos contentar em voltar silenciosamente ao salão comunal.

Sentamo-nos na sala comunal da Grifinória – parcialmente vazia – e falei: "Gente, preciso contar algo a vocês", com um ar sério. "Há alguns dias, quando acordei mais cedo, segui aquele grupinho chato dos Sonserinos: Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle...", "É, estamos familiarizados com eles", falou Sirius. "Pois bem, eu os segui até uma espécie de clareira na floresta proibida onde eles abriram um pacote. De dentro do pacote saía uma voz que dizia coisas como parar os ataques dos comensais por um tempo, e, quando menos esperássemos, dar o golpe final" falei tudo muito rápido. "Você já disse isso ao diretor?" perguntou Remo, franzindo o cenho. "Sim, ele disse que tomará providências" respondi, fazendo sua expressão desanuviar-se um pouco. "Bom, menos mal" falou Sirius, recostando-se em sua poltrona e cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça. "Eu só queria falar pra mais alguém, mesmo sabendo que não podemos fazer nada..." falei.

De repente Julie apareceu do nada e sentou-se ao meu lado, muito vermelha. "Oi gente", "Olá, De Lisi" falou Sirius, animadamente, e lançando um olhar significativo a Remo, que, corando falou um discreto 'oi'. Sirius revirou os olhos. "E então?" perguntei. "Nada, é só que as meninas saíram com os namorados, e eu resolvi te procurar" ela falou, lançando um olhar nervoso a Remo, que olhava para o lado. Há alguns dias percebi que ele também gosta da Julie. Mas esses dois são tão tímidos que quando ficarem juntos eu juro que darei uma super festa pra comemorar. Julie não tem uma auto-estima que podemos chamar de alta. Não é que ela se ache horrível, mas já me disse que não se acha muito bonita. Minha opinião é outra. Julie De Lisi tem profundos olhos azuis numa tonalidade escura, cabelos negros com pesados e bem definidos cachos até um pouco abaixo do ombro, e tem um corpo de dar inveja.

Com um olhar cúmplice a Sirius, inventei uma desculpa qualquer e saí. Pouco tempo depois Sirius me encontrava atrás da escada que levava aos dormitórios. "Eles ficaram realmente sem graça, mas vamos tentar mantê-los juntos" falou ele, "Por que os dois têm que ser tão tímidos?", completou. "Bem, geralmente as pessoas ficam assim perto de quem gostam, mas não podemos comparar ninguém a você" falei. Ele olhou para mim, sorrindo, porém sem corar. Sirius Black é exatamente o oposto de timidez. Olhamos na direção dos pombinhos. Agora eles conversavam timidamente, ambos vermelhos. 'Meu Deus', pensei 'Sei que sou tímida, mas espero que nem tanto assim'.

De repente, um grito veio do outro lado da sala comunal: "Almofadinhas!", era a voz do Potter. Senti uma onda de raiva me invadir e fiz menção de ir embora, mas ele já havia chegado (seguido por Pedro), o olhar correndo de mim para Sirius com um ar desconfiado. Bom, depois vim a reparar que realmente a situação era meio suspeita. Quero dizer, eu estava com Sirius Black atrás das escadas, num canto escuro. Não pega muito bem pra alguém que tem namorado. Olhei desafiadoramente para ele, cruzando os braços. "O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Pedro perguntou. "O que você acha?" provoquei Potter, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Olhando os pombinhos" falou Sirius apressadamente, sob o olhar assassino que Potter lançava a ele, apontando com o polegar por cima do ombro na direção de Julie e Remo. Uma mistura de compreensão e alívio invadiu o rosto dele, e tentou olhar para o 'casal', que agora estava sem palavras. Remo olhava para o nada e Julie olhava para o lado, com uma expressão de 'Me ajudem!'.

Resolvemos ir ajudá-los, mas não sem antes criarmos um plano para "Juntar os Pombinhos" e fomos até eles, com a intenção de iniciá-lo. "Voltamos", falei. Julie me lançou um olhar de eterna gratidão. Nos sentamos, e falei: "O que acham de irmos a Hogsmeade no próximo passeio?". Adam iria passar o Natal em casa, portanto não correria o risco de ter que escolher entre amigos ou namorado. "Hum, acho uma boa idéia..." falou Julie, agora mais solta por estar em grupo. Então começamos a fazer os planos para o passeio. E agora são duas horas da manhã. E cá estou eu, escrevendo em você, meu fiel diário. E agora preciso dormir, boa noite!

**N/A: E chegamos ao fim de mais um capítulo! Esse foi um capítulo mais "sério" do q os outros, já que a Lily descobriu q o Anape, MAlfoy e cia. são comensais... Mas vcs gostaram da parte q eles vão fazer um plano pra juntar a Julie e o Remo? Ah, e eu quero mais reviews, sou muito exigente! **

**Flavinha Greeneye**Realmente, muito aceitável essa desculpa sua... E vc e a bella tem OS só pra vcs pq vcs são as melhores vizinhas e amigas do mundo!(aquela q fica puxando saco)

**Bruna Granger Potter** Obrigada! Continue lendo!

**BellaTB** Assim q eu puder(e lembrar) eu adiciono, pq agora eu to muito sem tempo(acho q vc já percebeu quando veio aqui em casa 4ª feira...). E continuamandando reviews!

**BaBi Evans** O Adam realmente é legal e tudo, mas eu realmente prefiro ele como amigo da Lily, pq pra mim só tem lugar pro Tiago! Vou fazer o possível para aumentar os capítulos, mas sabe como é... eu tenho 3 trabalhos de artes, 1 de geografia, 1 de religião, 1 de filosofia, 1 de Português, tenho q ler 2 livros enormes e chatos(apesar de eu amar ler), e muito mais. Aí fica complicado.

**Renata:** Realmente, o Tiago é uma tentação... E logo ela vai ceder ao seus encantos! Continua lendo e mandando reviews!

**Ayame Yukane** O Adam vai conseguir alguém que ele goste e que goste dele, pode deixar. Além de que ele é lindo, ele é super legal(mas não ganha do Tiago. Hauahauahuahauahau). Que bom que vc gosta da fic! Eu também amo "Para Lílian Evans"!

**Bianca Himura:** OS Marotos vão aparecer mais! Pode deixar! E a Lily vai chutar o Adam daqui a pouco... Continua lendo e mandando reviews!

**Bom, muitíssimo obrigada a quem lê e comenta, e a quem lê mas não comenta, pode começar, viu? Quero saber se as pessoas estão gostando... Ah, e estou aberta a sugestões! E outra coisa. Eu queria fazer uma pequena enquete, não deixem de responder, tá? **

**Vocês preferem(nos dois casos a fic acabaria no baile de formatura deles):**

**Que o Tiago e a Lílian comecem a namorar no baile de formatura(eu teria que enrolar MUITO, já que a postagem tá meio atrasada em relação ao que eu estou escrevendo, onde a Lily já tá começando a sentir algo pelo Tiago) ;**

**Que eles comecem a namorar tipo entre janeiro e março(lembrando que a fic está no começo de dezembro)e mostre parte do namoro deles.**

**VOTEM! **

**Beijões, e mandem reviews!**

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	9. Planos

Capítulo 18

**N/A:Gente, 1000000000000000000 desculpas pra vocês por ter atrasado tanto na postagem! Deixa eu explicar: na sexta, eu liguei o PC pra atualizar essa fic, aí ligou, tava carregando meus arquivos quando de repente deu pau. Meio desesperada, liguei pro meu pai(que resolve essas coisas,mais ou menos) e quando ele chegou em casa não conseguiu resolver. Na segunda ele o levou para o conserto( que custou R$400,00), e o cara disse que a placa mãe tinha queimado. É a placa onde fica tudo, absolutamente tudo! Onde ficam os póximos 5 capítulos de 'Confissões de uma Adolescente em Crise', onde fica outra fic minha inteirinha que eu escrevi pra um festival, e a placa queimou! Imaginem o meu desespero quando o cara disse que talvez não tivesse jeito de salvar os arquivos! Eu passei uma semana nesse aperto. Aí hoje(sábado) de manhã fomos lá buscar e eu quase beijei o cara, porque ele salvou os arquivos! Dêem graças a Deus! Ta, mas aí vocês pensam:**

'**se os arquivos foram salvos, então por que ela está enrolando a gente? Cadê o capítulo novo?' e eu respondo: 'Tá, eu paro e ponho o cap pra vocês...E como forma de pedir desculpas, essa semana vai ter dois caps!o/'**

**Amo vocês!**

**Beijos e desculpa de novo!**

07/12

Querido Diário,

Hoje acordei na hora normal, e desci juntamente com Amanda para o Salão Principal, onde sentei-me ao lado de Kate e Julie e comecei calmamente a comer. Dei uma olhada para a mesa da Corvinal e vi que Adam ainda não estava lá. 'Mais tarde falo com ele', pensei. Já estava na minha segunda torrada quando o ser odiado(Potter) sentou-se ao meu lado. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, contando mentalmente até dez e voltei a comer meu café como se não tivesse acontecido absolutamente nada. Terminei de comer minha torrada e levantei a cabeça, entendendo o motivo daquela incômoda presença: Sirius habilmente fizera Remo sentar-se ao lado de Julie, e ele mesmo sentara-se ao lado de Kate, que permaneceu indiferente e nem mesmo voltou o olhar para os recém-chegados. Então, para minha infelicidade, Potter sentou-se ao meu lado, e Pedro, sob olhares de surpresa, ao lado de Amanda(é que ele estava dando tudo de si para apanhar qualquer coisa comestível ao seu alcance). Terminei rapidamente de comer, e, chamando Amanda, que também havia acabado, saí do Salão sem falar com ninguém.

"Lily, a Julie e o Remo são muito tímidos, como faremos para eles ficarem juntos finalmente?", falou ela, acompanhando-me com passadas largas. "Bom, minha intenção ao combinar o passeio a Hogsmeade foi a de inventar uma desculpa qualquer e deixá-los a sós, mas se eles não tomarem logo a iniciativa...", falei, pensativa. Entramos na sala de Transfiguração e sentamo-nos às últimas carteiras, fazendo planos caso os dois não se acertassem logo. Logo o restante dos alunos entrou, e Potter(para meu desgosto) sentou-se, juntamente com Sirius na carteira à nossa frente.

A profª McGonnagal chegou, e começou a explicar algo sobre animagia (E você deve pensar: 'Poxa, essa professora não dá outro tipo de matéria não?' e eu lhe responderei: 'Não. Aliás, animagia é a matéria mais difícil, longa e que tem mais detalhes que já estudei em toda a minha vida'). Por mais que eu tentasse, minha imaginação começou a viajar, e(odeio admitir isso, mas) o perfume do Potter era delicioso, o que me levou a relaxar mais ainda.

De repente fui tirada de meus devaneios. Amanda cutucou meu ombro e entregou-me um bilhete. 'Porque ela simplesmente não fala? Estou sentada ao lado dela!', pensei. Abri, estranhando. Vou colar a conversa(por bilhete) completa aqui:

"_Tiago: Lily, você está bem?_

_Lílian: É EVANS._

_Tiago: Tá bom: Evans, você está bem? _

_Lílian: Não que seja da sua conta, mas... Sim, porque?_

_Tiago: Bom, você estava com um olhar desfocado e com uma cara de quem acabou de levar uma dose exagerada de feitiço do riso._

_Lílian: Obrigada pela comparação, mas eu estava pensando. Eu simplesmente não consigo prestar atenção nesta aula. Sei que ainda me arrependerei por não prestar atenção a uma aula de Transfiguração com os N.I.E.M's assim tão perto, mas..._

_Tiago: Frases menores, por favor. (Imenso risco horizontal e manchado)_

_Sirius: Preciso me meter. Achei estranho a Lily não estar vermelha de raiva nem estar gritando já que está 'conversando' com o Pontas, então eu tive que conferir o que era. E Lily, quem disse que para passar em um exame de Transfiguração não precisa prestar atenção nas aulas._

_Lílian: Bem, Sirius, em 1° lugar, eu não sou como você e o Potter, eu não consigo fazer a proeza de tirar nota máxima em todas as matérias fazendo bagunça e nem ao menos pegando em um livro. 2°: Estes não são exames qualquer! São os N.IE.M's, e se eu não começar a entender Transfiguração logo eu vou ter um troço!_

_Tiago: Bom, se você quiser, eu posso ajudar. Sabe, é bastante simples._

_Lílian: Anote uma coisa: o dia em que eu recorrer a Tiago Potter pedindo ajuda, podem me internar porque eu estarei ficando louca!_

_Sirius: Anotado._

_Tiago: Eu sei que você me ama!_

_Lílian: Soube errado, eu NÃO te amo!_

_Sirius: Espera aí! Vocês têm que fazer isso num local onde seja mais confortável para eu asistir! E tem que ter gritos!_

_Tiago: Você que ainda não sabe. Aposto que você tem sentimentos escondidos de que nem você toma consciência. Todo mundo tem._

_Lílian: Bom, eu não tenho!_

_Sirius: Ao menos considerem minha idéia de adiar a briga..._

_Tiago: Ah, qual é, Lily! Quer apostar que em pouco tempo você vai estar caindo de amores por mim?_

_Lílian: EU não tenho um amor oculto por você! E como uma coisa que não existe não pode se revelar, eu não vou apostar com você apenas porque eu não acho certo ganhar dinheiro de um modo tão injusto, já que você com certeza vai perder._

_Sirius: Parem! Estou perdendo toda a diversão dos gritos! Isso é muito silencioso pro meu gosto!_

_Lílian e Tiago: SIRIUS,CALA A BOCA!_

_Sirius: Tudo bem, eu posso fingir que isso é um grito...(se encolhe)_

_Tiago: o que você quer dizer com perder? Um Maroto nunca perde uma aposta, Evans._

_Lílian: Bom, você perderia essa. E ficará contente por saber que você vai poder continuar com seu dinheirinho._

_Sirius/Imaginando/(Senta em uma confortável poltrona com uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada na mão e cruza as pernas sobre uma mesinha, assistindo a um dos passatempos preferidos)_

_Tiago: Hum... Tenho a impressão de você não quer porque vai perder... Mas tudo bem, respeito sua decisão. A aula já está acabando mesmo, não dá pra insistir mais..._

_Lílian: Não vou nem discutir, você sabe que eu nunca perderia essa aposta._

_Sirius: O sinal tocou!"_

Depois de levantar-me recolhendo rapidamente o bilhete antes que a professora o visse, saí com Kate, Amanda e Julie até o Saguão de entrada, onde nos separamos. Mais uma vez, fiquei apenas na companhia de Amanda, que quer ser auror como eu, e Kate seguiu com Julie para outra aula. As duas querem ser curandeiras. O resto do dia foi normal, apesar de tudo, e à noite nos reunimos na sala comunal para fazer nossos deveres acumulados.

11/12

Querido Diário,

Antes de mais nada:

"**_Quem diz que Amor é falso ou enganoso_**

_Quem diz que Amor é falso ou enganoso,_

_Ligeiro, ingrato, vão desconhecido,_

_Sem falta lhe terá bem merecido_

_Que lhe seja cruel ou rigoroso._

_Amor é brando, é doce, e é piedoso._

_Quem o contrário diz não seja crido;_

_Seja por cego e apaixonado tido,_

_E aos homens, e inda aos Deuses, odioso._

_Se males faz Amor em mim se vêem;_

_Em mim mostrando todo o seu rigor,_

_Ao mundo quis mostrar quanto podia._

_Mas todas suas iras são de Amor;_

_Todos os seus males são um bem,_

_Que eu por todo outro bem não trocaria."_

_Luís de Camões_

Achei meio estranho o admirador ter mudado de estilo assim tão rapidamente. Quero dizer, os poemas antes eram de autores desconhecidos, e agora ele estava citando Camões? Além de tudo, o poema não faz muito sentido, mas Amanda estava completamente encantada por não ter sido esquecida pelo admirador, então não comentei nada. Dirigi-me com Kate, Amanda e Julie ao Salão Principal para o café depois de tomar minha ducha matinal. Para minha infelicidade, fazia parte do plano para juntar Julie e Remo sentarmos com os Marotos às refeições. É simplesmente horrível sentir todos os olhares no Salão sobre você. As garotas suspiravam pelos Marotos e nos olhavam(a mim, Kate, Amanda e Julie) com raiva, provavelmente pensando: 'Como elas se _atrevem_ a se sentar com eles?'. Comi meu café em silêncio e de cabeça baixa. Infelizmente, a peste estava sentada ao meu lado. Ele já melhorou bastante. Parou de me vigiar e já consegue pelo menos fingir que não tem impulsos assassinos quando vê Adam.

No começo eu até entendia um pouquinho. Quero dizer, ele(Adam) estava saindo com a garota que era seu maior desafio! Apesar disso, ele já até voltou a sair com outras garotas. Acho que temos um progresso, não?

Ao terminar de tomar café, joguei minha mochila por cima do ombro e saí sem esperar ninguém. Aquilo tudo estava muito estranho. O plano era para juntar Julie e Remo, que estavam sem assunto e vermelhos. Ninguém se preocupou em tentar enturmá-los melhor, e eu estava meio longe deles pra isso. Ao invés disso, Pedro e Sirius conversavam animadamente com Kate e Amanda, e eu e Potter, na ponta, permanecíamos em silêncio.

Ao sair pelas portas de carvalho duplas e sentir o vento frio em meu rosto, percebi com alegria que o inverno começava a chegar('Espero que neve!'). Já estava mais ou menos no meio do caminho entre o Castelo e as estufas quando alguém gritou meu nome. Virei-me para ver quem era. Adam corria em minha direção, os cabelos dourados ondulando ao vento, e um sorriso no rosto. O sorriso foi substituído por uma expressão preocupada ao me alcançar. "Você está bem?" perguntou, olhando nos meus olhos e segurando meus ombros com as duas mãos. Olhei para cima(ele é bem alto), encarando aqueles maravilhosos olhos azuis e falei que sim, só havia saído pra tomar um ar. "Mas obrigada por perguntar", falei, sorrindo. Ele me abraçou, sorrindo também. "Que bom que está bem. Agora preciso ir. Tenho aula de Transfiguração." Ele falou, interrompendo o abraço e me beijando. E foi aí que eu senti. Ou melhor, não senti. 'Opa', pensei, 'O que houve com aquele sensação no meu estômago quando ele me beija?'.

Achei que por me sentir estranha eu nem senti direito a sensação de quando se beija alguém que realmente gosta. 'Desencana, Lily', peguei-me repetindo para mim mesma. Mas eu confiava nos meus instintos, e aquilo não saiu da minha cabeça durante o dia inteiro. Finalmente saí da aula de poções, feliz, pois aquele havia sido um dia...bom, estranho. Sei que sempre digo aqui: 'Hoje foi um dia estranho', mas não tenho culpa se tenho mais dias estranhos do que gostaria. Após o jantar, me dirigi ao dormitório fazendo todos os planos: iria tomar um bom banho, vestir meu pijama preferido, ler um pouco e depois dormir cedo. Uma noite sossegada. Mas, ao encontrar com Julie, ela me lembrou que teríamos aula de astronomia na torre Norte, o que arruinaria meu plano.

À noite, indo para a aula de astronomia acompanhada por Kate, Amanda e Julie com meu telescópio debaixo do braço, já estava conformada por não poder dormir cedo, mas ainda pensava no que acontecera com Adam. Mal fiz minhas anotações no mapa estelar, nem prestei atenção na aula. Voltei exausta para o dormitório, tomei um banho quente e me joguei exausta na cama. Dormi imediatamente, mas não posso dizer que foi um sono revigorante. Tive um estranho sono em que estava numa casa grande e tradicional, num bairro trouxa. Estava dando comida na boca de um bebê estranhamente familiar. O bebê tinha meus olhos e me lembrava muito alguém que conheço... De repente, o cenário mudou. Um turbilhão de cores e sons passaram na minha cabeça, mas, ao invés de continuar sonhando, acordei. Olhei meu relógio. Uma e meia da manhã. Ótimo. Amaciei meu travesseiro e tentei voltar a dormir, mas não conseguia. Levantei-me, bebi água, fui ao banheiro. Me revirei na cama tentando encontrar uma boa posição. Não adiantava. Todo o sono e cansaço que estava sentindo esvaíra-se.

Resolvi descer para a sala comunal, afim de deixar minhas colegas em paz. Trouxe meu diário(você) comigo. Sentei-me a um canto perto da lareira e continuei escrevendo. De repente, uma porta de algum dormitório se abriu. Um garoto desceu as escadas, vestindo uma espécie de robe por cima do pijama. Era Potter. Prendi a respiração, gelando. Tive de sufocar um gritinho. O garoto do sonho. O que eu estava alimentando, de olhos verdes. O garoto era uma cópia infantil de Potter! Por sorte ele não me viu no canto em que estava, saindo pelo buraco do retrato. Nem cheguei a pensar o que ele faria lá fora àquela hora de pijamas. Estava branca como cera e escrevia freneticamente. O que aquele sonho queria dizer? Que coisa inquietante... Fiquei refletindo sobre isso, assombrada por um momento. Não encontrei nenhuma resposta. Isso é frustrante. Olhei para o fogo quase extinto da lareira. Minha visão começou a turvar. Estou novamente com sono.

13/12

Querido Diário,

Desculpe pelas palavras meio sem nexo da última vez em que escrevi. Acabei dormindo na sala comunal. Uma coisa humilhante, se quer sabe a minha opinião, pois fui acordada no dia seguinte por uma primeiranista com cara de riso acompanhada por seus amiguinhos curiosos. Agradeci a ela, sentando-me e tentando lembrar como fora parar lá, de repente tudo voltando à tona. Levantei-me decidida a tomar um bom banho e levar um dia normal, diferente do anterior. Algo pesado, porém macio caiu aos meus pés. Alguém havia me coberto para me aquecer. Ou seja, alguém me vira dormir durante a madrugada, também. 'Ótimo', pensei, amargurada. Apesar de tudo, levantei-me, tomei meu banho e consegui levar um dia relativamente normal.

Ontem estava de novo confusa. Imagens do estranho sonho giravam na minha cabeça. Acabei dormindo tarde novamente em função de outra aula de Astronomia.

Hoje finalmente o dia estava se desenrolando normalmente até a hora do jantar, quando Adam veio falar comigo e novamente senti a 'não presença' das borboletas em meu estômago quando ele me beijou. Segui para o dormitório pensando nisso e esquecendo momentaneamente o sonho. E cheguei a uma triste, porém verdadeira:

Eu não gosto mais de meu namorado.

Quero dizer, claro que ainda gosto, mas não estou mais apaixonada por ele. Ele é um doce, mas a novidade dos primeiros dia de namoro acabou e com isso as borboletas no meu estômago se foram. Triste fato. E agora, o que faço? Merlin, me ajude! Passei grande parte da noite – após fazer meus deveres – treinando o que diria a ele. Tomara uma decisão: não era justo com ele eu continuar namorando-o se nem ao menos gostava(como namorado) mais dele. É isso. Vou terminar com ele. Odeio terminar namoros, odeio dar o fora em algum garoto – exceto Potter -, mas é isso que tenho que fazer. O feriado do Natal começa no dia 17/12. Tenho dois dias apenas para falar com ele(os alunos que vão passar o feriado em casa pegariam o expresso no domingo, dia 16/12). Ai meu Merlin, como vou fazer isso sem magoá-lo?

Após terminar minhas tarefas, peguei um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro. Escrevi que precisava encontrá-lo amanhã sem falta. Ai, o que eu vou fazer? E se ele ficar realmente magoado e nunca mais olhar na minha cara? – sei que Adam não é nem um pouco de fazer isso, mas estava meio que em desespero.

Resolvi passar pela cozinha depois de ter enviado a carta a Adam. O corujal dá medo à noite. Havia esquecido também do fato de que à noite as corujas saíam para caçar. Bom, parecia que estava com um pouco de sorte, pois uma coruja-das-torres castanha perdera a hora e ainda dormia. Aproximei-me dela cautelosamente, tentando acordá-la de um modo delicado. Felizmente ela era dócil, e estendeu sua pata para que eu amarrasse a carta de bom grado, principalmente depois de ter oferecido petiscos a ela. Na volta, passei pela cozinha, e alguns elfos me serviram um pouco de chá calmante. Espero conseguir dormir um pouco. Agora estou de volta, e é o que vou tentar fazer. Boa noite.

14/12

Querido Diário,

Me sinto horrível. Não que o meu namoro com o Adam tenha acabado de uma forma ruim. Na verdade, foi bem o contrário. Não estou dizendo que foi bom acabar com ele nunca é bom acabar o namoro com um garoto daqueles, mas...Tudo bem,não estou fazendo sentido. Vou explicar como foi:

Acordei cedo, de tão ansiosa. Não me levantei. Apenas apanhei meu livro na mesa de cabeceira e fiquei lendo(ou fingindo. Na verdade, estava pensando no que eu estava prestes a fazer) até alguma de minhas colegas acordar. Infelizmente, a primeira acordar foi Janis Kent. Infelizmente porque ela não é lá muito sociável. Pelo menos não com Grifinórios. Sempre achei que ela caíra na casa errada, pois ela seria uma perfeita Sonserina... Enfim, não considerei-a como uma base, pois ela sempre acordava e dormia super cedo, uma forma de evitar suas colegas de quarto – eu, Kate, Amanda e Julie – e continuei lendo, fingindo que ela não estava lá. Mais uma meia hora e Julie acordou. Eram 8 horas(hoje é sábado). Deixei meu livro na cabeceira e me levantei, desejando bom dia a ela, que não fez menção de levantar, e entrei no banheiro, com minha toalha no ombro. Tomei um bom banho e tentei não parecer muito arrumada, mas também não muito desarrumada. Afinal, o que se usa quando vai terminar com seu namorado? Acabei optando por uma calça jeans, uma blusa laranja com um casaco bem quentinho por cima, e um tênis – estava confortável e básica – sentei-me em minha cama, esperando Julie acabar seu banho para que pudéssemos descer e tomar café.

Finalmente, depois de andar o que me pareceu quilômetros até o Salão Principal, pois minhas pernas pesavam, sentamo-nos à mesa da Grifinória e começamos a comer nossas torradas. Adam ainda não estava lá, mas pouco tempo depois de eu ter acabado de comer, ele entrou. 'Droga', pensei, 'Ele tá mais lindo do que de costume'. Não sei o que acontecera, mas realmente ele estava mais bonito – se é que isso é possível. Ele sentou-se, conversando com seus amigos e comendo. Após acabar de comer, ele caminhou até mim, sorrindo. 'Pára de sorrir!', pensei desesperadamente. "Bom dia, Lily!", falou ele, sentando-se ao meu lado. "Er...Bom dia, Adam!" respondi, sorrindo amarelo. "O que houve?", "Será que podemos conversar lá fora?"perguntei, pedindo licença a Julie e puxando-o pela mão. Levei-o até uma sala fora de uso e comecei, desconcertada. "Olha, Adam...Eu gosto muito de você, gosto mesmo, mas..." fiz uma pausa, ao ver a cara dele quando eu disse isso. Não era de modo algum uma feição triste – mas também não era feliz – seria aquilo alívio? Ele se aproximou de mim e me abraçou. "Lily, não se preocupe.", ele falou, me confortando, "Na verdade, me sinto meio que aliviado por não ter que eu mesmo fazer isso, pois não suportaria te magoar" aí é que eu me perdi. Do que é ele estava falando? "É que eu conheci uma pessoa. Calma, não aconteceu nada, ela nem sabe disso. Eu nunca te trairia, Lily. Quando você me escreveu ontem, pensei que esta era a oportunidade para falar o que precisava. Se eu continuasse com isso, não seria justo nem com você nem comigo" eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse ler pensamentos. Quero dizer, tirando a parte do 'eu conheci outra pessoa', era isso que eu ia falar!

"Adam, tudo bem, nós podemos voltar a ser bons amigos agora! Eu vim aqui terminar com você sentindo um grande peso. Mas sem saber, nós dois queríamos a mesma coisa" eu ri levemente. "E então, amigos?" falou ele, se afastando e estendendo a mão, sorrindo. Apertei-a, e ele me puxou para mais um abraço, desta vez amigável. Sei que ele também saiu de lá mais leve, não estava sorrindo nem com cara de triste, assim como eu, mas eu flutuava, sentindo-me aliviada por tudo ter acabado bem. Foi ótimo ter namorado Adam, o último mês foi um dos melhores, mas agora somos amigos de novo.

Voltei para o Salão Principal, sentando-me com Kate, Amanda, Julie e os Marotos. "E aí?" perguntou Kate. Eu só havia contado a ela até agora. Fiz um sinal positivo, e ela abriu um sorriso. "Que bom", falou. Tiago, Amanda e Julie, que prestavam atenção à nossa conversa, olharam-me intrigados. "Mais tarde eu falo, _meninas_" falei. Potter fez uma careta e voltou-se para os amigos. Não queria que ele soubesse, sei que uma hora ou outra escaparia, mas queria trégua por enquanto. É tão bom ficar sem ouvir um convite para sair assim que acordo...

**N/A: Bom, então agora vamos às respostas pras reviews: **

**Bruna Granger Potter**: Ok, seu voto está computado xDD e muito obrigada pleo elogio!

**Ayame Yukane** Desculpa por te fazer roer as unhas mais do que o necessário. Quando o carinha q ia consertar o PC disse que talvez não tivesse como salvar meus arquivos eu quase morri! Juro que tava à beira das lágrimas...

**BaBi Evans** Nossa, você tem mais falta de tempo do que eu... xDD Esse cap veio tarde, mas... E obrigadinha!

**Lilian Kyoyama** Que bom q gostou da fic! E eu adoro quem deixa reviews, vou esperar as suas, hein? Bom, plea votação o que ta ganhando é mostrar parte do namoro deles xDD

**BellaTB** Isabella Teixeira Bonato! Você sabia que o meu PC estava no 'hospital' e ainda fica fazendo isso comigo? Eu já tava com peso na consciência de tanto atrasar o post e você me tortura mesmo assim!

**Renata:** Obrigadinha pelo voto, continua lendo e mandando reviews!

**Pri Black** o/ obrigada por aderir à minha campanha! Que bom que no mundo existem pessoas generosas... hauhauahauahaua

Continua lendo e comentando!

Quero mais reviews! Quero mais reviews! O que acharam do término do namoro Lily/Adam? Finalmente, né? Acho que nem eu agüentava mais escrever a Lily namorando com alguém tão perfeito... Não gosto de coisas monótonas. Exatamente por isso eu amo os Marotos. /Viajando/ Quer dizer, imaginem viver na época dos Marotos, na Grifinória! Nem um único dia seria igual ao outro... /Parando de viajar/ Mas então ta, mandem-me muitas reviews, ok?

**Beijos! **

**PS: Minha fic fez falta?(só de curiosidade)**

Capítulo 19

15/12

Querido Diário,

Todos passamos o dia nos jardins, agasalhados e fazendo os planos para o Natal. Ficaremos no castelo, e estávamos combinando o roteiro do passeio de Hogsmeade quando me ocorreu uma idéia. "Ei, que tal fazermos um Amigo Oculto?" sugeri. Os outros mostraram-se entusiasmados. "Grande idéia!" falou Pedro, empolgado, "Espera, como é isso mesmo?" completou, coçando a cabeça e fazendo todos gargalharem escandalosamente. "Troca de presentes, Pedro. Nós tiramos no papel uma pessoa, compramos o presente pra ela, e revelamos na véspera de Natal. Ah, e nesse meio tempo só você mesmo pode saber quem você tirou, senão a brincadeira fica sem graça", Remo explicou. "Eba!Podemos tirar agora mesmo?"falou Pedro, como uma criancinha ansiosa para ganhar seu presente. "Nossa, ansioso, não?"falou Amanda. "Mas bem que poderíamos mesmo tirar os papeis hoje.Assim podemos comprar os presentes no passeio a Hogsmeade no dia 22" falou Potter sensatamente. "Eu tenho um pedaço aqui" falou Julie, entregando um pedaço de pergaminho a ele. "Ótimo, alguém tem uma pena?" Sirius perguntou. "Eu tenho" falei, lembrando-me que havia deixado tinteiro e pena no bolso da minha capa na noite anterior. Entreguei ambos a Remo. Ele começou a escrever os nomes de todos no pergaminho, em seguida rasgando-os em pedaços iguais e dobrando-os. Depois lançou um feitiço para que ninguém tirasse o próprio nome. Apanhei um da mão em concha que Sirius me estendia. Abri. Ótimo. Tirei Kate. Ninguém a conhece melhor que eu.

Sorri. Cada um fazia uma expressão diferente ao ver quem tirara. Kate permaneceu impassível; Amanda sorriu levemente; Julie fez uma cara que mostrava que teria dificuldades para achar um presente; Sirius fez uma careta estranha, não soube se de felicidade ou raiva; Tiago olhou para os dois lados, e, como quem disfarça algo, fez uma cara de desapontamento; Remo ficou pensativo; e Pedro ficou apenas encarando seu papel.

Todos ficaram um tempinho em silêncio, provavelmente pensando no que iriam comprar. A felicidade que havia sentindo anteriormente meio que esvaiu-se quando uma coisa me ocorreu: Eu sou a melhor amiga da Kate, e vice-versa, certo? Sendo assim, eu a conheço melhor que todos naquele grupo, certo? Mas com isso eu tenho uma grande responsabilidade. Por conhecê-la melhor, me sinto na obrigação de dar um presente perfeito a ela! Mas minha mente está bloqueada! O presente que ela me deu em meu aniversário é muito bom. É o que eu precisava: poder me comunicar com ela a hora que quisesse. Ai, Merlin, e agora? Preciso dar um presente à altura! É uma questão de honra!

Tentei me acalmar, pois meus amigos já estavam se levantando para fugir do frio. Seguindo-os para o castelo, Potter postou-se irritantemente ao meu lado, me olhando. "Que é, Potter?" perguntei, impacientemente. "Nada", ele respondeu, simplesmente, "Então pára de olhar", "Não, não é proibido olhar!", argumentou ele. Fiquei calada por um momento. Ele continuou me olhando. Respirei fundo, contando até 10. "Pára...de...olhar!" falei, entredentes. Quero dizer, aquilo estava me irritando demais! Finalmente obti o que queria, ele virou para frente, pensativo. Ao chegar perto do quadro da mulher gorda, Remo murmurou a senha e entramos. Joguei-me na poltrona mais próxima, com Kate ao meu lado. Amanda e Julie foram para o nosso dormitório. Sirius e Remo sentaram-se no sofá à minha frente. Potter sentou-se ao meu lado e novamente pôs-se a me observar. Cansada, falei: "O que você quer, Potter, por que está me olhando!", "Eu estava aqui pensando...", respondeu ele "Você quer sair comigo?", "O quê?" exclamei, com a voz fina. "Quero dizer, você terminou com o Sanders, não é?", ele falou, com cara de vitória. Meu queixo caiu. Como ele poderia saber daquilo? Olhei para Kate, que agora estava mais ereta em sua poltrona, e me fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça. Mas só a Kate sabia!

"Vamos, Lily, eu te conheço" falou ele, de um modo extremamente irritante. "Potter, você não tem nada a ver com minha vida amorosa! E mesmo que tivesse, você acha que eu aceitaria? A resposta é a mesma: não!" gritei. Sirius ajeitou-se na poltrona, apoiando os pés na mesinha à sua frente, sorrindo, e passando algo como um saco de salgadinhos a Remo. "Lily...", começou ele. "Evans", cortei-o friamente. "Ta. _Evans, _porque você simplesmente não aceita logo sair comigo e admitir que gosta de mim?", ele falou, fazendo com que eu tivesse impulsos assassinos.

Comecei a arquitetar planos como: 'Qual seria o melhor método para matar Tiago Potter', mas fui interrompida por um "E então?" de Sirius, que assistia à briga como a um programa de TV extremamente divertido. "Potter, deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa: Eu _não_ gosto de você, eu _não_ vou sair com você, nunca! Me deixe em paz! Eu não vou ser mais uma da sua lista!", gritei, dando destaque aos 'não'. "Mas Lily, eu gos..." falou ele, "É EVANS, POTTER!" berrei, vermelha e enfurecida. Subi pisando duro até o dormitório e me joguei em minha cama. Julie e Amanda, que estavam ali perto conversando, aproximaram-se.

"Lily, o que houve?"perguntou Julie, cautelosamente. "O idiota do Potter", falei. As duas se entreolharam. "O que foi agora?" perguntou Amanda. Achei que estava na hora de contar o que havia ocorrido no dia anterior de manhã. Sentei-me, respirando fundo e tentando esquecer daquele ser irritante e comecei. "Meninas", falei "Eu terminei com o Adam" elas ficaram surpresas e perguntaram se eu estava bem. "Sim, eu estou ótima. Nós terminamos muito bem, o Adam disse que conheceu uma garota, mas não fez nada com ela e nem tinha falado comigo ainda pois gostava muito de mim, e agora ele disse que precisava falar comigo porque seria uma tremenda injustiça com meus sentimentos. Então eu também falei o que estava sentindo, ou o que não estava sentindo, e agora somos amigos de novo", narrei. "E o Potter não deu nem um tempinho e já me convidou para sair" completei, resignada. "Ah", uma onda de compreensão tomou conta delas. "Olha, eu sei que você tá brava com ele, mas não deixa ele estragar seu dia!" falou Amanda. "É isso aí, as férias de inverno mal começaram!" falou Julie.

"Olha, se você me permite desviar os seus pensamentos do ser odiado e falar algo meu..." falou Amanda, retirando uma carta do bolso. "Eu sei que você adora poemas", completou, sorrindo e entregando-me a carta.

"_Bela e adormecida_

_Estava bela e adormecida_

_Quando ali a encontrei_

_Se estava fria ou aquecida_

_Nisso sequer reparei_

_Era como um anjo dormindo_

_Deslumbrado, a admirei_

_Parecia que sonhava sorrindo_

_Algo bom, assim pensei_

_Então, num toque bem leve_

_Seus doces lábios beijei_

_E o seu lindo rosto de neve_

_Em meu colo repousei"_

Por um momento, ali, lendo aquele pequeno poema, lembrei-me da vez em que, há pouquíssimos dias atrás dormira na sala comunal. 'Lily, você tá ficando doida. Essa carta é pra Amanda, e nem deve ter um significado relacionado a ver alguém dormir mesmo', pensei. Sacudi minha cabeça, afastando aqueles estranhos pensamentos e sorri. "É lindo, Amanda!" falei, devolvendo a carta. "Vocês têm razão, meninas, eu não devo estragar as minhas férias por causa do Potter", falei, sorrindo.

De repente, a porta do dormitório se abriu, abrindo passagem para uma Kate bem vermelha. "Foi mal, Lily, eu ia subir atrás de você, mas antes quis fazer um pequeno discurso pro Tiago" falou, sorrindo. "Tudo bem, Kate" falei, sorrindo de volta. Então resolvi tomar um bom banho pra esfriar a cabeça. Ao sair e me vestir, Kate sugeriu:"Hum, vamos descer?". Olhei para ela, incrédula. Ela deu de ombros: "Depois que eu falei com o Tiago os Marotos desapareceram". "Ah...Então tudo bem!", falei, aliviada, abrindo a porta do dormitório e descendo bem mais feliz pelas escadas. Sentei-me com Kate e Julie perto da lareira, e Amanda saiu rapidamente pelo buraco do retrato, dizendo que logo voltaria. Ficamos um tempinho em silêncio quando algo me ocorreu e eu falei, sorrindo sugestivamente: "Julie, como vai o Remo, hein?". Ela corou muito. Só não ganhou de mim. "Hum... O que tem o Remo?", ela perguntou, tentando parecer inocente, "Ah, vamos, Jules, nós sabemos que você gosta dele". Julie corou mais ainda, se é que era possível. "E eu acho que ele também gosta de você", falei, para encorajar. "Você acha?", "Porque não? É só reparar no jeito que ele te olha", falou Amanda, que chegara carregada de garrafas de cerveja amanteigada e todo o tipo de besteiras, até mesmo alguns enormes potes de sorvete. "O que é isso? Comida pra deprimido?", perguntei. "Bom, acho que nenhuma de nós está deprimida, mas tudo isso é tão bom que eu não deixei este pequeno detalhe interferir", ela respondeu, distribuindo as guloseimas, "Mas e então? E o Remo?". "Merlin, vocês não esquecem mesmo, não é?" Julie exclamou. "Claro que não! Nenhum dos dois tem coragem o bastante pra tomar uma iniciativa, então nós a tomamos por vocês!", Kate falou, abrindo uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.

"Por favor, não façam nenhuma maluquice!", Julie suplicou. "Relaxa aí, amiga, bebe uma cerveja e deixe a ação por nossa conta. Se depois disso vocês não se acertarem vai ser mais fácil juntar os dois numa sala e falar: 'Remo, a Julie gosta de você', 'Julie, o Remo gosta de você', 'Agora, por favor, poupem-nos e se acertem logo!'", eu falei. Elas riram. E assim continuamos nossa pequena festinha, ainda fazendo planos para Julie e Remo, na sala comunal quase vazia. Nós só subimos às três da manhã, e isso porque os Marotos entraram impetuosamente pelo buraco do quadro e se sentaram a um canto, fazendo muito barulho.

**N/A: Desculpem, me desculpem pelo capítulo minúsculo! Mas vocês viram na minha nota passada o problema com o meu PC, né? Pois é, ele voltou pro conserto depois disso e só voltou completamente 'curado' ontem! Isso me deu pouco tempo para escrever e como conseqüência agora eu não estou mais à frente das postagens... Mas, é a vida! Então vamos às respostas da reviews, que estão sendo pouquíssimas(desse jeito vou fazer um greve, viu?): **

**Bruna Granger Potter: **Bom, levando em conta que a Lily é a maior cabeça dura que eu já vi, vai demorar um pouquinho. Mas não é muito não, e a partir de agora eles vão passar muito mais tempo juntos! Continua lendo!

**Ayame Yukane: **Ai q triste! Quer dizer q não vai ter sua fic no maraudersfest? Pois é, finalmente ela acabou com o Adam! Nem eu agüentava mais! Que bom que minha fic faz falta!

**Bianca Himura: **É, eu tbm só gosto de Lílian/Tiago, nada de carinhas ou garotas interferindo! Que bom que minha fic fez falta!

**Pri Black: **Mais uma vez, fico feliz de ver que minha fic fez falta! E eu tbm AMO os Marotos, e é exatamente por isso que agora eles vão aparecer mais na fic!

Lílian Kyoyama: Fico feliz em saber q vc vai continuar deixando reviews! Ah, e não vai ter mais nenhum empecilho pra Lily e o Tiago ficarem juntos não, pode ficar tranqüila.

**Agora gente, falando sério! Eu não recebo mais quase nehuma review! Assim eu fico realmente triste, pó! Todo mundo gosta de saber se o seu trabalho é apreciado ou não! Muitíssimo obrigada às pessoas q sempre comentam, e mais uma vez peço para q as pessoas que leiam mas não comentam, que passem a mandar reviews! Please!**

**Bjinhos, até o próximo capítulo!**

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	10. Neve

Capítulo 19

20/12

Querido Diário,

Ta legal. Sei que estou de férias, mas estamos próximos dos N.IE.M.'s, e eu ainda não estudei para passar em exames como esse. Então, cá estou eu, na biblioteca. E eu fiz essa pausa pois estudei por 4 horas seguidas. Estou aqui desde 8 da manhã.

E também para contar as últimas novidades. Estava eu, sentada em uma das mesas de estudo da biblioteca, quando um grupo entra fazendo barulho e arrancando 'Psiu's' e olhares de repreensão de Madame Pince. Ergui meus olhos(cansados) para ver quem eram, e, para minha surpresa, os Marotos passaram à minha frente. 'Aí tem coisa. Os Marotos vêm na biblioteca uma vez na vida e outra na morte!Com exceção de Remo, claro', pensei. Eles passaram sem me notar, porém eu apurei meus ouvidos. Infelizmente, eles foram para um dos corredores do fundo, longe de onde eu estava. Com o pretexto de devolver à prateleira um dos livros que eu já havia usado, me levantei andando até onde eles estavam. A biblioteca de Hogwarts é disposta de modo que tenha corredores de estantes dos dois lados do corredor principal( ). Eles estavam no corredor da esquerda, então entrei no da direita, colocando o livro de volta prateleira e fingindo que procurava outro. Até aquele momento eles ainda não haviam reparado em mim. Vi que Sirius abria um livro cuja capa era muito gasta e suas letras de capa já estavam apagadas.

Tiago e Pedro imediatamente juntaram as cabeças sobre o livro, mas Remo olhou em volta. Rapidamente escondi meu rosto no grande livro aberto que segurava, e ele não demorou seu olhar em mim, abaixando-se para analisar o livro junto com os amigos. Resolvi que já bastava, se eles me vissem lá, xeretando, sabe-se lá o que fariam. Então fechei o livro e saí silenciosa e rapidamente para o corredor principal. Pensei que já estava fora de perigo quando uma monitora da Lufa-lufa me viu. "Ah, Evans! Você saberia me informar onde seu amigo Lupin poderia estar? Preciso falar com ele sobre assuntos da monitoria", ela falou. Fechei os olhos, esperando o pior. Potter colocou a cabeça para fora do corredor onde estava "Lily?", ele falou. "Não, desculpe, não sei onde o Remo está. Mas eu aviso a ele que você o está procurando", falei para a garota, fingindo não ter ouvido o Potter me chamar. Ela sorriu simpaticamente e girou nos calcanhares, saindo da biblioteca. Comecei a fazer o percurso de volta para a mesa onde estava, porém Potter me chamou de novo. "Li... Evans, o que você está fazendo aqui?", "Como 'o que estou fazendo aqui'? É claro que estou estudando!", falei, virando-me com o livro na mão. Ele olhou para a capa deste e falou: "Estudando? Pois no livro diz: 'As melhores receitas do amor – Conquiste quem você quiser com poderosas poções'", "Ahn... Er...". "Você estava espionando a gente?", "Bem... Espionar não é o termo. Eu estava investigando". " E você ouviu alguma coisa?", " Não", respondi sinceramente. A essa altura, os outros Marotos também saíram e estavam me olhando. Tiago virou-se para eles e falou: " Teremos que ver isso em outro lugar", e então saíram, sem mais nada dizer.

Fiquei meio paralisada, ali, no meio daquele corredor idiota, com cara de idiota, com aquele livro idiota na mão, mas depois me recuperei e voltei para cá. Só que desde aquela hora não consigo mais me concentrar, então resolvi fazer essa pausa. E estou tendo que me controlar para não sair procurando-os pelo castelo. Eu já sou curiosa, imagine então depois de ver os Marotos entrando na biblioteca da escola, abrindo um livro misterioso, se escondendo... Isso atiçou mais ainda minha curiosidade, não posso evitar! Opa, espera aí! Kate veio me fazer companhia. Vou contar a ela e depois volto a escrever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Bom, aparentemente, Kate não é tão 'neurótica' quanto eu, segundo suas palavras. Ela disse para eu não esquentar, na certa eles estavam só pesquisando para a próxima peça que pregariam, ou sei lá. Não sei não, mas vou tentar esquecer o fato.

Mudando de assunto, agora que Kate está estudando aqui ao meu lado, o que eu vou dar a ela de presente, meu Merlin? Eu simplesmente não consegui pensar em nada até agora! Quem sabe não me inspiro com algo de uma loja em Hogsmeade? Hum, estou com fome, e odeio estudar e pensar com fome... Vou chamar a Kate para almoçar agora, depois volto a escrever!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXXxX

Está nevando! Está nevando!

Eu estava saindo do Salão Principal após o almoço com Kate, e o que eu sinto? Cheiro de neve! Pode me chamar de louca o quanto quiser, mas depois de anos de 'amizade' com a neve, aprendi a saber quando ela está chegando. Puxei Kate para fora sob protestos, pois estava muito frio. "Kate, está sentindo? A neve vai chegar em breve!", "Lily, você é doida! Está congelando aqui fora! Além do mais, na coluna de previsões do tempo do _Profeta Diário_ não havia nada sobre nevar"**(N/A:Quem assiste 'Gilmore Girls' já identificou, né?)**, ela falou, fazendo pouco caso. "Mas eu sei, Kate, eu sei que vai nevar, e em breve! Você não gosta de fazer anjinhos na neve com seus braços e pernas? Não gosta de guerra de bola de neve? Não acha lindo quando aquela neve branquinha cobre todo o castelo, transformando-o num bolo gigantesco?", "Merlin, parece uma criancinha! Sim, Lily, eu acho tudo isso bonito e divertido, mas não tenho esse fanatismo pela neve". "Eu e ela temos uma longa e feliz história", falei, como que para mim mesma. De repente, flocos de neve branquinhos e gelados começaram a cair do céu aos montes. Virei-me para Kate, extasiada: "Eu te disse! Meu nariz nunca falha quando se trata de neve!", "Tudo bem, você estava certa. Mas agora podemos entrar? Estou congelando", "Vai você, eu já vou!", com isso, ela entrou no castelo, e eu corri até perto do lago, que já estava quase congelando. Fechei os olhos e levantei a cabeça, sentindo aquele geladinho no rosto. Senti que alguém parara do meu lado, mas esperei ela falar algo.

Abri os olhos, já que a pessoa continuava calada. "Potter? O que você está fazendo aqui?", "Bom, eu vi você aqui fora nessa geladeira e decidi ver o que você estava fazendo". "Estou apreciando a neve", falei, simplesmente. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, e eu dei de ombros, me sentando e encostando no tronco de uma árvore, de frente para o lago. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado. Lembrei do episódio de mais cedo. "O que vocês estavam fazendo daquele modo tão suspeito lá na biblioteca, hein? E não diga que estavam pesquisando para uma aula, pois eu sei que não estavam", falei. Ele fez cara de preocupado e puxou seu cachecol mais para perto. Pensou um pouco e depois olhou para mim, sorrindo. "Lily, você é muito desconfiada. Estávamos fazendo coisas de maroto", ele falou, não em convencendo nem um pouco. Olhei para ele, que ainda mantinha um sorriso no rosto. De repente um flash de luz veio de algum lugar da outra margem do lago. "Você viu aquilo? Viu aquele flash?", falei, levantando-me para ter uma visão mais ampla do outro lado do lago. Não havia ninguém. "Acho que você está vendo coisas", ele falou, levantando-se também, "Agora vamos entrar ou vamos congelar aqui fora", terminou, me puxando. Mas eu continuei olhando para a margem do lago oposta à de onde estávamos. Ainda desconfiada, me soltei dele, voltando a andar.

Porém, para a minha infelicidade, ao pisar no primeiro degrau da escadaria d epedra, que estava cheio de neve, escorreguei. Potter, com seus reflexos de apanhador, rapidamente me segurou, e bem nessa hora outro flash disparou. Olhei imediatamente para o lugar de onde viera, sem ver ninguém. Frustrada, segui Potter para dentro do castelo, limpando a neve das minhas vestes. Sem dizer palavra, segui para a biblioteca, onde Kate estava ainda estudando. Sentei-me ao seu lado, sem nada dizer. Ela me olhou por alguns instantes, mas notando que eu não queria conversa voltou seu olhar para o livro à sua frente. À hora do jantar, recolhemos nossos livros, indo deixa-los no dormitório e logo após descemos para o Salão Principal. Comemos com Amanda e Julie na mesa bastante vazia da Grifinória, e depois todas nós subimos e ficamos sentadas nas poltronas mais próximas à lareira.

Depois de um tempinho, os Marotos entraram pelo buraco do retrato, olharam para os lados, e quando nos viram, vieram até nós e se sentaram conosco. Sirius fez Remo sentar perto de Julie, ele mesmo sentou-se perto de Kate, Pedro sentou-se ao lado de Amanda, e, para minha infelicidade, Potter sentou-se ao meu lado.

"E então? Quem já comprou meu presente de Natal?", Sirius começou. "Ih, se achou O importante agora, hein? Quem te garante que você vai ganhar presente de todos aqui?", Kate falou. "Bom, todas as garotas que já foram pra casa me deram presentes, e todas as que estão aqui me prometeram um", falou "Por falar nisso, vocês têm que me ajudar a separar os cartões e presentes e ver quais foram as que já saíram comigo e as que eu ainda posso convidar", completou, olhando para os amigos. Kate revirou os olhos: "Então, já que você já tem tantos presentes, pra que mais?", "Bom, algumas coisas nunca são demais. Por exemplo: a cada dia eu fico mais bonito, mas você já viu alguém reclamando disso? Vai dizer que é ruim?", ele falou. 7 almofadas voaram simultaneamente em sua cabeça. Ele abriu caminho entre a pilha delas que se encontrava em cima dele e falou: "Estou errado?", fazendo todos gargalharem. Eu estava rindo e segurando minha barriga, com Potter fazendo o mesmo ao meu lado quando mais uma vez aquele flash disparou. Parei abruptamente de rir e perguntei:"Alguém viu aquilo?", "Aquilo o que, Lily?", me olharam com cara de espanto, como se eu fosse louca. "Aquele flah! Veio dali, ó!", falei, apontando.

"Lily, nenhum flash disparou, acho que você ta ficando louca", Amanda falou. "Mas...", comecei. "Olha, vamos mudar de assunto. Aquilo foi só um produto da sua imaginação, só isso!", Potter me interrompeu, começando a falar de outra coisa. Mas eu não prestei atenção. Estava muito ocupada vasculhando a sala comunal minuciosamente com os olhos. Mas as poucas pessoas que lá estavam não possuíam uma câmera, ou parecia de algum modo suspeito. Fiquei meio aérea na conversa dos meus amigos, ainda pensando nisso, mas pouco tempo depois resolvemos todos subir para os dormitórios. Ficamos conversando debaixo das cobertas, cada uma em sua cama, e agora há pouco Kate, Amanda e Julie fecharam seus cortinados para dormir, o que eu vou fazer agora, foi um dia muito cansativo e confuso. Boa noite.

21/12

Querido Diário,

O meu nível de desespero quanto ao que dar a Kate de amigo oculto está chegando a um ponto crítico. Já pensei em inúmeras coisas, nenhuma que faça juz à minha consideração e amizade por ela. Poxa, já são quase sete anos de amizade! Ela é a minha melhor amiga! Considerando tudo, é claro que eu nunca daria a ela uma simples peça de roupa, ou um simples livro. Tem que ser algo super especial! Estou entrando em pânico. Vou sair um pouco pra tomar um pouco de ar. Depois volto a escrever.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Ta legal. Eu estou quase tendo um ataque aqui. Vou explicar. Eu desci as escadas, para tomar um pouco de ar. Olhei em volta na sala comunal, mas somente os Marotos estavam ali,. Com as cabeças juntas novamente. Pensei que fosse aquele livro que eles estavam vendo na biblioteca, então cheguei perto silenciosamente para ver o que era. E adivinha? Não, não era o livro, mas sim um caderno! E aí você pensa: 'O que tem demais num caderno?', e eu explico. Bom, aparentemente, Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew têm um caderno maroto onde registram todo o tipo de coisas marotas! E o que tinha demais nele? Ah, apenas uma 'Lista das dez mais quentes de Hogwarts', assim como aquela que eu preguei aqui, só aquela era dos garotos, e essa é das garotas. E sabe o que? Eu vi meu nome nela! Eu devia é me sentir lisonjeada, e tal, mas não consegui. Eles tentaram a todo custo afastar a lista de mim, mas eu a peguei, e sem nem pensar duas vezes me apoderei dela para colar aqui:

"Lista das mais quentes de Hogwarts

Por: Estudantes masculinos da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts

Comentários: Marotos

1ª - **_Rhea Conran_**

_Tiago Potter: Aquela corvinal? Concordo, mas só tenho olhos pra minha ruivinha_

_Sirius Black: Há! Já saí com ela! Quem sabe não convido de novo... Ah, e concordo!_

_Remo Lupin: É, ela é bonita..._

_Pedro Pettigres: Só bonita? Concordo com a posição dela na lista!_

2ª - **_Lílian Evans_**

**Tiago Potter: Bonita e quente é pouco! A Lily pra mim é a mais linda! E ai de quem falar dela!... (Por falta de tempo e espaço, resumimos o comentário deste maroto sobre a citada acima)**

_Sirius Black: Arriscando levar um soco... Muito bonita mesmo, e não falo mais nada_

_Remo Lupin: Bonita, mas minha amiga. Temo também que o Tiago me decapite aqui mesmo se falar mais que isso..._

_Pedro Pettigrew: Bonita, mas é do Tiago_

3ª - **_Katerine Durant_(N/A: Desculpa se eu errei o sobrenome da Kate, não consegui lembrar!)**

_Tiago Potter: Muito bonita, mas ela é a melhor amiga da Lily!_

_Sirius Black: Toda bonita, não só de rosto..._

_Remo Lupin: Bonita, mas minha amiga_

Pedro Pettigres: Muito bonita

4ª - **_Sandrine Mouret_**

**Tiago Potter: Aquela francesinha da Lufa-lufa? É...**

_Sirius Black: Com certeza! Já saí com ela também_

_Remo Lupin: Os olhos dela são de um azul muito diferente... Bonita_

_Pedro Pettigrew: Ah, a Sandrine! Nome estranho, mas a aparência compensa_

5ª - **_Courtney Smith_**

Tiago Potter: Bonita

_Sirius Black: Também saí com ela! Mais uma vez, concordo!_

_Remo Lupin: Não acho. Muito oferecida_

_Pedro Pettigrew: Eu a levaria pra casa..._

6ª - **_Amanda Turpin_**

Tiago Potter: Bonita

_Sirius Black: Muito gata, não sei como ela consegue namorar aquele idiota do Diggory_

_Remo Lupin: Bonita_

_Pedro Pettigrew: Concordo com o Sirius_

7ª -_ **Érika McQueen**_

Tiago Potter: Realmente, mas ela é sonserina!

_Sirius Black: Muito bonita, e exatamente por isso estou pensando em convida-la para sair..._

_Remo Lupin: Bonita, mas sonserina_

_Pedro Pettigrew: Não lembrei quem ela é..._

8ª - **_Jessika Costelloe_**

**Tiago Potter: Grifinória, 6° ano? Não acho ela bonita.**

_Sirius Black: Desde que ela esteja sem cabeça...Muito burra e tagarela!_

_Remo Lupin: Não a acho bonita_

_Pedro Pettigrew: Mais ou menos_

9ª - **_Julie DeLisi_**

**Tiago Potter: Bonita e não falo mais nada, por causa do Aluado aqui...**

_Sirius Black: Idem_

_Remo Lupin: Muito bonita..._

_Pedro Pettigrew: Idem ao Tiago e ao Sirius_

10ª - **_Paris Carrington_**

_Tiago Potter: Aquela sonserina anoréxica? Não mesmo!_

_Sirius Black: Não!_

_Remo Lupin: Nunca!_

_Pedro Pettigrew: Não, não e não._"

Merlin, eu não acredito que os garotos de Hogwarts também fizeram uma lista dessas! E eu não acredito que os Marotos iam pregar _essa _lista com _esses _comentários naquele caderno deles! E também não acredito que EU sou considerada a 2ª mais quente de Hogwarts! Estou chocada! E que tipo de comentário é aquele do Pedro? 'Bonita, mas é do Tiago'? Eu não sou de ninguém, _muito menos_ do Potter! Depois dessa, eu realmente preciso tomar um pouco de ar, então vou me agasalhar bastante e sair. Depois escrevo mais.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

Bem, como eu falei, eu peguei um dos meus casacos mais grossos no armário, meu cachecol verde(que apesar de que foi o Tiago que deu, é meu preferido), e um par de luvas(está congelando lá fora), e desci as escadas. Os Marotos ainda estavam no mesmo canto, olhando o mesmo caderno. Para minha infelicidade, parece que eles têm outra cópia daquela lista... Então, quando eu já estava chegando ao buraco do retrato sem ser notada, Potter levantou a cabeça, e em dois segundos estava me acompanhando na saída da sala comunal. 'Você não está brava com aquela lista, está? Porque, bem, todos temos liberdade de expressão, e você não tem nada do que reclamar! Ficou em segundo lugar comparada com todas as garotas de Hogwarts!', ele falou, aparentemente fazendo de tudo para que eu não ficasse brava com ele. Continuei andando sem responder, e ele ainda me seguindo. 'Lily?', chamou ele, depois de um tempo. 'Evans, Potter. E não, não estou brava, mas gostaria de tomar um pouco de ar em paz, se não se importa', falei. Ele suspirou aliviado, mas ao ver que eu me dirigia para fora do castelo, rapidamente pôs seu cachecol - que estivera segurando desde a sala comunal – e saiu comigo.

Suspirei resignada, mas nada falei. Apenas continuei chapinhando na neve até mais ou menos meio caminho pro lago. Parei e fechei os olhos, assim como ontem. Na hora não estava nevando, mas por ter nevado ontem boa parte do dia e a noite inteira a neve estava realmente funda. Ele parou do meu lado sem nada dizer. Depois de um tempo, abri meus olhos, pois tudo estava muito quieto. Ele estava ainda ao meu lado, só que me olhava com um sorriso radiante no rosto. 'Que é?', perguntei. 'Nada, é só que você devia ser a primeira daquela lista.', ele falou, dando de ombros. Corei furiosamente, mas me virei e olhei para o castelo, que estava um perfeito bolo com glacê. 'Sabe, se não estivesse nevando, acho que já estaria gritando com você', comentei, 'Meus agradecimentos à neve', ele falou, me fazendo rir. 'Vamos, é melhor entrarmos', falei, fazendo o caminho de volta, com Potter me seguindo com as mãos nos bolsos.

Depois voltei para o salão comunal, onde encontrei Kate, Amanda e Julie. Descemos para o jantar e depois, ao voltar para o dormitório, ajudei Julie a escolher uma roupa para o passeio a Hogsmeade no dia seguinte(ele é insegura em relação a isso). Revirei o guarda-roupas dela e por fim escolhi uma saia chocolate(ligeiramente rodada) até o joelho, botas pretas cano-longo, uma blusa branca de manga comprida com uma laranja de alcinhas por cima, e um sobretudo marrom por cima de tudo. Amanhã eu escolho a minha.

**N/A:meu/teclado/tá/desconfigurado,e/estou/sem/espaço,exclamação,aspas,etc.**

**/Por/isso/as/respostas/às/reviews/e/a/N/A/mais/decente/vêm/noproximo/capítulo.**

**O/que/acharam/do/capítulo? **

**Bjinhos**

Capítulo 20

22/12

Querido Diário,

O passeio a Hogsmeade foi... Bom, é melhor eu narra-lo:

Acordei cedo, com a movimentação no quarto. Fiquei ainda um pouco no calor das minhas cobertas. Pude ver que Amanda vestira uma saia cor caramelo de pregas um palmo acima do joelho, uma meia-calça grossa preta, uma blusa de manga comprida bege, um sapato boneca preto e um sobretudo de lã preto por cima de tudo, e para completar uma boinade mesma cor da saia. Kate escolhera uma calça comprida preta, uma blusa de manga comprida azul com decote em V, um cachecol listrado de branco e marrom que eu dei a ela no ano passado, uma bota preta e um grosso casaco marrom com capuz por cima de tudo. Levantei-me com um suspiro e, ignorando o frio, abri meu armário para escolher a minha roupa. Rapidamente vesti uma calça comprida bege, uma blusa verde com decote em V, com um casaquinho marrom aberto, apenas fechando com uma fita preta na cintura, meu fiel cachecol verde, e uma bota preta. Quando todas já estávamos prontas, descemos para encontrar os Marotos.

Tenho que admitir que o Potter estava muito lindo com uma camiseta de manga comprida azul (que mostrava um pouco de seus tórax e abdômen bem definidos), e uma calça comprida preta. Quando saímos ele pôs um sobretudo preto e um cachecol da mesma cor. Mal saímos do quadro da mulher gorda, percebi que teria de pegar mais um casaco, e um bem quentinho. Voltei rapidamente ao dormitório e apanhei meu sobretudo preto, que vai até o joelho. Quando saí novamente, porém, apenas Potter me esperava. 'Que amigos traidores!', pensei. Ele sorria muito e isso me irritava, acho que em parte porque ele fica lindo quando sorri. Fomos andando em silêncio, e quando estávamos quase no Saguão de Entrada, onde nossos amigos estavam, mais um flash disparou, bem na nossa frente. Mais uma vez, procurei pela pessoa que estava tirando aquelas fotos, mas no saguão estavam apenas Kate, Amanda, Julie, Sirius, Remo e Pedro, e nenhum estava com uma máquina fotográfica...

Ainda pensando nisso, segui meus amigos pelo caminho aberto na neve até Hogsmeade. "Tudo bem", Kate falou, ao chegarmos na rua principal do povoado, "Vamos nos separar e às 10 horas nos encontramos no Três Vassouras, ok? Assim todos teremos uma hora para comprar nossos presentes", continuou, olhando no relógio. Nos separamos. Eu ainda não fazia a mínima idéia do que comprar para Kate, mas entrei na primeira rua que encontrei. 'Roupas... penas... livros... vassouras... vestes de gala... corujas...', eu ia falando mentalmente enquanto analisava as vitrines. Mas o que é que eu posso dar para a Kate, Merlin! Foi na terceira ruela que entrei que veio a luz. À minha frente estava uma enorme loja toda coberta de neve. Alguns garotinhos analisavam a vitrine e comentavam empolgados o que nela estava exposto. Entrei na loja e comprei o que queria. Tudo bem, não é realmente um presente brilhante, como o espelho de duas faces que ela me deu, mas é um bom presente. Só tinha um problema: o pacote era muito grande para ficar passeando com ele por aí. Consultei meu relógio. Tinha vinte minutos para voltar ao castelo e guardar o pacote no dormitório. Sem hesitar, andei o mais rápido que pude pela neve. Com todo o cuidado para não escorregar, saí em disparada pelo castelo, e o guardei bem no fundo do meu armário e, apesar de não ter o costume, o lacrei. Olhei no relógio. 5 minutos. Saí correndo novamente pelo castelo. Escorreguei feio na neve derretida que havia no saguão de entrada e meu pé ficou dormente quando o enfiei sem querer numa funda e gelada poça d'água. Xingando a maldita neve internamente, corri a toda velocidade e entrei fazendo muito barulho, arfando e vermelha no Três Vassouras. Todos já estavam lá, sentados numa das últimas mesas do bar cheio. Andei até eles. 'O que houve, Lily?', Amanda perguntou. 'Problemas com a neve', respondi simplesmente, largando-me cansada na cadeira e bebendo a cerveja amanteigada que eles haviam pedido para mim. Senti um calor reconfortante, e pouco tempo depois voltei a sentir meu pé, que antes estava dormente (em parte porque sequei minha bota e minha meia com a varinha). Meu humor melhorou, e passei a conversar e rir com meus amigos. Depois de comermos e tomarmos cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras, saímos e fomos até a Dedosdemel. Comprei várias delícias gasosas, alguns ratinhos de sorvete, e dois ou rês estranhos pirulitos multicor. Fomos conversando e olhando as vitrines à nossa volta, até que, quando eu dei por mim, estávamos na frente da Casa dos Gritos. Sério, eu não tinha percebido. Meus amigos sentaram, mas eu continuei de pé. Olhei incrédula para eles. O que eles pretendiam fazer ficando sentados durante um dia de neve? Sim, eu estava disposta a perdoa-la (a neve) pelo escorregão e pelo meu pé dormente, visto que a nossa amizade é de longa data. Então, resolvi pôr em prática a minha brilhante idéia: abaixei-me discretamente, peguei um grande punhado de neve, fiz uma bola e joguei-a na pessoa mais perto de mim, Sirius. A bola acertou em cheio as costas dele, que se virou para ver quem o havia atacado. Quando me viu, levantou-se calmamente, limpou a neve de sua roupa, abaixou-se, fez uma bola de neve e olhou para mim com cara de psicopata. Por um momento, eu achei que ele ia jogar a bola em mim, mas ele piscou para mim marotamente com um olho só e rapidamente virou-se, jogando, sem mirar, a bola de neve em cheio no rosto de Amanda. Bem, a partir daí foi uma bagunça geral: bolas de neve para todo lado, atingindo pessoas, que tentavam se esconder atrás das árvores. Quando finalmente paramos, cansados, todos estavam encharcados e gelados, mas não me importei. Meu plano funcionara.

"Hum, acho que vamos ter que voltar para o castelo...", falou Pedro, analisando sua roupa. Ele fora o mais atingido. Remo apenas revirou os olhos, puxando sua varinha, apontando-a para ele e murmurando um feitiço. Imediatamente, as roupas de Pedro ficaram completamente secas. Depois, Remo virou-se e executou o mesmo feitiço em cada um de nós e por último em si mesmo. "Essa guerrinha foi divertida", Kate comentou. "É verdade", respondi, "Mas agora que me lembrei: você não tinha um encontro com o David hoje?", falei, olhando significantemente para Kate, que imediatamente entendeu e falou, batendo na própria testa: "É verdade! Que cabeça a minha!Tchau gente, tenho que ir", e desapareceu. "Droga! Por falar em encontro, eu também tenho um encontro! Qual o nome dela mesmo?", Sirius entrou na onda, "Ah sim! Amy!Tchau gente, também tenho que ir...", falou, tirando um papel do bolso. "Preciso encontrar o Amos! Prometi a ele que iríamos comprar alguns presentes juntos...", Amanda falou, e também se foi. "Infelizmente também terei de ir, esqueci de comprar o último lançamento da Dedosdemel quando fomos lá", Pedro falou, também deixando o grupo. "Bom, pessoas, eu também tenho que ir! Quebrei duas penas no mês passado e meu tinteiro já acabou, preciso repor o estoque", falei, saindo também. Andei até chegar novamente na rua principal do povoado e já estava indo na direção da loja, - já que minha desculpa não era mentira - quando Potter me alcançou. 'Merlin, o que eu fiz pra merecer isso?', pensei. "Oi Lily!", ele falou animadamente, "Evans", eu falei. "Onde estamos indo?", ele perguntou, "_Eu_ estou indo comprar penas e tinteiro. Quanto a você, eu não sei". "Então sua desculpa era verdadeira! Bom, segundo a minha desculpa, estou indo comprar os meus presentes de Natal, o que não é verdade, pois eu já os comprei durante a semana... Então, estou pensando em te fazer companhia!", "Não, obrigada", "Ah, vamos lá! Vai ser divertido!", "Potter, o dia em que eu me divertir com você, pode crer que estou precisando de uma visitinha ao sanatório". "E o que era que estávamos fazendo agora há pouco? Você mesma disse que foi divertido!", "Bom, foi divertido pois a Kate, a Amanda, a Julie, o Sirius, o Remo e o Pedro estavam lá...".

Com isso, ele ficou calado, apenas me acompanhando. Entrei na loja e comprei tudo o que precisava. Pensei que havia em livrado dele, pois a praga não entrara comigo. Pobre ilusão! Ele estava me esperando ao lado da porta, pensativo. Tentei sair de fininho, mas ele percebeu e me alcançou novamente. Estávamos andando tranqüilamente, olhando as vitrines cheias de luzinhas coloridas (que eram fadas), Quando, acima da nossa cabeça, um galho enorme de uma árvore maior ainda fez um barulho estranho; olhei para cima(e eu não me toquei o que aconteceria a seguir), e de repente ele se partiu por causa de toda aquela neve que havia em cima dele e caiu. Eu continuei olhando para cima, sem reação. O galho caía em câmera lenta. Quando ele já estava para me esmagar, porém, alguém havia se jogado no chão ao meu lado, agarrando minha cintura e me derrubando junto. Meu salvador caiu em cima de mim, e eu continuei de olhos fechados, pois ainda estava um pouco traumatizada. Depois abri os olhos aos poucos, e adivinha quem me salvou? Isso mesmo: _Potter_. E ele estava me olhando com uma cara estranha, e seu rosto estava muito perto do meu pro meu gosto. "Ahn... Potter, obrigada por ter salvo minha vida, mas será que dava pra sair de cima de mim?", falei, o menos grossa possível. Afinal, ele tinha salvo minha vida! Levantei-me, mas senti uma dor horrível na perna direita "AI!", gritei, caindo de volta na neve. Potter se baixou ao meu lado: "O que houve? Aonde dói?", perguntou. Eu apontei para a minha canela. Ele olhou com cara de preocupado e mordeu o lábio inferior (o que o deixa mais bonito ainda. Hey, eu odeio o garoto, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não posso acha-lo bonito). "Tudo bem. Você não vai gostar nada disso, mas é o jeito", ele falou. De repente eu me vi no colo de Tiago Potter, ainda por cima abraçada ao pescoço dele! Onde esse mundo vai parar?

"Está tudo acabado! Eu e a neve tínhamos uma ótima relação, mas agora acabou! Chega! Primeiro ela me faz escorregar e quase quebrar a coluna, depois congela o meu pé, e agora quebra a minha perna! Foi uma longa amizade, mas agora é passado!", eu falava, enquanto ele me carregava até Hogwarts, sem demonstrar sequer um sinal de cansaço. Ele nada falou enquanto eu desabafava, e só parei de xingar a neve quando chegamos à enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey pediu que ele me deitasse numa cama, e logo depois voltou, colocando a mão na minha testa e – estranho, pois eu era a paciente – na do Potter. Andou apressada até um armário e voltou com duas taças na mão. Entregou uma a cada um, e nós bebemos sem questionar. De repente, senti um calor muitíssimo agradável me invadir por dentro, e de repente não sentia mais frio. Depois ela levantou minha calça até a altura do joelho, apontou a varinha para a minha canela, e de repente eu estava curada. Sem dores e aquecida. Mas ainda com raiva da neve. Ela disse que eu poderia voltar para o meu dormitório, já que o ferimento havia sido superficial. Bem, o que eu senti não foi superficial, mas eu fiquei feliz por não ter que passar a noite na enfermaria. Agradecemos e saí junto com Potter, indo para o Salão Principal (já era hora do jantar). "Hum... Eu só queria dizer...", comecei, sem graça, "Er... Obrigada", falei, para meu assombro ficando na ponta do pé e dando um beijo na bochecha de Potter. "De nada...", ele respondeu abobado, colocando a mão sobre a bochecha que eu havia beijado. Eu ri, entrando no Salão Principal e indo até Kate, Amanda, Sirius e Pedro. "O que houve?", falou Sirius, observando Potter, que ainda mantinha a expressão abobalhada e a mão no rosto.

"Eu quebrei minha perna em Hogsmeade. Aliás, culpa da minha ex-amiga neve", falei, apesar de saber que não era isso o que Sirius havia perguntado. "Ex-amiga?", Kate perguntou, "Mas você ama a neve!", "Amava. Nossa amizade está acabada", meus amigos reviraram os olhos. Sei que pareço um louca quando digo que amo (agora amava) a neve, mas tínhamos uma história juntas! Sabe, quando era pequena, eu sempre ia passar as férias de inverno na casa dos meus avós, nos arredores da Suíça. E a casinha deles ficava em cima de um morro, então quando era inverno, fazia muito frio e sempre nevava. Minha avó, que morreu quando eu tinha nove anos, me ensinava novas brincadeiras na neve a cada vez que eu ia visitá-la e eu a tinha toda para mim, já que Petúnia se achava grande demais para aquilo e ficava dentro da casa, de nariz empinado. Brincávamos de escorregar colina abaixo no trenó, fazer anjinhos na neve, fazer bonecos de neve com narizes de cenoura, fazer guerra de bola de neve... E cada vez mais a neve foi se tornando algo especial para mim, pois ela me faz lembrar da minha avó. Então, a cada vez que neva, ao invés de me sentir triste ao lembrar de minha avó, eu fico feliz, pois sei que é ela que a está mandando. Mas agora isso é passado. Chega.

Sentei-me com eles e comecei a comer desanimadamente. Mas de repente me lembrei de uma coisa, e terminei rapidamente minha comida. "Vejo vocês daqui a pouco no salão comunal", falei, e saí. Rodei o castelo inteiro, e finalmente achei quem eu procurava. "Jack!", gritei, "Lily! Quanto tempo", ele virou-se, sorrindo para mim. Aproximei-me e dei um beijo em sua bochecha. "Pois é, ocupada com os N.I.E.M's, e imagino que você com o quadribol", falei. Jack Costelloe é o capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória e o oposto de sua irmã do sexto ano, pois é muito inteligente. "É verdade...", ele falou, "Escuta, Jack, eu preciso de um favor seu", comecei. "Pode falar", ele respondeu. Comecei a explicar a ele o que tinha em mente, e ele concordou, animado. Voltei mais feliz para o salão comunal, onde fiquei conversando com meus amigos sobre o que Remo e Julie estariam fazendo naquele momento, e fui me deitar à meia-noite.

23/12

Querido Diário,

Ótimas notícias!

Eu acordei mais ou menos cedo, e olhei para os lados para ver se alguém já tinha acordado. Vi que a cama de Julie estava vazia e feita, mas Kate e Amanda ainda dormiam. Fiquei me perguntando o que teria rolado entre Julie e Remo ontem. Depois de um tempinho, Kate e Amanda acordaram, então eu resolvi levantar e me vestir para que fôssemos tomar café. Não havia vestígio de Julie ou Remo na sala comunal ou no Salão Principal, então voltamos à Torre da Grifinória, onde ficamos jogando snap explosivo com Potter, Sirius e Pedro. Já estávamos ficando de saco cheio e ligeiramente entediados com o jogo quando os dois apareceram de mãos dadas, ambos muito vermelhos e com cara de abobalhados. Potter foi o primeiro a notar quando eles entraram e gritou: "Isso aí, Aluado!", o que atraiu nossos olhares e os fez ficar mais vermelhos ainda. "Finalmente, né! Já tava mais do que na hora de vocês dois se tocarem!", eu falei. "É isso aí, mas ta faltando um beijinho!", Sirius falou. Os dois ficaram mais vermelhos ainda – se é que isso era possível - , e abaixaram a cabeça. "E então?", Amanda falou. Remo levantou a cabeça e abraçou Julie pela cintura, enquanto esta passava os braços pelo seu pescoço, e ele a beijou. Esses dois são perfeitos uma para o outro! Eles ficam tão fofos juntos... Depois de um tempo, os dois perderam completamente a timidez, parecendo que haviam esquecido que estávamos ali assistindo. "Ei, arrumem um quarto, vocês dois!", Kate falou, fazendo-os parar. Por incrível que pareça, nenhum dos dois corou, eles apenas riram e se juntaram a nós. Passamos uma manhã um pouco tediosa. O que é meio contraditório, já que estávamos com os Marotos. Mas suspeito de que eles passaram a noite em claro ou algo assim, pois não paravam de bocejar e se espreguiçar. Julie e Remo estão tão 'casal apaixonado'! Mas não de um modo grudento, ainda bem. Depois do almoço, Sirius anunciou que tinha um encontro e saiu, Kate falou que precisava ir à biblioteca e se foi, Amanda disse que precisava falar com o prof Dumbledore e desapareceu pelo buraco do retrato, Pedro foi à cozinha, Remo e Julie não deram desculpa nenhuma, apenas deram as mãos e saíram. De repente, eu me vi sozinha na sala comunal ao lado de Potter.

Pensando que eles haviam utilizado a mesma técnica que usamos em Remo e Julie no dia anterior, estava disposta a não me estressar com o Potter, já que achei que ele ia me convidar para sair; e comecei a subir as escadas até o dormitório feminino. Antes que pudesse abrir a porta, porém, ele me chamou: "Evans! Espera um pouco!". Epa. Ele me chamou de Evans automaticamente. Nada de 'Lily', 'Meu lírio', 'Minha flor', Lil...Evans', nada! Virei-me. Ele poderia estar doente. Porém, ele estava normal. Um pouco sério, realmente, mas não estava pálido, sangrando, ou com algum ferimento aparente. Andei até ele e encostei minha mão em sua testa. Normal. "Eu preciso te mostrar uma coisa. Por favor, pega seu casaco", ele não fez nenhum comentário sobre a minha atitude e continuava sério, mas agora com uma cara de determinação. Estranhando isso, achei melhor não contrariar. Subi rapidamente e peguei meu casaco mais grosso e pus uma luva e um gorro. Assim que me aproximei, ele me pegou pelo braço e começou a me arrastar. Me puxou o castelo todo até chegarmos às portas de carvalho duplo, onde ele pôs as mãos sobre os meus olhos e começou a me guiar. O perfume dele é delicioso. "Vou mostrar pra você que pode se divertir só comigo. E ainda vai fazer as pazes com a neve", "Acho que não, Potter, ambas as possibilidades são tão prováveis quanto um disco voador pousar bem aqui na nossa frente agora e tentar nos abduzir", falei. Ele riu e parou. Tirou as mãos do meu rosto e o meu queixo caiu. Ali havia uma enorme pista de patinação onde antes era o lago. **(N/A: Roubei de Gilmore Girls de novo... hehehe) **"Como você conseguiu congelar essa água toda?", balbuciei. "Ao contrário do que você pensa, eu sou um bruxo poderoso", ele falou, "E também um maroto... Agora calce seus patins!", completou, estendendo-me um par de patins para gelo, ele mesmo se sentando na neve e calçando outro par.

Calcei os patins e 'entrei' no lago congelado. Descobri que ainda sei andar! Minha avó que me ensinou. Como perto da casa deles não havia um lago, ela fazia uma espécie de caixa enorme e enchia de água. Em pouco tempo a água tinha virado gelo e estava pronta para a diversão. Comecei a dar voltas, mas percebi que Potter não estava conseguindo se equilibrar. "Não me diga que o grande Tiago Potter nunca fez patinação no gelo!", falei, indo auxilia-lo. "Bom, esse é um dos meus únicos e pouquíssimos defeitos", falou ele. Revirei meus olhos, segurando em sua mão e guiando-o bem devagar. Ele começou bem, mas se empolgou e quis ir de costas. Acabou caindo de bunda no chão e me levando junto, já que ele ainda segurava minha mão. Olhei para a cara dele, seu nariz meio vermelho do frio, e comecei a gargalhar. A cena era cômica: eu, deitada em cima do Potter, ambos em um lago congelado, rindo de se acabar. Quem visse não acreditava. Me levantei e estendi a mão para ele, a fim de ajuda-lo. Ele segurou-a, mas ao invés de me usar apenas como uma ajuda, ele projetou todo o seu peso em meu braço, me fazendo escorregar e cair novamente, quase chorando de rir. Desta vez conseguimos nos levantar, e eu voltei a tentar ensinar algumas coisas a ele. Na verdade, ele aprendeu bem depressa. Teve um momento em que ele tentou me levantar para fazermos como aqueles profissionais que patinam no gelo. O resultado foi que ele me segurou mais ou menos e pegou muito impulso, que nos fez cair de cara na neve. "Acho melhor irmos, já estou molhada e daqui a pouco anoitece e vamos pegar um belo de um resfriado", falei, entre gargalhadas, deitada na neve. Tirei meus patins, mas, ao invés de me levantar, comecei a separar meus braços e minhas pernas do meu corpo, fazendo um anjinho assim como fazia com minha avó.

Ele me olhou com um estranho sorriso e então eu levantei e comecei a voltar ao castelo com ele. Tomei um banho e quase congelei quando saí do banheiro, mas me senti feliz. Quando desci para o salão comunal, Potter veio até mim, sentou-se ao meu lado e falou. "E então? Vai me dizer que não se divertiu hoje à tarde? Vai dizer que não perdoa a neve? Eu vi quando você fez aquele anjinho lá embaixo!", "Bom, tenho que admitir. Me diverti muito hoje, você é divertido. Ah, e eu amo a neve de novo! Foi apenas uma briguinha", sorri. À noite os marotos saíram e apenas as garotas ficaram na sala comunal, conversando. Eu realmente me diverti hoje! Mesmo sendo com o Potter...

**N/A: Oi gente! Foi mal pela nota vergonhosa da última vez, mas meu teclado estava realmente estranho. Agora já foi resolvido o problema e eu posso escrever o quanto eu quiser!\o/\õ/\o/. Bom, primeiro eu vou responder as reviews dos dois caps passados e depois falo mais.**

Reviews do cap. 18

**Bruna Granger Potter**: Que bom que você gostou! Essa idéia veio muito do nada... Continua mandando reviews!

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon**: Sei que ninguém gosta de capítulos curtinhos, mas começou meu mês de prova, e eu tenho prova dia sim dia não, o que não me dá muito tempo pra escrever... Nas férias de julho eu tento compensar! Gostou do que eu fiz até agora com a Lily e o Tiago passando mais tempo juntos e a sós?

**BaBi Evans**: Não, ninguém trocou o papel com ninguém e todos cumpriram a parte d enão contar a ninguém quem tirou, assim é tudo surpresa pra eles! Próximo capítulo eles vão revelar e trocar os presentes!

**BellaTB**: Como eu falei pra você no telefone: isso é tão a sua cara! "100 tempo, 100 assunto,100 beijos"!

**Ayame Yukane**: Que bom que você gosta da CAC! Eu também adoro PLE! Hauhauahua

Bem, esse jeito deles entrarem vocês vão saber o que significa um pouco mais pra frente... huahuahuahuahu(risada maligna)

Reviews do cap. 19

**ArthurCadarn/Lemon**: Bom, essas luzes vocês vão saber o que significam no próximo capítulo. É muito divertido. Ah, e a partir do próximo capítulo vocês vão ver a Lily pensando em Tiago de outro jeito.

**Flavinha Greeneye**: Bom, querida beta e vizinha, lembra daquela vez na sua casa há um tempão que sem querer eu derramei leite no seu teclado?(desculpa de novo). Então, eu ataquei de novo e derramei um restinho de leite com Nescau no meu ;P, e aí deu defeito. Mas eu e meu pai já o abrimos e arrumamos. Realmente, você é privilegiada. Mas tem uma coisa: eu não vou te contar o que são os flashes se você simplesmente me ligar. Você só vai saber o que são quando eu te mandar o próximo capítulo pra betar. Eu sou tão má...

**Bruna Granger Potter**: Não posso falar se a sua suposição está certa ou errada se não acaba com o suspense...

**Mayara**: Que bom que gostou da fic! Continua lendo e comentando!

**Pri Black**: Eu amo Gilmore Girls! E me inspirei novamente nessa série pra fazer esse capítulo. Eu queria que aqui nevasse! Eu nunca pude ver neve de perto e pega-la! Ah, e o Sirius é o Sirius, né! Ele pode! Quem sabe mais pro final da fic ele não se amarra em uma só?Mais uma vez, vocês vão saber o que são os flashes no próximo capítulo. XDD

**BaBi Evans**: Eu também teria um treco se ficasse na lista das 10 mais quentes dos Marotos, imagina se fosse em segundo lugar! Mas realmente, é melhor a gente não sonhar muito... Me baseei no Diário da Princesa pra escrever tanto a lista dOs mais quentes(há muitos capítulos atrás)quanto a dAs mais quentes. XDD

**Gente, estou pensando em postar outra fic minha que eu escrevi pra um festival que provavelmente não vai continuar... O que acham? Se quiserem, dêem uma olhada na capa dela no meu profile e me digam se eu devo postar ou não. Estou numa dúvida cruel... Foi mal se eu esqueci de responder alguém! Ah, e quero mais reviews!(sou muito chata, né?) Amo vocês, até semana que vem**

**Mil bjos!**

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	11. Amigo Oculto

Capítulo 21

24/12

Querido Diário,

Hoje é véspera de Natal! O que significa que hoje teremos a ceia de natal e a revelação do amigo-oculto... Tá que o meu presente pra Kate não foi o mais perfeito, mas espero que ela goste! Infelizmente, após o almoço os alunos do sétimo ano que ficaram no castelo vão ter que dar duro para decorar o Salão Principal. Bom, eu estou aqui na sala comunal completamente vazia, escrevendo. Enorme borrão de tinta Ah! Uma enorme coruja acaba de entrar pela janela aberta e deixar uma carta no meu colo! Opa, acho que ela errou de destinatário:

"_Apenas um sorriso seu_

_Apenas um sorriso seu_

_Já alegra todo o meu dia_

_Me inspira linda poesia_

_Apazigua o peito meu_

_Apenas um sorriso seu_

_E meu desejo se sacia_

_Me encanta, me contagia_

_E me leva ao apogeu_

_Apenas um sorriso seu_

_Traz a mim toda a magia_

_É a mais doce melodia_

_Que meu mundo conheceu_

_Apenas um sorriso seu_

_Talvez não merecia_

_Mas era o que queria_

_E você hoje me deu!_

_Feliz Natal!"_

Que legal! Já fazia um tempinho que a Amanda não recebia cartas d'O Admirador secreto! Ai, esse poema é lindo! Quem me dera tivesse um admirador secreto... Opa, peraí. A Amanda apareceu, e não está nada bem!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A Amanda e o Diggory terminaram! Aquele canalha terminou com ela sem mais nem menos, e eles estavam tão bem! Ela chegou chorando na sala comunal e assim que me viu correu lá para cima, com a mão no rosto. Subi atrás dela, e ela estava com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, soluçando. "Amanda? O que houve?", perguntei baixinho, ao me sentar ao seu lado. "E-eu e o A-amos terminamos!", ela falou, entre soluços. "Como assim? O que aconteceu?", "Ele não deu satisfações, apenas falou que não podia mais me ver. Ele foi tão... frio comigo! Acho que ele tem outra!", ela falou. "Não, ele não tem cara de trair... Você acha que talvez fosse um problema na família ou sei lá?", "Não sei, Lily! Eu realmente não sei! Agora que a gente estava indo tão bem...", "Vamos, Amanda, você não é o tipo de garota que chora por homens! Além do mais, olha o que chegou há alguns minutos!", falei, mostrando a carta. Ela leu, e de repente suas lágrimas cessaram. "Tem razão, Lily, eu não sou garota que chora por homens! Vou dar a volta por cima!", ela falou, enxugando o rosto vermelho e lavado de lágrimas. "Hey, que tal fazermos assim: você vai lavar o rosto no banheiro e depois vamos almoçar? Já está na hora", falei, consultando as horas no meu relógio. Ela concordou, se reconstituindo e nós fomos almoçar. Kate e Julie estavam lá. "Por onde andaram?", perguntei, ao sentar do lado de Kate. "Eu fui devolver um livro pra profª Minerva", Kate respondeu. "E eu estava com o Remo, até que os Marotos chegaram e o arrastaram para algum lugar", Julie falou, depois ficando pensativa. "E vocês?", Kate perguntou. "Eu estava na sala comunal escrevendo...", falei, olhando de esguelha para Amanda, "Lily e seu diário!", Julie comentou, e depois olhou para Amanda, que respondeu: "Depois", sentando-se e começando a se servir. O prof Dumbledore levantou-se e falou que, após o almoço, os alunos do sétimo ano deveriam permanecer no salão, para receber todas as instruções dos professores. Quando todos terminaram de comer suas sobremesas, os alunos dos outros anos saíram. Um quintanista da sonserina, a pedido do diretor, fechou a porta ao sair.

A profª McGonagall, pedindo que nos levantássemos, fez as quatro grandes mesas desaparecerem com um aceno de varinha. Já vi o Salão Principal sem elas antes, mas na ocasião ele estava cheio de mesas individuais, e dessa vez ele estava completamente vazio, a não ser pelos setimanistas e alguns professores. Caramba, aquele salão é enorme! O diretor levantou-se a começou a falar: "Boa tarde. Bom, suponho que vocês estejam se perguntando o que terão de fazer hoje. Como todas as casas ficaram com aproximadamente o mesmo número de estudantes do sétimo ano, a divisão dos grupos vai ser por casa. Os professores sortearão o que cada grupo vai fazer: um vai cuidar da parte interna, o outro vai se circular pelo castelo decorando-o, outro vai para os jardins apanhar pinheiros e outras coisas necessárias com a ajuda de Hagrid, e o grupo restante vai ajudar os elfos na cozinha. Professora McGonnagall, prof Flitwick, professora Sprout, prof Turpin…", os diretores das casas se adiantaram para fazer o sorteio das tarefas. A profª McGonnagal reuniu os grifinórios numa roda e falou: "Tudo bem, vocês ficaram com a tarefa mais importante: decorar o salão", Pedro soltou um gemidinho, "Sim, senhor Pettigrew. Eu comandarei tudo, mas não posso fazer tudo por vocês, então conto com a participação e competência de todos. Agora vamos", ela falou, empunhando a varinha enquanto cada um de nós fazia o mesmo com a própria varinha. Os outros alunos já saíam do salão quando me virei e segurei um grito ao ver o que agora havia na mesa dos professores. Dezenas de bolas de vidro de diversos tamanhos, estrelas de cristal, velas ainda apagadas, luzinhas coloridas, e todo o tipo de coisa para decoração natalina. Mordi o lábio. Íamos trabalhar com os Marotos, e todas aquelas coisas frágeis corriam perigo. A profª nos dividiu: eu e Kate fomos para um canto cuidar da parte de acender e fazer as velas levitarem a uma boa distância entre o teto e a cabeça dos alunos. Tarefa difícil.

Comecei a acender e tentar fazer a vela levitar, mas primeiro ela ficou tão alta que não podia mais vê-la; na segunda tentativa ela não ficou nem a dois metros do chão; quando eu pensei que havia conseguido, ela começou a dar umas voltas estranhas pelo salão, parando bruscamente e começando uma queda livre em direção à cabeça de Kate. Pulei sobre ela para salvá-la da iminente desgraça que seria se seus lindos, dourados e sedosos cabelos pegassem fogo. Ela levou um susto, mas após se recompor, me mostrou exatamente o que eu deveria fazer. Depois disso foi moleza. Apesar da quantidade de velas, acabamos rapidamente e fomos ajudar Potter e Sirius com o primeiro pinheiro que havia chegado. Com a varinha, começamos a colocar as luzes, a estrela lá no alto, as bolas coloridas. Quando chegou a parte em que íamos colocar aquele negócio comprido, peludo e colorido que se põe na árvore para imitar neve (eu acho), porém, Potter resolveu que estava entediado. Sem que eu percebesse, enrolou uma dessas coisinhas no meu pescoço, como um cachecol. Olhei para ele, que falou: "O que acha, Almofadinhas?", "Não, tenta de outro jeito" Sirius respondeu. Ambos estavam me olhando com a mão no queixo, como se fossem artistas trabalhando em sua obra prima. Com outro aceno de varinha, ele a amarrou na minha cintura. "É, melhor, mas acho que podemos tentar outra vez", Potter comentou, desta vez amarrando a coisa no meu pulso. "Não, não gostei, que tal assim?", Sirius disse. Eles continuaram essa guerra enquanto eu morria de rir daqueles dois doidos. "Ei, tive uma idéia!", Sirius falou. Com a varinha, pendurou várias das bolas coloridas em mim. Eu, que já estava querendo dar um basta naquilo, me imobilizei, afinal, as bolas poderiam quebrar. Potter pôs a estrela na minha cabeça, e os dois se afastram para me analisar. "Adorei!", Potter falou, "Eu também! Mais uma vez, fizemos algo perfeito." Revirei os olhos, ficando vermelha de raiva. Pô, eu queria sair! "Ela não é a árvore de natal mais linda desse mundo?", Potter perguntou. Corei mais ainda. "Tá, tá, agora chega de diversão. Tirem isso de mim e vamos trabalhar", falei, autoritariamente. "Sim, mamãe", os dois responderam em uníssono, e começaram a tirar tudo de cima de mim. Nunca pensei que Sirius Black e Tiago Potter me obedeceriam um dia... Voltamos a arrumar tudo, e tenho que dizer que o salão está lindo! Cheio de luzinhas verdes, amarelas, vermelhas, azuis, rosas, laranjas, de todas as cores; todas aquelas velas flutuando; no teto pusemos estrelas piscando; neve falsa caía do teto, porém sem chegar perto dos alunos... Estava lindo! Cansados, voltamos ao dormitório para tomar banho e nos arrumar. No caminho, íamos sentindo o cheiro delicioso que vinha da cozinha, com água na boca. Eu fui a última a usar o banheiro, e quando saí, vesti uma saia preta rodada só um pouquinho, com uma blusa verde e um casaquinho preto até a cintura e um sapato boneca preto. Estávamos um pouquinho atrasadas, então descemos direto para o salão. Enquanto andava, percebi que os corvinais fizeram um ótimo trabalho: luzinhas piscantes, camadas de neve artificial sobre armaduras que cantavam canções natalinas, havia até mesmo alguns quadros com gorrinhos vermelhos de Papai Noel. No salão, havia apenas uma enorme mesa, onde todos os alunos e professores iriam sentar. Nos sentamos ao lado dos Marotos, e quando todos os alunos já estavam lá, Dumbledore levantou-se e fez um breve discurso.

Quando o diretor terminou de falar, imediatamente as grandes travessas à nossa frente de rpente se encheram com deliciosas comidas. Havia peru, tender, lombo, todos os tipos de delícias. Para a sobremesa, pudim de caramelo, torta de maçã, e alguns daqueles docinhos de bengala que vemos nos filmes trouxas. Estava tudo maravilhoso, e já estava meio cheia quando a professora McGonnagall levantou-se, depois de toda a comida dos pratos ter desaparecido, e educadamente desejou um ótimo natal. Explicou que agora os professores fariam uma confraternização diferente (traduzindo:sutilmente nos expulsou), e então saímos. Eu, Kate, Amanda, Julie, Potter, Sirius, Remo e Pedro nos sentamos na sala comunal, conversando um pouco. Pedro, ansioso, logo pediu que revelássemos o amigo-oculto, e decidimos que era uma boa idéia ou poderia ficar tarde. Subimos para apanhar os presentes nos dormitórios. Diminuí meu presente e o coloquei numa sacola de papel. Quando desci, percebi que todos haviam disfarçado seus presentes. Me sentei e falei: "E aí? Quem quer começar?", "Posso, posso?", Pedro falou empolgado. "Pode, mas você começar não significa que vai receber seu presente agora", Remo explicou, "Ok, então... o Almofadinhas começa!" ele respondeu apontando para Sirius. Ele se levantou com o presente na mão e começou:

"Bem, eu e meu(minha) amigo(a) oculto(a) ficamos amigos há pouco tempo, mas já pude perceber que ela é uma garota inteligente, doce e bastante tímida, que roubou o coração do meu amigo", ele parou. "É a Jules!", eu falei. Ela se levantou, abraçando-o e abrindo o presente. Ela ficou muito vermelha, pois era uma camisolinha minúscula e transparente. "Pra você usar com o Aluado aqui", Sirius bateu nas costas do Remo. Ele olhou para cada um de nós, uma expressão estranha no rosto. Havia um silêncio constrangedor. Eu mantinha a boca entreaberta. De repente, ele começou a gargalhar muito, muito. "Vocês realmente acharam que esse era o presente dela?", ele falou, tirando mais um pacote de não sei onde e entregando-o a ela, "Mas isso não significa que você não possa ficar com a camisola", completou. O presente verdadeiro era uma pulseirinha de prata com dois pingentes. "Esse ideograma significa paz e esse amor", ele explicou, apontando para os ideogramas japoneses que eram os pingentes. Aquilo deveria ter sido realmente caro. Sirius se sentou e Julie começou a falar:

"A pessoa que eu tirei é muito, muito especial mesmo pra mim, vocês não sabem quanto. Engraçado, gentil, inteligente, doce, carinhoso...", "Ta, ta, chega! É o Remo! Se você continuar com isso daqui a pouco vocês vão estar se engolindo aqui!", Sirius falou. Julie riu, enquanto Remo se levantava e eles se beijaram longamente. "Caham, caham", pigarreei. Os dois pararam, corados, Julie sentou e Remo abriu seu presente. Era uma caixa branca com um coração vermelho no meio, e dentro havia algumas folhas. "Essas são minhas cartas pra você. Quando formos escrevendo cartas, vamos guardando aí, e quando estivermos brigados ou numa crise, abrimos a caixa e a relemos para relembrarmos o quanto gostamos um do outro", ela falou. Remo abraçou-a mais uma vez e começou a falar: "Bem, a pessoa que eu tirei é amiga há um bom tempo, é engraçada, e adora comer", falou. Pedro se levantou para apanhar o presente – a edição especial e limitada de seus doces preferidos – os dois deram um abraço de homem(aquele em que se bate nas costas e é bem rápido), e Pedro prosseguiu: "Eu não conheço meu(minha) amigo(a) oculto(a) há muito tempo, mas sei que ela é uma boa pessoa, divertida, companheira...", ele falou e olhou para cada um, como se esperasse que alguém respondesse. Como ninguém o fez, ele falou: "Amanda". Ela se levantou, os dois se abraçaram, ele se sentou e ela abriu o presente. Não, não era comida, era um lindo suéter branco. Ela agradeceu e continuou:

"Bom, a pessoa que eu tirei é muito especial pra mim. Embora pouquíssimos sabem, somos amigos há muito tempo, e eu confio muito nele, apesar de termos nos afastado um pouco ultimamente", ninguém soube dizer quem era, mas Potter sorria enquanto ela falava e ela se adiantou e deu o presente a ele, que se levantou e a abraçou por um bom tempo. Depois, ele abriu o presente. Era um kit para vassouras – para polir, limpar, etc - , que ele por sinal adorou; colocou-o cuidadosamente cobre o sofá e falou: "Bem, a pessoa que eu tirei é muito especial também. Vou repetir o que muitos disseram, mas que culpa tenho eu de nosso grupo ser tão legal? Ela é inteligente, bonita, engraçada, estressada, paranóica, companheira, fiel, teimosa...", "É a Lily!", Remo gritou. Eu estava muito, muito vermelha mesmo quando levantei para pegar meu presente. Abracei-o e até dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Pus a mão dentro da enorme sacola de papel que ele havia usado para disfarçar e apanhei um álbum de fotos encapado em couro. Na primeira página, em lindas letras, estava escrito: 'Nossos momentos juntos', fui passando as páginas e com espanto me vi sentada na neve com Potter ao meu lado, encostada na árvore, o Potter me segurando enquanto eu quase caía da escada, eu e ele rindo sentados no sofá, eu com a cabeça levantada, os olhos fechados sentindo a neve no rosto com ele me olhando, eu andando com ele pelo castelo, ele me carregando no colo quando machuquei minha perna, nós dois nos atacando com bolas de neve, eu de árvore de natal e ele pondo a estrela com a varinha na minha cabeça e mais inúmeras fotos. E, é claro, por serem fotos bruxas, elas se mexiam. Lembrei dos flashes, e meu queixo caiu. Então eu não estava louca, aqueles flashes vinham de uma máquina, de alguém tirando fotos de nós dois! "Aqueles flashes... eram pra isso?", perguntei a ele, incrédula, apontando para o álbum. Ele exibiu um sorriso maroto e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Aquilo era muito lindo! De repente, a Lily da foto em que estávamos deitados na neve, ele em cima de mim, beijou o Potter da foto. E eu senti vontade de fazer o mesmo com o verdadeiro! Estou ficando louca! Preciso de um psiquiatra para tratar essa insanidade!

"Ahn, Lily? Podemos continuar?", Kate falou, me acordando de meus devaneios loucos. Peguei meu presente e comecei a falar: "Bom, a pessoa que eu tirei é amiga há muito tempo, é a pessoa que sempre me ouve quando preciso, que dividiu comigo meus bons e maus momentos e eu dividi com ela os bons e maus momentos dela, que me ajudou com muita coisa, que...", parei de repente, pois Sirius estava batendo em seu relógio de pulso, "Bom, é a Kate", falei, enquanto ela se levantava e eu a apertava o máximo possível num abraço. Nos separamos e eu entreguei o presente a ela. Ela abriu o pacote e olhou boquiaberta para a vassoura de última linha à sua frente. Sirius e Potter a olhavam cobiçosos e Amanda, Julie, Pedro e Remo estavam impressionados. "E eu já falei com o Jack, você vai ser artilheira da Grifinória!", falei. "O que? Lily, como você faz uma coisa dessas? Primeiro você compra uma Nimbus 81, que mal chegou nas lojas, e depois arranja uma vaga pra mim no time de quadribol da casa! Você é a melhor amiga que pode existir!", ela falou emocionada, me abraçando novamente. Kate sempre quis ser artilheira, desde pequena. Jogava sempre com seus primos um pouco mais velhos no bairro bruxo em que moravam, e joga muito bem, mas nunca teve coragem de se candidatar. Bom, eu dei o empurrãozinho. Vai que ela resolve jogar profissionalmente depois de Hogwarts mas ninguém a aceita porque ela não tem experiência? Essa é sua última chance! Me sentei e ela continuou, quase pulando de alegria:

"Bom, a pessoa que eu tirei se tornou amiga há pouco tempo. Convencido, porém com motivos, engraçado, super bagunceiro, tem muitas idéias malucas na cabeça... É o Sirius!", ela falou, entregando o presente a ele. Ele a abraçou, e eu suspirei aliviada por ter sido um abraço amigo. Ele abriu seu presente, que era uma camisa azul muito bonita, junto com vários logros da Zonko's e agradeceu, sentando-se. "Já acabou?", Pedro perguntou decepcionado enquanto comia seus doces, "Bem, sim, já que todos e já entregaram e receberam presentes", Sirius falou ironicamente. Eles começaram a brigar ou fazer sei lá o que, não prestei atenção. Estava mais preocupada olhando a mini-Lily no colo do mini-Potter, ambos felizes e dando tchauzinhos(foi quando ele me carregou de Hogsmeade para Hogwarts, e eu estava coma perna machucada, por isso ele me carregava). Obviamente minha cópia não sabia muito bem o que estava passando naquele momento da foto, mas... Depois virei a folha e as vi (as mini-cópias) patinando no gelo, divertindo-se pra valer. Voltei um pouco e vi a foto em que ele me segurara quando eu escorreguei na escada. O rosto dele estava tão perto do meu que não pude deixar de imaginar um beijo... Sacudi minha cabeça: 'Lily, você está pirando. Onde já se viu fantasiar beijos com Tiago Potter?', pensei. Fechei o álbum, levantando a cabeça e vendo que meus amigos travavam uma espécie de batalha: "Mas o Chudley é o melhor time!", Sirius dizia, "Não antes dos Tornados", Potter respondeu. "Nada disso! União de Puddlemere é o melhor!", Kate entrou na discussão, "Orgulho de Portree ganha de todos esses que vocês falaram!", Remo falou. Revirei os olhos. Que conversa produtiva. 'Ainda mais quando está perto do Natal', pensei consultando o relógio, que marcava um minuto para a meia-noite. "Gente...", comecei. Ninguém me ouviu, "Pessoal...", de novo, ninguém. "EI!", berrei. Eles, que estavam gritando todos ao mesmo tempo silenciaram e olharam para mim. "Obrigada. Eu só queria avisar que, em aproximadamente 10 segundos, será Natal!", avisei. "Ok, paramos, mas eu já vou avisando que o seu presente é só amanhã de manhã, viu?", Sirius falou, vindo em minha direção. Olhei com uma expressão estranha para ele, que falou: "Calma, eu só vou te dar um abraço (e me abraçou), Feliz Natal, Lily!", "Feliz Natal, Sirius!", respondi, depois indo abraçar cada um de meus amigos desejando 'Feliz Natal'. Potter me apertou num abraço que quase me deixou sem ar, e quando eu pedi para me soltar, miraculosamente ele me atendeu na hora, meio corado de vergonha. Eu já falei que ele fica muito lindo corado?.

Bem, ele é o inimigo, mas quem disse que não posso gostar da aparência dele? Continuando... A uma certa altura, os Marotos saíram e voltaram rapidamente com cerveja amanteigada, que ficamos bebendo enquanto conversávamos e ríamos das piadas de Potter e Sirius até aproximadamente as quatro da manhã. Subimos, eu vesti meu pijama mais confortável e quentinho e, por ainda estar muito acordada, resolvi escrever em você. O dia foi ótimo, mas agora meus olhos estão se fechando. Boa noite.

27/12

Querido Diário,

Desculpe-me por não ter escrito nos últimos dois dias, apesar da promessa de que escreveria todos os dias até o ano-novo. Mas é que o prof Dumbledore esse ano inventou de fazer uma espécie de baile de Ano-novo. É, daquele tipo que todo mundo vai de branco ou de cores que têm algum significado, e bebem champanhe, e vêem fogos de artifício. Não, não teremos fogos já que estará muito frio para que possamos sair do castelo. Mas sim, no resto vai ser igual ao dos trouxas. Mas que droga! Tudo bem, todos os anos temos no mínimo um baile, mas esse ano já temos a formatura! Além do mais, não sei como conseguirei um vestido. E não é de par, pelo menos. Por falar nisso, parece que os alunos que foram pra casa vão chegar mais cedo esse ano praticamente por causa desse baile... Eles estarão aqui amanhã.

Tá, deixando de lado minha pequena crise, deixe-me contar com o que eu estava tão ocupada (ou não, talvez estivesse com preguiça...) ultimamente. No dia de natal, acordei e me deparei com uma enorme pilha de presentes no pé da cama. Corri a abri-los, e eis a lista:

Kate: Uma espécie de pena especial, para quando eu quiser que ninguém mais leia esse diário.

Amanda: Um par de luvas. Muito úteis nesse frio, já que as minhas já estão velhas e acabadas.

Julie: Uma blusa laranja de manga até os cotovelos.

Potter: Um gorrinho que combina com o cachecol (oba!)(Bom, depois do presente que ele me deu no amigo-oculto...)

Sirius: 'Como descobrir o seu amor oculto', por Cassandra Vancamp

Remo: 'Poções e ervas mágicas para aurores', por Fílida Spore e Arsênio Jigger

Pedro: Meias com estampas natalinas (N/A:¬¬)

Bom, tem alguns outros que outras pessoas me deram, mas agora estou meio com preguiça...

Depois passamos o dia nos jardins, exceto por Kate e Sirius. Kate pois David chegara hoje, e Sirius tinha mais um encontro – com uma das garotas daquela lista, por falar nisso - , então o resto do grupo ficou nos jardins. Eu deixei Amanda e Julie patinarem comigo no meu ringue de patinação, já que o lago ainda estava congelado, e Potter, Remo e Pedro juntaram as cabeças perto de uma árvore, cochichando. Suspeito que fosse sobre aquele livro, mas... Passamos a tarde assim, nesse semi-tédio e depois voltamos para o dormitório. Ontem, já que eu estava incomodada com todas aquelas pessoas de volta ao castelo, usando _minha_ pista de patinação sem _meu_ consentimento e pessoas fazendo guerra de bola de neve, anjinhos e bonecos de neve sem me chamar, resolvi ir estudar um pouco na biblioteca. Infelizmente, foi um dia monótono, sem Marotos se esgueirando, se escondendo e cochichando pela biblioteca. Mas foi um dia proveitoso. Finalmente consegui entender Transfiguração!

Já hoje, meio que abandonada pela Julie, que foi ficar com o Remo, a Kate que foi ficar com o David, a Amanda que ia tentar arrumar um vestido pro ano-novo, e o Pedro que foi até a cozinha. Fui lá pra fora, pros jardins, que estavam menos cheios que ontem, e deixei Potter e Sirius conspirando contra o Filch na sala comunal. Sentei encostada numa árvore e fiquei apenas observando o lago congelado. De repente, como um flash back, lembrei de certa vez, quando minha avó me mostrou como era divertido fazer um boneco de neve. No final, em todos os anos seguintes, eu sempre fazia o nariz de cenoura, os braços de gravetos, 'emprestava' para o boneco meu cachecol e arrumava um chapéu para ele, e depois minha avó tirava uma foto minha com a nossa obra de arte. A cada ano colocávamos uma característica diferente no boneco, e eu adorava faze-lo. De repente, como a louca feliz e infantil que sou, comecei a fazer uma enorme bola com a neve. Coloquei-a firme no chão e comecei a fazer outra, menor e coloquei em cima da primeira. Por último, fiz uma menor ainda para ser a cabeça. Quando ia coloca-la, uma voz soou atrás de mim: "Merlin, como é feliz!". Era Sirius. Eu me virei e vi que ele e Potter sorriam ao ver o que fazia. Corei um pouquinho, mas dei de ombros e voltei a fazer o que estava fazendo antes de ser interrompida. Nenhum deles se manifestou atrás de mim por alguns minutos, enquanto eu aperfeiçoava o corpo do boneco. De repente, Potter surgiu ao meu lado com dois gravetos na mão e um cachecol preto. Me entregou o cachecol e posicionou os gravetos como os braços do boneco, enquanto eu arrumava o cachecol em seu pescoço. Pouco tempo depois, Sirius também reapareceu, com uma cenoura e dois pedacinhos de carvão. Pus a cenoura para ser o nariz e os pedaços de carvão como os olhos. Nós três nos afastamos para analisarmos nossa obra de arte. "É... até que ele tá bonitinho... Não mais que eu, claro", Potter falou.

"Ah, estou com pena de deixa-lo aqui fora pra ser destruído, ele ficou tão fofinho...", comentei. "Se você quiser, a gente leva pra dentro do castelo", Sirius falou. Eu ri. "Não precisa, obrigada", falei, "Mas acho melhor tirarmos o seu cachecol dele, Potter, ou então você não vai mais achá-lo se nevar de novo durante a noite. Aliás, como tem acontecido todos esses dias", "Não tem problema, com esse aí, eu tenho uns três iguais, não fará falta. Deixa ele ficar com ele", ele respondeu. Que bonitinho! Ele estava entrando na minha onda de infantilidade e maluquice! "Hum... odeio ter que estragar esses momentos de amor, mas... Está nevando mais cedo hoje...", Sirius falou, puxando o casaco mais para perto do corpo. Então resolvemos entrar no castelo para fugir da neve. Nada de muito interessante aconteceu durante a noite, na verdade. Apesar de tudo foi um bom dia.

**N/A: Gostaram do capítulo? Digam que sim, por favor! Achei ele muito divertido, e a partir de agora o sentimentos da Lily com relação ao Tiago vão começar a mudar(viram como ela ficou com o presente?).**

**BaBi Evans**: É verdade, ela finalmente se divertiu com o Potter... Gostou da revelação?

**Lily Evans Lied**: Essa é uma coisa que sempre me pergunto quando vejo filmes, ou sei lá: 'Por que essas coisas nunca acontecem comigo?'.

**Mayara**: Eu também AMO esse capítulo de Gilmor Girls! A Lorelay parece uma criancinha, né? Hihi xDD

**Ayame Yukane**: Que bom que gostou do capítulo! E realmente, a intenção era que começasse a rolar um clima entre o dois, e tal... Sabe o que aconteceu? A autora de uma fic veio dizer que eu estava plagiando ela com 'Amores de verão"! Já que você participava do festival, poderia me dar uma mãozinha pra provar que não é verdade? A fic não tem nada a ver! O nome é "Os mais famosos", da Paty Felton. Agradeceria muito se você pudesse me ajudar! Bjos!

**Pri Black**: Eu também sempre tive vontade de ver neve de perto e de fazer todas essas coisas, mas nunca tive oportunidade. Uma vez, quase nevou onde eu tava, mas foi quase. Ah! E o Sirius já é meu! Hehe xDD

**Mari van Pels**: Calma, em breve você verá os 'amassos' entre os pombinhos!

Preciso que me digam se gostaram desse capítulo, é muito importante! Espero bastante reviews, ok? Depois vai ter uma outra surpresa...

**Bjinhos!**

Capítulo 22

24/12

Querido Diário,

Hoje é véspera de Natal! O que significa que hoje teremos a ceia de natal e a revelação do amigo-oculto... Tá que o meu presente pra Kate não foi o mais perfeito, mas espero que ela goste! Infelizmente, após o almoço os alunos do sétimo ano que ficaram no castelo vão ter que dar duro para decorar o Salão Principal. Bom, eu estou aqui na sala comunal completamente vazia, escrevendo. Enorme borrão de tinta Ah! Uma enorme coruja acaba de entrar pela janela aberta e deixar uma carta no meu colo! Opa, acho que ela errou de destinatário:

"_Apenas um sorriso seu_

_Apenas um sorriso seu_

_Já alegra todo o meu dia_

_Me inspira linda poesia_

_Apazigua o peito meu_

_Apenas um sorriso seu_

_E meu desejo se sacia_

_Me encanta, me contagia_

_E me leva ao apogeu_

_Apenas um sorriso seu_

_Traz a mim toda a magia_

_É a mais doce melodia_

_Que meu mundo conheceu_

_Apenas um sorriso seu_

_Talvez não merecia_

_Mas era o que queria_

_E você hoje me deu!_

_Feliz Natal!"_

Que legal! Já fazia um tempinho que a Amanda não recebia cartas d'O Admirador secreto! Ai, esse poema é lindo! Quem me dera tivesse um admirador secreto... Opa, peraí. A Amanda apareceu, e não está nada bem!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A Amanda e o Diggory terminaram! Aquele canalha terminou com ela sem mais nem menos, e eles estavam tão bem! Ela chegou chorando na sala comunal e assim que me viu correu lá para cima, com a mão no rosto. Subi atrás dela, e ela estava com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro, soluçando. "Amanda? O que houve?", perguntei baixinho, ao me sentar ao seu lado. "E-eu e o A-amos terminamos!", ela falou, entre soluços. "Como assim? O que aconteceu?", "Ele não deu satisfações, apenas falou que não podia mais me ver. Ele foi tão... frio comigo! Acho que ele tem outra!", ela falou. "Não, ele não tem cara de trair... Você acha que talvez fosse um problema na família ou sei lá?", "Não sei, Lily! Eu realmente não sei! Agora que a gente estava indo tão bem...", "Vamos, Amanda, você não é o tipo de garota que chora por homens! Além do mais, olha o que chegou há alguns minutos!", falei, mostrando a carta. Ela leu, e de repente suas lágrimas cessaram. "Tem razão, Lily, eu não sou garota que chora por homens! Vou dar a volta por cima!", ela falou, enxugando o rosto vermelho e lavado de lágrimas. "Hey, que tal fazermos assim: você vai lavar o rosto no banheiro e depois vamos almoçar? Já está na hora", falei, consultando as horas no meu relógio. Ela concordou, se reconstituindo e nós fomos almoçar. Kate e Julie estavam lá. "Por onde andaram?", perguntei, ao sentar do lado de Kate. "Eu fui devolver um livro pra profª Minerva", Kate respondeu. "E eu estava com o Remo, até que os Marotos chegaram e o arrastaram para algum lugar", Julie falou, depois ficando pensativa. "E vocês?", Kate perguntou. "Eu estava na sala comunal escrevendo...", falei, olhando de esguelha para Amanda, "Lily e seu diário!", Julie comentou, e depois olhou para Amanda, que respondeu: "Depois", sentando-se e começando a se servir. O prof Dumbledore levantou-se e falou que, após o almoço, os alunos do sétimo ano deveriam permanecer no salão, para receber todas as instruções dos professores. Quando todos terminaram de comer suas sobremesas, os alunos dos outros anos saíram. Um quintanista da sonserina, a pedido do diretor, fechou a porta ao sair.

A profª McGonagall, pedindo que nos levantássemos, fez as quatro grandes mesas desaparecerem com um aceno de varinha. Já vi o Salão Principal sem elas antes, mas na ocasião ele estava cheio de mesas individuais, e dessa vez ele estava completamente vazio, a não ser pelos setimanistas e alguns professores. Caramba, aquele salão é enorme! O diretor levantou-se a começou a falar: "Boa tarde. Bom, suponho que vocês estejam se perguntando o que terão de fazer hoje. Como todas as casas ficaram com aproximadamente o mesmo número de estudantes do sétimo ano, a divisão dos grupos vai ser por casa. Os professores sortearão o que cada grupo vai fazer: um vai cuidar da parte interna, o outro vai se circular pelo castelo decorando-o, outro vai para os jardins apanhar pinheiros e outras coisas necessárias com a ajuda de Hagrid, e o grupo restante vai ajudar os elfos na cozinha. Professora McGonnagall, prof Flitwick, professora Sprout, prof Turpin…", os diretores das casas se adiantaram para fazer o sorteio das tarefas. A profª McGonnagal reuniu os grifinórios numa roda e falou: "Tudo bem, vocês ficaram com a tarefa mais importante: decorar o salão", Pedro soltou um gemidinho, "Sim, senhor Pettigrew. Eu comandarei tudo, mas não posso fazer tudo por vocês, então conto com a participação e competência de todos. Agora vamos", ela falou, empunhando a varinha enquanto cada um de nós fazia o mesmo com a própria varinha. Os outros alunos já saíam do salão quando me virei e segurei um grito ao ver o que agora havia na mesa dos professores. Dezenas de bolas de vidro de diversos tamanhos, estrelas de cristal, velas ainda apagadas, luzinhas coloridas, e todo o tipo de coisa para decoração natalina. Mordi o lábio. Íamos trabalhar com os Marotos, e todas aquelas coisas frágeis corriam perigo. A profª nos dividiu: eu e Kate fomos para um canto cuidar da parte de acender e fazer as velas levitarem a uma boa distância entre o teto e a cabeça dos alunos. Tarefa difícil.

Comecei a acender e tentar fazer a vela levitar, mas primeiro ela ficou tão alta que não podia mais vê-la; na segunda tentativa ela não ficou nem a dois metros do chão; quando eu pensei que havia conseguido, ela começou a dar umas voltas estranhas pelo salão, parando bruscamente e começando uma queda livre em direção à cabeça de Kate. Pulei sobre ela para salvá-la da iminente desgraça que seria se seus lindos, dourados e sedosos cabelos pegassem fogo. Ela levou um susto, mas após se recompor, me mostrou exatamente o que eu deveria fazer. Depois disso foi moleza. Apesar da quantidade de velas, acabamos rapidamente e fomos ajudar Potter e Sirius com o primeiro pinheiro que havia chegado. Com a varinha, começamos a colocar as luzes, a estrela lá no alto, as bolas coloridas. Quando chegou a parte em que íamos colocar aquele negócio comprido, peludo e colorido que se põe na árvore para imitar neve (eu acho), porém, Potter resolveu que estava entediado. Sem que eu percebesse, enrolou uma dessas coisinhas no meu pescoço, como um cachecol. Olhei para ele, que falou: "O que acha, Almofadinhas?", "Não, tenta de outro jeito" Sirius respondeu. Ambos estavam me olhando com a mão no queixo, como se fossem artistas trabalhando em sua obra prima. Com outro aceno de varinha, ele a amarrou na minha cintura. "É, melhor, mas acho que podemos tentar outra vez", Potter comentou, desta vez amarrando a coisa no meu pulso. "Não, não gostei, que tal assim?", Sirius disse. Eles continuaram essa guerra enquanto eu morria de rir daqueles dois doidos. "Ei, tive uma idéia!", Sirius falou. Com a varinha, pendurou várias das bolas coloridas em mim. Eu, que já estava querendo dar um basta naquilo, me imobilizei, afinal, as bolas poderiam quebrar. Potter pôs a estrela na minha cabeça, e os dois se afastram para me analisar. "Adorei!", Potter falou, "Eu também! Mais uma vez, fizemos algo perfeito." Revirei os olhos, ficando vermelha de raiva. Pô, eu queria sair! "Ela não é a árvore de natal mais linda desse mundo?", Potter perguntou. Corei mais ainda. "Tá, tá, agora chega de diversão. Tirem isso de mim e vamos trabalhar", falei, autoritariamente. "Sim, mamãe", os dois responderam em uníssono, e começaram a tirar tudo de cima de mim. Nunca pensei que Sirius Black e Tiago Potter me obedeceriam um dia... Voltamos a arrumar tudo, e tenho que dizer que o salão está lindo! Cheio de luzinhas verdes, amarelas, vermelhas, azuis, rosas, laranjas, de todas as cores; todas aquelas velas flutuando; no teto pusemos estrelas piscando; neve falsa caía do teto, porém sem chegar perto dos alunos... Estava lindo! Cansados, voltamos ao dormitório para tomar banho e nos arrumar. No caminho, íamos sentindo o cheiro delicioso que vinha da cozinha, com água na boca. Eu fui a última a usar o banheiro, e quando saí, vesti uma saia preta rodada só um pouquinho, com uma blusa verde e um casaquinho preto até a cintura e um sapato boneca preto. Estávamos um pouquinho atrasadas, então descemos direto para o salão. Enquanto andava, percebi que os corvinais fizeram um ótimo trabalho: luzinhas piscantes, camadas de neve artificial sobre armaduras que cantavam canções natalinas, havia até mesmo alguns quadros com gorrinhos vermelhos de Papai Noel. No salão, havia apenas uma enorme mesa, onde todos os alunos e professores iriam sentar. Nos sentamos ao lado dos Marotos, e quando todos os alunos já estavam lá, Dumbledore levantou-se e fez um breve discurso.

Quando o diretor terminou de falar, imediatamente as grandes travessas à nossa frente de rpente se encheram com deliciosas comidas. Havia peru, tender, lombo, todos os tipos de delícias. Para a sobremesa, pudim de caramelo, torta de maçã, e alguns daqueles docinhos de bengala que vemos nos filmes trouxas. Estava tudo maravilhoso, e já estava meio cheia quando a professora McGonnagall levantou-se, depois de toda a comida dos pratos ter desaparecido, e educadamente desejou um ótimo natal. Explicou que agora os professores fariam uma confraternização diferente (traduzindo:sutilmente nos expulsou), e então saímos. Eu, Kate, Amanda, Julie, Potter, Sirius, Remo e Pedro nos sentamos na sala comunal, conversando um pouco. Pedro, ansioso, logo pediu que revelássemos o amigo-oculto, e decidimos que era uma boa idéia ou poderia ficar tarde. Subimos para apanhar os presentes nos dormitórios. Diminuí meu presente e o coloquei numa sacola de papel. Quando desci, percebi que todos haviam disfarçado seus presentes. Me sentei e falei: "E aí? Quem quer começar?", "Posso, posso?", Pedro falou empolgado. "Pode, mas você começar não significa que vai receber seu presente agora", Remo explicou, "Ok, então... o Almofadinhas começa!" ele respondeu apontando para Sirius. Ele se levantou com o presente na mão e começou:

"Bem, eu e meu(minha) amigo(a) oculto(a) ficamos amigos há pouco tempo, mas já pude perceber que ela é uma garota inteligente, doce e bastante tímida, que roubou o coração do meu amigo", ele parou. "É a Jules!", eu falei. Ela se levantou, abraçando-o e abrindo o presente. Ela ficou muito vermelha, pois era uma camisolinha minúscula e transparente. "Pra você usar com o Aluado aqui", Sirius bateu nas costas do Remo. Ele olhou para cada um de nós, uma expressão estranha no rosto. Havia um silêncio constrangedor. Eu mantinha a boca entreaberta. De repente, ele começou a gargalhar muito, muito. "Vocês realmente acharam que esse era o presente dela?", ele falou, tirando mais um pacote de não sei onde e entregando-o a ela, "Mas isso não significa que você não possa ficar com a camisola", completou. O presente verdadeiro era uma pulseirinha de prata com dois pingentes. "Esse ideograma significa paz e esse amor", ele explicou, apontando para os ideogramas japoneses que eram os pingentes. Aquilo deveria ter sido realmente caro. Sirius se sentou e Julie começou a falar:

"A pessoa que eu tirei é muito, muito especial mesmo pra mim, vocês não sabem quanto. Engraçado, gentil, inteligente, doce, carinhoso...", "Ta, ta, chega! É o Remo! Se você continuar com isso daqui a pouco vocês vão estar se engolindo aqui!", Sirius falou. Julie riu, enquanto Remo se levantava e eles se beijaram longamente. "Caham, caham", pigarreei. Os dois pararam, corados, Julie sentou e Remo abriu seu presente. Era uma caixa branca com um coração vermelho no meio, e dentro havia algumas folhas. "Essas são minhas cartas pra você. Quando formos escrevendo cartas, vamos guardando aí, e quando estivermos brigados ou numa crise, abrimos a caixa e a relemos para relembrarmos o quanto gostamos um do outro", ela falou. Remo abraçou-a mais uma vez e começou a falar: "Bem, a pessoa que eu tirei é amiga há um bom tempo, é engraçada, e adora comer", falou. Pedro se levantou para apanhar o presente – a edição especial e limitada de seus doces preferidos – os dois deram um abraço de homem(aquele em que se bate nas costas e é bem rápido), e Pedro prosseguiu: "Eu não conheço meu(minha) amigo(a) oculto(a) há muito tempo, mas sei que ela é uma boa pessoa, divertida, companheira...", ele falou e olhou para cada um, como se esperasse que alguém respondesse. Como ninguém o fez, ele falou: "Amanda". Ela se levantou, os dois se abraçaram, ele se sentou e ela abriu o presente. Não, não era comida, era um lindo suéter branco. Ela agradeceu e continuou:

"Bom, a pessoa que eu tirei é muito especial pra mim. Embora pouquíssimos sabem, somos amigos há muito tempo, e eu confio muito nele, apesar de termos nos afastado um pouco ultimamente", ninguém soube dizer quem era, mas Potter sorria enquanto ela falava e ela se adiantou e deu o presente a ele, que se levantou e a abraçou por um bom tempo. Depois, ele abriu o presente. Era um kit para vassouras – para polir, limpar, etc - , que ele por sinal adorou; colocou-o cuidadosamente cobre o sofá e falou: "Bem, a pessoa que eu tirei é muito especial também. Vou repetir o que muitos disseram, mas que culpa tenho eu de nosso grupo ser tão legal? Ela é inteligente, bonita, engraçada, estressada, paranóica, companheira, fiel, teimosa...", "É a Lily!", Remo gritou. Eu estava muito, muito vermelha mesmo quando levantei para pegar meu presente. Abracei-o e até dei um beijo em sua bochecha. Pus a mão dentro da enorme sacola de papel que ele havia usado para disfarçar e apanhei um álbum de fotos encapado em couro. Na primeira página, em lindas letras, estava escrito: 'Nossos momentos juntos', fui passando as páginas e com espanto me vi sentada na neve com Potter ao meu lado, encostada na árvore, o Potter me segurando enquanto eu quase caía da escada, eu e ele rindo sentados no sofá, eu com a cabeça levantada, os olhos fechados sentindo a neve no rosto com ele me olhando, eu andando com ele pelo castelo, ele me carregando no colo quando machuquei minha perna, nós dois nos atacando com bolas de neve, eu de árvore de natal e ele pondo a estrela com a varinha na minha cabeça e mais inúmeras fotos. E, é claro, por serem fotos bruxas, elas se mexiam. Lembrei dos flashes, e meu queixo caiu. Então eu não estava louca, aqueles flashes vinham de uma máquina, de alguém tirando fotos de nós dois! "Aqueles flashes... eram pra isso?", perguntei a ele, incrédula, apontando para o álbum. Ele exibiu um sorriso maroto e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Aquilo era muito lindo! De repente, a Lily da foto em que estávamos deitados na neve, ele em cima de mim, beijou o Potter da foto. E eu senti vontade de fazer o mesmo com o verdadeiro! Estou ficando louca! Preciso de um psiquiatra para tratar essa insanidade!

"Ahn, Lily? Podemos continuar?", Kate falou, me acordando de meus devaneios loucos. Peguei meu presente e comecei a falar: "Bom, a pessoa que eu tirei é amiga há muito tempo, é a pessoa que sempre me ouve quando preciso, que dividiu comigo meus bons e maus momentos e eu dividi com ela os bons e maus momentos dela, que me ajudou com muita coisa, que...", parei de repente, pois Sirius estava batendo em seu relógio de pulso, "Bom, é a Kate", falei, enquanto ela se levantava e eu a apertava o máximo possível num abraço. Nos separamos e eu entreguei o presente a ela. Ela abriu o pacote e olhou boquiaberta para a vassoura de última linha à sua frente. Sirius e Potter a olhavam cobiçosos e Amanda, Julie, Pedro e Remo estavam impressionados. "E eu já falei com o Jack, você vai ser artilheira da Grifinória!", falei. "O que? Lily, como você faz uma coisa dessas? Primeiro você compra uma Nimbus 81, que mal chegou nas lojas, e depois arranja uma vaga pra mim no time de quadribol da casa! Você é a melhor amiga que pode existir!", ela falou emocionada, me abraçando novamente. Kate sempre quis ser artilheira, desde pequena. Jogava sempre com seus primos um pouco mais velhos no bairro bruxo em que moravam, e joga muito bem, mas nunca teve coragem de se candidatar. Bom, eu dei o empurrãozinho. Vai que ela resolve jogar profissionalmente depois de Hogwarts mas ninguém a aceita porque ela não tem experiência? Essa é sua última chance! Me sentei e ela continuou, quase pulando de alegria:

"Bom, a pessoa que eu tirei se tornou amiga há pouco tempo. Convencido, porém com motivos, engraçado, super bagunceiro, tem muitas idéias malucas na cabeça... É o Sirius!", ela falou, entregando o presente a ele. Ele a abraçou, e eu suspirei aliviada por ter sido um abraço amigo. Ele abriu seu presente, que era uma camisa azul muito bonita, junto com vários logros da Zonko's e agradeceu, sentando-se. "Já acabou?", Pedro perguntou decepcionado enquanto comia seus doces, "Bem, sim, já que todos e já entregaram e receberam presentes", Sirius falou ironicamente. Eles começaram a brigar ou fazer sei lá o que, não prestei atenção. Estava mais preocupada olhando a mini-Lily no colo do mini-Potter, ambos felizes e dando tchauzinhos(foi quando ele me carregou de Hogsmeade para Hogwarts, e eu estava coma perna machucada, por isso ele me carregava). Obviamente minha cópia não sabia muito bem o que estava passando naquele momento da foto, mas... Depois virei a folha e as vi (as mini-cópias) patinando no gelo, divertindo-se pra valer. Voltei um pouco e vi a foto em que ele me segurara quando eu escorreguei na escada. O rosto dele estava tão perto do meu que não pude deixar de imaginar um beijo... Sacudi minha cabeça: 'Lily, você está pirando. Onde já se viu fantasiar beijos com Tiago Potter?', pensei. Fechei o álbum, levantando a cabeça e vendo que meus amigos travavam uma espécie de batalha: "Mas o Chudley é o melhor time!", Sirius dizia, "Não antes dos Tornados", Potter respondeu. "Nada disso! União de Puddlemere é o melhor!", Kate entrou na discussão, "Orgulho de Portree ganha de todos esses que vocês falaram!", Remo falou. Revirei os olhos. Que conversa produtiva. 'Ainda mais quando está perto do Natal', pensei consultando o relógio, que marcava um minuto para a meia-noite. "Gente...", comecei. Ninguém me ouviu, "Pessoal...", de novo, ninguém. "EI!", berrei. Eles, que estavam gritando todos ao mesmo tempo silenciaram e olharam para mim. "Obrigada. Eu só queria avisar que, em aproximadamente 10 segundos, será Natal!", avisei. "Ok, paramos, mas eu já vou avisando que o seu presente é só amanhã de manhã, viu?", Sirius falou, vindo em minha direção. Olhei com uma expressão estranha para ele, que falou: "Calma, eu só vou te dar um abraço (e me abraçou), Feliz Natal, Lily!", "Feliz Natal, Sirius!", respondi, depois indo abraçar cada um de meus amigos desejando 'Feliz Natal'. Potter me apertou num abraço que quase me deixou sem ar, e quando eu pedi para me soltar, miraculosamente ele me atendeu na hora, meio corado de vergonha. Eu já falei que ele fica muito lindo corado?.

Bem, ele é o inimigo, mas quem disse que não posso gostar da aparência dele? Continuando... A uma certa altura, os Marotos saíram e voltaram rapidamente com cerveja amanteigada, que ficamos bebendo enquanto conversávamos e ríamos das piadas de Potter e Sirius até aproximadamente as quatro da manhã. Subimos, eu vesti meu pijama mais confortável e quentinho e, por ainda estar muito acordada, resolvi escrever em você. O dia foi ótimo, mas agora meus olhos estão se fechando. Boa noite.

27/12

Querido Diário,

Desculpe-me por não ter escrito nos últimos dois dias, apesar da promessa de que escreveria todos os dias até o ano-novo. Mas é que o prof Dumbledore esse ano inventou de fazer uma espécie de baile de Ano-novo. É, daquele tipo que todo mundo vai de branco ou de cores que têm algum significado, e bebem champanhe, e vêem fogos de artifício. Não, não teremos fogos já que estará muito frio para que possamos sair do castelo. Mas sim, no resto vai ser igual ao dos trouxas. Mas que droga! Tudo bem, todos os anos temos no mínimo um baile, mas esse ano já temos a formatura! Além do mais, não sei como conseguirei um vestido. E não é de par, pelo menos. Por falar nisso, parece que os alunos que foram pra casa vão chegar mais cedo esse ano praticamente por causa desse baile... Eles estarão aqui amanhã.

Tá, deixando de lado minha pequena crise, deixe-me contar com o que eu estava tão ocupada (ou não, talvez estivesse com preguiça...) ultimamente. No dia de natal, acordei e me deparei com uma enorme pilha de presentes no pé da cama. Corri a abri-los, e eis a lista:

Kate: Uma espécie de pena especial, para quando eu quiser que ninguém mais leia esse diário.

Amanda: Um par de luvas. Muito úteis nesse frio, já que as minhas já estão velhas e acabadas.

Julie: Uma blusa laranja de manga até os cotovelos.

Potter: Um gorrinho que combina com o cachecol (oba!)(Bom, depois do presente que ele me deu no amigo-oculto...)

Sirius: 'Como descobrir o seu amor oculto', por Cassandra Vancamp

Remo: 'Poções e ervas mágicas para aurores', por Fílida Spore e Arsênio Jigger

Pedro: Meias com estampas natalinas (N/A:¬¬)

Bom, tem alguns outros que outras pessoas me deram, mas agora estou meio com preguiça...

Depois passamos o dia nos jardins, exceto por Kate e Sirius. Kate pois David chegara hoje, e Sirius tinha mais um encontro – com uma das garotas daquela lista, por falar nisso - , então o resto do grupo ficou nos jardins. Eu deixei Amanda e Julie patinarem comigo no meu ringue de patinação, já que o lago ainda estava congelado, e Potter, Remo e Pedro juntaram as cabeças perto de uma árvore, cochichando. Suspeito que fosse sobre aquele livro, mas... Passamos a tarde assim, nesse semi-tédio e depois voltamos para o dormitório. Ontem, já que eu estava incomodada com todas aquelas pessoas de volta ao castelo, usando _minha_ pista de patinação sem _meu_ consentimento e pessoas fazendo guerra de bola de neve, anjinhos e bonecos de neve sem me chamar, resolvi ir estudar um pouco na biblioteca. Infelizmente, foi um dia monótono, sem Marotos se esgueirando, se escondendo e cochichando pela biblioteca. Mas foi um dia proveitoso. Finalmente consegui entender Transfiguração!

Já hoje, meio que abandonada pela Julie, que foi ficar com o Remo, a Kate que foi ficar com o David, a Amanda que ia tentar arrumar um vestido pro ano-novo, e o Pedro que foi até a cozinha. Fui lá pra fora, pros jardins, que estavam menos cheios que ontem, e deixei Potter e Sirius conspirando contra o Filch na sala comunal. Sentei encostada numa árvore e fiquei apenas observando o lago congelado. De repente, como um flash back, lembrei de certa vez, quando minha avó me mostrou como era divertido fazer um boneco de neve. No final, em todos os anos seguintes, eu sempre fazia o nariz de cenoura, os braços de gravetos, 'emprestava' para o boneco meu cachecol e arrumava um chapéu para ele, e depois minha avó tirava uma foto minha com a nossa obra de arte. A cada ano colocávamos uma característica diferente no boneco, e eu adorava faze-lo. De repente, como a louca feliz e infantil que sou, comecei a fazer uma enorme bola com a neve. Coloquei-a firme no chão e comecei a fazer outra, menor e coloquei em cima da primeira. Por último, fiz uma menor ainda para ser a cabeça. Quando ia coloca-la, uma voz soou atrás de mim: "Merlin, como é feliz!". Era Sirius. Eu me virei e vi que ele e Potter sorriam ao ver o que fazia. Corei um pouquinho, mas dei de ombros e voltei a fazer o que estava fazendo antes de ser interrompida. Nenhum deles se manifestou atrás de mim por alguns minutos, enquanto eu aperfeiçoava o corpo do boneco. De repente, Potter surgiu ao meu lado com dois gravetos na mão e um cachecol preto. Me entregou o cachecol e posicionou os gravetos como os braços do boneco, enquanto eu arrumava o cachecol em seu pescoço. Pouco tempo depois, Sirius também reapareceu, com uma cenoura e dois pedacinhos de carvão. Pus a cenoura para ser o nariz e os pedaços de carvão como os olhos. Nós três nos afastamos para analisarmos nossa obra de arte. "É... até que ele tá bonitinho... Não mais que eu, claro", Potter falou.

"Ah, estou com pena de deixa-lo aqui fora pra ser destruído, ele ficou tão fofinho...", comentei. "Se você quiser, a gente leva pra dentro do castelo", Sirius falou. Eu ri. "Não precisa, obrigada", falei, "Mas acho melhor tirarmos o seu cachecol dele, Potter, ou então você não vai mais achá-lo se nevar de novo durante a noite. Aliás, como tem acontecido todos esses dias", "Não tem problema, com esse aí, eu tenho uns três iguais, não fará falta. Deixa ele ficar com ele", ele respondeu. Que bonitinho! Ele estava entrando na minha onda de infantilidade e maluquice! "Hum... odeio ter que estragar esses momentos de amor, mas... Está nevando mais cedo hoje...", Sirius falou, puxando o casaco mais para perto do corpo. Então resolvemos entrar no castelo para fugir da neve. Nada de muito interessante aconteceu durante a noite, na verdade. Apesar de tudo foi um bom dia.

**N/A: Gostaram do capítulo? Digam que sim, por favor! Achei ele muito divertido, e a partir de agora o sentimentos da Lily com relação ao Tiago vão começar a mudar(viram como ela ficou com o presente?).**

**BaBi Evans**: É verdade, ela finalmente se divertiu com o Potter... Gostou da revelação?

**Lily Evans Lied**: Essa é uma coisa que sempre me pergunto quando vejo filmes, ou sei lá: 'Por que essas coisas nunca acontecem comigo?'.

**Mayara**: Eu também AMO esse capítulo de Gilmor Girls! A Lorelay parece uma criancinha, né? Hihi xDD

**Ayame Yukane**: Que bom que gostou do capítulo! E realmente, a intenção era que começasse a rolar um clima entre o dois, e tal... Sabe o que aconteceu? A autora de uma fic veio dizer que eu estava plagiando ela com 'Amores de verão"! Já que você participava do festival, poderia me dar uma mãozinha pra provar que não é verdade? A fic não tem nada a ver! O nome é "Os mais famosos", da Paty Felton. Agradeceria muito se você pudesse me ajudar! Bjos!

**Pri Black**: Eu também sempre tive vontade de ver neve de perto e de fazer todas essas coisas, mas nunca tive oportunidade. Uma vez, quase nevou onde eu tava, mas foi quase. Ah! E o Sirius já é meu! Hehe xDD

**Mari van Pels**: Calma, em breve você verá os 'amassos' entre os pombinhos!

Preciso que me digam se gostaram desse capítulo, é muito importante! Espero bastante reviews, ok? Depois vai ter uma outra surpresa...

**Bjinhos!**

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	12. Marotagens

Capítulo 22

29/12

Querido Diário,

Ontem comentei com Potter e Sirius sobre a minha preocupação quanto ao baile, já que eu não tenho absolutamente nenhum vestido que sirva para a ocasião. E a gora eles estão me perseguindo e insistindo em me levar a Hogsmeade hoje à tarde para que eu posso escolher meu vestido. E agora comentei isso com Kate, Amanda e Julie e todas elas estão querendo ir também. Parece então que teremos mais um passeio em grupo, desta vez contra as regras. Eu mereço, viu!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bom, no final das contas, o passeio valeu a pena! E como! Logo após o almoço, os Marotos nos raptaram e nos levaram, sempre olhando num pedaço de pergaminho velho, até uma bruxa de um olho só no corredor do terceiro andar. Sirius, que segurava o pergaminho, que aparentemente era um mapa, parou na frente dela, e examinando-o mais uma vez, tirou a varinha do bolso, tocou na estátua com ela e murmurou 'Dissendium'. Imediatamente a bruxa de um olho só afastou-se, abrindo passagem a um túnel escuro em declive. Eu, Kate, Amanda e Julie passamos, e por último os marotos vieram atrás de nós. Eu, que fui a primeira a entrar e que não sabia como era a passagem, tive prejuízos. Assim, que pus os dois pés na passagem, percebi que seu chão de rocha era liso e formava uma espécie de escorregador. Com um grito, escorreguei meio de lado até parar, chegando a um lugar plano e reparando que agora não havia mais pedra, e sim terra abaixo de mim, apesar da escuridão. Mal havia me levantado quando um outro grito soou lá em cima. Kate também desceu meio sem jeito e caiu em cima de mim, me derrubando novamente. Nenhuma de nós conseguiu levantar a tempo de fugir de Amanda, que se juntou a nós na confusão, e por último Julie. O que deu no final foi um confuso aglomerado de pernas e braços que éramos. Ouvi Sirius gargalhando lá em cima e logo depois a voz preocupada de Remo: "Vocês estão bem?", "Mais ou menos!", gritei de volta, a voz meio abafada pelo peso que se encontrava sobre mim. "Acho melhor saírem daí, ou então vamos ficar todos enroscados aí embaixo!", Pedro gritou.

Com dificuldade, nos soltamos e levantamos, eu massageando meu braço, que ficara embaixo de um peso enorme. Nos afastamos do escorregador de pedra, e eu puxei minha varinha, murmurando 'lumus' e produzindo alguma luz naquela escuridão. Logo em seguida observei Potter, Sirius, Remo e Pedro, seguidamente, descerem graciosamente pelo escorregador e aterrissando diretamente no chão. "Porque não avisaram que essa descida é tão íngreme?", Amanda perguntou. "Bom, nós descobrimos isso sozinhos há um tempo, assim como vocês", Sirius sorriu marotamente, acendendo também sua varinha e passando à nossa frente para nos guiar. Continuamos andando em silêncio por um tempo realmente longo até que a passagem começou a subir. Muito tempo depois, começamos a subir os degraus de uma escada de pedra. Comecei a contar os degraus, mas minhas contas se perderam no cinqüenta e dois. Estava morrendo de calor, devido aos casacos, luvas, gorro e cachecol que usava, já que era inverno, e meus pés já estavam doendo quando de repente paramos. Todos ficaram muito quietos, como se tentassem ouvir algo, então Sirius, ainda na dianteira, abriu a tampa de um alçapão que se encontrava acima de nossas cabeças cuidadosamente e saiu por ele. Fomos seguindo-o um a um, e saímos num porão cheio de caixas de papelão. Quando Julie saiu, Remo fechou a tampa com cuidado, e ela se fundiu perfeitamente com o chão, tornando-se quase imperceptível. "Onde estamos?", ela murmurou para o namorado, que respondeu, no mesmo volume: "No porão da Dedosdemel". Arregalei meus olhos, assim como minhas amigas. Olhando para os lados, continuamos a seguir Sirius até uma escada de madeira. Subimos cautelosamente, e ele encostou o ouvido na porta, para ouvir algo do outro lado. Fez um sinal positivo com a mão e a abriu, saindo para a claridade quase ofuscante da maravilhosa loja de doces.

Percebi que estávamos atrás do balcão da Dedosdemel, e rapidamente saímos de lá, nos misturando às outras pessoas que lá se encontravam. Vesti novamente meus agasalhos, que havia tirado quando estava com calor, e saímos para o frio das ruas. Andamos pelas ruas conversando sobre a passagem de onde acabáramos de sair. "Vocês conhecem quantas passagens secretas ao todo no castelo?", Kate perguntou. "Sete", Potter respondeu, "Mas Filch já descobriu uma". "E que tipo de mapa é esse?", Amanda perguntou. Eles se entreolharam, preocupados, e por fim Sirius explicou: "Esse é O Mapa do Maroto. É nele que registramos todas as passagens que descobrimos até hoje", "E vocês o fizeram?", Julie perguntou. "Sim", respondeu Remo simplesmente. Andamos mais um pouco, e chegamos àquela loja que todas as garotas recorrem quando precisam de um vestido. "Muito obrigada por nos trazer até aqui. Onde e quando nos encontramos quando terminarmos de escolher nossas roupas?", falei, virando-me para eles. "Sabe, Lily... Eu não me importaria se você quisesse minha ajuda para escolher sua roupa...", Potter sugeriu maldosamente, sorrindo. "Não, Potter, obrigada, eu me viro sozinha", respondi, me virando e entrando na loja. Kate, Amanda e Julie vieram logo em seguida. A loja era _enorme _e havia centenas de vestidos pendurados em araras, expostos na vitrine, nos balcões... Só de olhar percebi que iria gastar horas para escolher o vestido perfeito ali. Me encaminhei para uma das araras e comecei a analisar os vestidos azuis, vermelhos, laranjas, rosas, amarelos, verdes, azuis, lilases, dourados, brancos, pretos...

Continuei olhando e só depois de olhar pelo menos metade da loja, separei alguns que havia gostado e entrei na cabine para experimenta-los. No final, fiquei entre dois vestidos, que experimentei umas dez vezes cada um, mas por fim consegui escolher e fiquei muito satisfeita com a escolha. Kate, Amanda, Julie e eu havíamos combinado que nossos vestidos srriam surpresa, então, depois muito tempo na loja, fomos encontrar os marotos no Três Vassouras. "Vocês não acham que estão dando muito na cara não? Quero dizer, estamos aqui contra as regras", falei, ao sentar ao lado de Potter. "Não se preocupe, Madame Rosmerta adora a gente e nunca contou nada a nenhum dos professores quanto às nossas visitinhas fora de hora...", ele respondeu. "Se você diz...", falei, sem me convencer, "E aí? O que escolheram? Os vestidos têm decote, né?", Sirius sorriu marotamente. "Escolhemos sim, mas vocês só verão no dia", Kate falou, "É, mas também agradecemos por terem nos trazido aqui", Julie interviu. "Vocês não acham que deveríamos voltar não? Já está escurecendo...", Remo falou, olhando para fora pela janela. "O Remo tem razão, gente. Aquela passagem não encurta o caminho e vamos demorar a chegar no castelo", Amanda apoiou. Todos concordaram com a decisão e então nos levantamos. Os Marotos pagaram a conta, e nós fomos voltando em direção à Dedosdemel. Chegamos ao castelo apenas à noite, e suspeito que, por sermos um grupo grande e, afinal, eram os Marotos que estavam envolvidos, muitas pessoas notaram nossa ausência, mas tudo bem. Tomei um bom banho e agora estou sentada com Amanda e Julie (Os marotos sumiram e Kate foi falar com David) na Sala Comunal, sobre o baile próximo. Ah, não! Espera aí.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

O que está dando nesses garotos de Hogwarts, hein? Até mesmo o David, o namorado mais perfeito que conheço!

Nós, garotas (exceto Kate) estávamos conversando calmamente na sala comunal quando de repente Kate entra com o rosto vermelho e cara de choro. Me levantei e corri até ela, com Amanda e Julie atrás. Abracei-a e perguntei o que houve. Ela apenas segurou minha mão e me puxou até o dormitório. Sentou em sua cama, abraçando as pernas e começou: "Eu e o David terminamos. Ele me falou que precisava clarear umas coisas na cabeça e precisava dar um tempo no namoro. Já tínhamos 3 meses de namoro! Três meses e ele vai e acaba comigo dizendo que precisa 'clarear a cabeça'!", ela falou rápido, soltando todas as lágrimas ao mesmo tempo depois disso e explodindo em soluços. Sentei-me ao seu lado e envolvi seus ombros. Acho que Kate devia realmente gostar do David, porque ela _nunca _chorou por nenhum garoto. Pelo menos desde que nós somos amigas. Ou seja, há quase sete anos. Olhei para Amanda, que imediatamente saiu. Situações como aquela exigem um tipo específico de comida. E chocolate sempre acalma. Julie sentou-se conosco e falou docemente: "Vamos, Kate, eu nunca vi você chorar por garoto algum! Não é agora que você vai começar, é?". Kate limpou as lágrimas com a manga do suéter que usava e levantou o rosto, exibindo um sorriso fraco e triste. O rosto dela estava inchado e vermelho, assim como os olhos. "Ela tem razão, Kate. Não fica triste assim não. Afinal, ele só pediu um tempo, e isso nem sempre significa o fim do namoro", falei. "Ai, meninas, obrigada!", ela sorriu fracamente, "É isso aí! Eu vou superar, nunca chorei por homem e nem pretendo!", continuou, levantando, indo até o banheiro e lavando o rosto. Nessa hora Amanda chegou com um pote de sorvete de chocolate enorme e quatro colheres. Destampou-o e o entregou a Kate, que sentou em sua cama e começou a comer. Depois levantou a cabeça e nos chamou. Na verdade, a Lily e a Julie não têm motivos pra comer isso, mas eu abro essa exceção", brincou. Continuamos comendo e falando mal dos homens (até Julie, mas ela não xingou o Remo: "Gente, ele é muito diferente dos outros!") até tarde, quando resolvemos ir dormir. Fala sério! O Que está havendo com esse garotos? Primeiro o Diggory, agora o David, só espero que o Remo também não faça isso, porque acho que o que a Julie sente por ele já é amor...

Bom, é isso. Agora já está tarde, então vou apagar a luz e dormir. Boa noite!

30/12

Querido Diário,

Eu estava numa praia deserta e paradisíaca tomando sol e olhando o imenso mar azul. Apenas um cara sem rosto mas muito sarado me fazia companhia. Ele estava me trazendo uma bebida com aqueles guarda-chuvinhas d eenfeite quando de repente senti um grande peso na minha cabeça. Olhei para cima, pensando que um côco havia caído do coqueiro próximo a mim. Mas vários cocos continuaram a cair, e então eu acordei e vi que não estava numa praia paradisíaca, mas sim no dormitório. E também não eram cocos que caíam na minha cabeça, mas sim as minhas _queridas_ amigas fizeram o favor de me acordar com travesseiradas. Sentei na cama e perguntei: "Que foi?", um tanto mal-humarada e rabugenta. Você sabe, do jeito que fico todas as manhãs quando acabo de acordar. "Lavanta aí e se veste", Kate disse simplesmente. Aparentemente ela já está bem animadinha. Prometendo vingança, me levantei e me vesti. "Agora me respondam: qual o motivo desse agradável despertar numa manhã fria?", falei. "Bem, Lily, apesar de estarmos de férias, hoje vai haver o meu primeiro treino de quadribol!", Kate falou empolgada. Eu gritei e comecei a dar pulinhos e a abracei. Ninguém me merece, né? Quero dizer, eu sou completamente louca e explosiva e mal-humarada mesmo quando minha melhor amiga vai realizar um sonho...

Mas então eu peguei um casaco gigantesco que tenho (apesar d euqe não havia neve caindo do céu, havia neve por toda a parte), e nós descemos. Kate foi para o vestiário se vestir e eu continuei com Amanda e Julie até a arquibancada mais alta. Uma pequena lista dos jogadores da Grifinória, só pra situar:

Jack Costelloe Capitão e artilheiro

Katerine (só pra ficar mais oficial) Durant Artilheira

Matthew Sumpton Artilheiro

Sirius Black Batedor

Charlie Tyler Batedor

Janet McCartney Goleira

Tiago Potter Apanhador

Continuando... Estávamos sentadas nas arquibancadas esperando o treino começar e (apenas eu e Amanda) comentando os garotos que jogavam no time. "Ah, fala sério, Lily! O Jack é lindo!", Amanda disse, "É, talvez sim, mas ele é só meu amigo... Hey! Você quer que eu te apresente ele?", sugeri. "Não, não precisa. Eu sei me virar", ela respondeu com um sorriso maroto, em seguida voltando o olhar para o campo de quadribol, onde todo o time já estava meio que se aquecendo. Eles estavam descrevendo círculos no ar. Fizeram isso várias vezes até Jack voltar ao chão e abrir a caixa onde a goles, os balaços e o pomo ficam guardados. Voltou imediatamente para o ar, chamando Kate e McCartney. Elas se posicionaram e Kate começou a treinar. Ambas eram muito boas, Kate fez vários gols, mas McCartney também defendeu várias jogadas de Kate. Do outro lado do campo, Potter vasculhava o céu à procura do pomo e, mais embaixo Sirius e Tyler estavam treinando com seus bastões, acertando os balaços em alvos. Depois de um tempo em que apenas Kate treinava os arremessos, Jack e Sumpton juntaram-se a ela e começaram a treinar. Tenho que admitir que o treino é bem chatinho, ao contrário das partidas. Confesso que morro de medo de altura e não sei voar, mas adoro assistir um bom jogo de quadribol, principalmente se for um clássico Grifinória X Sonserina.

Enfim, eles ficaram lá treinando calmamente e eu, Amanda e Julie conversávamos enquanto assistíamos. Bom, estava calmo pelo menos até algumas pessoas chegarem. O grupinho sonserino de sempre (Snape, Malfoy, Black's, Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle...) adentrou o campo. Prevendo confusão, Jack imediatamente desceu e foi até lá, seguido depois por todos os outros jogadores do time. Me levantei e fui até lá, com Amanda e Kate. "O que querem aqui?", Jack perguntou a Malfoy, que estava à frente do grupo, de braços cruzados e cara de desdém. "Então _esse_ é o time da Grifinória?", Malfoy falou, dando uma risadinha sarcástica. "Isso mesmo, Malfoy. O time que vai te vencer no próximo jogo", falei, já vermelha de raiva. É incrível como aqueles sonserinos me enfurecem só de olhar! "Ora, ora, se não é a sangue-ruim...", Belatrix soltou, levantando uma sobrancelha e olhando para mim. "Cala essa sua boca. Caso você não se lembre da última vez que me chamou assim, posso dar uma coisa pra você se lembrar", respondi friamente e ela pareceu se lembrar do ocorrido. "É melhor você se controlar, _Evans_, ou terei de tomar sérias providências quanto a você", Malfoy defendeu. "E quais seriam essas medidas?", Potter se manifestou. "Ah, mas que tocante! Defendendo a namoradinha!", Snape desdenhou. "Seboso, fica calado. Ou você quer um replay daquela vez na semana passada? Se você quiser, terá seu pedido atendido", ironizou Sirius. "Isso aí. Além do mais, eu não sou _namoradinha_ de ninguém!", falei.

"Calma, gente", Tyler murmurou para Sirius e Tiago. "Bom, se vocês não tem nada de interessante a dizer, temos mais o que fazer, pois ao contrário de vocês, não somos à toa, merecemos nossas vitórias", Sumpton falou, virando as costas. Os sonserinos ficaram sem resposta e saíram rapidamente. Sinceramente, não vejo nada de interessante ficar andando por aí provocando as pessoas! Eles iam voltar a treinar, mas os jogadores estavam nervosos, então Jack deu por acabado o treino e nós pudemos sair do frio e voltar par o calor de nossa Sala Comunal. Kate tomou um bom banho e ficamos conversando.

"E aí? O que acharam?", ela perguntou, enxugando o cabelo com uma toalha. "Você joga muito bem, Kate! Aliás, a Grifinória já tem vitória garantida esse ano!", respondi animada. "É verdade, vocês estão com tudo!", Julie completou. "E estaríamos treinando até agora se não fossem por aqueles idotas...", Kate comentou. "Ah, esquece isso! Eles só estão tentando ganhar a taça de qualquer jeito, o que não vão conseguir!", Amanda falou. "É mesmo... Mas e aí? O que querem fazer hoje?", Kate respondeu. "Tive uma idéia! Tem tudo a ver com ano-novo. Vamos fazer nossas listas de resolução pro ano que vem?", sugeri, apanhando pergaminho, tinta e pena e escrevendo nossos nomes nela. "Adorei a idéia!", Julie falou. Então começamos a enumerar nossas intenções para o ano que vai chegar.

"Eu pretendo... Parar de comer tanto doce!", Amanda falou. "Eu quero tirar ótimas notas nos N.I.E.M's", Julie falou. "Eu quero um novo amor!", Kate falou. E assim continuamos no final das contas a lista ficou assim (adoro fazer listas!):

De agora em diante eu:

°Estudarei mais para passar nos N.I.E.M's com ótimas notas para ser auror;

°Me empenharei para cortar relações com Potter (apesar de admitir que ele é lindo e divertido);

°Pensarei melhor antes de dizer o que sinto ou o que vem à minha cabeça;

°Tentarei controlar meus ataques de raiva;

°Entre outros

De agora em dianteKate:

°Começará a procurar (ou esperar) por um novo amor;

°Tentará prestar atenção a todas as aulas que assiste, não importa quão chatas sejam;

°Aproveitará melhor a vida;

°Entre outros

De agora em dianteAmanda:

°Deixará de comer tantos doces;

°Tentará melhorar em Poções;

°Esquecerá _completamente_ seu ex-namorado;

°Será mais espontânea;

°Entre outros

De agora em diante Julie:

°Começará a tomar coragem para dizer a seu namorado (Remo) que o ama;

°Se empenhará mais nos estudos;

°Será menos tímida;

°Entre outros.

Bom, as listas ficaram bem maiores que essa cópia aí, mas estou com preguiça demais para copiá-las por completo. Fizemos nossas resoluções e ficamos comentando as probabilidades de cada uma realmente se realizar. Kate olhou para as minhas resoluções e levantou uma sobrancelha, olhando para mim com cara de descrença e falou: "_Você_ vai tirar o _Tiago_ da sua vida?", "Isso aí!", eu respondi e elas começaram a gargalhar. Merlin, eu mereço. Minhas amigas não entendem que eu _não_ gosto dele, apesar de ele ser divertido e bonito, como já disse antes. Depois de uma acalorada discussão sobre esse tema não muito agradável, resolvemos dormir para poupar as energias para a grande festa do dia seguinte.

**N/A: Estou realmente ocupada, então uma nota da autora decente e as respostas às reviews virão no capítulo que vem. Aliás, capítulo que só virá depois que eu receber 5 reviews, ouviram, leitores desnaturados? Tchau! **

**Bjinhos!**

**PS p/a FlavinhaGreeneye: Cadê minhas reviews?**

Capítulo 23

31/12

Querido Diário,

Bom, é hoje. Hoje é o grande dia. Apesar de não estar tão animada par a festa em si, mal posso esperar para vestir meu vestido. É lindo!

Acordamos super tarde, e tivemos que tomar café na cozinha por conta disso. Eu estava lá, comendo calma e sossegadamente meus bolinhos quando... quem aparece? Acertou quem disse Potter. Tudo bem que ele tava com o Sirius, mas... Ta, eles entraram, olharam para os lados e viram a gente. Se entreolharam com sorrisos maliciosos no rosto e vieram se juntar a nós. Sirius sentou-se ao lado de Kate, jogando seu charme. Aparentemente ele já sabe do término de namoro dela e do David, as notícias voam em Hogwarts. Potter sentou-se ao meu lado fazendo o mesmo(jogando charme). "Estão preparadas para a festa?", Sirius falou.. "É, vocês sabem que, pra dar sorte, na meia noite do dia 31 de dezembro você beija alguém?", Potter completou, olhando sugestivamente para mim. "Pois eu já acho que beijar alguém como você, Sirius, só dá azar", Kate respondeu. Todos nós rimos, menos ele, que apenas cruzou os braços e olhou para Potter significativamente. Eles se levantaram. "Bom, meninas, temos que ir! Vemos vocês hoje à noite", Potter falou, saindo com um Sirius ligeiramente irritado.

Terminamos de comer pouco depois que eles saíram e então começamos a andar pelo castelo procurando o que fazer. No final das contas, passamos uma tarde tediosa apenas jogando snap explosivo(na verdade demos boas gargalhadas, mas foi meio tedioso sim). A festa ia começar às dez, mas às sete da noite subimos para o dormitório, já que algumas de minhas amigas são realmente enroladas para tomar banho e se arrumar. Finalmente ficamos prontas, e desta vez eu realmente preciso descrever os visuais aqui.

Amanda estava com um vestido rosa claro tomara-que-caia bordado com pequenas pedrinhas da mesma cor no detalhe do busto; seu cabelo estava preso num elegante coque que deixava alguns cachos soltos e usava um colar prateado com pedrinhas rosadas. Julie usava um vestido estilo longuete azul turquesa de uma alça só e tinha seu cabelo preso em um meio rabo com o resto do cabelo cacheado solto. Kate escolhera um vestido laranja decotado, com pontas desiguais, e, no lugar do busto, em um tecido diferente do resto do vestido, também havia pequeninas pedras alaranjadas bordadas; seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto e que deixava duas pequenas mechas caírem em seu rosto. E por último, mas não menos importante: eu estava com um vestido verde com um decote em V, com uma tira de tecido de cor perolada e bordada com pedrinhas verdes logo abaixo do busto; entrelacei pequenas mechas do meu cabelo atrás e fiz um meio-rabo, deixando algumas mechas sobre meu rosto. Modéstia à parte, mas eu me achei muito bonita ao me olhar no espelho.

Terminamos de nos arrumar e descemos, pois já havíamos atrasado uns quinze minutos. Andamos calmamente até o Salão Principal e entramos. A decoração estava linda: havia vários balões prateados nas paredes e colunas e pequenos pedaços de papel prateado caíam do teto, se dissipando ao chegar perto das cabeças do estudantes. Havia várias mesas redondas espalhadas em volta da pista de dança, que estava próxima a um palco de madeira, encostado à parede. As mesas tinham toalhas coloridas, e no centro de cada mesa havia um plaquinha dizendo o que significava a cor de sua toalha. Pegamos uma mesa de toalha vermelha('Paixão') a um canto, e nos sentamos por um momento para observar as pessoas no salão. Estava tudo muito bonito: tanto a decoração como as pessoas. Todos haviam caprichado no visual, os meninos de camisa e calça social, as meninas de vestidos...

Em tempo recorde, os marotos chegaram e se juntaram a nós. "Vocês não vão dançar não?", falou Potter, olhando diretamente para mim. "Daqui a pouco", respondi simplesmente. Eu queria esperar pela banda, que era uma banda bruxa muito boa. "Nossa, vocês seguiram meu pedido à risca, hein?", Sirius falou, nos analisando uma a uma. "Ei, tira o olho dessa aqui!", Remo abraçou Julie por trás da cadeira. Nós rimos. "Já volto", disse Pedro ele se levantou da mesa e eu o acompanhei com o olhar. Apesar de achar que ele iria até a mesa de comidas, ele se encaminhou até uma sextanista da Lufa-lufa e começou a falar algo. Ambos estavam muito vermelhos. Potter olhou para mim, e olhando para a direção que eu olhava, deixou seu queixo cair. Cutucou Sirius e apontou. Ele também ficou muito surpreso. "Ah, qual é, gente! O Pedro também é um maroto, não precisam ficar assim só porque desta vez ele está dando atenção a outra coisa que não a comida!", Kate falou, quando percebeu o que acontecia. "Tudo bem, mas é que geralmente quem faz isso é a gente", Sirius respondeu, desviando o olhar para minha amiga. "Com licença...", um setimanista da Lufa-lufa se aproximou de Amanda muito timidamente e chamou-a para dançar, no que ela aceitou prontamente.

"Mas sério, voltando ao assunto anterior... O que as garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts estão fazendo sentadas numa festa como essa?", Remo perguntou. "Tem razão, Remo! Vamos dançar!", falei, me levantando com repentina animação e me dirigindo à pista de dança. Kate, Julie, Potter, Sirius e Remo me seguiram também, e nos juntamos às pouquíssimas pessoas que estavam dançando. A música era bem animada. Em pouco tempo, a pista de dança estava cheia de garotas dando risadinhas, tentando chegar perto dos marotos. Julie, que é muito ciumenta, logo se aproximou mais de Remo e três ou quatro delas saíram, desapontadas. Mas outras mais ousadas chegavam ao lado de Potter e Sirius, puxando conversa e se mostrando para eles. Revirei os olhos e continuei a dançar. Um minuto depois, Potter estava ao meu lado, aliviado por ter se livrado do fã-clube, mas Sirius já estava se agarrando com outra a um canto. Saí um pouco para pegar uma bebida. Mal eu havia terminado de beber meu ponche, um garoto subiu ao palco e anunciou a banda que iria tocar. Voltei rapidamente para onde meus amigos estavam, e bati palmas para os integrantes da banda, que agora subiam ao palco.

As garotas deram gritinhos histéricos e alguns garotos ficaram de cara amarrada, pois todos os caras da banda eram bonitos e – diga-se de passagem – sarados(o vocalista, agüentando não sei como o frio, estava sem camisa). Passei a festa inteira dançando, e a uma certa altura tirei minhas sandálias, que estavam machucando meus pés. Como não poderia deixar de ter, mais para perto da meia-noite, começaram a tocar músicas lentas, para na virada do ano animar mais ainda. Remo logo enlaçou Julie pela cintura, enquanto esta fazia o mesmo com seu pescoço, e eu saí com Kate e nos sentamos à nossa mesa. Amanda logo se juntou a nós: "Gente, o Jason é demais! Super engraçado!", falou, animada. "Cadê ele?", Kate perguntou, olhando em volta. "Ah, ele foi pegar bebidas pra gente", ela respondeu, fazendo um gesto vago na direção da mesa de bebidas.

"Só um pouquinho, eu também vou pegar algo pra beber", falei, indo determinada até a mesa de bebidas. Havia um garoto de cabelos castanho-claros de costas servindo algo lá, então me aproximei e o cutuquei levemente. Ele se virou, e pude ver que ele era realmente charmoso: olhos azul-claro, cabelos castanho-claros(como já disse antes) e um sorriso perfeitamente alinhado. Ele me olhou com cara de interrogação e eu falei: "Jason, não é?", ele continuou com cara intrigada. "Lílian Evans, amiga da Amanda, a menina que você estava conversando agora há pouco", me apresentei energicamente, "Escuta, eu não quero ser chata, mas vou precisar te passar um daqueles sermões: 'Se você magoar minha amiga, eu te mato'.", continuei, puxando-o para um canto e falando tudo o que achei que deveria. Ele ouviu a tudo calado e respondeu: "Olha, ainda não pra conhecer muito bem sua amiga, mas eu prometo que só vai acontecer alguma coisa se eu souber que vai dar futuro, ok?", levantou uma mão como em sinal de juramento. Suspirei aliviada e ri. "Tudo bem, não precisa se assustar, eu não sou tão maluca quanto você pensa, é só que ela é muito especial pra mim e não quero vê-la magoada de novo...", falei, sorrindo, "Mas agora é melhor você levar essas bebidas pra ela ou ela vai sentir sua falta!", avisei. Ele saiu rapidamente e eu voltei para a mesa de bebidas, me servindo pra disfarçar.

_I spent this whole year, doing my thang, just thinking_

_(Eu passei este ano todo fazendo minhas coisas, pensando apenas)_

_About me, but that's about to change,_

_(Em mim, mas isso vai mudar)_

_Cause this year it's all about you, baby_

_(Pois este ano é tudo sobre você, baby)_

Virei para a pista de dança, onde casaizinhos ainda dançavam e fiquei lá, bebericando meu ponche. De repente, surgido do meio da multidão como uma assombração, Potter se aproximou de mim e estendeu a mão, me chamando para dançar. Eu recusei e olhei para o lado, para onde a banda estava, e de repente, para minha enorme surpresa, ele me segurou pela cintura e me levou até a pista de dança.

_I made a lot of promises last year I guess_

_(Acho que fiz muitas promessas no ano passado)_

_And though I didn't keep them all, a few I kept_

_(E acho que não cumpri todas, mas algumas poucas eu manti)_

_I even made a few decisions that I now regret_

_(Até fiz algumas decisões de que agora me arrependo)_

_And for the New Year, ooh dear, this is gonna be the best one_

_(E pro Ano Novo, oh querida, este vai ser o melhor)_

_Cause it's all about you this year_

_(Pois este ano é tudo sobre você)_

Percebendo que seria inútil tentar me soltar, já que ele me abraçava firmemente(mas sem me machucar), passei os braços pelo pescoço dele e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro. Opa, dejá vù, não? Pois é, eu tenho mais episódios desse tipo com o Potter do que gostaria.

_This year, everything is all about you_

_(Este ano, é tudo sobre você)_

_This year, you're part of everything I do_

_(Este ano, você é parte de tudo o que faço)_

_This year, if there's anything you want, all you gotta do is ask_

_(Este ano, se tiver algo que você queira, basta pedir)_

_This year, you come first, everybody else comes last_

_(Este ano, você vem antes que todos os outros)_

Pois bem, eu estava lá, dançando com o Potter, sentindo o cheirinho bom do perfume dele, e até esquecida de que era o_ Potter_, quando a música parou do nada. Não sei o que houve, mas acho que eu não percebi que a música havia parado e continuei abraçada a eler. Aí um cara da banda começou a contagem regressiva e eu soube o porque daquele silêncio. "5...", ele falou ao microfone, sendo acompanhado por todos no salão. "4...", eu ainda estava agarrada ao Potter. "3...", ele lentamente começou a me soltar. "2...", eu também o soltei. "1!", do nada, em menos de milésimos, Potter me agarrou novamente pela cintura e me deu o maior beijo. Eu ainda estava totalmente aérea e sem saber o que fazer, assim como quando ele me soltou, nem ao menos havia assimilado que o ano havia acabado e, além disso, acho que os ponches que tomara fizeram efeito todos juntos ali naquela hora. Não sei bem ao certo o motivo para o que eu fiz depois: _eu retribuí_. Isso aí, eu o beijei de volta. Mas com vontade mesmo. Um beijo digno de filmes trouxas. E eu não estava bêbada, e ele não me forçou a nada. Eu beijei Tiago Potter por livre e espontânea vontade! E estava completamente consciente de meus atos!

_This year, everything is all about you_

_(Este ano, é tudo sobre você)_

_This year, you're part of everything I do_

_(Este ano, você é parte de tudo o que faço)_

_This year, if there's anything you want, all you gotta do is ask_

_(Este ano, se tiver algo que você queira, basta pedir)_

_This year, you come first, everybody else comes last_

_(Este ano, você vem antes que todos os outros)_

Todos os casais à nossa volta provavelmente também estavam se beijando, os amigos se abraçando, e eu lá, beijando aquele Ser. Os caras da banda continuaram a tocar a música. E eu e Potter ainda estávamos nos beijando no meio da pista de dança. Quando a verdadeira Lílian Evans voltou ao meu corpo(sim, porque a única explicação para eu ter retribuído a um beijo de Tiago Potter é que uma outra Lily, uma Lily maligna, se apossou do meu corpo. Ou então eu apenas estou ficando mais maluca do que o normal...), porém, ele já havia separado nossos lábios, me olhara significativamente e desaparecera de vista, me deixando sozinha, com cara de boba e a boca vermelha no meio da pista de dança, atônita.

_I didn't mean to diss you babe_

_(Eu nunca quis te desapontar)_

_Ignore or dismiss you babe_

_(Te ignorar ou te repudiar)_

_Hear me out and listen babe_

_(Por favor, preste atenção e ouça)_

_This year and more is yours_

_(Este ano e mais é seu)_

_Cause you deserve better than this no doubt_

_(Pois você merece melhor que isso, sem dúvida)_

_We got a few minutes til this year runs out_

_(Temos poucos minutos antes que este ano acabe)_

_So listen dear, we've shed our last tear this year_

_(Então ouça, querida, nós derramamos nossa última lágrima este ano)_

A música acabou e eu continuei ali, tocando meus lábios e lembrando do beijo. Teria sido pisoteada se Kate não fosse até lá para me resgatar. É que havia começado a música agitada e todos agora estavam pulando. Fui andando completamente sem rumo, com Kate me guiando pelos ombros. Ela me ajudou a sentar na mesa. Meu olhar estava desfocado, e só consegui voltar ao normal quando ela berrou 'LILY!' ao meu ouvido. "O que houve?", ela perguntou. "E-eu beijei o P-potter", gaguejei. "Você o quê, ela falou alto, para ser ouvida melhor, já que a música estava alta. "Bom, ele me beijou e... Eu retribuí. Conscientemente. Ai Kate, acho que estou ficando louca!", gritei também e afundei meu rosto nos meus braços cruzados sobre a mesa. Ela levantou-se e pousou a mão sobre meu ombro, me consolando. Eu levantei a cabeça e sorri fracamente para ela. Mas foi a minha vez de perguntar: "O que houve?". É que ela estava com uma cara horrível. Uma mistura de transtorno, dúvida, fúria, felicidade, confusão... Todas as coisas que mais se opõem.

"Bom... Você não foi a única que fez uma completa burrada hoje", ela falou, sentando-se novamente e suspirando. Olhei com uma cara de quem não está entendendo nada para ela e ela explicou: "Eu... beijei o Sirius. Mas não foi ele que me beijou e eu retribuí. _Eu_ agarrei ele", ela falou. Meu queixo caiu. "Você bebeu?", perguntei. "Sim, mas bem pouco. E estou consciente de minhas ações". "Então o que houve, Kate?", falei preocupada. "Eu não sei, Lily, realmente não sei! Acho que tive uma recaída, já que terminei com o David há pouco tempo e... Bom, ele estava perto de mim na hora da contagem regressiva. E nenhuma garota estava com ele", ela falou, com arrependimento na voz. "Kate, você ainda gosta dele?" olhei-a nos olhos. "Não" ela respondeu determinada e sem piscar. Mas em seguida ela piscou e olhou para o lado:"Quero dizer, eu acho que não! Ai, Lily, eu não sei!". "Espere aqui", falei, me levantando para buscar bebidas para nós duas.

"O que é?", ela perguntou, olhando para o copo. "Uísque de fogo", respondi, "Acho que nós duas estamos precisando de algo _bem_ forte". Ela tomou um gole e continuou falando: "Quero dizer, o problema é o mesmo que você sempre diz do Tiago: o Sirius é orgulhoso, egocêntrico, egoísta, metido, se acha demais, e é ainda mais galinha que o Tiago". "É, mas também é leal aos amigos, fiel ao que acredita, engraçado, gentil, lindo...", comecei a falar, mas ela me interrompeu: "Assim como o Tiago!", fiquei meio brava mas vi que ela estava certa. Mas aquilo era diferente. A Kate costumava ser perdidamente apaixonada pelo Sirius, pelo menos até o ano passado. Eu SEMPRE odiei o Potter. Além do mais, há muito mais coisa envolvida na história. Ficamos um tempo em um silêncio constrangedor. "Quer saber? Vamos esquecer isso e aproveitar essa festa! Ou você quer começar esse ano arrependida, mal-humorada e sentada numa mesa?", falei, levantando-me e estendendo a mão a ela. Kate analisou minha mão pensativamente e logo depois a segurou e eu a ajudei a se levantar. Ela sorriu e me abraçou. "Obrigada, Lily".

Voltamos para a pista de dança e dançamos durante todo o resto da festa. Para nossa sorte, não tocou mais nenhuma música lenta. Apenas músicas animadas. Várias conhecidas. Alguns elementos se juntaram para formar uma combinação engraçada em mim e na Kate: nós havíamos beijado os caras que odiamos; para tentar esquecer isso, bebemos; depois, músicas ótimas e conhecidas tocaram. Tudo isso junto resultou em duas garotas felizes e doidas acompanhando a música, cantando na maior altura. Como eu me lembro disso? Eu não lembro. Julie nos contou. Ela disse que a cena era cômica. Mas que no final da festa teve que nos arrastar até o dormitório, pois a banda já havia ido embora e os elfos já limpavam tudo e nós duas ainda estávamos lá, cantando e dançando. Ótimo, que jeito perfeito para começar o ano! Isso é só pra você ter idéia do quanto sou louca.

Estamos no primeiro dia do ano, são 3 horas da tarde, e eu estou com uma dor de cabeça terrível. Apenas precisava relatar estes fatos. Depois escrevo mais.

**N/A: Estou de férias! o/ Quer dizer, não de FÉRIAS pra valer, mas meu último dia de aula é no dia da minha última prova: segunda feira! Apesar disso, já estou em clima de férias. Mas chega de falar de mim, vamos falar do capítulo. E aí? Gostaram do Reveillon? Eu achei uma completa merda, mas… Como vocês foram muito bonzinhos, eu não queria atrasa-lo ao tentar reescreve-lo! E aqui vão as respostas às reviews dos capítulos 21 e 22:**

**Mayara: e aí, o baile fez jus ao que você esperava? Espero que sim! Eu também adoro o Natal, e que bom que você gostou do presente que o Tiago deu pra Lílian! Hauahauahau, é verdade! Até parece que a Lily conseguiria tirar o Tiago da vida dela... puff... Continua comentando que eu adoro suas reviews, viu?**

**Lily Evans Lied:** Ok, opinião anotada! Mais atitudes marotas saindo! Hauahauahu, continua lendo e comentando!

**Isa:** Brigadinha! Continua lendo e mandando muitas reviews!

**Rach-Black:** Realmente, quanto tempo você não comenta aqui! Que bom que gostou do capítulo e do quadribol! Também adoro FddS! Continua lendo e comentando!

**BaBi Evans:** Fico feliz que tenha gostado do Amigo-Oculto! Eu também gostaria de receber um presente desses, ainda mais vindo de quem vem, não? Hehehe

**Luci Potter**: Ah, que bom que você não será uma leitora desnaturada! Muito obrigada! Sério que você se diverte com a minha fic? Que máximo! XD

**Flavinha Greeneye:** Ah, finalmente a srta por aqui! Que tipo de beta-melhor-amiga é você, hein? Nem comenta na minha fic! (doceira, não?) O que eu te respondi sobre isso era que você me plagiou. Lembra que antes da fic mudar de nome eu fiz uma enquête com várias opções de nomes para que os leitores também pudessem escolher? Uma das opções era 'Mudança de Hábito'! Por isso você vai ter que me dar os créditos sobre isso! Humpf! Hihih xD

**Agora fazendo propagandinha básica de fics boas que estou lendo: 'Maluca, eu!' da Flavinha Greeneye; 'Feliz dia do Sirius' da Rachel-Black; 'Formandos de 1977' da Juliana Montez; 'Relatos Marotos' e 'Como nossos pais ou quase' da Lisa Black; 'Cabeças vão rolar' da Dark Akire; 'Loucura Platônica, da Mamarduke Scarlet; 'Utopia Marota' da BaBi Evans; 'Babás Marotas' e 'Conte-me os seus sonhos' da Mylla Evans; 'Para Lílian Evans', da Ayame Yukane. Quando eu lembrar de mais fics boas que estou lendo, eu ponho aqui. E lembrando que isso não é uma propaganda, já que muitas das fics acima já são super 'famosas', mas apenas uma recomendação.**

**Bjinhos, e quero no mínimo 6 reviews dessa vez, hein?(aumentei um pouco a meta).**

**PS:leiam 'Amores de verão', minha outra fic! xD**

**PS²: esse capítulo não foi betado, eu apenas o revisei eu mesma. Sorry, Flavinha, época de prova na escola é foda.**

Capítulo 24

02/01

Querido Diário,

Amanhã as férias acabam e vamos ter que voltar com tudo para os N.I.E.M's. Os alunos dos sétimo e quinto anos já estão começando a ter ataques de nervosismo e eu ainda não estudei direito.

Mas deixando isso de lado, vou falar sobre as coisas da vida. Potter exibe um sorrisinho irritante no rosto toda vez que cruzamos caminhos. Sirius, infelizmente para Kate, já faz mais: da última vez que passamos por eles, ele chegou a abraça-la pelos ombros e murmurar um monte de besteiras em seus ouvidos.

Hoje à tarde, não agüentando mais a monotonia que está esse castelo, resolvi dar um passeio. Comecei a andar a esmo pelos corredores. Nem eu sabia para onde ia. Porém, ao chegar perto da sala de Filch, ouvi risadas. E elas pareciam vir de dentro da sala. Cheguei mais perto da porta, tentando ouvir, e vi que eram os marotos que estavam lá dentro. Dava para ouvir Remo tentando persuadi-los a não fazer algo. Para uma pessoa que não soubesse o que acontecia na hora seria engraçado. Eu estava no meio do corredor, olhando fixamente para a porta da sala de Filch, imóvel. De repente, a porta se abriu e um Sirius com um sorriso maroto saiu por ela. Ele estacou quando me viu, o sorriso esvaindo-se. "Lily! O que está fazendo aqui?", perguntou. "Pergunto o mesmo sobre vocês", respondi.

Os outros marotos também passaram pela porta e fizeram a mesma cara que Sirius. "Nada de interessante, apenas acertando umas contas", Potter respondeu à minha pergunta. "O que vocês fizeram aí dentro?", perguntei, desconfiada. Eles se entreolharam, preocupados. "Ninguém vai me responder? Pois eu mesma vou lá olhar!", falei, puxando minha varinha e indo em direção à porta de onde eles saíram. "Lily, não!", Potter gritou, mas não foi a tempo. Quando eu abri a porta, uma gosma verde-musgo e fedorenta caiu em mim. Uma mão me puxou para fora e fechou a porta bem em tempo de ouvir algo batendo contra ela num som seco. "Você não ia querer saber o resto", falou Potter, sério, me soltando. Respirei fundo, tentando controlar minha raiva.

Eu estava coberta com uma gosma verde(que agora mudava a cor lentamente para marrom) e fedorenta! Puxei minha varinha e tentei me limpar, mas não deu certo, e a gosma apenas começou a feder mais ainda. "Tirem... isso...de mim!", sibilei. "Ahn... Não sabemos como...", Sirius falou, se encolhendo. "Como assim vocês não sabem como?", gritei. "A nossa intenção era deixar o Filch com isso aí por um bom tempo", Pedro respondeu baixinho, como que com medo. "Ah, mas vocês vão tratar de tirar essa coisa nojenta de cima de mim! E rápido", gritei de novo. "Lily, não tem jeito! Você acha que nós, os Marotos, faríamos algo que fosse para falhar? Você vai ter que passar o dia na água pra ver se isso aí sai...", Sirius falou.

Eu apenas bufei, com raiva, como resposta à fala de Sirius, me virei e saí pisando duro e soltando fumaça pelas orelhas. 'Como eles se atrevem!', 'Fazem isso comigo e ainda riem da minha desgraça!', 'Agora vou ter de passar o dia inteiro no banheiro dos monitores pra esse cheiro sair', pensava. Subi rapidamente ao dormitório(a sorte é que na sala comunal haviam somente alguns primeiranistas e secundanistas, tímidos demais para comentarem meu estado deplorável. Peguei minhas coisas(roupa, toalha, etc.) e rumei para o luxuoso banheiro dos monitores(Remo me dissera a senha uma vez e desde então, quando preciso, recorro a ele).

Novamente para minha sorte, não haviam muitas pessoas circulando pelos corredores. Todos os alunos estavam aproveitando o último dia de férias com seus amigos antes de voltar aos estudos. Entrei no banheiro e pus minhas coisas a um canto. Abri a torneira da enorme banheira que mais parece uma piscina. Nem precisa dizer que a sereia do quadro(que só atrapalha) fez um de seus comentários sarcásticos quando me viu. Ignorei-a e fui me olhar no espelho. A minha visão estava medonha.

Ainda estava coberta por aquela gosma verde, mas uma parte dela pingara no caminho e o resto estava começando a endurecer no meu corpo. Meu cabelo estava grudento, e sua cor misturava verde e vermelho. Teria que jogar fora a roupa que usava, pois com certeza aquela coisa não sairia de lá. Com um suspiro, tirei a roupa, joguei-a a um canto e entrei na água quente da banheira. Fiquei apenas na água por um tempo, mas depois abri quase todas as torneiras laterais, aquelas que soltam bolhas e outros tipos de coisas, pois já que aquela coisa fedia, eu também precisaria de um banho de perfume. Então eu simplesmente me sentei e fechei os olhos.

Meus pensamentos começaram a vagar por aí. Pensei com raiva nos marotos, que fizeram aquilo comigo. 'Mas, Lily, se você pensar bem, a culpa não foi deles, a brincadeira era pro Filch...', uma vozinha dizia. 'Por outro lado, eles não te impediram de entrar lá', outra respondeu. De vez em quando eu tenho aqueles ataques de dupla consciência e fico realmente confusa. (N/A: Sabe tipo em desenho animado quando aparece um anjinho e um diabinho falando com a pessoa?)(N/A:Sim, sou doida) 'Não impediram,mas tentaram', 'Sim, tentaram, mas não se esforçaram o bastante!', pronto, agora eles tinham começado uma discussão! "Ah, calem a boca, vocês dois!", gritei. Sim, em voz alta. A sereia do quadro soltou uma risadinha debochada e falou algo sobre eu ser completamente doida. Fazer o que? Sou mesmo!

Pelo menos esse ataque de loucura surtiu efeito: as vozes pararam e me deixaram apreciar o banho. Passei a tarde inteira lá e finalmente a gosma verde nojenta saiu por inteiro. Saí de lá espalhando uma mistura de cheiros super fortes daquelas torneiras pelo castelo. Entrei na sala comunal e imediatamente todos os olhares se direcionaram a mim, por causa do forte aroma. Fui até Kate, Amanda e Julie, que estavam sentadas a um canto e joguei-me, literalmente, numa poltrona. "Por onde andou, Lily?", Julie perguntou. "Longa história", respondi, cansada. "Porque você está com esse cheiro?", Kate estranhou. "Tive que passar o dia no banheiro dos monitores, tirando uma gosma verde e fedorenta que os Marotos jogaram em mim", expliquei rapidamente.

"E porque eles jogaram uma gosma verde e fedorenta em você?", Amanda perguntou segurando o riso. Pois é, minhas amigas também riem da minha desgraça. Eu mereço. "Não era pra mim, era pro Filch", falei simplesmente. Elas se entreolharam e pelo jeito perceberam que eu não queria papo, já que não me perguntaram mais nada. Fiquei lá, apenas pensando, olhando para o fogo da lareira. Quando já era tarde, os Marotos passaram pelo buraco do retrato, e, ao me ver, apenas subiram rapidamente para seu dormitório, como que assustados.

Resolvi que já era hora de dormir e me retirei para cá, para o dormitório. E agora eu vou simplesmente apagar as luzes e dormir. Boa noite.

05/01

Querido Diário,

As aulas mal voltaram e nós alunos já estamos sendo explorados. Quero dizer, a profª McGonnagall passou duas redações, ambas tendo que ter 60 centímetros. O professor Flitwick mandou treinar o feitiço de ilusão, que é super difícil. O prof. Kettleburn mandou-nos pesquisar e entregar um trabalho sobre as propriedades mágicas e curativas do Murtisco. E isso é só o começo de uma lista gigante de coisas a fazer.

Hoje acordei na hora certa(felizmente) e pude me vestir na velocidade normal. Desci para o Salão Principal com Kate calmamente e do mesmo jeito comecei a tomar café da manhã. Parecia um dia completamente normal. E era, pelo menos para mim. Estava terminando de comer minha panqueca quando os Marotos levantaram ao mesmo tempo, todos com um sorriso estranho no rosto e o olhar fixo nas portas do Salão. Olhei para trás e vi que Snape passava por ali em direção à saída. Com um suspiro, me levantei e fui até lá.

Eles estavamno Saguão de Entrada, caçoando do Seboso(só você pode saber que o chamo assim pelas costas): "Ei, Ranhoso, que tal um banho pra lavar esse cabelo nojento, hein?", Potter falou. "Boa idéia, Pontas!", Sirius falou, sorrindo cinicamente. Pedrinho ria descontroladamente, não me pergunte porque. Não era engraçado. E Remo estava de lado, apenas assistindo a cena. Sirius e Potter se entreolharam e fizeram um sinal com a cabeça. Apontaram suas varinhas para algum ponto acima da cabeça do Seboso e de repente uma grande quantidade de água caiu sobre a cabeça oleosa dele. Ele começou a murmurar ameaças para os dois, tremendo de frio(lembrando que ainda estamos no inverno) e ajoelhado no chão. "Calma, Sebosinho! Ainda falta o shampoo!", Potter falou, e com um aceno de sua varinha, de repente o cabelo da vítima estava cheia de espuma. Sirius virou-se para Potter e eles fizeram uma espécie de toque. "Boa, Pontas!".

Eu fiquei olhando aquilo com a boca entreaberta. Sei lá, o Ranhoso é o Ranhoso, mas não precisava daquilo. E o Remo não ia fazer nada não? Ia só ficar parado olhando? Bom, eu não ia. Não é que eu seja a defensora dos fracos e oprimidos. Não é como se eu não odiasse o Snape. Mas sei lá, ele também é humano, e estava congelando lá fora. E eu estava de casaco e seca, ao contrário dele. Respirei fundo e dei um passo a frente. "Chega!", gritei. Potter e Sirius me olharam assustados. Provavelmente nem haviam reparado que estava ali antes.

"Mas Lily! Nós estamos fazendo um bem a ele!", Sirius protestou. "Não interessa! Você gostaria de se molhar todo e ficar assim, ao vento num dia de inverno? Claro que não! Deixem ele em paz!", gritei. Eles ficaram em silêncio, apenas olhando para o Seboso Snape. Então ele se levantou. "Eu não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue-ruim como você, Evans", falou, os dentes batendo.

"Como é Ranhoso? O que disse a ela mesmo?", Potter ficou vermelho de raiva. "Não, Potter, espera", falei, segurando seu braço, já que ele se preparava para azarar Snape. "Sendo controlado por uma mulher, Potter?", incrível como a criatura, mesmo estando em enorme desvantagem e humilhado, ainda consegue ser irônico. "Cala a boca, Seboso! Em primeiro lugar, eu não estava te ajudando, estava apenas fazendo o que tive vontade de fazer. Em segundo, me chama de sangue-ruim de novo e pode se considerar um paciente fixo do St. Mungus!", gritei, muito vermelha e com raiva. "Vamos, Kate", falei, me virando e puxando Kate pelo braço até a aula de Tranfiguração.

Sentei-me com Kate numa carteira do fundo soltando fumaça pelas orelhas. Você sabe, as ruivas são as mais esquentadas e temperamentais. E pouco tempo depois, os Marotos chegaram. Eles não foram punidos de nenhum modo por agirem como idiotas. Assisti às aulas meio emburrada, mas por sorte hoje o Potter não veio me encher o saco com nenhum convite para sair. Sorte a minha.

**N/A: Sorry pelo capítulo pequeno, prometo que o próximo será bem maior!**

**Gente, fiquei tão feliz com as reviews de vocês! Considerando que eu tinha simplesmente odiado o capítulo passado, e odiei essa também. 'Oh céus, será que estou perdendo o jeito de escrever?'. 'Que jeito? Você escreve muito mal e esses leitores são muito bonzinhos deixando reviews!'. Ok, depois desse lapso de dupla consciência, vamos responder às reviews!**

**Luci Potter: **Que bom que gostou do capítulo! Na verdade eu odiei o baile, mas postei pois não queria atrasar. EU também acho que elas começaram o ano com o pé direito! Quem não gostaria de começar o ano beijando Tiago Potter/Sirius Black? Só essas duas mesmo... Bom, as reações não foram TÃO interessantes como você esperava, eu acho. Eu praticamente não as coloquei aqui. Mas elas ainda virão(estranho, né? Mas elas vão vir ainda).

**Mayara: **Fico tão feliz que tenha gostado! EU mesma odiei, mas... As reações vão vir um pouquinho mais pra frente. Sim, já deveria ter vindo, mas eu resolvi colocar um pouco mais pra frente. E você já vai saber porque ele a soltou, relaxa. Bom, na teoria, era pra eu ter mais tempo pra escrever nas férias, mas na prática isso está meio difícil. É que tem tanta coisa pra fazer! Mas prometo que me esforçarei, ok?

**Ayame Yukane:**Sério que você gostou da 'Lily-árvore-de-natal'? Eu acheimeio idiota quando escrevi, mas... Eu também estava ficando preocupada com o presente da Kate, exatamente por conta delas serem melhores amigas há MUITO tempo, e talz. Sim, os flashes eram pro presente da Lily! Sim, a Kate beijou o Sirius. Acho que não ficou muito claro isso, mas ela já gostou dele. Gostou muito. E por isso ela ficou preocupada que os sentimentos dela estivessem voltando. E obrigada pela ajuda, mas o negócio do plágio já está resolvido!

**Tainah:**Calma, vocês vão saber porque o Tiago deixou a Lily atordoada no meio do salão. Sim, imagine a Lily bêbada! Muito cômica a cena... Obrigada pelos elogios! Continua comentando!

**Angel of Ice: **Nossa, que emoção! Você perdeu tanto tempo assim lendo minha fic! Sim, eu te ajudo a postar sua fic. Esse jeito novo do complica a vida das pessoas xDD Te add no MSN(podia?) pra te ajudar, ok? Mas se você não for entrar tão cedo, aqui vai uma pequena explicação: primeiro vc vai lá em cima numa barrinha roxa e clica em 'register', aí faz seu cadastro(talvez no e-mail do hotmail não dê, do yahoo é mais eficiente). Depois de receber a mensagem de confirmação por email, vc vai em 'login', clica em 'documents', lá embaixo escolhe o arquivo da sua fic e carrega ele. Aí vc vai em 'Stories', tem um lugarzinho escrito 'New Story', aí vc clica lá, carrega o capítulo que vc tinha colocado antes e preenche tudo sobre a sua fic, e voilà! Vc publicou sua fic! Ajudou ou ficou muito confuso? Continua lendo e comentando!

**Pri Black:**Ano Novo e carnaval são os feriados com maiores índices de loucura(¬¬)! Realmente, será que aqueles dois colocaram algo no perfume? Hum... pensativa O nome da música é 'This year(It's all about you)', do '3lw'. Na verdade, eu tirei um pedacinho da letra, pois não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com o momento, mas tá aí.

**Lily Evans Lied:**Obrigadinha! Bom, a Lily já está começando a gostar do Tiago, mesmo que ela mesma não saiba. Por isso o beijo.

**BaBi Evans:**hauahauahau, realmente, quem dera um Potter da vida fizesse isso comigo! Sonhando Nossa, imagina Lily e Kate bêbadas! Cômico, não? Que isso, tua fic tá muito boa!

**Elisa: **Eu também adoro esse casal! Dá pra perceber pelas fics, não? Em breve eles vão se acertar, fica tranqüila! Obrigada e continua comentando!

**Jessie Hara: **Como assim você lia ma snão comentava? Trate de comentar sempre agora, viu, mocinha? ;P E quem não ama o Sirius?

**Gente, eu fiquei tão feliz! Ao invés de receber 6 reviews, recebi 10! o/**

**Tá que não é GRANDE coisa, já que vc vê muitas fics por aí com o triplo de reviews que eu recebo por capítulo, mas... Eu fico feliz com as reviews de vcs! Muito obrigada mesmo, gente! Olha, eu peço desculpas por esse capítulo, que ficou horrível, eu sei, mas é que eu queria mostrar mais atitudes marotas. Vcs entendem, né? Então por causa desse capítulo eu vou cobrar apenas 6 reviews de novo, tá? Mas se vcs quiserem deixar 10 de novo... Eu não me incomodo! **

**Bjinhos! **

**PS:Ah, e me desculpem de novo, mas esse capítulo também não está betado!(desculpa, Flavinha, mas você sabe que quase não deu tempo de escrever essa semana, com tudo o que a gente fez)**. **E os próximos capítulos também não estarão betados, pois a minha querida Flavinha Greeneye vai viajar(e não quer me levar! Vê se pode:P).**

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	13. Desculpas

Capítulo 25

14/01

Querido Diário,

Deixe-me explicar porque eu demorei tanto a escrever. Eu achei que tinha te perdido, tamanha a bagunça que tomou conta do dormitório feminino. Mas eu prometo que tentarei escrever com mais freqüência agora! Ah, temos carta nova d'O Admirador Secreto!

"_Quem diz que Amor é falso ou enganoso_

_Quem diz que Amor é falso ou enganoso,_

_Ligeiro, ingrato, vão desconhecido,_

_Sem falta lhe terá bem merecido_

_Que lhe seja cruel ou rigoroso._

_Amor é brando, é doce, e é piedoso._

_Quem o contrário diz não seja crido;_

_Seja por cego e apaixonado tido,_

_E aos homens, e inda aos Deuses, odioso._

_Se males faz Amor em mim se vêem;_

_Em mim mostrando todo o seu rigor,_

_Ao mundo quis mostrar quanto podia._

_Mas todas suas iras são de Amor;_

_Todos os seus males são um bem,_

_Que eu por todo outro bem não trocaria._

_Luís de Camões"_

Sim, Camões de novo! Acho que ele gostou. Hoje estava tomando café calmamente quando Potter sentou-se ao meu lado.

"Evans...", opa, se ele me chamou de Evans sem nem gaguejar o negócio ta sério, "Posso falar com você?".

"Sim, Potter?", respondi, me virando para o dito cujo.

"Queria te pedir desculpas... Por não ter te impedido de entrar na sala do Filch aquele dia...", os Marotos andavam me evitando desde então. Achei nobre da parte de Potter ir me pedir desculpas, e eu não sou de guardar rancor.

"Tudo bem", respondi, simplesmente.

"Você me perdoa?"

"Sim". Ele pôs a mão na minha testa. "Ai, Potter! Eu sou uma boa pessoa, ok? Não guardo rancor! Bom, talvez quanto a você, sim, mas...", Expliquei. Ele ergueu as mãos como quem diz 'Não ta mais aqui quem falou', sorriu, e foi embora.

"Lily? Você tem consciência de que aquele era o Potter, né? Tiago Potter!", Amanda falou, preocupada.

"Sim, sim, eu sei", respondi. "Vamos, temos DCAT agora", mudei de assunto rapidamente e a puxei comigo, me despedindo de Kate e Julie. Entramos na sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e sentamos na carteira do fundo. O professor chegou logo depois e junto com eles os alunos. Potter e Sirius sentaram-se na carteira à nossa frente, e em dois minutos Potter jogou um pedaço de pergaminho pra mim. Como sempre, vou colar o bilhete aqui.

"_Potter: E aí? Qual é o próximo passo? Admitir que me ama?_

_Evans: Nunca!_

_Black: Lily, é verdade que você desculpou meu amigo Pontas aqui?_

_Evans: Sim, Sirius, é verdade._

_Potter: Você me deve 2 galeões, Almofadinhas._

_Evans: Vocês apostaram se eu havia perdoado o Potter ou não?_

_Black: Mas é claro! Já era vitória certa pra mim! Afinal quando é que você iria perdoar o Pontas? Nunca! Pelo jeito, eu estava errado._

_Evans: Merlin_

_Potter: Haha! Passa a grana, Sirius!_

_Black: Ta no dormitório. Nossa, Lily, agora só falta mesmo você fazer uma serenata de amor na nossa janela pro Tiago!_

_Evans: Nem morta!_

_Potter: Ela me ama, só não sabe ainda!_

_Evans: Porque eu ainda me dou ao trabalho de responder vocês, hein?_

_Potter, Black: Porque nós somos demais!_

_Evans: Quanto ego! Me impressiona o fato de vocês conseguirem andar normalmente, mesmo carregando tamanho peso!_

_Sirius: É só pra quem pode_

_Turpin: Sobre o que estão falando?_

_Potter: Amanda! Você por aqui!_

_Black: Estamos discutindo o amor da Lily pelo Pontas e o tamanho de nossos egos. Quer se juntar a nós?_

_Turpin: ok. Não gosto de aulas teóricas._

_Evans: Continuando... O que faz vocês se acharem tanto, hein?_

_Potter: Eu não acho, eu sou_

_Evans: ¬¬_

_Black: Meu espelho me fala isso todo dia_

_Turpin: Lily, como eles conseguem?_

_Evans: Eu realmente não sei, mas espero que não seja contagioso_

_Potter: Fique tranqüila_

_Evans: Tranqüila perto de você? Como?_

_Black: Ela te ama!_

_Turpin: Concordo!_

_Evans: Parem de falar isso! E Amanda, como assim? Até tu, Brutus?_

_Potter: Viu, Lily! Só você ainda nega! Assuma o óbvio e venha ser feliz!_

_Evans: Que óbvio?_

_Black: O que você tomou hoje, hein, Lily?_

_Turpin: Esquece, ela só ta se fingindo de besta._

_Potter: Eu sei, ela não me engana_

_Evans: Isso é alguma espécie de complô ou o que?_

_Lupin: O professor ta olhando com cara feia pra vocês_

_Black: Aluado! Venha, nos ajude a convencer Lily!_

_Lupin: Convence-la do que?_

_Turpin: Que ela ama o Tiago_

_Evans: Mais um? Não, Remo! Você não vai fazer isso, vai?_

_Potter: Ah, ele vai sim! Porque ele é meu amigo! _

_Evans: É meu amigo também! Vamos lá, Remo, escolha_

_Lupin: Acho que vou só assistir mesmo. É muita pressão pro meu lado._

(nessa parte eu e Potter o fuzilamos com o olhar e ele se encolhe)

_Potter: Assuma Lily!_

_Black: Assuma Lily!_

_Evans: Não, Amanda! Você não vai escrever isso!_

_Turpin: ..._

_Lupin: Não falo nada_

_Evans: Humpf! Bom mesmo vocês dois ficarem calados!_

_Black: Chega! O professor ta vindo aí!"_

Bom, o professor apenas fez algumas perguntas sobre o que ele havia acabado e de falar, o que soubemos responder mais ou menos. Mas eu fiquei meio inquieta. Até Amanda dissera que eu gostava de Potter... Sacudi minha cabeça para tentar afastar aqueles pensamentos e voltei minha atenção para o professor. Infelizmente, tive que pular o almoço para ir à biblioteca com Kate para que pudéssemos terminar nosso dever de Transfiguração. Só consegui parar quieta e comer decentemente depois da aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas(a última do dia).

Depois de comer bastante(não havia almoçado), voltamos para o dormitório, eu tomei uma banho bem quentinho, pus meu pijama mais confortável e me joguei na cama, debaixo das cobertas.

"Lily, agora explique pra gente porque você perdoou o Tiago sem nem hesitar", Kate falou.

"Ai, gente, vocês ficaram tão impressionadas! Não é como se eu fosse fria e insensível!", reclamei. Elas se entreolharam.

"Com o Potter você chega bem perto disso", Julie falou cautelosamente.

"Ah, mas ele merece!", me defendi.

Elas suspiraram cansadas e mudaram de assunto. Que tipo de amigas faz isso? Agora eu fiquei muito confusa! O que elas quiseram dizer? Vou tentar descobrir e depois conto.

27/01

Querido Diário,

Sei que havia dito que não ia demorar mais tanto assim pra escrever, mas ando preocupada com os N.I.E.M's, assim como os professores. Eles não param de passar lição de casa! Não tenho muitas novidades a contar, a não ser que teremos um passeio a Hogsmeade no sábado. Ainda bem, precisamos dar um tempo de tarefas de casa.

Estou meio preocupada com Kate. Hoje, quando estávamos todos no corredor das masmorras esperando que o professor de Poções chegasse, Sirius chegou com Potter.

"Bom dia, Lily! Bom dia, Kate!", nos cumprimentaram educadamente, até. Sirius deu um passo à frente, envolveu Kate pelos ombros – o que a fez paralisar - , e falou:

"E então, Kate? Gostaria de ir a Hogsmeade comigo?", em seu ouvido. Kate estremeceu e não respondeu. Sirius sorriu.

"Tudo bem, você pode me responder na sexta", falou e saiu com Potter, que me mandou um sorriso daqueles. Olhei pra Kate. Ela ainda estava parada, com o olhar vidrado. Tive que arrasta-la para dentro da sala quando o professor chegou, pois ela não se mexia. Como sempre, arranjamos uma carteira bem no fundo da sala. Esperei que seu estado de choque passasse.

"Kate?", chamei, abanando minha mão em frente a seu rosto.

"Ahn?"

"Você está bem?"

"Sim"

"Você... Não está pensando em aceitar o convite do Sirius, está?"

"Não sei"

"Que? Mas Kate, e todo aquele trabalho que você teve para esquece-lo?"

"Sim, não posso negar que fiquei meio magoada daquela vez em que ele apareceu com uma qualquer dois dias depois do nosso encontro..."

"Então, Kate! Não faça isso de novo!"

"Mas será que ele não mudou? Sei lá, ele me convidou de novo pra sair!"

"Acho que você não deveria. Ninguém iria gostar de passar por tudo aquilo de novo!"

"Ta bom! Eu não vou aceitar!"

"Isso aí! Resista! E se ele perguntar porque, fale que pra sair de novo com você, ele tem que provar que consegue ser exclusividade!"

"Srta Evans, srta Durant, o que estão esperando para começar a poção?", o professor nos chamou a atenção e paramos de conversar.

Sentamos bem longe dos Marotos à hora do almoço, e Kate contou para Amanda e Julie o que acontecera. Ambas deram a ela o mesmo conselho que eu, e finalmente ela se convenceu. Agora à noite resolvemos que o melhor seria mesmo ficar no nosso dormitório, já que aqueles garotos já estavam nos fazendo mal. Amanda foi se encontrar com Kevin e Julie com Remo, e nos deixaram sozinha no dormitório. Ficamos conversando sobre coisas normais, nada que tivesse a palavra 'Marotos' no meio.

**N/A: Desculpa novamente pelo capítulo sem graça, gente! Mas no próximo vocês verão uma revelação bombástica! Tam tam tam tam!(musiquinha de suspense). Então, vocês terão que me perdoar por isso e pelo tamanho do capítulo! Porque no próximo eu vou realmente caprichar! Ah, e quero no mínimo 6 reviews de novo, ok? (Claro q se for 10 q nem nos outros eu tbm vou gostar muitão). **

**BaBi Evans**.Tadinha da Lily! Imagina ela andando pelos corredores coberta por uma gosma verde e fedorenta! Mas realment,e ela foi intrometida. Melhorou? Eu pus as falas separadas...

**Raissa:** Ah, q bom q gostou! Fico aliviada, sério! E você acha que eu não perdi o jeito? Q bom, pq eu adoro escrever! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**NeSsA:** Fico feliz q não tenha achado o cap ruim! Eu sei, todo mundo gosta de ler caps grandes, mas esse ficou pequeno... Lê o próximo que prometo que ele vai estar caprichado tanto no conteúdo quanto no tamanho!

**Pri Black:** Eu tbm achei q o nome do cap tinha tudo a ver... Eua doro os Marotos fazendo bagunça! O Filch ia sofrer muito msm, neh? Imagina o q mais os Marotos não puseram lah dentro? Eu tbm odeio o Seboso! Abaixo Snape! Abaixo Snape! Como alguém pode odiar os Marotos?

**Mary D'Angelo** Brigadinha! Q bom q gosta! Continua lendo e mandando reviews, hein?

**Renata:** Realmente, o Sirius é lindo, fofo, perfeito, tudo de bom! Você quer q os dois se agarrem? Vota na enquête lah embaixo!

**Mayara: **Hihi, eh q eu tinha ficado com medo de não ter transmitido bemcomo os Marotos são nas brincadeiras, e talz... Sim, minhas férias estão ótimas! Brigada! Espero q vc tbm se divirta mt! Eu tbm não to me agüentando! Minha amiga viajou pros EUA ontem e disse q vai comprar lah(ou seja, ela vai ler antes). Q inveja q to dela! Eu quero mt ler esse livro! Vc sabe q eu adoro suas reviews, né?

**Ayame Yukane**É mesmo, não sei o q eh pior: andar coberta de uma gosma verde e fedorenta por aih ou com cheiro forte de sabonete, espumas e afins... (hauhauahau) Eu não tenho mt pena do Snape não! Ele provoca msm! Adoro seus coments(e sua fic, claro)!

**Luci Potter: **É, o cap foi realmente pra mostrar as brincadeiras dos marotos! Parabéns, sua review foi a décima! Hauhauahau

**jessie hara:** Q bom q vai comentar sempre! Leio sim! Continua lendo!

**Lily Evans Lied:** Cruel? Eu? Mais ou menos, mas é porque eu adoro que vocês fiquem curiosas e mandem muitas reviews! O.o Pois é... Marotos também suspira

**Vivi Potter:** Faz mesmo mt tempo! Onde vc andava, hein moxa? Pq vc num tem inspiração? Sempre q eu leio otras fics ou assisto a um filme tipo comedia romantica eu fico inspirada... Pq vc num tenta tbm? Q bom q acha q to melhorando! A Lily jah vai perceber o Tiago, relaxa(no proximo capitulo jah começa). Continua mandando reviews msm, hein? Brigadinha!

**Ah, minhas queridas leitoras! Temos mais uma enquete! Pq minha fic é democrática e é pra vocês, então eu preciso da opinião detodo mundo q lê!**

**Com quem acham que a Kate deveria ficar?**

**- Sirius (tem gente q acha meio clichê(pq aí ficaria duas amigas da Lílian com dois amigos do Tiago), mas eu acho bonitinho)**

**- David(o ex-namorado dela)**

**- Outro personagem**

**- Ninguém, ela deveria morrer sozinha**

**Eu só pus o último item pra ter bastante opções, mas não façam isso com a Kate, ok? Ela eh tão boazinha, é amiga da Lily... Também merece alguém! Hauhauhaua**

**Como eu já disse várias vezes, vocês me fazem mais feliz, portanto comentem! Próximo capítulo vai ser caprichado!**

**Bjinhos!**

**PS: Quem quiser me add no MSN, fiquem À vontade, q vcs são mt simpáticas e sempre é bom conhecer gente nova, né? É cecelanobrega(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com, se não der, tá no meu Profile, tá?**

Capítulo 26

04/02

Querido Diário,

Estou tendo um ataque cardíaco aqui! Tenho novidades bombásticas para 'contar'!

Hoje acordei muito tarde, fui a última do dormitório. As meninas já até haviam descido e Kate deixara um bilhete dizendo que estariam na biblioteca terminando alguns deveres. Apesar do frio, eu tinha dormido apenas de calcinha, meia e uma blusinha que uso por baixo das roupas quando está frio(o inverno não está mais tão frio, o dormitório estava quentinho e eu durmo com uns 7 cobertores, então...). Fiquei um pouco lá, toda descoberta(me mexo muito à noite) quando a porta se abriu. Nem me virei para olhar, já que deveria ser alguma de minhas amigas.

Imagine o tamanho do susto que tomei quando ouvi uma voz masculina chamar:

"Lily?", virei-me. Era Potter. Como ele chegara ali não em pergunte, basta dizer que ele é um maroto. Nunca tente entender um maroto. Me sentei na cama imediatamente, esquecendo que estava seminua e totalmente descoberta. Ele me olhou de cima a baixo com um sorriso maroto, e quando eu olhei para mim mesma, imediatamente me cobri.

"Potter, o que você quer? O que está fazendo aqui?", gritei com a voz esganiçada.

Ele sorriu de novo, e começou a olhar em volta, massageando a nuca.

"Vocês são bem mais organizadas que a gente!", comentou, analisando o dormitório. Quando ele chegou à cama de Amanda que já estava arrumada e com uma nova carta d'O Admirador Secreto em cima do travesseiro, porém, ele gelou. Olhou da minha cama para a cama dela com uma expressão apavorada no rosto.

"O que você está fazendo nessa cama?", ele perguntou.

"Como assim? Essa é a minha cama!", respondi, como se ele fosse louco(o que acho que é).

"M-m-mas... Sua cama não é a terceira da esquerda para a direita?", ele gaguejou. Foi a minha vez de gelar.

Sério, eu fiquei paralisada, com a boca semi-aberta. Uma imagem veio à minha cabeça. Levantei rapidamente(enrolada no lençol), apanhei a carta que estava na cama de Amanda e li o 'endereço' do destinatário: 'à garota da terceira cama da esquerda para a direita, Dormitório feminino, Grifinória, Sétimo ano'. Ainda boquiaberta, abri a carta e li o poema:

"_Olhares esverdeados_

_Quando em seu rosto desabrocha_

_O verde dos seus olhos risonhos_

_Me perco em delirantes sonhos_

_E me vejo, irrequieto, a pensar_

_No que estes querem me dizer_

_O que realmente querem mostrar_

_Pois eles não piscam; fixam o olhar_

_E não sei como agir, ou o que fazer_

_Então eles brilham mais forte_

_Penetram os meus, já dominados_

_Não resisto aos olhares esverdeados_

_E entrego meu destino à sorte_

_De uma coisa, tenho certeza_

_Nem esmeralda, safira ou rubi_

_Nenhuma pedra ganha de ti"_

"Potter", comecei, tentando me acalmar, "Você é O Admirador Secreto?", perguntei, quase entrando em desespero.

"Se você está perguntando se era eu que mandava essas cartas, a resposta é sim", ele falou, ainda transtornado.

"Mas as cartas eram pra você, não pra Amanda!", ele completou. Eu estava com a carta na minha mão e lia e relia o poema sem parar.

Aquela sensação de sempre voltou a mim. 'Eu conheço esse poema... Mas de onde?', pensei. De repente, como num flash eu lembrei de algo. Me levantei num ímpeto(ainda enrolada no lençol) e abri o meu malão com força. Apenas fui jogando todas as minhas coisas pra fora dele com pressa, sem nem me importar com onde elas caíam. E lá estava o que eu queria. No fundo do malão havia um livro de tamanho médio, encadernado em couro. A expressão de Potter mudou de transtorno para medo. Folheei o livro e vi várias poesias que já tinha lido nas cartas de Amanda – quer dizer, nas minhas cartas. Lembrei de quando havia ganho o livro. Eu estava na enfermaria e ele surgira misteriosamente na mesinha de cabeceira logo após a visita de Potter e Sirius.

Bem, agora a pessoa que me deu aquele presente não era mais um mistério pra mim. Fora o _Potter_. Ele me dera aquele livro de poesia e me mandara todas aquelas cartas. E nós achávamos que eram pra Amanda, já que ele não sabia direito qual era a minha cama. Mas se ele era secreto, porque simplesmente não endereçara a 'Lílian Evans'? Um monte de perguntas e conclusões começaram a invadir meus pensamentos e eu fiquei meio tonta. Resolvi me sentar. Peguei o livro e continuei folheando, enquanto pensava. Achei o poema daquela nova carta lá.

"Potter, foi você que me deu esse livro?", perguntei, apesar de já saber a resposta. Ele balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Minha mente estava a mil por hora. 'Se ele me mandava esses poemas de amor e admitiu isso na minha cara, deve ser porque, no mínimo, ele gosta de mim de verdade'.

Eu fiquei pensando coisas completamente impossíveis lá, já até havia esquecido que Potter estava ao meu lado. Resolvi que eu deveria me manifestar, pois ele me olhava com uma cara de preocupação, como se eu não estivesse mais nesse mundo(o que era verdade).

"Por que... por que você simplesmente não endereçou as cartas pro meu nome?", perguntei num fio de voz a única coisa que me veio à cabeça.

"Eu achei que desse jeito dava um toque mais misterioso...", ele respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. Mas ele tinha razão. Aquilo criava mesmo um pouco de mistério.

"Ahn... Potter? Será que você poderia sair só um pouquinho pra eu trocar de roupa e tudo o mais?", pedi, ainda atordoada.

"Claro, claro...", ele respondeu, aéreo, saindo do dormitório.

Mas eu não abri meu armário para me trocar. Eu não fui até o banheiro para me pentear, lavar o rosto ou escovar os dentes como eu geralmente fazia. Eu simplesmente me sentei na minha cama, desolada e fiquei pensando.

Tudo aquilo que eu pensara sobre Potter podia ser mentira. Quero dizer, como um garoto egocêntrico, metido, egoísta, exibido, galinha e todas aquelas coisas mais que eu sempre disse dele faria uma coisa dessas? Porque um garoto que, ao meu ver, quer todas as garotas e não se importa com o sentimento de nenhuma delas faria algo assim por uma delas? O que levaria um garoto que só pensa em si mesmo a comprar um livro de poesias para a garota que supostamente é só um desafio pra ele?

E principalmente: em que universo um garoto egoísta iria escrever cartas cheias de lindos textos e poemas regularmente para a garota que o despreza e que acha que ele não presta e que ele não gosta dela e não passa de um desafio pra ele?

Eu fiquei lá, assistindo todas as imagens que havia criado sobre aquela pessoa desabarem na frente dos meus olhos, cheia de perguntas sem respostas na cabeça. Lembrei de Potter admitindo que era ele quem escrevia aquelas cartas para mim... Ele não faria isso se o que ele diz não tiver nem uma parte verdadeira, faria?

As coisas estavam muito embaralhadas na minha cabeça. Primeiro eu vi flashbacks de todas as vezes que ele me chamou para sair e eu o tratei tão cruelmente, só pensando em mim, até a vez em que ele me deu aquele álbum no natal. Seria ele ou eu o egoísta da história?

Meus olhos iam se enchendo de água à medida que ia lembrando tudo o que ele já havia feito por mim, mesmo depois de eu o ter maltratado, tratado como lixo. A uma certa altura, eu simplesmente não agüentei mais. Soltei as lágrimas e escondi o rosto no travesseiro para abafar os soluços. Chorei por muito tempo, deixando tudo aquilo que eu sentia sair. Pelo menos era um meio de extravasar a agonia que eu estava sentindo.

Ouvi passos na escada e corri para o banheiro. Não queria que ninguém me visse chorando, ainda que minhas amigas já tivessem me visto assim milhões de vezes. Fiquei calada com o ouvido encostado à porta. As lágrimas ainda escorriam livremente pelo meu rosto, mas eu consegui controlar os soluços. A pessoa entrou, abriu o armário e já estava voltando à porta quando um soluço escapou. Tapei minha boca imediatamente, mas fora tarde demais.

"Lily?", a voz doce de Julie soou através da porta. Eu continuei tapando minha boca com a mão. Não estava a fim de ver ou falar com ninguém naquele momento.

"Lily, é você? Por que está chorando?", Julie perguntou. De novo silêncio. Acho que ela entendeu o recado, pois falou:

"Bom, se você quiser conversar sobre o motivo de você estar chorando, me chama, ok? Estarei na biblioteca com as meninas", e saiu.

Assim que a porta fechou, pensei: 'Mas por que eu estou chorando?'. A minha dupla consciência entrou em cena.

'Oras, por causa das cartas do Potter!'

'Mas isso não é motivo!'

'É sim! Porque você viu que ele realmente gosta de você! E tudo o que ele já te disse é verdadeiro!'.

'Mas não pode ser! O Potter não pode gostar de verdade de mim!'

'Claro que pode! Aceite, Lily! O Potter _gosta_ de você!'

'Não, não é verdade! Eu sou só mais uma pra ele! U-um desafio!'

'Você acha que ele ia fazer tudo isso por _só mais uma_, por um _desafio_?'

'E-eu...'

E foi naquele momento, naquele triste momento, que eu percebi uma coisa:

_Eu gosto do Potter_.

Não me pergunte por que uma pessoa tão boa quanto eu tem que ser castigada dessa forma, mas é verdade. Naquela manhã eu percebi que o Potter não era nada daquilo que pensava, muito pelo contrário. Ele é doce, gentil, atencioso, sincero, lindo... Sim, ele ainda é um pouquinho de tudo aquilo que eu falava dele, mas todos têm defeitos!

Quero dizer, você não escolhe por quem se apaixona. Sim, porque eu havia me apaixonado por aquele ser que me convida há três anos para sair, por aquele ser que de vez em quando me rouba beijos(muito bons, admito), por aquele ser... Ah, simplesmente Tiago Potter.

Após essa horrível descoberta, eu parei de chorar. Eu não sei o porque disso, mas eu parei e fiquei tranqüila. Não é como se eu fosse aceitar sair com o Potter ou algo assim. Eu estava apaixonada pelo traste, mas quem sabe se eu não fingir que nada mudou esse sentimento não vai embora? Sim,é isso que eu farei. Não vou contar isso pra ninguém, apenas eu saberei e esse segredo vai para o túmulo comigo.

'Sim, é isso que farei. Agora eu vou me arrumar e vou até a biblioteca estudar com as meninas fingindo que nada mudou!', pensei, decidida. Me levantei, lavei meu rosto, me vesti e desci para a cozinha. Bom, eu sou humana, não? Também preciso de comida e àquela hora o café da manhã já não estava mais sendo servido.

Entrei na cozinha meio mau-humorada e logo os elfos vieram me servir animadamente. Eu tentei não descontar o meu desgosto nos coitados, já que eles eram tão gentis e tal. Comi umas torradas, bebi um pouco de suco e saí para a biblioteca.

'Certo, qual vai ser a desculpa do meu choro?', pensava no caminho.

'Que tal... Eu cortei meu dedo?'

'Lílian Evans, invente uma desculpa decente!', minha dupla consciência entrou em cena.

'Ahn... eu... esqueci de fazer meus deveres?'

'Você acha que elas vão acreditar?'

'Não, claro que não... hum...'

'Seu tempo acabou, Evans. Hora de encará-las'

'Fica quieta'

Entrei na biblioteca em silêncio e logo as localizei. Julie me olhou curiosa. Me sentei.

"Oi, meninas", falei.

"Bom dia, Lily", Kate respondeu indiferente.

"Tá tudo bem, Lily?", Amanda e Julie perguntaram, preocupadas.

"Sim, tá tudo bem. Por que?"

"Bem... a Jules disse que...", Amanda começou.

"Ah... Aquilo? Não foi nada! Eu tenho esse desequilíbrios o tempo todo! Fiquem tranqüilas, é só TPM!", falei, fazendo um gesto de pouco caso com a mão.

Julie e Amanda se deram por satisfeitas, mas Kate me olhou com cara de descrença. Droga, ela me conhece bem demais para que eu consiga esconder algo dela. 'Quando eu cheguei ela nem perguntou nada pois sabia que eu ia inventar uma desculpa qualquer, e agora sabe que eu menti, mas continua calada', pensei. 'Tenho que tomar cuidado com Kate, porque se ela descobrir eu tô ferrada!'.

"O que estão estudando?", perguntei para disfarçar.

"Transfiguração"

"Ah, não", soltei um muxoxo. Transfiguração é o meu karma!

"Vamos, Lily! Animagia não é tão difícil quanto parece! O Tiago me ensinou a teoria um dia desses e eu entendi tudo! Por que você não pede pra ele também?", Amanda falou.

Fiz uma careta. Por que ela tinha que mencionar o Potter bem naquela hora? Bem quando eu já tinha conseguido ficar tipo... uns 5 minutos sem pensar nele? Ela riu da cara que eu fiz.

"Ora, Lily! Ele não é tão mau! Como pode odiá-lo tanto?". Ah, se ela soubesse o que eu descobrira aquela manhã...

Fiz um esforço enorme e consegui responder apenas com um dar de ombros.

"Ok, me ensina então?", pedi. Amanda se sentou ao meu lado e começou a escrever algo no caderno e a me explicar a matéria, mas eu simplesmente não consegui prestar atenção.

Porque nessa hora os Marotos entraram.

'Por que, por que os Marotos resolvem vir à biblioteca logo no dia que eu descubro estar apaixonada pelo pior deles?', pensei com amargura. Mas eles estavam daquele jeito estranho de novo. Daquele jeito que eu só vi uma vez e nunca mais.

Eu sei que eu tinha mais coisas com que me preocupar, como minha repentina paixão por aquele traste ou os N.I.E.M's, mas o meu senso de mistério me dizia para ir ver o que eles estavam fazendo.

Amanda já tinha terminado a explicação, então eu aproveitei e dei uma desculpa qualquer.

"Ah! Muito obrigada, Amanda! Agora eu entendi! Olha só, eu vou pegar mais um livro sobre isso ali e já volto, ok?"

"Tá bom..."

Fui o mais silenciosamente possível até o corredor antes do deles e, fingindo que consultava um livro sobre plantas, apurei os ouvidos.

"Que tal esse?", era a voz de Pedrinho.

"Rabicho, nós estamos tentando ajudar a ordem! Se você acha que esse livro é útil pra gente, é melhor você desistir!", Sirius respondeu, cochichando.

'Ordem? Que Ordem é essa de que ele falou?', pensei.

"E esse?", a voz de Potter soou baixa.

"Ah, agora sim! Mas temos que ter cuidado, o Dumbie não pode saber o que estamos fazendo", Sirius cochichou de volta. Ouvi algum barulho do outro lado da parteleira e resolvi que já era hora de voltar à mesa.

Me sentei e Amanda perguntou:

"E o livro, Lily?", me olhou como se eu fosse meio louca.

"Hã? Que livro?", perguntei, completamente lerda e esquecida.

"O de Transfiguração que você foi pegar!"

"Ah, é! Ahn... eu não achei o que eu queria... vou usar esse mesmo!", a tapada inventou uma desculpa qualquer ainda com a mente na tal Ordem de que os Marotos falaram. Eu peguei o livro que estava no centro da mesa e Amanda me olhou com cara de desconfiança.

Eu passei a tarde inteira lendo a mesma linha da mesma página do mesmo livro de Transfiguração e até agora não lembro o que havia escrito lá. Sabe, é que eu estava muito ocupada refletindo sobre o que poderia ser essa Ordem e lamentando a minha repentina paixão. Ai, eu mereço!

Mal jantei ainda pensando nisso e não sei se vou conseguir dormir, mas tenho que tentar. Afinal, 'Uma Evans nunca desiste!'. Tá, esse não é bem o 'lema' dos Evans, mas... Ok, agora vou parar de falar besteiras e dormir. Meus neurônios estão sendo afetados pelas descobertas recentes.

**N/A: Resultado da enquete: 'Com quem a Kate deveria ficar?' **

**a)Com o Sirius – 5 votos**

**b)Com um personagem novo – 2 votos**

**c)Com o David(ex dela) – 1 voto**

**d)Com ninguém, ela devia morrer sozinha – 0 votos(q bom q ninguém votou nessa!¬¬)**

**e)Votos q ficaram meio indefinidos – 1 voto**

**Respostas às reviews**

**Lily Evans Lied**Ah, fala sério! Eu sou só um pouquinho má! O.o Só o tanto q vcs merecem! Hauahauahaua

**NeSsA:** Que bom que vai continuar acompanhando! Seu voto foi registrado, então! Gostou do cap?

**Tainah** cecelitxa envergonhada Aiii, desculpa ter esquecido de te responder! Foi mal mesmo! Sim, a Lily sofre muita pressão quanto ao Tiago! Voto registrado!

**Pri Black** Pois é, eu também senti pena da Kate... É verdade que as paixonites demoram muuito a passar... Eu mesma sei! Tadinha da Lily, ela realmente sofre pressão! Que bom q gosta da minha fic! Eu fico feliz quando o q eu faço é apreciado! Voto registrado!

**BaBi Evans**Sim, a Lily só desculpou o Tiago... E olha no q deu hj! Hauhauahauaau Voto registrado!

**luliuchiha**Calma, não tenha um troço! O cap. está aqui, minina! Corada Brigada pelos elogios!

**Ayame Yukane** Não precisa se desculpar não, minina! É mesmo, agora q estou olhando, as conversas deles parecem de MSN! Hauahauahaua Eu também te ADORO(e suas fics)hauahauahauahaua Voto registrado!

**Gi Foxster:** Tudo bem, não tem problema não! Seria engraçado se os marotos conseguissem pregar a peça no Filch, né? Acho q elas ficaram suspresas pois a Lily sempre disse odiar o Tiago,e de repente perdoa ele tão facilmente... Não sei, né! Voto registrado!

**Luci Potter:** É, a Lily já estava em dúvida, mas agora ela tem certeza do q sente por ele! (ta que ela decidiu sufocar esse sentimento, mas...) Gostou da revelação bombástica? Voto registrado!

**E aí? Gostaram do capítulo? Já deu pra perceber q agora vai ter mais T/L ainda, né? E quanto à Kate.. eu ainda não comecei nada com ela, mas provavelmente no próximo capítulo já vai ter algo! Ah, e como eu caprichei nesse capítulo, o mínimo de reviews pro próximo capítulo é de 8, tá? Vamo, gente, não é muito! Só clica nesse botãozinho 'go' aih embaixo e escreve algo pra mim sobre o cap, tá?**

**Bjinhos!**

Capítulo 27

09/02

Querido Diário,

Bem, depois daquela terrível, tenebrosa, horrível, pavorosa, que me tira o sono à noite, eu resolvi que evitaria o Potter o máximo que pudesse, para ver se esse sentimento por ele ia embora. Mas mal eu comecei a tentar esquecer o detalhe de que eu não o odiava mais, Kate me seqüestrou para um interrogatório.

Eu havia decidido, depois do olhar que Kate me lançara, que a evitaria também, já que ela é perita em me fazer confessar coisas escondidas dela. Assim que a última aula do dia acabou, saí rapidamente, murmurando uma desculpa, e ao invés de ir para o Salão Principal, fui jantar na cozinha. Estava saindo de lá tranqüilamente quando uma mão me puxou para dentro de uma sala vazia, tapando a minha boca com a mão. Típica cena de filme. Me virei, indignada e pronta para gritar quando vi que era Kate.

"Katerine Durant!", exclamei. Ela fez uma careta. "O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Ora, Lily, você acha que sou boba! Você tem me evitado desde aquele dia na biblioteca em que você chegou estranha e inventou todas aquelas desculpas!", sabia que não escaparia dela por muito tempo.

"Lily, você sabe que pode confiar em mim! O que está acontecendo?"

"Não é nada, Kate, sério", tentei mudar de assunto em vão.

"Como não é nada! Lily, eu te conheço bem o suficiente pra saber que _tem_ algo acontecendo!", droga, é nisso que dá ter uma melhor amiga por tanto tempo. Acho que eu devia trocar de vez em quando.

"Ok... mas você tem que prometer que não vai contar a ninguém, não vai tentar fazer nada sobre isso, e não vai rir de mim!", cedi finalmente.

"Eu prometo!", ela sentou-se na carteira ao meu lado.

"Bem... No sábado eu descobri que o Potter é O Admirador Secreto", comecei. Ela arregalou os olhos. "Sim, e as cartas eram pra mim, ele apenas conseguiu a informação de onde era a minha cama errada".

"Sim... e?", ela me incentivou a continuar.

"E o que?", tentei enganá-la. O que, claro, não funcionou.

"Lílian Evans, pára de tentar me enrolar e conta logo!", ela falou, lembrando minha mãe.

"Ok... ok! Calminha!", acalmei-a. "Bem, depois que ele admitiu que era ele, e tal, eu fiquei pensando sobre várias coisas. E...", parei, para tomar coragem. "Eu... _percebiquegostodele_", terminei, falando muito rápido e baixo.

O que aparentemente não adiantou, pois em seguida Kate se levantou com um salto da cadeira e começou a caminhar excitadamente de um lado pro outro da sala.

"Eu sabia! Eu sabia, Lily! Todos sabem! Só faltava você pra descobrir isso!", ela me abraçou, empolgada. Como assim todo mundo sabia menos eu? Que história era aquela?

Mas ela parou abruptamente e sentou-se de novo.

"Mas... não é tão simples assim, é?", balancei a cabeça negativamente.

"Ai Lily! Porque você tem que ser tão orgulhosa e cabeça dura, hein? Merlin, o cara gosta de você, e você gosta dele, e só fica complicando as coisas!".

"Não é tão fácil, Kate! Eu sempre odiei o cara, e de um dia pro outro, meus firmes 'não' a seus convites vão se transformar em um doce 'sim'? Claro que não! EU tenho plenas esperanças de que, se ninguém mais souber disso e eu me manter afastada dele, eu esqueço isso rapidinho!".

Ela fez uma cara emburrada e resmungou um 'Teimosa'.

Depois de um tempo pensando, ela deu um discreto sorriso e falou:

"Tudo bem, Lily! Se você quer ser uma cabeça dura e ser infeliz, que seja! Mas eu acho que você vai se arrepender!", ela se levantou e saiu da sala.

Pouco tempo depois, me levantei também e fui indo lentamente para o salão comunal. Esquecendo por um momento que Potter estava na sala e que o estava evitando, sentei-me numa poltrona ao lado de Julie, que estudava um livro de Transfiguração.

"Boa noite, Lily!", ele estava fingindo que nada havia acontecido, que eu não sabia que era ele quem me mandava cartas românticas.

"Boa noite, Potter", respondi, indiferente, apesar de o meu coração ter dado um salto mortal dentro do meu peito.

"Lily... ('Evans', interrompi) Eu tenho que te perguntar uma coisa", o tom dele era sério, mas me recusei a olhar para aquele rosto antes odiado.

"Fale então", dei de ombros. Céus, como eu sou boa atriz! Certamente o que sentia não se refletia do lado de fora.

"Hum... será que você... pode olhar pra mim?". Nesse momento, vi a cabeça de Julie se levantando um pouco, mas ela ainda fingia que estava lendo. A muito contragosto, me virei para ele e o encarei, me segurando.

Ele deu o melhor sorriso galã dele, e jogou a bomba:

"Quer sair comigo?", ele havia fito. Havia feito a pergunta que temia que ele fizesse, que poderia arruinar todos os meus planos, e que acabaria com o meu orgulho. Até agora me surpreendo com o quão forte sou, pois o encarei firmemente, e falei:

"N-não!", ta que eu gaguejei, meus hormônios quase ganhando do meu senso de sobrevivência, mas consegui me controlar.

Ele fez uma carinha triste e voltou para junto do restante dos marotos. Olhei para Julie e vi que ela exibia um fraco sorriso. 'Será que na verdade ela e Amanda apenas se fingiram de bobas, enquanto Kate descobria o que tinha de errado e ia correndo contar às duas? Ai! E será que a Julie contou pro Remo, que contou pro Potter, que decidiu me convidar para sair justo quando eu estava vulnerável?', pensei. Me levantei num ímpeto e corri escada do dormitório acima. Kate estava lá, inocentemente penteando seus sedosos cabelos dourados. Fiz uma cara de 'Confesse agora ou Morra' pra ela, que exibiu uma expressão intrigada.

"O que você contou?", ela fez uma cara de impressionada.

"Lily, eu não contei nada".

"Ah é, e como explica o Potter ter me chamado pra sair ou a Julie ter sorrido quando eu gaguejei ao recusar o pedido dele? Kate, eu achei que você iria compreender que eu gosto do potter, mas não quero gostar!", falei. Kate olhou para algum ponto atrás de mim entre divertida e assustada. Olhei para a porta e vi Amanda e Julie paradas lá, sorrisos de orelha a orelha.

"O que vocês ouviram?", perguntei.

"O bastante para ouvir você dizer que gosta do Tiago", Amanda disse, depois de fechar a porta. Soltei um muxoxo. Agora mais gente sabia. Eu estava mesmo destinada a sofrer.

"Tá... é verdade! Mas não quero nenhum comentário sarcástico da parte de vocês, tampouco que falem com outra pessoa sobre isso! O assunto morreu aqui e agora, ok?"

"Ah, Lily, o assunto não pode morrer depois não? Você não quer falar nada sobre isso?", falou Julie sugestivamente.

"Apenas que estou determinada a enterrar esse sentimento e esquecê-lo", respondi, determinada. Amanda me olhou com cara de descrença, Kate fez aquela cara dela de 'quando você falhar, não venha me dizer que não avisei', e Julie apenas se pôs a pensar.

"Mas e vocês? Como vão as vidas amorosas?", perguntei, quebrando o silêncio e desviando logo o assunto. Amanda se empolgou.

"Aah, eu e Jason vamos muito bem! Sabe, eu acho que ele pode ser O Admirador Secreto!", confessou. "Ele me disse algumas coisas muito parecidas com o que havia nos poemas".

"Ahn... Mandy...", comecei. Ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Que foi? Novo apelido seu!", dei de ombros. Elas riram e depois ficaram me olhando, esperando eu falar. Mas eu decidi que seria melhor não falar. 'Mandy' ficaria muito magoada, e ela já estava tão feliz com o Jason, quem sabe eles não evoluíam?.

"Nada não! Mas e você e o Remo, Jules?", virei-me para Julie.

"Ótimos também. Ele é muito fofo!", Julie falou, com os olhos brilhando. Eu e Kate nos entreolhamos. Estávamos meio tristes por estarmos sozinhas no momento, mas reviramos os olhos. Céus, como as pessoas quando estão apaixonadas ficam bobas! Eu espero sinceramente que, quando me apaixonar de verdade, não seja assim!

"Hum... Kate?", arrisquei.

"Bem... o Sirius em chamou pra sair mais uma vez, mas não estou disposta a ceder tão fácil. Quero dizer, ele mal acaba de me chamar pra sair, já tá se agarrando com outra por aí! Não sei nem se vou me dar ao trabalho de tentar colocar aquele ali nos eixos, acho que é melhor partir pra outra mesmo!".

"Quem sabe... você não parte pra outra, mas se ele continuar te chamando pra sair e essa 'outra' não der futuro, aí você tenta colocá-lo no caminho certo!", falou Mandy, a conselheira amorosa.

"É... quem sabe...", falou Kate, vagamente.

12/02

Querido Diário,

Ai meu Merlin! Parece que, agora que descobri _aquilo_, é como se o Potter tivesse lido minha mente e agora me persegue ainda mais! E pra completar, ainda leva o Sirius a tira-colo pra incomodar a Kate! Eu mereço, viu!

Logo após o café, os dois se levantaram e nos alcançaram na porta.

"Ora, mas o que estas duas damas tão belas fazem sozinhas?", Sirius brincou. Kate revirou os olhos.

"As duas _damas_ não são _donzelas indefesas_ e tampouco precisam da ajuda de dois _cavalheiros_ como vocês!", respondeu.

"Mas eu preciso perguntar algo à Lily!", Potter reclamou.

"Não", respondi, antes que ele começasse a falar.

"Mas..."

"Não, eu já sei o que você vai falar, e não precisa gastar sua saliva, pois a resposta é não!"

"Como tem tanta certeza do que eu ia perguntar?"

"Apenas sei"

"E se não fosse?", desafiou.

"Mas era!"

"Não era não! Eu ia perguntar qual é a última aula de hoje!", ele implicou.

"Ta bom, Potter. E eu finjo que acredito"

"Tudo bem, se você não quer ajudar então... Kate, qual é a última aula de hoje?", ele virou-se para uma Kate que ria ao lado de um Sirius carrancudo.

"DCAT"

"Muito obrigado, _minha amiga_!", ele falou, olhando para mim e saindo com Sirius.

"E então?", perguntei a Kate. "O que você falou a ele?".

"Disse que ia sair com o Matt"

"Matt?"

"Matthew Sumpton, da Corvinal! Aquele lindo!"

"Aah... e você vai?"

"Bom... ele ainda não sabe disso mas..."

Olhei para ela, rindo. É incrível como Kate consegue ser tão segura na maioria das vezes. E ela foi bem rápida. Logo após o almoço, ela se levantou e foi até a mesa da Corvinal, voltando com um sorriso estampado no rosto e um olhar desafiador a Sirius, que levou a sério.

Logo em seguida ele se levantou e falou alguma coisa para uma garota cheia de risadinhas da Lufa-lufa, que ficou radiante.

Mas Kate não se importou, pois sabia que para ele ter feito isso, ela o havia incomodado.

Para completar, mais à noite ele apareceu de novo. Eu estava descendo da torre de Astronomia depois de uma aula particularmente cansativa quando ele chegou.

"Boa noite, minha flor!", falou feliz e me envolveu pelos ombros. Imediatamente enrubesci, mas eu fingi que estava vermelha de raiva e que nada havia acontecido dentro de mim, como meu coração ter acelerado e o que havia no meu estômago se remexido incomodamente.

"Evans, Potter", falei, friamente, reunindo todas as minhas forças e autocontrole para tirar seu braço do meu ombro e me afastar o suficiente da zona de perigo.

"Sabe, Lily", continuou ele, ignorando o que havia falado. "Eu estava aqui pensando... quando você vai se dar conta de que me ama?", sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos, bagunçando-os ainda mais. Engoli em seco por duas coisas:

Primeiro, percebi que, assim como meu ódio se transformara em paixão, minha repulsa àquele gesto se transformou em admiração. Ele fica _tão_ charmoso quando sorri e faz isso! Oh, Merlin, preciso parar de pensar nele!

Segundo, ele falou isso como se soubesse de algo, e seu sorriso, ao invés de maroto, foi sugestivo. OH NÂO! SERÁ QUE ELE PERCEBEU?

Depois de me recuperar do que acabar de ouvi, minha incrível atuação entrou em cena e eu respondi como eu fazia antes:

"Potter, é melhor você tirar isso da cabeça, pois isso _nunca_ vai acontecer! Por que não procura outra garota pra aborrecer, hein?".

"Você acha que, mandando aquelas cartas, eu estava apenas tentando te _aborrecer_ ou passar a impressão de que você é como as outras? Pois então está muito errada!", ele falou isso de modo sério e num tom magoado. Depois apressou o passo e sumiu. Senti um enorme peso cair em meu estômago. Naquele momento me senti a pessoa mais horrível do mundo. Como eu podia falar aquilo a um garoto que me mandava cartas com poemas de amor e que é lindo?

Decidi que iria pelo tentar pedir desculpas a ele no dia seguinte, me controlando ao máximo para não cometer nenhum ato insano típico de Lílian Evans.

15/02

Querido Diário,

Eu sei que tinha dito que pediria desculpas ao Potter, tentando controlar a minha insanidade, mas não deu certo. Passei o dia todo ensaiando a minha fala mentalmente.

'Potter, preciso falar com você', eu iria dizer. Ele me olharia meio magoado, mas aceitaria e me acompanharia até um lugar mais afastado.

'Olha, eu queria pedir desculpas. Se eu te magoei, não foi minha intenção', olharia pra todo lugar menos pros olhos dele. Aí nesse ponto ele olharia pra mim, sorriria, e aceitaria minhas desculpas!

Tolo? Eu só fui perceber isso depois que já tinha falado com ele, mas não precisei me preocupar com isso, pois fugi totalmente dos meus planos.

Á noite, estava na sala comunal com Julie e Remo, esperando a criatura chegar. Contorcia minhas mãos de nervosismo. Quero dizer, eu odiava(e pra todos ainda odeio)o Potter, e de repente chego e me desculpo pra ele! E se ele fizer algo tipo me dar um beijo na bochecha ou sei lá! A bochecha é perto demais da boca pra que eu possa responder pelo meu cérebro e não pelos meus hormônios!

Julie se aproximou de mim e falou:

"Se você está esperando o Tiago vir, está perdendo seu tempo. Ele não vem tão cedo hoje", ela mais cochichou, para que Remo, que estava lendo algum livro, não ouvisse.

"O que você quer dizer?", cochichei de volta.

"A Kate tem treino de quadribol hoje, esqueceu?", respondeu. Eu, com minha extrema lerdeza e burrice fiz um olhar intrigado. "O que houve com você hoje, Lily! O Tiago é apanhador! Então ele também ta treinando!", falou, meio impaciente.

"Aah", soltei e me levantei. Andei até o campo de quadribol completamente distraída e nervosa, e quando cheguei lá não havia mais ninguém no ar.

"Lily?", Kate estava saindo do vestiário, "O que foi?".

"Preciso falar com o Potter", expliquei, meio vagamente. Ela exibiu um sorriso maroto.

"Ele está lá dentro", apontou para a porta atrás de si. "Vá em frente".

Eu estava tão lerda que fui entrando sem nem lembra que aquilo é um vestiário, onde pessoas ficam peladas ou seminuas. Como o Potter. Como todos os garotos do time de quadribol grifinório.

Fiquei boquiaberta, olhando para todos aqueles garotos suados, sarados e sem camisa, alguns apenas com uma toalha na cintura.

"Lily!", Sirius exclamou, saindo do chuveiro com o cabelo molhado e a toalha enrolada na cintura. Desviei o olhar. Sirius é meu amigo, mas é muito bonito e sarado(ora, sou humana!). Potter saiu atrás dele, não muito diferente.

"Sirius, acho que você ta delirando! Porque a Lily viria...", ele falou, olhando pro Sirius, "aqui!", completou, com a boca aberta, ao me ver ali.

"Evans, o que você está fazendo aqui?", ele falou, transtornado. O fato dele ter me chamado pelo sobrenome mostrou que estava magoado comigo.

"Eu...", comecei, acompanhando-o até o lado de fora do vestiário. Ele virou de frente pra mim e me encarou, esperando. "_Tiago_, eu sinto muito. E-eu não queria te..." chamei-o pelo nome, para ajudar um pouco, mas acompanhei com o olhar uma gotinha que caiu do cabelo dele e foi descendo pelo seu peito bem definido, depois pela barriga... Desviei o olhar quando ela desapareceu por baixo da toalha e o encarei de novo, vermelha. Ele me observava com um sorriso maroto.

"Me desculpe. Me desculpe se o magoei, não foi minha intenção", falei, ficando mais vermelha ainda. Seu sorriso aumentou.

"Tudo bem, Lily. Eu sei que não. Mas agora eu tenho que voltar, pois estou só de toalha e ta bem frio aqui fora!", sorriu de novo e entrou. Fiquei aliviada. Nada de beijos, abraços, nada! Nenhuma chance de eu enlouquecer! Posso dormir tranqüila esta noite!

**N/A: 1000000000000000000000 desculpas pelo atraso descomunal, gente! Eu realmente sinto muito e juro q não vai mais acontecer! Mas teve a ver com: viagens; leitura de HBP e total choque por causa do mesmo; volta às aulas; falta de inspiração; falta de tempo; milhões de trabalhos e deveres pra escola logo na 1ª semana de aula, etc. E eu continuo sem tempo, mas achei que seria quase indecente deixar vocês sem capítulo(não que eu escreva bem, e ache que vocês não vivem sem minha fic, mas pq vocês são tão bonzinhos e comentam). **

**BaBi Evans:** Sim, a Lily finalmente admitiu! o/ E era exatamente por isso que ela copiava os poemas sim!

**NeSsA:** tão fofo a Lily descobrindo, né? E tadinho do Tiago, ela expulsou ele por um pouquinho q durou um dia inteiro mesmo! Sorry pela demora!

**Tainah:** Pois é! Quantas descobertas a Lily fez num só dia, né? O Tiago é fofo mesmo, né? Quero um Tiago Potter pra mim! Quanto à roupa de dormir da Lily... é um mistério! xDD

**jessie Hara:** finalmente a Lily se tocou, né? Vc desconfiava que era o Tiago? Bom, acertou, né! Já tem cap novo na sua fic?

**Gi Foxster:** Vc desconfiou desde o 1° capítulo/ era meio q minha intenção vcs já desconfiarem! Sorry pela demora!

**Luci Potter:** putz, muito obrigada! Corada. Vc já sabia? Q bom, isso mostra q gosta da fic!(ou não?) A Lily vai esconder um pouquinho ainda dos outros, mas as amigas já sabem! Desculpa por não dar uma resposta mais proporcional à sua review, mas to sem tempo!

**Pri Black:** A Lily vai resistir um pouquinho, mas todos sabemos que ela cede mais pra frente! xDD

**Ayame Yukane:** Vc não sabia? Nem a Lily! (oh!) A dupla consciência da Liluy, ao contário do q ela pensa, ajuda bastante não? Também te adoro, desculpa pela resposta pequena, eu to com muita pressa!

**Isa:** Melhor T/L? Nossa! Muito obrigada, mas acho q não... Muito obrigada e continua comentando!

**Flavinha Greeneye:** nossa, Flavinha, q menina culta e delicada vc eh! Bom, a Lily eh mt cabeça dura mesmo! Desculpa por vc não ter betado esse cap!

**Rach Black:** Gostou do Sirius ter aparecido só de toalha? Eu quase morri só de imaginar... hehehe Também to com pressa!

**Lilian Kyoyama:** a Lily vai esconde rpor um tempo mas... ah, se eu contar vc num vai ler! Sorry pelo atraso e pela resposta pequena!

**Luli Uchiha:** bom... a lily acabou contando pras amigas dela né! Sorry pelo atraso! Continua comentando!

**Esse capítulo não foi betado, pois como já disse várias vezes, EU ESTOU CORRENDO! Flavinha, desculpa! E me desculpem se tiver algum erro grotesco também, porque eu digitei tão rápido q meus dedos tão doendo!**

**Beijinhos!**

**PS: mínimo de 7 reviews!**

Parte superior do formulário

Parte inferior do formulário


	14. AVISO

**Gente, eu sei q algumas pessoas abriram a minha fic na esperança de q isso fosse um novo capítulo, mas não é. EU achei q não precisaria colocar esse aviso, pois daria tempo, mas não deu. É o seguinte: eu estou em época de provas na escola, entupida de trabalhos, e muito ocupada. E ainda por cima peguei um Challenge T/L do 3V pra escrever... Mas tudo bem! Olha, vejam pelo lado bom(quem gosta das minhas fics) teve último capítulo de 'Amores de Verão', q vai ter continuação, e eu ainda estou encaminhando mais duas fics pra postar! Eu prometo pra vocês q posto capítulo novo de CAC assim q puder, ok?**

**Bjinhos!**

**PS: vocês também devem ter reparado q a fic diminui de capítulos... mas não é isso, eu apenas juntei dois em um pra fic não ficar tão grande... xDD **


	15. Declarações

28/02

Querido Diário,

Tudo bem, aparentemente minhas convicções de que eu vou conseguir esquecer o Potter foram pras cucuias. Ele vem se tornando tão irresistível para mim que eu já não agüento ter que me segurar! Então agora eu decidi que, ao invés de tentar lutar contra esse maldito sentimento, vou aceitá-lo e talvez, quem sabe, até aceitar também o próximo convite de Potter!

Sim, um grande passo, não? Mas eu simplesmente não consigo mais olhar para aqueles olhos lindos sem me derreter, ou vê-lo falando sem olhar obsessivamente para aquela boca que eu gostaria tanto de beijar, e muito menos ver aquele tórax de deus grego sem ter vontade de agarrá-lo!

Então, é isso! Já me decidi! A próxima vez que Potter me convidar para sair, eu aceitarei!

03/03

Querido Diário,

Er... não será tão fácil assim. O Potter não me convida pra sair e nem fala comigo! Alguma coisa o deixou completamente desolado, pois só anda cabisbaixo, com expressão triste e olhar vago. Preciso descobrir o que é ou vou enlouquecer!

Hoje eu acordei cedo, na esperança de que talvez ele me chamasse pra sair no café da manhã, mas ele não estava lá. Depois, na aula de Transfiguração, enrolei bastante para deixar a sala, como ele mesmo faz, e nada! Durante a aula ele nem fez nada, só deitou a cabeça na carteira e ficou lá. E olha que ele adora Transfiguração!

Ah, não! Desse jeito eu vou ter que tomar uma providência, o que é ainda pior! Porque Lílian Evans _aceitar _um convite de Tiago Potter é inesperado e irreal, mas Lílian Evans _convidar _Tiago Potter pra sair é simplesmente impossível(para as pessoas que ainda acham que eu o odeio, claro)!

Já sei! Eu vou falar com o Sirius, e depois procurar o Tiago. Sim, é isso mesmo o que farei!

------------

Tanta coisa aconteceu depois de eu ter ido falar com o Sirius... É melhor contar por partes:

Bem, como disse, eu fui procurar Sirius. E o achei(preparem-se para a surpresa) na biblioteca. A cabeça apoiada no braço, que por sua vez estava em cima da mesa. Seu olhar estava vago e ele exibia uma feição desolada. Remo estava ao seu lado, absorto em um livro qualquer, e Pedro comia algo, aparentemente escondido, para que nem Remo ou Madame Pince o vissem. Aproximei-me cautelosa e silenciosamente, de forma que apenas Sirius me visse. O chamei para trás de uma prateleira. Ele murmurou uma desculpa qualquer a Remo e saiu, aliviado.

"O que foi, Lily? Por que está se escondendo?", perguntou. Olhei para ele e reparei na situação em que estávamos. Aquele corredor era mais estreito que os outros, e ainda por cima o chão estava abarrotado de livros que aparentemente caíram da prateleira. Isso nos obrigava a ficar colados, de modo que eu podia sentir sua respiração quente bem de perto. Quantas garotas não sonharam ficar desse modo com Sirius Black, e eu tive essa chance, mas minha cabeça estava com outro...

"Sirius, é o seguinte: onde está o T...Potter?"(bem, ele não podia saber ainda), perguntei, sentindo o sangue fluir à minha cabeça.

"E porque gostaria de saber?", me olhou de soslaio, com uma cara desconfiada.

"Sirius, por favor!"

"Ok, um momento". Sirius voltou à mesa e procurou algo em sua mochila, que consultou dentro desta, para que ninguém visse.

"Torre de Astronomia", falou, ao voltar.

"Obrigada", falei, e já ia saindo, mas voltei e dei um beijo em seu rosto como agradecimento.

Saí da biblioteca normalmente, mas assim que meu pé tocou o chão do lado de fora do lugar, me pus a correr.

'Droga, como queria conhecer passagens secretas agora', pensei, ao virar uma curva e quase cair.

Fiquei pensando em como diria àquele traste que o amo. Contradição, não? Essa é a minha vida.

Subi correndo as escadas da Torre de Astronomia e lá o encontrei, sentado no parapeito, olhando para algum lugar que eu não via, os cabelos ao vento. Estava tão lindo e sereno que quase pensei em apenas parar e ficar observando-o. Mas, ao invés disso, dei alguns passos silenciosos em sua direção para que não se assustasse, já que uma queda da torre mais alta do castelo até o chão é bem grande.

"P-potter?", gaguejei, a voz falhando.

Ele lentamente virou a cabeça em minha direção, e eu gelei. E agora, como me declararia a alguém naquele estado emocional? No lugar de me declarar de uma vez, sentei-me ao seu lado no parapeito.

"O que houve?", perguntei, preocupada.

"Nada, Evans", ele me desarmou ao me chamar pelo sobrenome, e ainda por cima de um modo tão sem emoção.

"Potter, por favor, você pode me contar!"

"Eu... não sei se quero falar sobre isso"

"Ás vezes, quando estamos sofrendo por algo, é melhor compartilharmos com um amigo, assim diminuímos o peso do que sentimos"

Ele me olhou e exibiu um fraco sorriso de agradecimento.

"Tudo bem... me convenceu", sua voz estava rouca. Passou um bom tempo em silêncio, talvez se preparando para verbalizar aquilo que o incomodava.

"É o meu pai... ele... está morto", falou finalmente, deixando um suspiro escapar.

'Ah, não. Eu sou péssima para consolar pessoas!', pensei. 'Ok, vamos tentar', e com isso me aproximei dele e o abracei.

"Há quanto tempo?"

"Uma semana"

"Em trabalho?"

"Sim, ele é... quero dizer, era...", sua voz falhou. "Auror"

"Oh, Tiago! Eu sinto muito!"

"E foi por minha culpa" Ah, então era culpa que ele sentia!

"Tenho certeza que não, Tiago! Como poderia ter sido?"  
"Eu o convenci a trabalhar diretamente no caso Voldemort! Fui eu, Lily! Disse que assim ajudaria muito mais! Eu o matei!"

"Claro que não, Tiago! Não foi sua culpa, e sim de quem o matou!"

"Mas fui eu que o convenci de trabalhar no caso!", agora ele se levantara.

"Ainda assim, pelo menos ele morreu dignamente, lutando, ajudando pessoas!"

"É, mas seria melhor eu no lugar dele!"

"Tiago, você ainda é jovem e tem uma vida toda pela frente!"

"Eu não me importo! Imagine como está minha mãe! No dia em que aconteceu, estava chorando mais que tudo! Meu pai era a vida dela! Nunca irá me perdoar. Quer saber? Eu mesmo nunca irei me perdoar, e..." e ele destampou a falar desesperadamente, se culpando e dizendo que era melhor ele morrer logo também, etc.

Eu fiquei ouvindo ele desabafar, falar baboseiras. Mas a uma certa altura ele falou algo tão idiota que eu tive de pará-lo. E qual foi o meu método pra isso?

Bem, eu meti a mão na cara dele. Tão gentil eu sou!

Mas pelo menos ele parou de falar abruptamente, levando a mão ao rosto no local onde a marca vermelha da minha mão havia ficado.

"Me desculpe, mas eu tinha que fazer isso. Você está fora de controle! O que o leva a pensar que se matar solucionará as coisas? Pior ainda para a sua mãe, perder o filho **e** o marido em tão pouco tempo!", falei. Ele apenas ficou olhando para mim, ainda com a mão no rosto e arfando. Após um tempo, o silêncio já estava constrangedor. Estávamos apenas nos encarando.

"E-eu sei que você está triste, mas... eu tenho algo a contar que não pode esperar".

Bem, eu tinha de falar algo!

Tiago apenas continuou me olhando.

"Já há algum tempo, venho sentindo algumas coisas estranhas. Algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Mas eu descobri o que era".

Ele apenas continuou me encarando, imóvel e em silêncio.

"Eu... eu... eu gosto de você, Tiago!". Então ele resolveu se mexer. Soltou um suspiro transtornado, comprimiu os lábios e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

"Droga, Lily! Para com isso agora", falou sério, de modo que me assustei. "Eu não quero que você diga isso apenas por pena. Quero que goste de mim pelo que sou!"

"Mas eu gosto...!", interrompi, mas ele continuou.

"Claro que não! Por que mais você diria isso senão por pena? Lily, você me odeia!", agora havia amargura em sua voz. Algumas lágrimas teimosas rolaram de meus olhos.

"Nunca pensei que poderia pensar isso de mim, Tiago! Que falaria que gosto de você apenas para fazê-lo se sentir melhor!", falei com voz embargada pelo choro.

"Mas eu sei que é isso", ele virou o rosto, e de repente eu agi de uma forma completamente inesperada: o beijei. Mas foi um beijo horrível, pois ele apenas se manteve parado, sem abrir a boca, e pouco depois me pegou pelos ombros e me afastou.

"Evans, não. É errado. Eu não quero me aproveitar da sua vulnerabilidade"

"Mas quem está vulnerável aqui é você!"

"Mas você é uma boa pessoa, então se sensibilizou comigo!"

"Tiago, em primeiro lugar, eu nem mesmo vim aqui para conversar! Vim para me declarar!...", falei magoadíssima.

"Mas eu posso fazer isso agora", me interrompeu, e foi embora.

Deixei um soluço escapar e meus joelhos cederam. Fiquei sentada no chão, abraçada às minhas pernas, o rosto enterrado entre elas, chorando como nunca chorei.

Porque aquelas lágrimas doíam, machucavam. Estava ferida por dentro, e o pior de tudo é que estava sentindo o que ele provavelmente sentia com todos aqueles foras que dava nele. O que me lembrou de que eu realmente sou uma pessoa horrível. Então fiquei chorando por um tempo incalculável lá, até Kate me resgatar.

"Lily!", ela correu em minha direção e me ajudou a levantar. "O Sirius disse que você vinha pra cá e... o que houve?", perguntou, quando ergui meu rosto e ela me viu toda inchada e vermelha, o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas.

"Kate...", comecei, mas não consegui nem terminar. As lágrimas saíram com força novamente e ela me abraçou, fornecendo um ombro amigo. Chorei mais um pouco até ela conseguir me levar para o dormitório. Tomei um banho quente e estou na minha cama escrevendo agora. Ainda estou arrasada, mas apenas precisava desabafar sem ter que falar e começar a chorar novamente...

05/03

Querido Diário,

Bem, depois de muito chorar e lamentar o fato do Potter ser tão cabeça-dura, eu me lembrei que não choro por homem(quantas vezes esse ano eu tive que me lembrar disso...). Ai, como eu odeio essa teimosia dele! Aliás, eu posso amá-lo, mas ainda odeio muita coisa naquele ser.

_Everytime we lie awake _

_After every hit we take _

_Every feeling that I get _

_But I haven't missed you yet_

Então, depois de ter matado aula ontem para ficar o dia inteiro deprimida na cama, hoje de manhã eu acordei com energias renovadas, me recompus e fui para as aulas com as minhas amigas. Não pensei em Potter ou em como eu reagiria quando o visse, apenas sentei-me à mesa da Grifinória e tomei meu café da manhã tranqüilamente. Claro que com direito a espiadelas. Eu olhei várias vezes para onde os Marotos estavam sentados, mas nada do idiota aparecer. Ás vezes eu me contradigo tanto... Uma hora penso que ele é lindo, maravilhoso perfeito. Dali a dois minutos estou xingando-o de cabeça dura e idiota... Sou meio estranha mesmo.

_Every room-mate kept awake _

_By every sigh and scream we make _

_All the feelings that I get _

_But I still don't miss you yet_

Depois de me contentar com o fato de que ele não iria, fiquei absorta em pensamentos sobre Tiago Potter. Cheguei a conclusão de que odeio:

Quando ele arrepia o cabelo;

Quando ele fica se exibindo por aí com aquele pomo;

O detalhe de que ele é tão ou mais teimoso que eu;

Quando ele sai azarando o Ranhoso pelos corredores se achando o máximo;

Quando ele rouba beijos de mim;

E muito mais...

_Only when I stop to think about it... _

_I hate everything about you! _

_Why do I love you? _

_I hate everything about you! _

_Why do I love you?_

Mas em compensação ao mesmo tempo eu gosto um pouco quando ele faz essas coisas, pois mexe comigo. Aquele garoto mexe comigo de um jeito que eu não resisto, eu não consigo parar de pensar nele! E foi então que, com esses pensamentos, eu decidi que iria atrás. Mostraria a ele que eu realmente o amo, e não é por pena que estava fazendo aquilo. Sim, tinha que planejar algo.

_Everytime we lie awake _

_After every hit we take _

_Every feeling that I get _

_But I haven't missed you yet_

O sinal tocou. Me levantei com Kate, Amanda e Julie e nós fomos caminhando para a aula de Transfiguração. Sentei-me com Kate na última carteira, enquanto Julie e Amanda sentaram-se à nossa frente. Mandei um bilhete para elas:

"_Lily: Meninas, preciso da ajuda de vocês._

_Kate:Pra que, Lily?_

_Lily: Para convencer o Potter de que eu realmente gosto dele, e não é por pena._

_Jules:Alguma idéia?_

_Lily:Nenhuma, por isso pedi ajuda..._

_Mandy:Que tal algo romântico?_

_Lily:Não sei... Como o que?_

_Jules:Você quis dizer algo como... uma serenata, Mandy?_

_Mandy:Exatamente. Sei que é estranho uma garota fazer isso, mas aí é que está a melhor parte! É algo diferente._

_Kate:Eu gostei..._

_Lily:Ok, mas é melhor acharmos algo que não envolva Lílian Evans cantando._

_Jules:A professora tá olhando. Vamos pensar, mas agora esconde isso!"_

_Only when I stop to think about it... _

_I hate everything about you! _

_Why do I love you? _

_I hate everything about you! _

_Why do I love you?_

A profª McGonagall nos olhava com uma expressão severa. Rapidamente escondi o bilhete e ela, apertando os lábios, voltou a falar. Paramos de mandar bilhetes e nos calamos. Pouco depois, o sinal tocou, e nos encaminhamos para a sala de poções. Desta vez passei um bilhete só para Kate, já que Amanda não podia saber da história do Admirador Secreto ainda.

"_Lily:E se eu mandasse uma carta com um poema pra ele?_

_Kate:Seria bem romântico, como se estivesse retribuindo-o por aquelas cartas..._

_Lily:Exatamente o que eu pensei. Romantismo se trata de pequenos detalhes, mas que significam algo..._

_Kate:Lily, adorei a idéia. Mas que poema você vai pegar?_

_Lily:Você acha que eu devo usar um do livro que ele me deu?_

_Kate:Talvez... Será que ele lembraria que o tal poema está no livro?_

_Lily:O melhor seria se ele lembrasse._

_Kate:Ah, seria o melhor, mas se ele não lembrar vai ser legal do mesmo jeito._

_Lily:Então está decidido. Eu vou matar as aulas de depois do almoço e procurar um poema. _

_Kate:Boa sorte... Mas é melhor fazermos o trabalho, o professor tá olhando..."_

Novamente eu escondi o bilhete, e me pus a cortar as raízes necessárias para o preparo da poção que estávamos fazendo.

_Only when I stop to think about you... _

_I know _

_Only when you stop to think about me... _

_Do you know?_

Logo após o almoço, subi para o dormitório e comecei a procurar por poemas no livro que Tiago me dera. Parecia que nenhum era bom o bastante. 'Será que ele vai gostar?', pensava, 'Espero que com isso ele acredite em mim...'. Lembrei-me que ele uma vez dissera que odiava esse meu jeito de achar que podia resolver tudo. 'Ótimo isso, não? Euodeio tudo nele, mas o amo, enquanto ele me ama(pelo que diz), mas também odeia tudo em mim... Nos merecemos, não?', pensei. Cara, isso foi muito idiota, não acha?

I hate everything about you!

Why do i love you?

You hate everything about me!

Why do you love me?

Já havia folheado quase o livro inteiro e estava para desistir quando meu olho bateu em um:

"_Sorria, eu te amo!_

_Seu sorriso me seduz_

_Faz de mim só emoção_

_Quero ter a sua luz_

_Iluminando meu coração_

_Seu amor em mim produz_

_Momentos de pura paixão_

_Você é estrela que reluz_

_Me ilumina, então!_

_Sorria! Eu te amo!_

_Quero estar sempre contigo_

_Alegria! Eu te chamo!_

_A compartilhar comigo_

_Deste amor"_

Quando eu li esse poema, eu vi que se encaixava direitinho: seu sorriso é a única coisa de que sempre gostei, mesmo quando dizia que o odiava; e ele estava passando por uma fase triste, e precisava de algo para sorrir! 'Perfeito', pensei. Escrevi o poema num pergaminho, dobrei e escrevi: 'A Tiago Potter, de uma Admiradora-não-tão-Secreta-assim'.

_I hate! _

_You hate! _

_I hate! _

_You love me!_

Mandei a carta assim que pude, pela coruja de Kate, e fiquei esperando. A expectativa era tão grande que não consegui ler, dormir, tomar banho, estudar, fazer as tarefas ou qualquer outra coisa. E olha que eu tentei. Está vendo o que aquela coisa linda me faz passar!

_I hate everything about you! _

_Why do I love you?_

Finalmente as aulas acabaram, e nada de Tiago Potter. Resolvi até ir jantar, pois não agüentava mais, mas ele tampouco estava lá. Voltei com Kate para o dormitório, contando que eu já havia mandado o poema, mas ele ainda não respondera. E já estamos no salão comunal há um tempão e nem sinal dele! Acho que vou enlouquecer!

**N/A: Em primeiro lugar, mil desculpas pelo atraso descomunal! Mas como eu disse, estava sem tempo e sem inspiração(e ainda estou, pelo menos pra essa fic. Exatamente por isso essa merda de capítulo). Em segundo, desculpem por este capitulo não ter sido betado, e por ele estar uma merda, mas eu o escrevi meio forçado, já que não achei justo com vocês(como se vocês sentissem falta da minha fic... ¬¬). E em terceiro, minha Internet tá HORRÍVEL, sem exagero. Praticamente não está funcionando, então não sei se vou nem mesmo conseguir postar o capítulo, imagina responder as reviews! Então no próximo eu respondo, e a fic continua! Aos trancos e barrancos, mas não a abandonarei! **

**E eu quero muitas reviews para me motivar, hein?**

**Bjinhos!**

**Lembrete: Os marotos estavam pesquisando coisas para a Ordem da Fênix na biblioteca.**


	16. Milagre

08/03

Querido Diário,

Tudo bem, o Tiago deu as caras. Mas talvez eu preferisse que não o tivesse feito. Sabe, ele está bem melhor e mais animado, mas não falou comigo em nenhum momento e nem sequer olhou na minha direção. Eu agradeceria se ele dissesse alguma coisa, pois eu nunca levei jeito em Adivinhação, então não poderia adivinhar o que se passa naquela cabeça complicada.

Hoje é sábado, portanto depois de tomar café eu fui para os jardins. Fui sozinha mesmo, queria clarear um pouco as idéias. Sentei à beira do lago e fiquei só observando a lula gigante mexendo-se preguiçosamente na água. Fiquei daquele jeito por um bom tempo, até uma coruja jogar alguma coisa em minha cabeça, quebrando toda a tranqüilidade.

"Ai!", exclamei, fazendo uma careta para a coruja que já voltava para o castelo.

Abri o pergaminho e fiquei sem fôlego.

"_Hoje, às oito horas, na Torre de Astronomia. Esteja lá!"_

Não precisava nem me perguntar de quem seria a letra: eu já tinha certeza. Levantei-me e voltei correndo ao castelo.

"Kate, Mandy, Jules!", escancarei a porta do dormitório. As meninas me olharam assustadas e eu apenas entreguei o pergaminho a elas.

"Preciso da ajuda de vocês". Elas ficaram eufóricas, cada uma se levantou para pegar uma coisa e todas se reuniram em torno de mim com apetrechos de beleza e me analisando de modo crítico.

"Certo, deita aí", Amanda falou, transfigurando minha cama numa espécie de cama de massagem. Ela me fez tirar a roupa – ficando apenas com a roupa de baixo. Ela me cobriu com um pano fino, e, passando um creme nas mãos, pôs-se a me massagear.

Eu tenho amigas loucas. Mas muito úteis também... A massagem me fez relaxar (quase dormi), e logo em seguida elas me empurraram pra dentro do chuveiro, me mandando tomar um banho super caprichado. Oras, quem sou eu para desobedecer este tipo de ordem? Caprichei tanto que quando saí achei que meu cheiro estava até enjoativo.

Ainda de toalha, elas me sentaram na minha cama que já havia voltado ao normal. Kate alisava meu cabelo mais ainda, Julie cuidava das unhas e Amanda passava algum tipo de esfoliante no meu rosto. Em pouco tempo, eu estava depilada em todos os lugares necessários, com o cabelo alisado, as unhas feitas, e com a pele esfoliada e hidratada. A próxima fase era escolher a roupa.

Como nenhuma de nós sabíamos se seria um encontro ou uma coisa menos elaborada, elas me aconselharam usar um jeans básico, acompanhado de uma blusa colada preta e decotada, que deixava um pouco da barriga à mostra. Nos pés, uma sandália preta de salto nem alto nem baixo.

Quando já estava vestida, começou a seção maquiagem e penteado. Falei que não queria nada exagerado, e no final eu adorei o resultado. O lápis de olho e a sombra realçavam a cor dos meus olhos, e o meu cabelo, apesar de ser sempre liso, estava com mais vida, e a franja caía um pouco nos olhos como um charme.

"Bem, é isso", sorri nervosa.

"Calma, Lily, tudo vai dar certo. Você sabe que ele gosta de você. E você gosta dele, então vocês vão saber o que fazer na hora!", Kate tentou tranqüilizar.

"É, Lily, relaxe e seja espontânea!", Julie ajudou.

"E, por tudo o que é sagrado, tente não falar demais se ficar nervosa", Amanda completou.

"Obrigada meninas! Eu amo vocês...", falei, abraçando-as. Saí ainda com as pernas bambas, tentando não chamar muita atenção na Sala Comunal – no que eu fracassei.

Depois de um tempo, finalmente cheguei à escada que leva à Torre de Astronomia. Não havia nada de diferente, estava tudo escuro por lá. Respirei fundo e subi degrau por degrau silenciosamente. Quando cheguei no final, entrei num lugar bem diferente. Ainda era a Torre de Astronomia, mas ela estava toda iluminada por velas, e havia algumas almofadas grandes em volta de uma pequena mesinha. Ao fundo, tocava uma música conhecida.

De repente, Tiago saiu de uma sombra. Ele parecia meio envergonhado, pois tinha as mãos nos bolsos, olhava para os pés e caminhava devagar.

"Me desculpe", ele falou quando finalmente chegou perto de mim e ergueu a cabeça.

"Pelo que?", perguntei estupidamente.

"Por ter sido tão grosso com você. Por não ter acreditado no que você disse. E por ser o cara mais burro da face da Terra".

Eu apenas olhei para ele.

"Quero dizer, que tipo de cara gosta de uma garota por três anos, e quando ela finalmente diz que corresponde, ele recusa?".

Dei de ombros, mostrando que não me importava e que compreendia.

"Lily, você não sabe por quanto tempo esperei. Eu não saio com ninguém há meses, pois não paro de pensar em você. Eu ensaiei inúmeras vezes um discurso, mas agora está saindo tudo do planejado..."

"Você não precisa falar nada, porque eu já sei. Eu acredito em você agora, Tiago. E eu sinto o mesmo. Aliás, sentia há algum tempo, mas ainda não sabia o que era. E quando descobri, ainda tinha medo. Medo de me envolver e depois você me tratar como qualquer outra, e de me magoar..."

"Você não é qualquer uma!"

"Eu sei... Quero dizer, agora eu sei. Mas ainda tenho algumas dú...", continuei falando, mas ele me interrompeu com um beijo.

Um beijo diferente de qualquer um que eu já experimentara, porque não fora roubado à força, e ambos ali o queriam. Ele também estava me beijando devagarinho, como se eu fosse parar imediatamente se ele se atrevesse a dar mais um passo. Então eu mesma tomei a iniciativa, e pude senti-lo sorrindo um pouco quando nossas línguas se encontraram. E nós ficamos apenas assim, nos beijando como se o mundo estivesse acabando e tivéssemos que recuperar logo o tempo perdido.

Depois de um bom tempo, nos separamos e decidimos que era melhor voltar logo. Com um aceno da varinha, ele fez a torre voltar ao normal e todas as outras coisas que estavam lá desaparecerem. Ele apanhou o casaco dele, pôs em meus ombros e nós voltamos de mãos dadas, em silêncio para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

Entramos pelo buraco do retrato e eu percebi que a sala estava vazia, afinal já era muito tarde. Eu dei um beijo de boa noite em Tiago e já ia subindo a escada do dormitório quando ele me chamou.

"Lily, espera!", murmurou como se tivesse acabado de se lembrar de algo.

Eu desci os últimos degraus da escada e me aproximei. Ele segurou minha mão, me olhou nos olhos e perguntou:

"Lílian Evans, quer namorar comigo?". Oh, que coisinha mais brega e fofa!

"Claro que sim, Tiago Potter", respondi. Ele sorriu, nos beijamos mais uma vez e subimos cada um para o seu dormitório.

Pus meu pijama, me deitei e fiquei descrevendo essa noite que mais pareceu um sonho. Agora, com licença, mas preciso dormir e sonhar com meu novo namorado.

09/03

Querido Diário,

Namorados. É isso que eu e Tiago Potter somos agora. E nós fazemos tudo o que os melhores casais fazem: andar de mãos dadas, sentar perto na hora das refeições, ficar olhando o lago juntos, blábláblá.

Eu fui acordada de manhã com várias mãos me sacudindo e chamando meu nome. Abri meus olhos lentamente.

"Que horas são? Vocês têm consciência de que hoje é domingo, né?", falei bocejando.

"Nós queremos todos os detalhes!", Amanda falou.

"É, e saber como vocês estão agora!", Julie completou.

"Conta, Lily!", Katie emendou.

"Tá, tá! Se acalmem.", comecei, me levantando. "Eu cheguei lá, ele me pediu desculpas, disse que gostava de mim de verdade e que eu nunca seria tratada como as outras, como eu dizia. Aí eu disse que ainda tinha medo de me magoar, porque eu também estava gostando dele de verdade. Então ele simplesmente me beijou", falei em tempo recorde. Oras, eu queria voltar a dormir!

"Só isso?", elas pareciam desapontadas.

"Só"

"E?"

"E o que?". Elas me olharam, meio impacientes e eu completei: "Ah é, e nós estamos namorando", e me virei de novo para dormir.

"Sério? Ah, Lily, finalmente vocês se acertaram! Ninguém nesse castelo agüentava mais ver essa teimosia!", Jules falou.

"O castelo todo?", me levantei de novo.

"Sim. Você não sabia que todos comentam as brigas de vocês e sabem que foram feitos um para o outro?", Amanda informou.

"Sim, todos fazem até mesmo apostas. Hoje vai ser o maior alvoroço quando vocês aparecerem juntos. Podem apostar que algumas pessoas vão ganhar dinheiro em cima disso", comentou Kate.

"Apostas?".

"Aham. Eles têm até uma espécie de ata onde anotam os apostadores e os dias em que apostaram que vocês iriam se acertar".

"Vocês falam sério?"

"Porque mentiríamos? Agora venha, quanto mais cedo vocês se mostrarem juntos às pessoas, melhor", Amanda falou, me puxando.

"E porque isso?"

"Confie em mim"

Finalmente eu cedi e me levantei para trocar de roupa. Quando descemos, os marotos estavam na sala comunal, discutindo alguma coisa.

"Porque eu mentiria sobre isso?", entreouvi Tiago dizer.

"Porque você adora essa garota, mas foi recusado por ela há muito tempo e não agüenta mais", Sirius argumentou.

"Não sei não, Pontas. Isso foi meio repentino", Remo se manifestou.

Eu caminhei até eles, puxei Tiago pelo braço e dei-lhe um beijo daquele estilo cinema. Quando o soltei, os garotos e minhas amigas estavam nos olhando boquiabertos.

"Viu como eu não estava mentindo?", ele falou, e me abraçou pelos ombros.

Depois disso, todos caminhamos para o café. À mesa, ficaram discutindo se talvez Tiago, farto de ser recusado, me dera uma poção do amor. Mas eu nem prestei muita atenção nas loucas teorias deles. Eu estava mais ocupada vendo vários estudantes transitarem entre as mesas das casas e cochichando enquanto olhavam para nós. Dali a algum tempo, um terceiranista da lufa-lufa se aproximou.

"Com licença. Eu gostaria de saber uma coisa. É verdade que vocês estão namorando?", perguntou a mim e a Tiago.

"Sim, é verdade", ele respondeu e virou as costas ao garoto. O garoto fez um sinal de positivo para várias pessoas do Salão e imediatamente todos começaram a trocar dinheiro. Os que perderam a aposta, olhavam-nos com raiva, enquanto os que haviam acertado chegavam a nos agradecer.

Irritado, Tiago me puxou para fora do castelo. Eu me sentei à sombra de uma árvore e ele deitou a cabeça no meu colo. Nós dois ficamos encarando o lago, e eu mexia naquele cabelo que não se assentava de modo algum.

"Ora ora, se não é o mais novo casal de Hogwarts", ouvimos uma voz arrastada falar com desdém. Em uma fração de segundo, assisti a Tiago ficar de pé e empunhar a varinha. Eu também me levantei e apanhei a minha, ficando ao seu lado.

"Relaxem, porque toda essa agressividade?", Malfoy riu baixinho, "O que me surpreende é você, Potter. Vindo de uma família rica e de sangue puro, escolheu uma sangue ruim".

Tiago já erguera a varinha e estava pronunciando o feitiço quando eu o impedi.

"Não, Tiago. Não vale a pena perder tempo com gente como essa", falei e, puxando-o pela mão, dei um forte esbarrão em Malfoy no caminho de volta ao castelo.

Fomos direto para o salão comunal, que estava completamente vazio. Afinal, num domingo lindo como aquele, quem iria ficar dentro do castelo?

"Tiago..."

"Hum?"

"Você sabia que as pessoas faziam apostas sobre nós?"

"Sabia. Inclusive o Sirius foi um dos que ganhou, mas ainda não se lembrou que tinha apostado justamente no dia 08 desse mês"

"O Sirius apostou?"

"Sim"

"Todos já sabiam disso menos eu!"

"Não fique se achando burra ou algo assim. Eu só soube porque obriguei o Sirius a contar quando ele deixou escapar que tinha apostado"

Eu comecei a rir.

"O que foi?"

"Você não acha engraçado? Quero dizer, as pessoas estavam fazendo apostas sobre quando nós iríamos finalmente ficar juntos!", falei, me sentando.

"O que, na minha opinião, demorou muito", Tiago falou, com um sorriso maroto, e me puxando para um beijo.

Foi quando eu estava passando as mãos furtivamente pelos cabelos bagunçados dele e as mãos dele desciam furtivamente pelo meu corpo que ouvimos um pigarro. Nos separamos lentamente, visualizando Sirius, Pedro, Amanda e Kate. Remo e Julie deveriam ter ficado em algum lugar pelo caminho. Afinal, um casal precisa de momentos a sós.

"Nós agradeceríamos imensamente se não tivessem que fazer isso na nossa frente", Sirius falou, sentando-se em uma poltrona próxima.

"Vire pra lá, então!", Tiago falou e já ia retomar o que estava fazendo quando eu me afastei um pouco, corada. Quero dizer, eu não quero ficar me amassando com meu novo namorado na frente dos meus amigos! Aliviados pelo meu gesto, Kate, Amanda e Pedro se juntaram a nós.

Pelo resto da noite, Sirius ficou apenas se lamentando por ter perdido o seu maior companheiro de "galinhagem". E nós, é claro, apenas ríamos das suas encenações.

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **

**/Chega retirando a poeira e as teias de aranha, usando um colete à prova de balas/. Oh, meu Merlin! Oh, meu Merlin! Gente, vocês fazem idéia do tempo que eu demorei pra atualizar isso aqui? E do tempo que eu levei pra conseguir escrever essa merda de capítulo sem sal nem açúcar? Sério, eu acho que eu só continuo escrevendo CAC porque vocês todos são muito fofos deixando reviews, e eu não poderia fazer isso com nenhum de vocês. Só o que eu peço é que me desculpem, mas eu sinceramente não pude atualizar mais cedo. Primeiro vieram provas de fim de ano, depois viagem e festas de fim de ano. E depois, quando eu voltei, eu tive que por minha leitura de fics que acompanho em dia, e um tempo depois minha net começou a dar problema. Finalmente agora eu consegui! ****o/**

**E eu não vou prometer mais uma vez que vou atualizar rápido. Porque eu sei que não vou conseguir, e me desculpem por isso. Digo apenas que vou fazer o possível, ok? E as respostas às reviews serão por aquele novo método do ok? xD**

**Adoro muito vocês.**


	17. Dia da Beleza

15/03

Querido Diário,

Sabe aqueles dias em que você acorda sem a menor vontade de se levantar? Hoje foi um desses dias. Primeiro, Mandy me acordou muito mais cedo do que o necessário, às seis da manhã. Eu apenas grunhi alguma coisa e me virei, pronta para mergulhar no maravilhoso mundo dos sonhos outra vez. Mas ela me sacudiu com força, até que eu estivesse totalmente desperta.

Mas eu não me mexi, ainda assim. Tudo bem, talvez eu tenha me sentado e massageado a cabeça, já que depois de ser chacoalhada parecia que meu cérebro havia se descolado dentro da minha cabeça, ou sei lá. Mas nada mais. Fiquei lá, fulminando-a com o olhar, e ela revirou os olhos e disse:

"Anda, Lily, eu preciso da sua ajuda".

"E pra quê, posso saber?", falei, com uma voz particularmente desagradável. Acho que ainda tinha alguma esperança de assustá-la. Como eu sou iludida.

"Ainda não", ela olhou para os lados nervosamente.

"Ah, Mandy, chama a Jules, vai", falei, acenando em direção ao banheiro, onde nossa amiga se encontrava no momento.

"Mas é que..."

"Mandy, por favor. Hoje eu vou ficar o dia inteiro enfiada nessa cama, respeite isso".

"Por que esse desânimo todo? Você não tem nenhuma razão pra isso".

"Claro que tenho! Hoje nós temos História da Magia!"

"Lily, não seja ridícula. Você é feliz e não sabe"

Revirei os olhos e olhei para ela, descrente.

"Quero dizer, você é super bonita, tem notas ótimas em todas as matérias, seu namorado é um dos mais desejados da escola, sua família te ama..."

Tive um pequeno ataque de tosse, àquela altura.

"Tudo bem, exceto Petúnia... Não consegue perceber que a sua vida está beirando a perfeição? Portanto, você não tem absolutamente nenhuma razão pra ficar aí jogada o dia inteiro", ela terminou, orgulhosa do próprio discurso.

Olhei bem pra ela, que estava com uma determinação espantosa estampada no rosto.

"Você não vai arredar pé até eu ceder, não é?", gemi. Ela balançou a cabeça, séria.

"Ok, você venceu. Pode pelo menos esperar eu me vestir?"

"Como quiser, madame"

Lancei a ela o meu mais medonho olhar mortal.

"Ah, é. Esqueci que você não é nada matinal", ela sorriu.

Alguns minutos depois, estávamos sentadas à mesa da Grifinória, no Salão Principal praticamente deserto. Fechei ainda mais a cara ao constatar isso.

"Tudo bem, comece a falar, Mandy"

"É sobre a Kate"

"O que tem a Kate? Ela está doente? Machucada? Foi atacada por um bicho-papão? Por uma manticora? Pelo Sirius?", falo ridiculamente, mas o que fazer? Estava desesperada na hora.

Amanda apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Er... acho que não. Mas então fale logo, o que houve?"

"Você não notou que ela tem andado diferente esses dias?"

"Hã... acho que não"

"Mas eu e Jules sim. Talvez você apenas estivesse muito apaixonada, nas nuvens, sei lá. Mas é que ela anda meio pra baixo esses dias. Talvez seja porque ela agora é a única de nós quatro que não está namorando. Mas ela nunca pareceu se importar muito com isso"

"Kate? É, isso realmente não parece coisa dela... Já sei, tive uma idéia! Nós vamos animá-la!", falei, acabando de ter uma brilhante idéia.

"O que você tem em mente?"

"Vem comigo", falei, e a puxei até o nosso dormitório. Apanhei Julie, que estava com Remo, no meio do caminho.

Quando chegamos lá, Kate, como a pessoa normal que é, ainda estava dormindo. Conhecendo a dor de ser acordada cedo sem necessidade, pedi para que Julie e Amanda a acordassem, já que elas aparentemente não sentem remorso por isto.

Após uma cena muito parecida com a minha, conseguimos tirá-la da cama e fazê-la vestir o uniforme. Julie, já sabendo de todo o plano, foi falar com Remo, que era o único maroto acordado.

"Meninas?", Kate chamou, depois de alguns minutos andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts, "Onde estão me levando?".

Mandy e eu nos entreolhamos. Cada uma estava agarrada a um braço de Kate. Felizmente, Julie chegou correndo e nos salvou de termos que contar a verdade antes da hora.

"Está tudo pronto, meninas. Vamos por aqui", ela falou, e foi à frente, nos guiando até a estátua da Bruxa de um Olho Só. Ela então puxou sua varinha, e tocando a estátua, murmurou "Dissendium".

"Vocês perderam o juízo ou o que? Nós temos aula hoje, esqueceram? O que vamos fazer em Hogsmeade em dia de semana?", Kate olhou para nós como se fôssemos loucas.

"Kate, entre aí e pare de fazer perguntas, sim?", falei autoritariamente e a empurrei no vão à que a estátua dera lugar. Ela gritou um palavrão bem alto, e eu a segui.

Algum tempo depois, três garotas determinadas e uma outra extremamente curiosa e irritada saíam para as ruas de Hogsmeade.

Eu fui à frente, virando em uma das ruelas secundárias do povoado. Andamos rapidamente até uma pequena loja, muito charmosa.

"Olá, senhora Mason!", falei, entrando no lugar e cumprimentando uma loira muito simpática que estava atrás do balcão.

"Lílian! Há quanto tempo não te vejo, querida! Mas já falei para me chamar de Mary!"

"Desculpe, Mary" sorri.

"E quem são suas amigas?", Mary falou, apontando Kate, ainda de cara amarrada, Amanda e Julie, que olhavam o local com curiosidade.

Eu costumava freqüentar o Salão Mason quando estava me sentindo desanimada, coisa que não acontecia havia muito tempo. O local era amplo, com papel de parede cor-de-rosa, muitas cadeiras, alguns aparelhos trouxas para cuidados do cabelo, e repleto de espelhos.

"Mary, estas são Amanda e Julie", apontei. "E esta é Kate, ela será sua cliente hoje!", e ao falar isso recebi um olhar furioso de Kate.

"Ora, mas que garotas mais bonitas e adoráveis!", a senhora Mason sorriu e puxou Kate para uma cadeira, começando a lavar seu cabelo.

"Ela está nas suas mãos!", brinquei.

"E quanto a vocês? Não querem aproveitar que estão aqui?"

"Muito obrigada, mas hoje...", Amanda começou.

"Vamos, eu faço um ótimo preço para vocês! Se pudesse, faria de graça, mas neste mundo capitalista..."

Eu e as meninas nos entreolhamos. Eu dei de ombros, e nos sentamos. Então, completamente do nada, surgiram mais três atendentes do salão e começaram também a lavar nossos cabelos.

Após muito tempo lavando, cortando, e deixando nossos cabelos mais bonitos, fazendo as unhas, aproveitando massagens relaxantes e mais um infinito de coisas que nos deixam mais bonitas, nós quatro nos encaramos no espelho. Kate era de longe a mais bonita (claro, era essa intenção), seus cabelos dourados que estavam ligeiramente opacos ultimamente brilhavam com toda a força, e estavam cacheados. O novo corte ficava lindo nela: repicado atrás com uma franja que caía aos olhos na frente. Suas unhas estavam feitas, sua pele com aspecto mais saudável, e até mesmo seus olhos pareciam mais azuis!

Eu, Amanda, e Julie também estávamos bonitas, mas nada se comparava a ela. Olhamos para Kate e ela deixou um sorriso escapar.

"Obrigada, meninas. Vocês são as melhores amigas que alguém pode querer", ela nos abraçou. Então nós pagamos o que devíamos, agradecemos e saímos.

"Que tal um drinque no Três Vassouras?", sugeri. Era um ótimo modo de terminar aquela tarde divertida.

"Mas a Rosmerta vai nos ver...", Julie começou.

"E alguma vez a Rosmerta já nos dedurou?", Kate interrompeu-a, já bem mais animada.

Entramos sorridentes no Três Vassouras e nos sentamos a uma mesa bem no final do pub. O lugar estava razoavelmente cheio, já que era uma sexta-feira. Madame Rosmerta nos serviu, sorridente, quatro garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. É impressionante como aquela bebida cai bem em qualquer época, nas quatro estações.

Conversamos, rimos e bebemos cerveja amanteigada a valer (e firewhisky também, afinal, já somos maiores de idade). Por volta das quatro horas, concordamos com Julie em voltar para o castelo, antes que alguém desse pela nossa falta, o que provavelmente já havia acontecido.

"Ei, Lily", Amanda falou, risonha.

"Hm?"

"Acho que você tem alguma coisa no cabelo"

Parei de andar pela estreita passagem de pedra, no caminho entre a Dedosdemel e Hogwarts, e passei a mão pelo meu cabelo freneticamente.

"O que é? Tira!", falei, tropeçando em Julie, que ia à frente empunhando a varinha acesa. Eu e ela caímos no chão, e as duas que vinham atrás também.

Amanda começou a rir descontroladamente.

"Não havia nada, Lily! Há, te peguei!"

"Oh Merlin, nós estamos _tão_ bêbadas!", Kate falou, entre risos e alguns fracos soluços.

"Meninas, precisamos disfarçar!", Julie, a menos bêbada, falou. "Não podemos deixar que descubram que passamos o dia em Hogsmeade e ainda voltamos bêbadas!", continuou, com provavelmente as últimas gotas de sensatez que lhe restava.

"É, precisamos de um plano e uma história", falei, tentando pensar com o máximo de clareza possível.

"Que tal... Lily, você e Mandy ontem comeram frutos do mar e passaram mal o dia inteiro. E eu e Jules, como as boas amigas que somos, ficamos cuidando de vocês!", Kate falou, como se fosse um gênio.

"Essa desculpa é ruim e velha, mas nós estamos tão bêbadas de firewhisky e cerveja amanteigada que não vamos conseguir pensar em nada melhor", Julie falou, levantando-se e voltando a andar.

"E temos que avisar os marotos, _hic!_, sobre essa história também", Amanda falou.

Algum tempo depois, finalmente conseguimos sair pela estátua da Bruxa de um Olho Só, e nos esgueiramos, segurando o riso, até o dormitório da Grifinória. Todas nós lavamos o rosto, escovamos os dentes, e tomamos muito café (trazido por um elfo amigo de Mandy), por via das dúvidas. Aquela foi a ressaca mais rápida que já tive.

Quando as aulas da tarde acabaram, já estávamos bem mais sóbrias do que antes, e achei que já era seguro descer para o salão comunal.

"Lily!", era a voz de Tiago.

"Oi", falei, beijando-o.

"Por onde andou hoje? Estavam passeando em Hogsmeade?"

"É, tivemos uma emergência com a Kate. Perdi alguma matéria importante?"

Ele me olhou como se eu tivesse acabado de dizer que queria nadar pelada no lago, em pleno inverno, com a Lula Gigante – ou seja, como se estivesse completamente louca. Tudo bem, a pergunta que eu fiz foi um pouco ridícula, mas eu ainda estava um pouquinho "alegre".

"Esquece. Escuta, onde estão os outros?"

"Por aí, porque?"

"Precisamos que vocês nos dêem cobertura, caso alguém pergunte sobre o que estivemos fazendo hoje. A desculpa é que eu e Mandy comemos frutos do mar estragados ontem e passamos mal o dia inteiro, enquanto Kate e Jules cuidavam da gente", falei rapidamente. Tiago parou e me olhou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Essa foi a desculpa que arranjaram?"

"Ah, dá um desconto. Nós estávamos _muito_ bêbadas"

Ele riu, e perguntou:

"Você está livre hoje à noite?"

"Você não precisa perguntar esse tipo de coisa pra sua namorada. Geralmente ou ela já está livre pra você, ou vai fazer algo com as amigas. Como eu já passei o dia inteiro com elas...", revirei os olhos.

"Então me encontre às oito, ok? Aqui mesmo no salão comunal", ele falou e saiu correndo. Deu meia volta, me deu um beijo rápido, e voltou a correr.

Voltei para o dormitório, e só o que encontrei foi caos.

"Crianças! Não posso me virar um segundo que vocês já destroem o quarto!", brinquei, mas parei de sorrir ao ver as caras de desespero de Julie e Amanda.

"Lily, o Sirius convidou a Kate pra sair", a primeira comunicou.

"E ela aceitou", a outra completou.

"Ela aceitou?", repeti, incrédula.

"Ela ainda está bêbada, não bebeu café", Amanda explicou.

"O que faremos?"

"Tive uma idéia", falei, e me virei para Kate, que estava no meio de um monte Everest de roupas, com meio corpo dentro do armário. "Kate, a que horas é o encontro?", perguntei gentilmente.

"Às oito", ouvi uma voz agudíssima saindo do guarda-roupa.

Guiei-a até o banheiro, a fiz tomar uma ducha bem fria, e entreguei a ela uma blusa preta colada, de uma manga só; uma bermuda jeans até os joelhos; e um par de sandálias pretas de tirinhas. Em seguida, eu mesma tomei um banho rápido, me vesti com um vestido leve azul claro, calcei sandálias em tom pastel e me maquiei rapidamente.

Em seguida, maquiei Kate, já que esta no momento não possuía essa capacidade. Já estamos prontas, e todas estão tentando acalmá-la. Espero que meu plano dê certo.

* * *

**N/A /retira as teias de aranha/**

**Sim, eu estou com uma dívida ENORME com vocês. Sim, eu tentei atualizar mais cedo, mas foi completamente impossível. Essa férias vieram muito a calhar xD Ao menos eu tô mostrando que eu não desisti da fic! Ela tá indo aos trancos e barrancos, mas tá. **

**Minha sinceras desculpas, tanto pelo atraso monumental quanto por esse capítulo de merda. E muuuuuuuuito obrigada a quem manda review, vocês me fazem mais feliz! Prometo que eu vou tentar atualizar CAC e Reencontros no mínimo mais uma vez antes de acabarem as férias, viu?**

**Amo muito vocês!**

**PS: respostas às reviews de quem é cadastrado nos seus emails!**

* * *

**Renata:** gostou? eles já estão namorando/o/

**Gabi:** nossa, brigada! 1000 desculpas pelo atraso!

**Thay: **muito obrigada! continua lendo, hein?

**Mary: **brigada! agora eu só tenho que tomar muito cuidado pra eles não ficarem monótonos! xD Palavra de escoteiro que não abandono! o/

**mayara: **fico realmente feliz que você goste. e eles são tão lindos juntos, né? Oh, o nome da música é "I hate everything about you", do Three Days Grace!

**Ana Lu: **brigadão, e desculpa mesmo pela demora!

**Lola Potter Weasley: **juro que não deu pra atualizar antes... e por favor, não me mate! Você faria um favor a algumas pessoas, mas às loucas que lêem essa fic não!


	18. Piquenique

Querido Diário,

O encontro foi... Relativamente bom, em comparação à catástrofe que eu estava esperando. Às oito horas, desci até o salão comunal, deixando Kate com Amanda e Julie. Localizei Tiago todo arrumado e fofo no meio da multidão e fui até ele.

"Tiago!", falei, em tom de desespero, dando-lhe um beijo rápido.

"O que foi? O que houve? Está se sentindo bem?", ele me segurou pelos cotovelos, visivelmente preocupado.

"Não, não é nada disso, seu neurótico", revirei os olhos, e ele riu. "Preciso que me faça um enorme favor. E pode pedir qualquer coisa em troca, eu faço", soltei.

Ele apenas continuou me olhando, como uma espécie de consentimento.

"Sirius convidou Kate - num momento de vulnerabilidade – para sair, e ela aceitou. Você sabe como aqueles dois são complicados. Acho que só não ganham de nós"

"Continue", ele falou, ao perceber que eu olhava incerta para ele.

"Preciso que você convença o Sirius a irmos num encontro duplo. Nós dois, ele e Kate. É o único jeito de protegê-la, ela está em pânico!"

Ele pareceu um pouco desapontado, mas em seguida falou:

"Eu consigo. Vá lá buscar Kate e nos encontramos em dez minutos nos jardins, ok? Vamos ter de mudar um pouquinho os planos", ele sorriu, e ao ver que eu estava encarando-o com um olhar ligeiramente desesperado, já que estava com muito peso na consciência, continuou:

"Não se preocupe, ok? Nós podemos fazer o que planejei outro dia", ele sorriu e me beijou na testa na hora de sair. Após me derreter um pouquinho e me perguntar porque mesmo aquele carinha perfeito estava comigo, saí correndo para buscar Kate. Arrastei-a escada abaixo, e, lentamente, fomos andando pelo castelo.

"Kate?"

"Hm?", ela estava pálida.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?"

"Vá em frente"

"Porque você aceitou sair com Sirius?"

"Porque...", ela começou, com a voz fraca, e me olhou de soslaio.

"Porque...", encorajei-a a continuar, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

"Lily, acho que ainda gosto dele", ela falou com uma voz tão baixa que eu só consegui entender porque praticamente fiz leitura labial.

"E você... Quer ceder, desta vez?"

"Não. O problema é esse, Lily. Eu não quero ceder, mas é mais forte que eu. Ele não é como o Tiago, sabe, que ama você e tudo o mais. Ele não gosta realmente de mim, só me tem como uma espécie de passatempo"

"Eu sei que o que vou dizer agora vai contrariar tudo o que costumava dizer antes de namorar Tiago, mas eu preciso dizer. E se você der logo o que ele quer – não pense besteiras – e depois se esforçar ao máximo para esquecê-lo. Isso é, se ele mostrar que você estava certa"

"Já pensei nisso, Lily, mas acho que iria doer muito"

"Mas Kate, às vezes a gente precisa encarar a dor... Sofrer, mas depois ser recompensada, entende? Só acho que desse jeito só piora as coisas pros dois. Porque não se permite uma noite com ele, sem pensar no amanhã? Amanhã você lida com isso, você tem a mim e as meninas para te ajudar", falei, sorrindo para ela.

Já estávamos saindo pelas portas duplas de carvalho, e ela apenas olhou para mim, com dúvida no olhar.

A noite estava linda e muito agradável; no céu limpo piscava um infinito de estrelas e a lua crescente ainda estava praticamente invisível. Prefiro assim, depois de saber do segredo de Remo ver a Lua Cheia nunca mais foi a mesma coisa para mim.

Avistei algumas fracas luzes bruxuleantes vindas de perto do enorme carvalho que há nos jardins da escola, à beira do lago. Mordi o lábio. Tiago havia achado uma segunda opção romântica demais! Se Kate não estivesse planejando seguir meus conselhos, teria um enorme trabalho para resistir ao charme de Sirius. Olhei para ela de relance. Ela estava fixando o lago, que refletia o céu, com o olhar perdido.

"Hm, e o que temos aqui? Dois pombinhos, que lindo!", brinquei, quando nos aproximávamos deles. Uma tentativa frustrada de tentar quebrar a tensão de Kate. Ela forçou um sorriso que pareceu incrivelmente natural e cumprimentou Sirius e Tiago. Nos sentamos na enorme toalha laranja de piquenique que estava estendida no chão. No centro desta havia uma enorme cesta de palha, que continha duas garrafas de vinho e quatro taças, vários bolinhos, pães, e patês roubados da cozinha.

"Hmmmm, adoro comida francesa", comentei, ao espiar o que mais havia dentro da cesta.

Durante todo o encontro, Kate se comportou com indiferença. Como se tudo fosse perfeitamente normal. Até mesmo se permitiu flertar um pouco com Sirius!

Mesmo quando ele lançou umas indiretas para ela, como 'Ei, Kate, que tal deixarmos o casal a sós um pouco?', ao qual eu respondi rapidamente que não precisava, ela respondia à altura.

"Vou ficar te devendo essa pra sempre", falei no ouvido de Tiago. Ele apenas sorriu e bebeu um gole de vinho. Seja lá o que isso tenha significado, acho que não foi ruim.

Quando toda a comida já havia acabado e a temperatura começava a cair mais, decidimos que já era hora de ir. Entramos no castelo nas pontas dos pés e fomos no maior silêncio possível para a sala comunal. Eu e Tiago, de mãos dadas, já havíamos atravessado o quadro da Mulher Gorda, quando me virei para trás. Queria falar qualquer coisa a Kate, uma desculpa para subirmos e ela se livrar de Sirius.

O problema é que ela e Sirius não estavam lá.

"Quando foi a última vez que viu os dois?", perguntei a Tiago, o desespero tomando conta de mim.

"Acho que no Saguão de Entrada. Você é muito distraída, Lily", ele riu.

"Tiago! E porque não me avisou? Não percebe que isso é grave?", falei, com um tom de pânico na voz. Já ia sair novamente pelo buraco do retrato quando ele segurou meu braço.

"Deixe, Lily. Já não podemos fazer nada"

"Mas a minha amiga está presa lá fora com o seu amigo! Não vê que é perigoso?"

"Lily, não é perigoso. Ele gosta dela, tudo bem?", ele falou, cansado.

"Então porque faz isso com ela?"

"Isso o que?"

"A convida para sair, mas logo depois já está praticamente com duas ao mesmo tempo"

"Ele ainda não sabe que gosta dela. Não caiu a ficha. Mas eu sei que gosta, porque aconteceu o mesmo comigo", ele olhou significativamente para mim.

"Tem certeza que ele não vai estraçalhar o coração de Kate? Quebrar em milhões de pedaços e depois pisar em cima?"

"Claro que tenho", ele falou, e então me puxou para perto e me abraçou. Aconcheguei-me nos braços quentinhos e fortes dele e então nos beijamos. Ficamos assim um tempão, até que um pigarro nos acordou, e nos separamos.

Era Sirius, que envolvia uma Kate um tanto corada pelos ombros. Ele exibia um enorme sorriso no rosto, e ela pelo jeito se controlava para não imitá-lo.

"Finalmente, hein Lily? Meu amigo aqui já estava ficando irritado com esse negócio de encontro duplo", ele falou e bateu nas costas de Tiago. Olhei para ele, mas ele estava fulminando Sirius com o olhar.

"Vamos subir, Lily?", Kate segurou minha mão e começou a puxar.

"Vamos...", falei, mas antes de subir murmurei um pedido de desculpas a Tiago quando fui lhe dar um beijo de boa noite. Minha consciência já pesada com tudo o que havia acontecido devia estar pesando umas toneladas àquela hora.

Amanda e Julie praticamente pularam em cima de nós duas quando entramos no dormitório. Obviamente elas ficaram esperando.

"E então, o que aconteceu? Contem-nos tudo, não escondam nada!"

Olhei para Kate, que agora exibia um sorrisinho, e relaxei um pouco.

"O encontro duplo foi ótimo", comecei, já que ela não parecia ter muita vontade de falar.

"Sim, a comida e o vinho estavam deliciosos", Kate falou, quando percebeu todos os olhares sobre ela.

"E...?"

"E... Ele me beijou", ela falou, e todas nós soltamos exclamações.

"E você?"

"Eu... retribuí"

"Retribuiu?", Amanda ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, eu descobri que continuo gostando daquele traste", ela falou, como que se desculpando. "Segui o conselho da Lily e não me arrependo", ela continuou, e todas olharam para mim.

"Depois eu conto", falei, dando de ombros.

"Mas meninas, vocês se importam se eu for dormir agora? Estou morrendo de cansaço de tanto me esforçar pra agir naturalmente", Kate riu, e começou a vestir o pijama.

"É, acho melhor irmos dormir mesmo", falamos, e todas nos trocamos e nos enfiamos debaixo das cobertas.

* * *

Querido Diário, 

Hoje acordei de um modo um tanto... erm, incomum. Estava dormindo tranqüilamente e sonhando com os anjos em minha caminha confortável quando senti algo e abri um só olho.

"AH!", berrei muito alto, me jogando para trás e conseqüentemente caindo da cama com estrondo, já que estava totalmente torta nesta.

"Tiago! O que você está fazendo aqui? E como conseguiu subir?", ergui uma sobrancelha ao focalizar a visão e ver meu namorado parado muito perto de mim na cama, segurando o riso.

"Desculpa, eu estava pensando em um modo bom de acordá-la. Mas já percebi que acordar em si, quando se está num sono tão bom quanto você estava, é ruim", ele falou, e em seguida começou a gargalhar alto.

Fiquei vermelha, tanto por saber que ele estava rindo de mim quanto porque eu havia acabado de perceber que estava só de roupas íntimas. Tudo bem que Tiago é meu namorado, mas não vamos forçar também, não é?

"Tiago, vira pra lá para eu pelo menos poder me vestir, sim?", falei, fazendo um gesto com a mão para ele se virar.

"Aaaaah, Lily. Até agora, que estamos namorando, você ainda tem vergonha?"

"Não é vergonha, é decência. Nós estamos namorando, mas ainda sou uma garota de família"

"Hmm, pelo que você já fez, não tenho certeza disso"

Fiquei tão chocada com ele que apanhei a primeira coisa que vi pelo caminho – um sapato – e joguei com força na direção dele.

"AI!", ele gritou muito alto, levando a mão à testa. Corri até lá, já vestida, e analisei o machucado, que estava bem feio(se eu não tivesse me arrependido no segundo em que percebi que o objeto arremessado era um sapato, teria me arrependido naquele momento).

"Ai meu Merlin! Me desculpa!", falei, aflita, pensando no que fazer.

"Doeu, sabia? E eu estava só brincando!"

"Me desculpa, por favor! O que eu faço para parar de sangrar?"

"Está sangrando?", ele falou, com um pouco de pânico na voz.

"Só um pouquinho... Espera aí, vou pegar um pano limpo", falei, indo até o banheiro e voltando com um pano limpo e molhado, que coloquei sobre a testa dele e pressionei.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Estancando o sangue, aprendi quando era criança. Minha mãe me ensinou, porque eu me machucava muito brincando"

Depois que o sangue estancou, fiz um curativo, com Tiago me encarando o tempo inteiro.

"O que é?", perguntei, já quase terminando.

"Você é muito linda", ele sorriu maroto e sem aviso me agarrou.

Após alguns segundos me debatendo(mas gostando e correspondendo, tenho de admitir), consegui me soltar dele, arfando. Afinal, estávamos na minha cama, e ainda quero continuar sendo uma 'menina de família' por um tempo.

"Tiago! Você não aprendeu nada com a sapatada na testa não? Ou precisa levar outra?"

"Não, não, calma Lily!", ele implorou, pulando da cama imediatamente e abriu a porta. "Não posso mais nem beijar minha namorada...", resmungou, descendo as escadas comigo atrás.

"Por que você me acordou? E pra onde está me levando?", perguntei, quando ele agarrou minha mão e começou a andar com determinação.

"Pare de fazer tantas perguntas e espere"

Saímos para os jardins e fomos andando na direção contrária à floresta proibida, onde havia várias árvores baixas.

Entre essas árvores, pude ver que havia uma toalha azul estendida no chão, com uma enorme cesta em cima.

"Piquenique?", corri até lá, abrindo a cesta. "Aww, obrigada!", levantei-me e abracei Tiago.

"Depois do meu amigo cachorrão ter roubado nossa noite... Era o mínimo que podia fazer", ele sorriu, sentando-se ao meu lado e começando a me servir.

"Tiago", falei, quando já havíamos comido. Estávamos deitados na toalha, eu usava a barriga dele como travesseiro e ele estava mexendo no meu cabelo.

"Hm?", ele estava bastante sonolento.

"Você acha que o nosso mundo ainda tem jeito?"

"Como assim?"

"Será que o bem ainda vencerá o mal? Quero dizer, eu não estou estudando pra ser auror à toa..."

"Claro que nós vamos vencer, Lily. Só estamos passando por um mau momento"

"Eu te admiro tanto, sabia?", falei, rolando para encará-lo bem de perto, apoiada nos cotovelos.

"Por que?", ele franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Se fosse outra pessoa, podia muito bem ter desistido, com tudo o que aconteceu"

"A morte do meu pai só me motiva mais a lutar para derrotar esse tal de Voldemort"

"Que bom", sorri, e me aproximei para beijá-lo.

Tiago me segurou com força pela cintura e rolou sobre a toalha, invertendo nossas posições. Agora ele estava em cima de mim, me prendendo.

"Opa opa opa!", uma voz nos interrompeu. Paramos. Era Sirius, acompanhado por Remo, Jules e Mandy.

"Podem ir parando com a falta de vergonha? Estamos numa escola!", Mandy falou.

"Vocês não podem viver sem a gente por 5 minutos?", Tiago resmungou, visivelmente decepcionado. Segurei o riso.

"É que acabaram de nos dizer, no corredor, que o sétimo ano tem que organizar alguma coisa para fazer no dia da formatura", Jules explicou.

"Cada casa vai fazer alguma coisa, e temos que decidir o que nós vamos fazer", Remo continuou.

Tiago olhava com a boca entreaberta para eles, como quem diz 'E vocês me interromperam só pra _isso_?'

"E... Bem, a gente vai se reunir com o pessoal da Grifinória agora", Mandy sorriu amarelo, tentando ajudar.

Me levantei lentamente, e olhei para Tiago. Ele suspirou resignado e levantou-se, recolhendo as coisas com um aceno de varinha.

"Francamente... Não consigo ficar um minuto a sós com minha namorada!", consegui ouvi-lo resmungando, quando estávamos voltando ao castelo.

* * *

**N/A- Well, here I am! o/ Não dizem por aí "Antes tarde do que nunca"? Pois bem xD Eu nem deveria ter escrito esse capítulo hoje à tarde, já que semana que vem eu tenho um batalhão de provas, e se eu não quiser ficar de recu em Biologia (o meu professor é o pior que alguém pode conseguir), eu tenho que me matar de estudar. Maaaas como eu amo vocês, resolvi dar uma folguinha dos livros. E... Bem, desculpem pelo capítulo pequeno e não muito interessante, que não compensa de modo algum o tempo que demorei pra atualizar, mas realmente não deu pra atualizar antes, ou pra escrever mais x.x" Respostas às reviews nos seus emails, e pra quem não tem cadastro, logo abaixo! (Desculpem se eu esquecer alguma)**

**Beijinhos, adoro vocês!**

* * *

Nezinha: que bom que tu está gostando! bem... acho que a fic não vai demorar muito ainda pra acabar, mas ainda tem bastante namoro pela frente xD 


	19. Ordem da Fênix

Querido Diário,

Bem, a idéia que o pessoal da Grifinória teve pra formatura foi bem legal. Muito provavelmente os corvinais vão fazer algo melhor, eles são espertos demais. Mas a gente não vai deixar a desejar, pelo menos eu acho. Infelizmente, eu não posso nem ao menos escrever o que estamos planejando aqui.

Sabe como é, todos sabem que os grifinórios são brilhantes, e podem querer roubar este diário para saber o que estamos tramando. Haha, sonha Lily! Não é isso, a verdade é que estou com uma tremenda preguiça de escrever tudo aqui, se é que me entende.

Então, ao invés disso, eu posso apenas contar que hoje finalmente eu e Tiago conseguimos ter um encontro a sós. Ele já estava começando a ficar desesperado...

Tudo começou quando eu desci para tomar café.

"Ora, se não é a garota mais linda do mundo", ele falou essa frase meio brega, mas de um modo muito fofo, então o perdoei.

"Ora, se não é meu namorado mentiroso!", respondi.

"Eu não sou mentiroso. Pra mim, você _é_ a garota mais linda do mundo", ele disse, sério, me abraçando.

"Eu sei, bobo", beijei-o. "O que quer?"

"Um encontro com você"

"E as aulas?"

"Que aulas, ruiva? Hoje é sábado", ele me olhou como se eu vivesse em outro mundo. Bem, talvez eu viva.

"E ninguém se dá ao trabalho de avisar a Evans...", resmunguei para mim mesma, e ele riu.

"Então, vem logo!"

Então ele me puxou, quase me derrubando no chão. Nós saímos pelo buraco do retrato e andamos por vários minutos pelo castelo. Subimos dois lances de escada, viramos um corredor à direita, depois dois à esquerda, depois passamos por trás de uma tapeçaria... E então eu desisti de tentar memorizar o caminho, e apenas deixei um Tiago determinado me guiar.

"Pra onde estamos indo?", perguntei, ao olhar por uma janela e perceber que estávamos no último andar do castelo.

Ele não respondeu, apenas parou na frente da estátua de um bruxo minúsculo, corcunda e caolho.

"Que gato", comentei inutilmente, antes de ele me puxar para dentro do buraco que surgiu quando o tal bruxo girou para o lado.

"Ei, de onde surgiu aquele buraco?", perguntei pateticamente. Como pode ver, eu não havia acordado muito bem aquela manhã.

"Lils, você bebeu antes de descer?", Tiago me olhou de um modo estranho. Agora estávamos andando por um corredor muito escuro, e eu só conseguia andar porque Tiago segurava minha mão, do contrário me perderia.

"Só estou um pouco grogue de sono", expliquei.

"Chegamos", ele abriu o que parecia ser uma pequena porta, e a luz do sol morno da primavera atingiu meus olhos em cheio, me cegando temporariamente.

"Ai!", exclamei, protegendo-os com a mão livre.

"E então?", ele perguntou, querendo saber o que eu achava do lugar em que estávamos, aparentemente sem perceber que sua namorada estava quase cega.

"Espera, eu não consigo ve-eeeer", gritei no final, porque estava quase caindo – do telhado do castelo de Hogwarts!

Sim, foi isso mesmo que eu escrevi. Eu já estava bêbada de sono, alegre porque era sábado e não havia aula, meio cega por causa da luz, e de repente abro os olhos e vejo o lago da Lula Gigante pequeninho, e as pessoas lá embaixo parecendo formiguinhas! Isso tudo junto me deixou tonta, então eu comecei a pender para a frente, e já que o telhado tem formato triangular, teria me espatifado nos jardins da escola se não fosse por Tiago.

"Você está bem?", ele perguntou, me sentando bem perto da portinha pela qual havíamos saído.

"Estou... Mas eu acabo de passar por uma experiência quase morte!", eu estava arfando.

"Lily, você não poderia cair lá embaixo. Hogwarts é cheia de magia, algo ia te segurar", ele passou a mão pelos meus cabelos.

"Ai, você nem deixa uma pessoa se divertir", reclamei.

"Tá bom, você quase morreu. Mas no último segundo eu, seu herói, te salvei", ele rolou os olhos e entrou no meu jogo, rindo.

"Oh, meu herói!" abracei-o, com muito cuidado. Afinal, eu não queria "quase morrer" duas vezes no mesmo dia, né?

Nós dois nos sentamos na parte mais alta do telhado, e ficamos observando a paisagem. O sol estava morno no céu azul, mas lá em cima havia um vento mais frio. Olhando para baixo, vi que todas as plantas e árvores estavam lindas: coloridas e verdes. Eu adoro todas as estações do ano. Muita gente gosta apenas do verão, por exemplo, mas eu sei apreciar a beleza de cada uma delas. O lago estava muito cristalino, dava quase para ver peixinhos nadando lá dentro, com a Lula Gigante.

Aproveitando aquele momento tão bom e calmo, encostei minha cabeça no ombro de Tiago. Olhei para o grande carvalho, lá embaixo, que me lembrava várias de nossas brigas. Ri internamente, antes de ver pontinhos que pareciam Sirius, Remo e Pedro sentados embaixo deste. Apertei os olhos para enxergar melhor e, pelo que vi, eles pareciam estar estudando ou algo assim, pois estavam extremamente concentrados, em alguns livros. Estranhei. Desde quando Os Marotos estudavam num sábado? Aliás, desde quando os marotos _estudavam_?

Uma imagem que me deixara intrigada há muito tempo veio à minha cabeça: os marotos, com atitudes muito suspeitas, na biblioteca, lendo atentamente alguns livros. Havia me esquecido que ia investigar isso! Bati na minha própria testa, e Tiago me olhou, estranhando.

"O que foi?"

"Nada, nada... Lembrei que esqueci de avisar a Kate que McGonagall a estava chamando", disfarcei.

"Ah..."

"Tiago?", chamei, e ele olhou para mim. "O que vocês marotos andam lendo tanto ultimamente?".

Ele ficou visivelmente desconcertado, provavelmente tratava-se de um segredo.

"Er... Estamos pegando gosto pela leitura!", ele tentou disfarçar, muito mal, por sinal. Lílian Evans tem muito que ensinar a ele...

"Claro, claro... Acha que sou burra? De vocês quatro, o único que aprecia um bom livro de literatura é o Remo. Você e o Sirius, quem sabe, podem até ler algo sobre quadribol e o Pedro, sobre feitiços, que ele parece gostar", falei.

"Então, é exatamente isso", ele deu de ombros.

"Eu não terminei... Mas, mesmo que vocês estivessem fazendo isso, vocês estavam muito quietos. Os marotos são inquietos demais. Além do mais, todos estavam com expressões tão suspeitas no rosto que até uma pedra desconfiaria", terminei, um tanto ridiculamente.

Mas, felizmente, meu discurso surtiu efeito, pois Tiago suspirou, parecendo convencido.

"Tudo bem, eu vou te contar. Mas isso fica aqui, eles me matam se souberem que contei"

"Acho que pode confiar na sua namorada", rolei os olhos.

"Tudo bem..." ele se virou para mim. "É o seguinte..."

"Sim?"

"Nós... Estamos ajudando a Ordem da Fênix"

"Ordem da Fênix?", levantei uma sobrancelha, estranhando.

"É, um grupo de bruxos que se organizou para investigar essas coisas estranhas que andam acontecendo. Tipo aqueles ataques a trouxas, filhos atacando os pais, essas coisas. Tudo o que provavelmente tenha a ver com o tal Voldemort sobre quem correm alguns rumores", ele me explicou.

"Mas vocês não podem sair de Hogwarts, e nem todos são maiores de idade! Como fazem?"

"No começo foi muito difícil convencer Dumbledore, por causa dessas coisas. Ele disse que era um trabalho muito perigoso para bruxos tão jovens, que nem se formaram ainda. Mas nós insistimos, argumentamos que poderíamos trabalhar com pesquisa, essas coisas. Não necessariamente na parte da ação. Ele aceitou. Não era exatamente o que nós queríamos, mas era melhor que nada..."

"Espere. Então vocês pesquisam feitiços, poções, e coisas do tipo? Que possam ajudar?"

"Basicamente isso"

"Também quero ajudar!", falei, decidida.

"Mas, Lily, eu não sei se... Não era nem para eu ter te falado isso! Dumbledore nos fez jurar que isso ficaria só entre nós. Aliás, nós descobrimos sobre a ordem totalmente por um acaso..."

"Não se preocupe, Dumbledore confia muito em mim"

"Mas..."

Além do mais, eu posso dizer que eu te ameacei, aí você teve de me contar tudo", dei de ombros.

"Lily..."

"Dá pra você calar a boca?", falei, puxando-o pra perto de mim e beijando-o.

Preciso repetir mais uma vez que eu estava alterada?

Ele pareceu muito surpreso, mas acho que estava há tanto tempo querendo fazer isso, que não fez objeções. Essa é a diferença entre homens e mulheres: eles são bem mais fáceis de se controlar.

* * *

Querido Diário, 

A garota que vos escreve agora é a mais nova integrante da Ordem da Fênix! Isso mesmo, consegui convencer Sirius, Remo e Pedro de que eu era digna de confiança e que seria útil, e então eles me ajudaram a persuadir Dumbledore. Para falar bem a verdade, o diretor foi o mais fácil de convencer, os marotos são muito teimosos!

Hoje tivemos ensaio para a nossa apresentação de formatura, e acho que vai sair tudo muito bem. Há uma mescla de emoções entre os alunos do sétimo ano, no castelo: desespero pela proximidade dos N.I.E.M's; euforia por causa da formatura; saudosismo em relação à escola, apesar de ainda estarmos aqui; e alguns (entende-se: os marotos) estão levando muito a sério essa história de sermos veteranos prestes a se formar, e tudo o mais.

Um outro dia eles deixaram alguns quintanistas totalmente desesperados, afirmando que os N.O.M's eram impossíveis, e que se falhassem ou ficassem abaixo da média em uma matéria sequer, ele seriam expulsos da escola (ao contrário do que todos os professores explicaram). Depois, decoraram o dormitório de alguns primeiranistas com berços, papéis de parede com pequenas cegonhas, e substituíram todas as roupas por roupinhas de bebê e fraldas. Se antes eles aprontavam uma média de duas ou três peças por semana, agora eles o fazem duas vezes ao dia. Já foram parar várias vezes na sala do Filch, mas quem disse que se importam?

"Não têm medo de serem expulsos?", perguntei a Tiago, rindo, enquanto ele me contava o que haviam feito com uma garota particularmente chata, de quem nunca gostei.

"Na verdade, não. Lily, estamos na reta final agora! Não poderemos agir como os marotos que somos, depois da formatura. Todos esperam que sejamos maduros e responsáveis, então estamos sendo infantis agora", ele explicou. "Agora tenho de ir, está na hora de mais uma", ele consultou o relógio. Então me deu um beijo e saiu correndo pelo corredor.

Para falar a verdade, eu também já estou começando a pirar com o fim do ano letivo chegando. Sinto que não estou estudando o bastante para os N.I.E.M's, apesar de estudar umas quatro horas por dia, além dos deveres. Também sei que vou morrer de saudades deste colégio que foi minha casa por sete anos, e onde eu conheci tantas pessoas especiais. Acho que o que mais me acordou para isso (que Hogwarts está terminando, para mim) foi uma carta que minha mãe me mandou, junto com bastante dinheiro. Ela dizia que era para eu comprar um vestido muito bonito para a formatura, quando fosse a Hogsmeade, e no final dizia "Nos vemos daqui a alguns dias". Isso significa que a formatura também está bem ali, pertinho!

Apesar de tudo isso, chamei minhas amigas e, no sábado, saímos para Hogsmeade, como vários outros alunos. Aparentemente, muitas outras garotas haviam resolvido fazer o mesmo que eu, pois as duas lojas de vestidos que existem em Hogsmeade estavam simplesmente lotadas. Entramos em uma delas, e Kate, Mandy, Jules e eu passamos umas duas horas experimentando vestidos nas cabines abafadas, até encontrarmos os vestidos perfeitos.

"Estou morrendo de calor, aquela loja estava um forno", Mandy se abanava, enquanto andávamos pela Rua Principal.

"Três Vassouras?", sugeri.

"Só se for agora, preciso de uma bebida bem gelada", Kate concordou.

Entramos no sempre lotado bar e nos sentamos ao balcão, já que não havia mesa. Pedimos nossas bebidas a Madame Rosmerta, e bebemos rapidamente.

"O calor não passa, aqui está muito cheio e abafado", Julie declarou.

"Vamos sair?"

Então voltamos para onde estávamos minutos atrás: a rua principal.

"Hey!", vimos quatro garotos vindo em nossa direção.

"Vieram da Zonko's?", Mandy apontou para as sacolas pardas que seguravam.

"Isso? Nah, são nossos _ternos_", Sirius falou, como se fosse algo muito diferente e especial.

"Não vão usar vestes bruxas, na formatura?", Kate estranhou.

"Os Marotos precisam estar diferentes. Se fôssemos assim, ficaríamos iguais a todos os outros", Tiago piscou.

"E vocês?", Remo perguntou, abraçando Julie.

"Compramos nossos vestidos", ela respondeu.

"Quero ver, eles têm que ser aprovados por mim antes", Sirius pediu.

"E o ideal dele é um grande decote e uma saia curta", Pedro avisou.

"Ha-ha. Nossos vestidos não são assim, mas vamos usá-los queira ou não", dei língua.

"Além do mais, vocês não podem ver antes do baile, dá azar", Julie falou.

"Pensei que o que desse azar fosse ver a noiva antes do casamento", Tiago falou, pensativo.

"Não importa, ela acabou de inventar mesmo", Kate riu.

"Não querem ir comer alguma coisa?", Pedro apontou para o Três Vassouras.

"Nem pensar. Acabamos de sair de lá, está um forno", Mandy respondeu.

"Podem ir vocês, não estamos com fome"

"Tudo bem... Nos vemos mais tarde!", eles entraram no lugar.

"Então, pra onde?"

"Venham comigo", Jules começou a andar, e nós a seguimos.

Andamos um bom tempo por uma ruela menor do povoado, passando por casas mais simples e menores. Depois, começamos a andar apenas sobre um gramado muito verde, quando não havia mais casas. Subimos e descemos umas duas colinas, e, do topo da segunda, pudemos ver um lugar estonteante de tão bonito: um pequeno laguinho cristalino, com muitas árvores floridas em volta e uma grama muito fofa e verde.

"Jules, como conhece esse lugar?", olhei para ela, tirando os sapatos. Não me pergunte por que fiz isso, mas aquele lugar me deixava com vontade de ficar descalça.

"Quando estava no quinto ano, me perdi no povoado - não me pergunte como - e vim parar aqui", ela deu de ombros. "Desde então, venho sempre aqui quando quero ficar sozinha para pensar e relaxar".

Ficamos alguns minutos apenas admirando a vista, e então descemos a colina correndo, as quatro caindo na grama e se embolando, rindo.

Oh céus, tem alguma coisa batendo na minha janela. Vou ver o que é, depois termino de escrever.

* * *

**N/A -** **/Litxa que devia estar estudando mas não está/ Oooolá, queridos leitores! o/ Postando um pouco mais cedo do que eu planejava pra vocês, já que essa semana eu tive um ataque louco de inspiração e continuei e comecei várias fics que eu tenho, ao invés de estudar, que era o que eu deveria estar fazendo agora. Aliás, esse mês eu não sei se ainda tem atualização ;\ Pois é, PAS no fim do ano, tenho que me matar de estudar! Bem, eu sei que esse capítulo não teve lá grandes coisas, mas pelo menos a Lily finalmente descobriu o que ela queria xD E só pra avisar: a fic tá chegando ao fim! \o/ E sim, isso é bom, porque essa fic tá se prolongando demais, bem mais do que deveria. Amo vocês, comentem!**

**Beijos,  
Litxa**


	20. NIEM's e Colação

Querido Diário,

Está tudo bem comigo, a coruja daquele outro dia viera apenas entregar uma carta do Tiago. Não era nenhuma coruja maligna tentando me levar para o corujal, para eu ser a Rainha das Corujas.

E não, eu também não bati a cabeça enquanto tomava banho ou algo assim, eu apenas ando alterada ultimamente.

O motivo de eu estar assim? Provavelmente os N.I.E.M's, que nós alunos do sétimo ano estivemos prestando esta semana. E devo dizer: eles são _bem _mais difíceis que os N.O.M's! Eu cheguei a quase desmaiar no exame prático de Transfiguração, enquanto meu examinador me olhava inquisitivamente. Creio ter ido bem na maioria dos exames escritos, mas sei que não fui muito bem nos de Transfiguração e Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.

Mas definitivamente um dos melhores exames que fiz foi o de Feitiços. Eu estava totalmente neurótica com todas as provas, sabe como é, mas quando eu entrei na sala e vi que meu examinador seria um senhor com uma cara muito boazinha, relaxei um pouquinho mais.

"Bom dia, senhorita Evans", ele consultou suas anotações.

"Bom dia", sorri nervosamente.

Olhei em volta rapidamente. Malfoy e Matthew Sumpter estavam cada um de um lado meu. Malfoy executava perfeitamente o Feitiço da Multiplicação, fazendo aparecer à sua frente vários ratos pequenos, a partir de um só. Já Sumpter estava tendo sérios problemas com seu Feitiço do Desaparecimento; parecia que sua iguana era apenas uma cabeça flutuante sobre uma plataforma de madeira.

"Está pronta? Relaxe...", meu examinador falou, com uma voz calma.

Assenti com a cabeça, me obrigando a ficar mais calma.

"Bem, gostaria que a senhorita executasse o Feitiço da Confusão neste porquinho-da-índia que tem à sua frente"

Abaixei a cabeça, só agora percebendo que havia um porquinho-da-índia amarronzado sobre a plataforma de madeira à minha frente. Balancei a cabeça, não podia acreditar que era só aquilo que tinha de fazer! Mentalmente, pronunciei o encantamento e apontei minha varinha para o pobre animalzinho. Dois segundos depois, ele estava correndo pela sala sem direção, completamente tonto e confuso.

"Muito bem! Poucos demonstraram tal domínio com este feitiço!", o velhinho abriu um sorriso e anotou algo em seus papéis.

Em seguida, ele me pediu para multiplicar uma almofada por dez, E fazer desaparecer uma caixa de madeira de tamanho médio, de onde saíam barulhos muito estranhos.

"Ótimo, senhorita Evans! A senhorita demonstrou perfeito domínio dos feitiços exigidos, pode ir", ele sorriu novamente, e então eu saí da sala com o coração mais leve.

Na mesma tarde, tivemos exame escrito de Feitiços, e então mais nada. O nosso ano letivo havia oficialmente acabado para nós, aquela era a última prova.

"Vamos comemorar!", Tiago gritou, ao passar com os outros marotos por Kate, Mandy, Jules e eu.

"Cerveja amanteigada e _Firewhisky_?", Mandy olhou para o que eles seguravam. "Estou dentro!"

E então nós fomos para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

"Apenas alunos do sétimo ano podem entrar no momento, voltem mais tarde", a Mulher Gorda dizia a dois quartanistas, enquanto nos aproximávamos.

"Isso tem dedo de vocês?", perguntei a Remo, enquanto passávamos pelo buraco do retrato.

"Claro", ele piscou, e então eu parei. O salão comunal estava totalmente diferente!

Havia pôsteres espalhados pelas paredes, com caricaturas dos professores. Todas as mesinhas e sofás confortáveis haviam desaparecido, dando lugar a pufes encostados à parede. Bem à minha frente, havia uma bandeira enorme da Grifinória, e acima desta uma faixa fluorescente: "Nós conseguimos! Tchau, Hoggy!"

Os marotos arrumaram todas as bebidas sobre uma mesa, ao lado de uma vasilha de ponche e de várias guloseimas. Provavelmente eles haviam conseguido todos aqueles muffins, pãezinhos e tortas com os elfos da cozinha. Já havia alguns outros setimanistas espalhados por ali, as gravatas frouxas, rostos despreocupados.

"Uma festa de formatura só nossa", Sirius explicou.

"E uma despedida", Tiago acrescentou.

"Afinal, amanhã é nossa colação e baile", Pedro falou, servindo-se de ponche.

"E os resultados dos N.I.E.M's só chegam em julho, então temos bastante tempo para aproveitarmos nossa liberdade", Sirius serviu várias doses de _firewhisky _e distribuiu entre nós.

"Vamos brindar!", falei, animada.

"À nossa amizade e liberdade!", Kate levantou seu copo.

"A nós!", todos nós repetimos, levantando os nossos próprios copos e batendo-os. Em seguida, bebemos todo o seu conteúdo de uma só vez.

Uma música começou a tocar. Agora quase todos os veteranos da grifinória estavam ali, e até mesmo alguns corvinais de penetra.

"Vamos dançar!", Mandy nos chamou.

"Vão, eu já me junto a vocês", falei, e ela puxou Kate e Jules para o meio do salão comunal, onde algumas pessoas já estavam.

"Estamos livreees", Tiago me abraçou, feliz.

"Finalmente"

"Nós vamos poder morar juntos"

Eu ri alto.

"Tiago, você bebeu no caminho de Hogsmeade pra cá, não é?", sorri.

"Bem... Sim", ele admitiu. "Mas o que tem a ver? Não podemos morar juntos não?"

"Claro que sim. Um dia, quando tivermos dinheiro para comprar uma casa"

"Ah é..."

Nós rimos.

"Vou sentir falta desses últimos anos, apesar de tudo", comentei.

"Claro, foi muito divertido me rejeitar por todo esse tempo, não é?", ele brincou.

"Também", sorri de lado. "Mas as melhores coisas da minha vida aconteceram aqui"

Ele estava se fingindo de bravo, os braços cruzados, e olhando para o outro lado do aposento.

"Incluindo você, seu bobo", falei, e o puxei pela gravata frouxa para um beijo.

Vou te dizer, eu sempre quis fazer isso! Puxar um cara pela gravata e o beijar, eu quero dizer. Me senti como num filme.

"Agora vamos dançar, a festa é nossa também", interrompi o beijo na melhor parte, e o puxei para a pista.

É, eu sei ser bem má às vezes...

* * *

Querido Diário, 

Finalmente chegara o dia! O dia em que selaríamos os sete anos que passamos em Hogwarts aprendendo, estudando, brigando, fazendo novas amizades, e até mesmo matando aula ou azarando outros alunos. Muitos de nós não viam a hora deste dia chegar, sonhando em finalmente apanhar o diploma. Outros, ao mesmo tempo em que ansiavam por ele, não queriam ter de ir embora. Mas o dia chegou, e ninguém poderia escapar.

Então, todos os setimanistas acordaram bem cedo naquela manhã de sábado. Tomei um bom banho, vesti um vestido verde claro sem mangas e até o joelho, coloquei uma sandália baixinha bege e cacheei meu cabelo com a varinha. Olhando-me no espelho para ver se o resultado estava bom, vesti a beca preta que todos os formandos deveriam usar e apanhei o meu capelo. Sim, aquele chapéu quadrado que todos usam em colações de grau.

"Anda, Mandy!", Kate, Jules e eu já estávamos prontas, sentadas na cama.

"Credo, que neurose", ela reclamou, saindo do banheiro enquanto prendia o cabelo num coque frouxo.

"Anda, vamos nos formar logo", Kate falou, como se fosse algo que estamos acostumadas a fazer todos os dias.

E então nós nos juntamos a todos os outros alunos do sétimo ano, que estavam sentados nas cadeiras branquinhas dispostas nos jardins da escola, próximas ao lago da Lula Gigante. Os alunos estavam sentados nas fileiras da frente, enquanto as famílias e amigos, mais atrás.

"Bom dia a todos", o professor Dumbledore, o escolhido pelos formandos para ser o orador da formatura, subiu ao palco. "Hoje estamos aqui para celebrar mais uma conquista brilhante e muito importante na vida de nossos alunos do sétimo ano. Lembro-me muito bem do dia da minha formatura – acreditem ou não, isso não foi há tanto tempo assim – estava tão eufórico que acidentalmente derramei um estranho líquido de cheiro muito peculiar que estava em um vaso na beca de um dos meus colegas", ele continuou, e todos riram.

"Até hoje não sei como aquilo foi parar lá, e tampouco sei o que era aquele estranho líquido...", ele falou, mais para si mesmo. "Se formar é uma das mais importantes etapas da vida de alguém. Significa que está deixando para trás anos de estudos teóricos para, enfim, viver algumas coisas do que aprendeu na prática. Sei que vocês vão seguir carreiras muito diferentes, mas tenho certeza de que vão fazer algo de que realmente gostam. Hoje, vocês deixam de ser garotos, estudantes, para se tornarem jovens adultos. Hoje, concluem o que há sete anos começaram e que têm construído desde então. Desejo a vocês, queridos alunos, tudo de bom. Que seu futuro seja brilhante, e que nunca se esqueçam da casa que foi sua por tanto tempo", ele fez um gesto largo, apontando o castelo. Então o professor desceu do palco e o professor Dippet tomou seu lugar, começando a chamar os alunos pelo nome, para ir pegar o diploma.

"Lílian Evans", meu nome ecoou pelos jardins. Respirando fundo, me levantei e caminhei lentamente até o palco. Aquela era a hora. A partir daquele momento, eu seria uma mulher, pronta para encarar o mundo. Subi no palco com as pernas bambas, apertei a mão do diretor e recebi meu diploma. Pude ouvir meus pais e avô gritando nas cadeiras, assim como Tiago e meus amigos. Sorri para todos eles, erguendo meu diploma e passando aquela "cordinha" do capelo para o outro lado, como é tradição. Antes de descer do palco, olhei uma última vez para todos os outros formandos, tirando uma foto mental de cada um deles. E quando voltei ao meu lugar, foi a vez de tirar uma foto do imponente e antigo castelo. _"Tchau, Hogwarts..."_, pensei.

"Lily!", me virei. Era minha mãe, seguida por meu pai e meu avô. Corri até eles e os abracei.

"Querida, a cerimônia foi linda", papai sorriu.

"Parabéns, minha filha", vovô plantou um beijo na minha testa.

"Obrigada...", falei. "Me acompanham? Teremos um coquetel no Salão Principal", os chamei.

Seguimos todas as outras pessoas até o Salão Principal, onde havia várias mesas redondas com seis lugares, formadas de azul claro e branco, e decoradas com rosas claras. Nas paredes, havia faixas brancas de tecidos, e toda a decoração combinava com o teto, que estava exatamente como o céu lá fora: azul turquesa, com algumas poucas nuvens fofas e branquinhas.

Após termos comido e conversado bastante, o professor Dumbledore novamente falou, desta vez de cima de um palquinho improvisado, bem pequeno. Ele avisou que os alunos do sétimo ano haviam preparado homenagens para a escola e para os professores.

A Lufa-lufa foi a primeira casa a se apresentar. Uma garota cujo nome não consegui me lembrar subiu ao palco.

"Há sete anos atrás, todos nós formandos, presentes aqui recebemos uma carta especial. Carta esta já esperada por alguns, mas que foi uma enorme surpresa para outros. A carta dizia que tínhamos uma vaga reservada para estudar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. E então nós viemos para cá, aprimorar e polir o talento que tínhamos e que agora está melhorado: a magia. Durante todos estes anos, estudamos Transfiguração com a severa professora McGonagall; aprendemos Feitiços com o peculiar professor Flitwick; preparamos Poções sob os comandos do simpático professor Slughorn. Cuidamos de plantas e flores com a professora Sprout; pudemos ver de perto vários animais mágicos com o professor Kettleburn; vimos hábitos dos trouxas com a professora Reichert; adivinhamos coisas com a professora Altmayer; traduzimos Runas com o professor Escher. Estudamos estrelas e astros com o professor Gettens; aprendemos sobre nossos antepassados com o professor Binns; e por último, mas não menos importante, aprendemos a nos defender contra as Artes das Trevas, com vários professores diferentes", neste ponto ela parou, e todos riram. "Também não podemos esquecer do professor Dumbledore. Tenho certeza de que todos estes mestres deixaram algo em nós, por mais que não percebamos. Muito aprendemos com eles, e não temos como retribuir. O máximo que podemos fazer é fazer o Bem lá fora, com o auxílio de tudo o que nos foi ensinado. Obrigado Hogwarts, obrigado diretor Dippet, obrigado a todos os nossos professores. Sentiremos muita falta do que constituiu nosso lar por tanto tempo", então ela concluiu, e todos aplaudiram alto.

Com os olhos azuis brilhando, o professor Dumbledore anunciou que os próximos seriam os corvinais. Vários alunos se levantaram e se posicionaram na frente de todos. Era o coral da Corvinal. Eles começaram a cantar o hino de Hogwarts como se este fosse algo como a Nona sinfonia de Beethoven.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Nos ensine algo por favor,  
Quer sejamos velhos e calvos  
Quer moços de pernas raladas  
Temos as cabeças precisadas  
De idéias interessantes  
Pois estão ocas e cheias de ar,  
Moscas mortas e fios de cotão.  
Nos ensine o que vale a pena  
Faça lembrar o que já esquecemos  
Faça o melhor, faremos o resto,  
Estudaremos até o cérebro se desmanchar"_

Eles terminaram a canção com vozes agudas, e foram aplaudidos com entusiasmo.  
Em seguida seria a apresentação da Sonserina, e todos os grifinórios sentaram-se mais retos na cadeira, prestando o máximo de atenção. Alunos enormes vestidos de verde se adiantaram, segurando coisas que se pareciam incrivelmente com cotonetes gigantes. Eles começaram a dançar de um jeito estranho, e de repente os "cotonetes" acenderam-se com fogo nas pontas. Os sonserinos fizeram malabarismos incríveis e que deixariam qualquer um de boca aberta, mas eu realmente não via o que aquilo tinha a ver com Hogwarts. Porém, ao final do pequeno show, a enorme bandeira com o brasão de Hogwarts surgiu atrás deles, e de algum modo eles fizeram as labaredas do fogo ficarem paradas no ar, fazendo uma réplica perfeita e flamejante desta.  
Os grifinórios se entreolharam. Era a nossa vez. Não seria fácil concorrer com as outras apresentações, mas – modéstia à parte - a nossa realmente era melhor. Tiago, Jules, Brown e Abbott apanharam suas "fantasias" e subiram no palquinho.  
Tiago usava um chapéu pontudo e preto, e vestes douradas e vermelhas. Carregava uma espada cravejada de pedras preciosas. Jules também tinha um chapéu pontudo na cabeça, mas suas vestes eram prateadas e azuis, e ela carregava um enorme livro. Brown, além do chapéu pontudo, trajava vestes prata e verde, e tinha um medalhão prateado em forma de cobra, com uma pequena esmeralda indicando o olho desta. Por último, Abbott usava o chapéu pontudo e vestes pretas e amarelas, e segurava uma pequena balança de cobre.  
Finnigan também se levantou, com um papel na mão.  
"Há muito tempo atrás", ela começou a ler. "Quatro amigos estavam unidos por um objetivo comum: Criar a melhor Escola de Magia do mundo e transmitir seus conhecimentos"  
"Juntos construiremos e ensinaremos!", os quatro falaram, juntos.  
"Os quatro decidiram que educariam jovens bruxos juntos. Mas foi Slytherin quem primeiro estabeleceu uma exigência"  
"Ensinarei só os da mais pura ancestralidade!", Brown adiantou-se.  
"Ensinarei os de inegável inteligência!", Julie pôs ao lado dele.  
"Ensinarei os de nomes ilustres por grandes feitos", Tiago se manifestou.  
"Ensinarei a todos, e os tratarei com igualdade", Abbott falou, por último.  
"Decidiram então que Slytherin aceitaria os bruxos de puro-sangue e astúcia. Os alunos de Ravenclaw seriam os de mente mais aguda. A Gryffindor caberia os mais corajosos e ousados. A boa Hufflepuff recebeu os restantes. Por muitos anos, mantiveram a amizade que tinham, e a escola que fundaram, Hogwarts, prosperou em paz e harmonia.", enquanto Finnigan narrava, os quatro encenavam o que ela dizia.  
"Mas as discórdias começaram. As diferenças começaram a se sobressair, ao invés da amizade dos quatro. Até que, em uma manhã, Slytherin retirou-se."  
"Recuso-me a ensinar com amantes de trouxas e tolos", Brown anunciou, e saiu do palco.  
"Muito abalados, os outros três decidiram que precisavam se unir novamente. Por mais alguns anos, apesar de não contarem mais com Salazar, continuaram na escola. Até que, um dia, Godric tirou seu próprio chapéu da cabeça, e este até hoje nos seleciona em quatro casas: Grifinória, Corvinal, Sonserina e Lufa-lufa."  
Tiago retirou seu chapéu e colocou sobre um pequeno banquinho de três pernas.  
"O Chapéu Seletor seleciona novos alunos a todos os anos, julgando a que Casa pertencem. E até hoje isso permanece". Tiago, Jules, Brown e Abbott saíram de cena, e então todos os outros grifinórios, ainda com a beca negra, levantaram-se e colocaram seus chapéus pontudos, indo até o palco.  
"Há sete anos, nós chegamos no castelo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Éramos pequenos, e todas as coisas pareciam maiores ainda do que já são", eu falei, atravessando o palco e me posicionando ao lado de Tiago, Julie, Brown e Abbott, que estavam a um canto.  
"Nos mandaram sentar em um banquinho e colocar um chapéu falante em nossas cabeças", Remo sentou-se no banquinho, colocando o chapéu em sua cabeça.  
"Fomos mandados para a Grifinória, a Casa de Godric Gryffindor", Kate fez mais ou menos o mesmo que eu, quando Remo já havia levantado e estava ao meu lado.  
"Para a casa da coragem e ousadia. O Chapéu Seletor julgou que todos nós temos ao menos essas duas qualidades", Parvati se juntou a nós.  
"Mas será mesmo que éramos tão corajosos e ousados assim?", foi a vez de Basten.  
"Bem, na época talvez não. A maioria de nós tinha um pouco de medo do novo", Brant falou, com sua voz aguda.  
"Mas tenho plena certeza de que todos nós aqui somos, hoje, grifinórios completos", Sirius fez um gesto apontando os colegas.  
"Pois a coragem não se trata apenas de ser destemido. Trata-se de ter fibra moral em qualquer tipo de situação mais difícil, seja ela perigosa ou não", Mandy andou até nós.  
"E para sermos ousados precisamos ser atrevidos e corajosos, como aprendemos a ser", Pedro conseguiu disfarçar seu tropeção ao subir no palco.  
"Aprendemos muito com nossos mestres por todos estes anos. Hogwarts nos ensinou boa parte do que hoje sabemos... E é por isso que nós seremos eternamente gratos a esta maravilhosa e acolhedora escola", Finnigan concluiu. Então, todos os formandos da grifinória se juntaram no meio do palco, de mãos dadas, e agradeceram as palmas animadas. Piegas? Um pouco, talvez. Mas formaturas são sempre cheias de clichês, e todos nós realmente gostamos de fazer aquele pequeno teatro.  
Além do mais, a nossa apresentação foi a que mais agradou. Vários professores e pais tinham os olhos marejados, assim como alguns alunos. Todos no lugar fizeram um brinde a Hogwarts e à nossa formatura, e então os pais começaram a ir embora.  
"Você não tinha que fazer nada não?", Tiago se aproximou, olhando sugestivamente para a minha família.  
"Agora, tem certeza?", fiquei nervosa.  
"Claro. Ainda tenho que te apresentar à minha", ele apontou para trás. Engoli em seco, observando sua mãe e um outro homem, que se parecia extraordinariamente com ele. Era a primeira vez que apresentava um namorado à minha família, assim como era a primeira vez que era apresentada à família de um namorado.  
"Vem", puxei-o pela mão. Afinal, essas coisas não precisam ser feitas como se arranca um band-aid? Bem rápido, para doer menos.  
"Mamãe, papai, vovô... Tenho alguém para lhes apresentar", comecei.  
"E quem é, minha filha?", mamãe me olhou com curiosidade.  
"Este é Tiago, meu namorado", apontei Tiago a eles. As reações de minha família foram variadas: minha ficou desconcertada, meu pai engasgou com o coquetel, e meu avô abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
"Ora, finalmente alguém conseguiu ficar com a pequena Lily", meu avô bateu nas costas de Tiago, depois que ele apertou a mão de todos. Eu corei.  
"Essa menina é muito exigente... Sinta-se honrado, você é o primeiro namorado a ser apresentado à família!", vovô completou.  
"Estou honrado", Tiago sorriu.  
"Espero que seja bom para a minha pequena", meu pai, já recuperado, falou quase em tom de ameaça.  
"Pai, eu tenho 17 anos", lembrei a ele.  
"E nunca deixará de ser minha pequena", ele me abraçou.  
"Pode deixar, senhor Evans, nunca faria nada de mal a Lily", Tiago sorriu.  
"Espero que sejam felizes juntos", era a vez da minha mãe.  
"Nós seremos, mamãe. Obrigada", abracei-os. "Mande um abraço a Petúnia", falei, só para agradá-la.  
"Agora temos que ir... Temos que pegar aquelas carruagens esquisitas e voltar à estação", vovô me deu um beijo na testa, e eles saíram pelas portas duplas de carvalho.  
"Tenho mesmo que conhecer seus pais? Já está ficando tarde, eles podem perder as carruagens, e...", comecei.  
"Vamos, Lily. Não vai doer nada, você vai ver"  
"Fácil para você dizer. Mas sua família não tem nada contra nascidos trouxas, tem?"  
"Claro que não. São ótimas pessoas, e foram da grifinória, como nós. Aliás, os Potter vêm caindo na Grifinória há muito tempo... Tirando um tio meu que é a ovelha negra da família, que foi da Sonserina", ele terminou, pensativo.  
Estávamos nos aproximando da senhora Potter e do outro homem, que realmente pareciam boas pessoas. Eles estavam conversando com outros pais de alunos, que se dispersaram quando nos aproximamos.  
"Querido, aí está você! Queria me despedir antes de ir...", a senhora Potter abraçou Tiago com força.  
"Mamãe... Tio Andy... Tenho alguém muito importante para apresentar", ele falou. Ah, então aquele era o famoso tio Andy, que era irmão do pai de Tiago e que tanto ajudou-os depois de sua morte.  
"Esta é Lílian Evans, minha _namorada_", ele enfatizou a última palavra.  
"Ora, mas que jovem encantadora!", a senhora Potter, muito simpática, me abraçou. Pelo visto, ela é do tipo "mãezona".  
"Então finalmente Tiago resolver sossegar? Ótima escolha", tio Andy sorriu.  
"Obrigada", sorri, aliviada por saber que eles não eram monstros metidos que me condenariam por estar com o querido Tiago deles.  
"Cuide bem dele, querida. Meu Tiaguinho é muito especial", a senhora Potter abraçou o filho, e eu ri ao ver que ele ficara vermelho.  
"Claro, cuidarei bem dele".  
"Agora, se nos dão licença, nós temos de ir. Eu e sua mãe temos um chá marcado com os Dewald", tio Andy disse a Tiago.  
"Prazer em conhecê-los", falei, antes que saíssem.  
"Viu? Não doeu nada", ele me beijou.  
"Que bom, a sua família é ótima"  
"A sua também, seu avô é muito engraçado", começamos a caminhar pelos corredores.  
"Prontos para hoje à noite?", Sirius chegou, metendo-se entre nós dois e se apoiando nos nossos ombros.  
"Esse baile vai ser o melhor a que já fomos ou algum dia vamos chegar a ir!", Mandy se juntou a nós com Julie e Kate.  
"Temos que começar a nos arrumar...", Julie comentou.  
"Faltam umas sete horas para o baile!", Remo exclamou, olhando para ela.  
"Você é uma mulher?", falei, e ele balançou a cabeça.  
"Sorte a sua, porque as mulheres realmente precisam de _muito_ tempo para se arrumarem para um baile", Kate explicou.  
"Eu não demoro 10 minutos para ficar maravilhoso", Pedro falou, e nós rimos. Enquanto andávamos, eu reparava em cada pequena coisa que havia no caminho, gravando cada pedacinho de Hogwarts na memória. Entramos no salão comunal, e enquanto os meninos foram trocar de roupa para ir jogar quadribol em Hogwarts pela última vez, como disseram, nós meninas começamos o tratamento de beleza padrão que sempre se passa antes de festas grandes ou bailes.

* * *

**N/A - Será que mais alguém sofre da mesma síndrome que eu? É impressionante, quanto mais eu preciso estudar, mais eu tenho inspiração e idéias para escrever. Mas enfim, eu só estou postando rapidamente o penúltimo capítulo de CAC. Sim, o próximo é o baile de formatura e também o **último** da fic! Finalmente, né... Pra ser sincera com vocês, eu não tava mais aguentando escrever essa fic, estava achando tão chatinha xD  
Adoooro vocês!  
Beijinhos,  
Litxa **

PS: como sempre, respostas a quem não tem login aqui logo abaixo. O restante, nas respectivas caixas de email! o/

* * *

Bekinha: que bom que tu gosta! Bem, o capítulo não demorou, veio em menos de uma semana... E quanto às ceninhas quentes, me desculpe, mas eu realmente não consigo escrevê-las, não tenho jeito pra isso! Continue comentando! xD

ninah: Obrigadaaa, continua lendo, hein? xD


	21. Formatura

Querido Diário,  
Num frenesi, entrei no banheiro correndo assim que Jules saiu enrolada em uma toalha. Liguei o chuveiro no quente e comecei a fazer uma limpeza intensiva. Com direito a esfoliação, depilação, hidratação no cabelo, e quaisquer outros "-ção" que possam existir. Depois de uns 40 minutos, ouvi socos bem fortes na porta.  
"Lílian Marie Evans!", Mandy falou, brava. Eu ri. "Está rindo por que?"  
"Você soou como minha mãe", respondi, ainda rindo.  
"Nossa, sua mãe surte tanto efeito em você", ela falou, irônica. "Anda, coisa. Tem duas pessoas pra tomar banho ainda depois de você", ela bateu novamente. Sorri. Definitivamente sentiria falta daquelas briguinhas pelo banheiro.  
Credo, eu estou muito nostálgica! Mas afinal... Formatura _são _nostálgicas. Me enxuguei e saí do banheiro, juntamente com uma nuvem de vapor.  
"Banheiro livre, madames", fiz uma mesura. Kate e Mandy correram as duas ao mesmo tempo pro banheiro, ficando presas ao tentarem passar pelo portal ao mesmo tempo.  
"Eu vou!", Katie gritou.  
"Não, eu vou!", Mandy disse, no mesmo tom.  
Após alguns minutos se estapeando, Kate, que é mais forte, venceu e entrou no banheiro correndo, trancando a porta. Eu e Jules nos entreolhamos rindo, enquanto Mandy voltava bufando de raiva para sua cama.  
"Relaxa, Mandy. Você ainda vai ter tempo pra se arrumar", Julie tentou tranqüilizá-la.  
"Não vou conseguir ficar maravilhosa a tempo", Mandy brincou, fazendo uma voz meio fresca.  
"Amiga, você _é _maravilhosa, não se faça", fiz uma imitação dela mesma antes de se tornar nossa amiga. Caso não se lembre, Mandy era quase a rainha das patricinhas de Hogwarts. Viu como andar comigo não é assim tão ruim?  
Mandy riu, deitando-se na cama.  
"Liiily, me ajuda com o meu cabelo?", Jules parecia ligeiramente desesperada, tentando fazer um feitiço desajeitado com sua varinha em frente ao espelho.  
"Deixa comigo", me aproximei dela, com a minha varinha em mãos.

Algum (ok, muito) tempo depois, nós quatro estávamos prontas e lindíssimas.  
"Uau, nós nos superamos", Kate riu.  
Nos encaramos. Realmente, estávamos muito bonitas. Não que – modéstia à parte – não fôssemos bonitas, mas naquele dias estávamos muito além. Talvez fosse a sensação de que aquela era a _nossa_ festa de formatura, o _nosso _momento.  
Mandy estava linda com um vestido longo num tom de rosa claro e saia meio rodada. O modelo era tomara-que-caia e bordado da cintura para cima, e seu cabelo estava preso num coque que deixava apenas a franja caindo no rosto, o que a fazia parecer muito com uma princesa. Jules vestia um vestido longo azul turquesa de liso meio colante, de ceda, que se ajustava perfeitamente ao seu corpo. Ele tinha um decote em V na frente e um decote até o meio das costas, atrás. Eu havia feito um coque bem frouxo no cabelo dela, que valorizava isso. Kate sorria muito, em seu vestido alaranjado com decote e bordado no busto. A graça do vestido estava toda ali, e depois do busto descia solto até os pés. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e bem cacheados, com pequenos brilhantes entre os cachos.  
E por último, mas não menos importante, eu. Meu vestido era verde claro, de alcinhas cruzadas nas costas nuas, e de um tecido bem leve. Na altura da cintura, tinha um detalhe que o deixava meio franzido, e um pouco mais abaixo começava uma fenda, que abria o vestido até os pés. Meu cabelo estava cacheado, meio preso e meio solto, e usava também alguns brilhantes nele.

Nós sorrimos, felizes, e abrimos a porta do dormitório. Quando descíamos as escadas, ouvimos vários assobios e palmas de alguns garotos mais novos que estavam ali. Tudo bem, eles eram mais novos e nem iriam ao baile, já que nem todos os alunos poderiam ir, mas aquilo elevou mais ainda minha auto-estima já alta. Eu ri, ao ver que Tiago fazia cara feia para eles. Os marotos estavam a um canto da sala, já prontos, mas todos com cara de quem não havia esperado muito.  
"Não gostei disso", ele se aproximou, com os meninos. "Mas: UAU!", ele exclamou, ao me olhar. Ele segurou minha mão, me fazendo dar uma voltinha, e por algum motivo eu corei. Ah é, eis o motivo: eu sou ruiva. As ruivas ficam vermelhas por nada.  
"Vocês são as nossas acompanhantes para o baile? Nos saíram melhor que a encomenda!", Sirius falou, nos examinando.  
"Cala a boca, Sirius", Mandy riu, batendo nele com a bolsa.  
"Os únicos que têm acompanhantes aqui são Tiago e Remo", Kate esclareceu.  
"São modernas demais pra isso, é?", Pedro zombou.  
"Oh, céus", Jules riu.  
"Por favor, _por favor_... Meninas, vão com eles ao baile!", Remo implorou. "E-eu pago a vocês!"  
Imediatamente, ele levou dois tapas na cabeça, um de Kate e um de Mandy.  
"Tá nos achando com cara de quê, filho de uma...", Mandy começou.  
"Epa, epa epa! Não mete minha sogrinha no meio, ela é muito boa comigo", Julie riu.  
"Vai, meninas, não custa nada vocês acompanharem eles!", falei, com a lembrança de que a festa já havia começado há algum tempo e nós ainda estávamos lá. "Kate pode ir com o Pedro e Mandy com o Sirius", empurrei-as para seus respectivos acompanhantes.  
As duas me fuzilaram com o olhar, mas Remo e Jules já estavam quase no buraco do retrato, e eu e Tiago já os seguíamos. Com suspiros de resignação, os outros quatro nos seguiram.  
"Noossa", ouvi Pedro exclamando, às minhas costas, quando entramos no Salão Principal. As quatro longas mesas e a mesa dos professores haviam desaparecido, logicamente, dando lugar a várias outras mesas menores e redondas espalhadas por lá, como é de costume quando há festas assim na escola. Todas as mesas estavam cobertas por toalhas brancas, os enfeites de mesa eram feitos de flores tropicais nas mais exóticas cores, provavelmente uma homenagem ao verão que chegava.  
Nas paredes de pedra, havia panos branco-cintilante pendurados, dando um ar surreal ao lugar. Bem no fundo, um pequeno palco, e aos lados, mesas com bebidas e comidinhas.  
Os marotos se entreolharam, com sorrisos... bem, marotos.  
"Esperem aqui, garotas... Já voltamos", Sirius disse, e os outros o seguiram. Eles se aproximaram das mesas onde havia ponche e outras coisas para beber e retiraram algo de dentro do paletó. Nós nos aproximamos deles a tempo de vermos de relance garrafas de vodka serem devolvidas aos bolsos do paletó, com os devidos feitiços para diminuírem de tamanho.  
"Yey! Vocês batizaram o ponche?", Mandy animou-se.  
"Shh", Remo falou. "Credo, já quer começar a beber?", ele riu.  
"Remo tem razão, Mandy", falei. "Bebidas, só depois da meia noite. Por enquanto temos que aproveitar o baile com sobriedade", e ri.  
"Concordo", Jules sorriu. "Portanto, andem logo!", e ela puxou Remo e Mandy para a pista de dança. O resto de nós a seguiu.  
Nós ficamos um bom tempo dançando as músicas típicas de começo de festa. Você deve estar pensando que essas músicas nem são boas para se dançar, e não são mesmo, mas estávamos eufóricos.  
À meia noite, Dumbledore subiu ao palco, com suas excêntricas vestes de festa.  
"Boa noite, jovens. Bom, já que a maioria já está aqui, eu gostaria de dizer algumas palavras. Quero que saibam que foi uma honra ensinar vocês por todos esses anos. Falo por mim e por todos os outros professores. Sim, nós ficamos felizes que suas cabecinhas, antes vazias ou preenchidas com coisas totalmente inúteis, estejam agora cheias pelo menos com algumas poucas coisas do que ensinamos. A festa hoje é apenas de vocês, e ela ainda está para começar!", o professor Dumbledore parou para fazer uma dancinha engraçada, e todos riram. "Divirtam-se ao máximo, mas – por favor – evitem ter coma alcoólico, sim? Seus pais não gostariam nadinha", ele terminou, deixando os alunos rindo e os professores com cara de choque. Por último, ele anunciou uma banda bruxa que estava na moda.  
Alguns bruxos estranhos subiram ao palco, vestidos de modo esquisito. Mas eles eram realmente bons. Começaram tocando uma música deles, que quase todos conheciam.

"The Beatles!", gritei ao mesmo tempo que pulava em Tiago, algumas músicas depois. Não, eu não sou louca. Eles estavam tocando 'Twist and Shout', dos Beatles, clássico em festas.  
"Woow, quantos ponches já bebeu?", ele perguntou, rindo.  
"Iih, nem vem. Tomei uns três só até agora. E comi bastante também, aqueles salgadinhos de camarão estão uma delícia!", comentei. Ele me olhou estranhamente.  
"Que é? Eu não to bêbada, apenas feliz", bati nele de leve.  
"Qual é o problema? Eu já estou bêbado", Pedro se aproximou, com a camisa aberta até a metade da barriga e a gravata frouxa. "Kaaate, meu amor! Cadê você? Vamos dançar!"  
Ri, segurando a mão de Tiago e começando a dançar.

_Well, shake it up baby now  
__Twist and shout  
__Come on, come on, come, come on baby now  
__Come on and work it on out_

Olhei para os lados. Aparentemente, havia ocorrido uma pequena "troca de casais", já que agora Sirius dançava com Kate, Remo com Mandy e Pedro com Jules. Todos eles pareciam bem felizes, gargalhando com os passinhos engraçados que por vezes faziam. _  
_

_Well work it on out, honey  
__You know you look so good  
__You know you got me goin' now  
__Just like I knew you would_

De repente, depois de um giro que Tiago me fez fazer, ele me soltou, e eu quase caí no chão. Que é? Eu estava tonta! Por sorte, Sirius me pegou a tempo. Agora eu passei a dançar com ele, Tiago se balançava com Mandy, Kate estava com Remo e Julie continuava com Pedro.

_Well, shake it up baby now  
__Twist and shout  
__Come on, come on, come, come on baby now  
__Come on and work it on out_

Mais um giro, e agora eu estava com Pedro. Sirius e Mandy se sacudiam animadamente, ao lado de Tiago e Kate e de Remo e Julie.

_You know you twist, little girl  
__You know you twist so fine  
__Come on and twist a little closer now  
__And let me know that you're mine, woo_

Mais uma vez eu fui girada. Se eu estava tonta? Sim, com certeza, mas nós ríamos tanto e eu me divertia imensamente com isso. Passei a dançar com Remo, enquanto Julie estava com Tiago, Mandy com Pedro e Kate com Pedro. Antes que pergunte, não, essa troca de pares não tinha lógica nenhuma!

_Ah, ah, ah, ah  
__Yeah, shake it up baby now  
__Twist and shout  
__Come on, come on, come, come on baby now  
__Come on and work it on out  
__You know you twist, little girl_

No final da música, passei para Tiago de novo e todos voltaram aos seus pares originais. Parando somente para tirar minhas sandálias de salto, que eu não sei como ainda agüentava usar, me mexia animadamente.

_You know you twist so fine  
__Come on and twist a little closer now  
__And let me know that you're mine  
__Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now  
__Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now  
__Well shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now  
__Ah, ah, ah, ah_

E então a música acabou, e eu parei um pouco. Olhei para os outros, que estavam tão suados e vermelhos quanto eu devia estar, e sorri. E então uma música um pouco mais desanimada passou a tocar. Eu, Kate, Mandy e Jules nos dirigimos à mesa de comes e bebes, apanhando alguns salgadinhos e copos de ponche, enquanto os Marotos saíam do salão.  
"Eu hein... Onde eles foram?", perguntei, enquanto sentávamos à mesa atravancada de bolsas, paletós e sandálias.  
"Devem ter ido aprontar alguma coisa", Kate deu de ombros.  
"Nossa, tá calor aqui ou sou só eu?", Mandy se abanou.  
"Nem tô com calor...", Julie respondeu inocentemente... Antes de se virar para ver Matthew Sumpton, da Lufa-lufa, com a camisa aberta, claramente bêbado.  
Ri alto.  
"Boa sorte, Mandy", sorri, cruzando os braços e me recostando na cadeira.  
"Até parece que eu vou até lá, ele parece bêbado"  
"Então. Você não quer namorar com ele ou algo assim, quer?", Kate se aproximou dela.  
"Não", ela respondeu simplesmente. "Mas eu não vou me rebaixar a ponto de eu ir lá!"  
"Ative seu charme, então", Jules brincou.  
"Vamos dançar, então?", ela sorriu, marota.  
"Meus pés estão doendo mesmo sem sandália", Julie comentou.  
"Vou comer mais um salgadinho e beber mais um gole de ponche, vão indo vocês", eu falei.  
Mandy agarrou a mão de uma Kate aparentemente sem escolha e puxou-a para o meio da pista de dança, próximo a onde Matthew estava.  
"Às vezes a Mandy deixa aflorar a antiga 'ela'", Jules riu, ao ver nossa amiga dançando de um modo provocante perto de seu 'alvo'. A música que tocava ainda era mais lenta – mas não a ponto de se dançar em casais - , o que facilitava tudo para ela. Algum tempo depois, os Marotos entraram no Salão parecendo suspeitos, olharam em volta e se juntaram a nós na mesa quando nos acharam.  
"Onde estavam, mocinhos?", Julie indagou, com uma cara engraçada.  
"Desculpe, mamãe, o dever nos chamava", Remo a beijou de leve, rindo.  
"Dever de marotos, imagino", olhei para Tiago.  
"Claro", ele riu.  
"Quero saber logo o que é", Jules sorriu.  
"Relaxa, daqui a pouco...", Sirius olhava em volta.  
"Ei, por que vocês estão aqui e a Kate e Mandy estão dançando?", Pedro parecia não ter ouvido a conversa.  
"Porque elas estão usando o poder feminino delas", eu ri.  
"Com Sumpton e seus amigos?", Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha.  
"O que tem? Eles são muito bonitinhos", falei.  
"Caham", Tiago pigarreu ao meu lado. Eu ri, olhando pra ele.  
"Que é? Você é meu namorado, não meu amigo. E estou falando dos 'alvos' das minhas amigas".  
"Desse jeito parece que os homens são objetos", Sirius fez uma careta.  
"Vai dizer que você não fala das garotas assim, ou até pior?", Jules olhou pra ele.  
"É diferente..."  
"Não vejo onde", ela piscou. "Vamos dançar, Remo?", ela puxou Remo até a pista de dança, quando uma música agora lenta de verdade começou.  
"Também quer?", Tiago levantou-se e estendeu o braço para mim. Eu o aceitei, e fui com ele para a pista. Vi que Mandy dançava com Matthew e Kate parecia transtornada, dançando com um de seus amigos.  
Olhei para Sirius, sentado à mesa, observando-a. Fiz alguns sinais e ele se levantou. Pedro logo se entreteu com uma garota do sexto ano.  
Assisti a Sirius se aproximar de Kate e o outro cara inconveniente, cutucando-o no ombro e falando alguma coisa. Então uma Kate muito aliviada agradeceu a ele e começaram a dançar.  
"Lily?", ouvi Tiago chamar.  
"Hm?", respondi distraída.  
"Está aí?"  
"Sim... Estava só resolvendo um problema para uma amiga", indiquei Kate com a cabeça e ele olhou, entendendo.  
"Vamos dar uma voltinha lá fora?", ele chamou. Normalmente eu acharia que o cara estava me cantando, mas... Bem, ele é meu namorado.  
Saí com ele do Salão, passando pelo saguão e pelas portas duplas de carvalho. Chegamos aos jardins, onde havia uma brisa agradável.  
"O que foi? Algum problema?", logo perguntei, quando nos encostamos lado a lado no enorme carvalho à beira do lago.  
"Não. Queria um momento a sós com a minha namorada, que está mais linda ainda hoje", ele sorriu.  
"Tiago. Meu penteado já se desfez, eu estou suada e descalça", ri.  
"Está linda do mesmo jeito", ele deu de ombros.  
Ficamos encarando o Lago pensativamente por alguns minutos.  
"Como acha que vamos ficar?", ele perguntou do nada.  
"Ahn?"  
"Digo... Eu e você. Como acha que vamos ficar daqui pra frente?"  
"Ué, vamos continuar namorando, não? Provavelmente vamos trabalhar no mesmo lugar, já que nós dois somos aurores agora. E quando estivermos um pouco mais velhos podemos morar juntos"  
"E nos casar, e ter um casal de gêmeos!", ele se empolgou.  
"Não tão rápido", eu ri.  
"Não quer se casar comigo?"  
"Claro que sim, mas quando estivermos prontos. Daqui a uns anos, talvez", me diverti vendo a cara que ele fazia.  
"Ah, você não me ama, eu já sei"  
"Claro que amo, seu besta", olhei pra ele. "Mais que tudo no mundo"  
"Que bom, porque eu também", ele sorriu, desencostando da árvore e ficando de frente pra mim. Ele encostou uma mão em cada lado do meu corpo, me prendendo à árvore.  
"Que vai fazer, Potter?", provoquei-o.  
"Isso", e então ele se aproximou e me beijou.  
Ok, a cada vez que eu beijo meu namorado, parece que fica melhor. Ele me beijava lentamente, sem tirar as mãos da árvore, e me pressionava contra esta. Tiago suspirou alto quando passei as mãos pelos seus cabelos, puxando-o para mais perto ainda. Ele passou a beijar meu pescoço, enquanto eu passava minhas mãos por suas costas, por baixo da camisa. Ele voltou a me beijar na boca, agora de um modo mais voraz.  
Quando ele me apertou mais ainda no carvalho e a casca da árvore começou a arranhar minhas costas, eu percebi que aquilo estava indo longe demais.  
"Tiago...", comecei, sem refrear um suspiro.  
"Hm?", ele continuou me beijando no pescoço.  
"É melhor voltarmos..."  
"Que foi?", ele se afastou. "Eu não ia fazer nada com você", ele riu, com a respiração falha e o rosto e a boca vermelhos.  
"Eu sei. Essa árvore estava me machucando", apontei. "E nós estamos perdendo nosso baile de formatura.  
"Você tem razão", ele tentava alinhar os cabelos, sem sucesso algum. Eu me arrumei, e depois ajeitei a camisa dele.  
"Vamos voltar", e então ele segurou minha mão e nós voltamos para o Salão Principal.

Só que, quando chegamos lá, a cena estava completamente diferente de quando saímos. Agora Kate e Sirius se beijavam calorosamente a um canto; Mandy dançava animadamente alguma música com Mattew Sumpton, rebolando; Pedro nem estava lá mais; e Jules e Remo eram os mais comportados: discutiam alguma coisa animadamente.  
"A coisa aqui ta animadinha, não?", comentei, juntando-me a eles na mesa.  
Os dois olharam em volta, rindo.  
"Que é? Vai dizer que não gosta disso?", Tiago riu e me agarrou de repente, brincando.  
"Claro que gosto. Mas eu faço isso com você, que é meu namorado. Não com o cafajeste do seu amigo, ou um garoto que mal conheço", indiquei Kate e Mandy, respectivamente.  
"Demorou", Jules apontou Mandy, que agora beijava Matthew.  
"Esse povo cheio de hormônios...", falei, e nós rimos.  
"Totalmente compreensível", Remo comentou, e Tiago concordou com ele.  
"Homens...", revirei os olhos.  
"Ei, já devem ser umas quatro da manhã! O que houve com nossa surpresa?", Remo perguntou a Tiago.  
"Em alguns minutos", ele sorriu.  
Uma Kate muito vermelha sentou-se rapidamente na mesa.  
"Alguns minutos pra quê?", perguntou. Não pude evitar rir disso, ela estava vermelha, com o penteado totalmente desfeito, e parecia perdida.  
"Nossa surpresa", Sirius sentou-se ao lado oposto ao dela na mesa.  
"Finalmente!", Pedro surgiu do nada, sentando-se também.  
"Err... Oi", Amanda também chegou, num estado muito parecido com o de Kate.  
"Tsc, tsc, tsc", revirei os olhos, olhando Kate e Mandy de modo reprovador.  
"Ok", Remo consultou o relógio e fez um sinal para os marotos.  
"Em 3...2...", eles começaram a contar juntos. "1!".  
Quando eles terminaram, todos no salão ouviram explosões bem altas do lado de fora do castelo. Algumas pessoas já faziam menção de sair para os jardins para ver o que acontecera, mas então entraram várias formas dançantes e coloridas. Observei, rindo, um dragão vermelho serpenteante, uma enorme bola azul tremeluzente, uma forma não identificada laranja brilhante, e muitas outras coisas estranhas entrarem no salão. As pessoas olhavam espantadas para elas, e algumas riam. Todas as formas coloridas se dirigiram para o meio do salão, e, depois de uma estranha e rápida dança, explodiram, jogando papéis picados brilhantes em todos.  
Até mesmo a banda havia parado de tocar, assim que ouviu-se a explosão, e olhavam para a apresentação, divertidos.  
Olhei pros Marotos, rindo.  
"É só uma coisinha básica, não deu tempo de preparar uma coisa genuinamente marota", Sirius piscou.  
"E agora nós temos que aproveitar os últimos minutos do baile", Pedro falou, levantando-se. Todos nós nos entreolhamos, e fomos dançar. Músicas típicas de fim de festa tocavam, e os Marotos pareciam particularmente animados ao dançar músicas como 'I will survive' ou 'Y.M.C.A.', o que era hilário de se ver. Tiago e Sirius tinha a camisa aberta e a gravata frouxa, e Pedro e Remo já estavam com suas gravatas na cabeça, todos dançando com bebidas na mão.  
É, acho que lembraremos da noite da nossa formatura pelo resto de nossas vidas.

Aproximadamente às seis horas da manhã (é o que eu calculei, olhando para o teto mágico, que já clareava), os professores pediram para a banda parar de tocar, e foram expulsando aos poucos os alunos. Assisti a uma multidão de pessoas saindo pelas portas do Salão Principal, com roupas de gala mas já totalmente despenteados, suados e desarrumados. A maioria também parecia de ressaca, fosse de sono ou da bebida mesmo.  
"Eu não quero ir dormir ainda, estou elétrica", Mandy comentou.  
"Quem disse que a gente vai dormir?", Tiago sorriu maroto.  
"Não vamos. Pelo menos, não agora", Remo riu, e nós fomos conduzidas até o sétimo andar.  
"Ah, a salvação de todos os alunos: a Sala Precisa", eu falei, entendendo o que eles pretendiam quando começaram a dar voltas pelo corredor com caras concentradas.  
Abrimos a porta que surgiu magicamente e entramos em um local cheio de pufes macios, tapetes, mesinhas e bebidas.  
"Vocês querem beber _mais_?", Julie perguntou, espantada. "Meu fígado já está encharcado de álcool"  
"A gente não precisa usar tudo o que há aqui", Sirius explicou. "A não ser que a Kate queira usar aquele pufe ali no canto", ele sorriu maroto. Eu olhei para onde ele apontava: havia um pufe enorme ali, que mais lembrava uma cama.  
"Ah claro, Black", ela riu, revirando os olhos. "Já não basta pra você a gente ter se beijado hoje?"  
"Vocês estavam fazendo mais do que se beijando...", Pedro riu.  
"Não, temos que chegar aos 'finalmentes'", Sirius ignorou Pedro.  
"Eu quero fazer alguma coisa!", interrompi todo mundo, falando alto.  
"Eu acho que podemos resolver isso...", Tiago sorriu, se aproximando de mim.  
"Ok, alguma coisa inocente, sem malícias, em grupo!", especifiquei.  
"Ah, droga", ele brincou, se sentando em um dos pufes.  
"Já sei, eu vou tocar alguma coisa", Sirius disse, transfigurando uma almofada em um violão.  
"Ué, você sabe tocar violão?", Kate ergueu uma sobrancelha, se juntando a nós na rodinha de almofadas em volta de Sirius.  
"Claro que sei!", ele começou a tocar a melodia de alguma música que não reconheci.  
Estavam todos tão felizes (e, devo dizer, alcoolizados), que em alguns segundos estavam todos batendo palmas, e os outros marotos acompanhavam o ritmo do violão batucando em algumas coisas.  
De repente, Sirius se levantou, deixando o violão sobre o pufe em que estava sentado. Mas o violão continuou tocando, e ele e os garotos começaram a rir descontroladamente.  
"Seu cachorro! Você não toca violão coisa nenhuma!", Mandy bateu nele, brincando.  
"Mas eu estava indo muito bem, não?"  
"O violão enfeitiçado estava", Julie riu.  
"Aaaah, eu não quero ficar entediada", falei, fazendo todos rirem.  
"Tá, juntem-se aí de novo", Remo falou. "Jules, qual foi a melhor coisa que te aconteceu esse ano?", ele se virou para a namorada, com uma garrafa na mão como um microfone.  
"Hm... Ter ficado amiga de Lily e Kate", ela respondeu, contendo o riso.  
"Oooown", eu e Kate a abraçamos.  
"E...?", Remo a olhou, incentivando-a.  
"É isso", ela deu de ombros, e percebi que ela estava se contorcendo para não rir da cara que ele fazia.  
"Então tá...", ele pareceu meio chateado, mas virou-se para Sirius.  
"E com você, Almofa...", ele começou a perguntar, mas Julie pulou no pescoço dele, rindo muito.  
"Você é muito bobo", ela falou, gargalhando. Ela havia feito com que o pufe dele virasse para trás, e agora os dois estavam no chão. "É claro que, ainda melhor do que ter ficado amiga dessas pragas, foi ter começado a te namorar, Einstein", e ela o beijou, voltando a se sentar. Remo também se ajeitou, mas ele estava com o rosto bem vermelho.  
"Bem, já que Aluado não vai perguntar de novo...", Sirius deu de ombros. "O que melhor me aconteceu esse ano foi ter cumprido uma meta minha", ele lançou um olhar meio estranho a Kate. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.  
"Mandy?"  
"Ah, acho que foi... ter deixado de ser tão fútil. Hoje em dia nem eu me agüentaria como eu era antes, não sei como a Jules agüentou", ela sorriu.  
"Não vou mentir. Você era um saco", Julie falou, e todos riram. "Mas sempre foi uma boa amiga"  
"Rabicho"  
"Sei lá, acho que foi bater o recorde de marotagens com vocês", Pedro deu de ombros.  
"Tocante", Tiago comentou, e nós rimos.  
"Lily!"  
"Acho que foi descobrir que eu estava apaixonada por essa coisa aqui", apontei Tiago. "Ah, e ter namorado com dois caras do nosso Top 3", pisquei para as meninas.  
"Ahn?", Tiago virou-se para mim, confuso.  
"Bem... Em nossa lista dos caras mais quentes da escola, você é o segundo e o Adam é o terceiro", Kate explicou.  
"Ah.", ele falou, me olhando com ciúmes.  
"Ah, céus. Mas definitivamente a melhor coisa de todas foi ter começado a namorar com o homem da minha vida", eu sorri, e o puxei para um beijo.  
"Quem era o primeiro da lista?", Sirius perguntou, curioso, quando nos separamos.  
"Você", ele inflou o peito quando respondi, e nós rimos.  
"E quanto a você, Remo?"  
"Foi descobrir que eu tenho amigos verdadeiros, que gostam de mim com todos os defeitos", ele olhou para nós. "E, claro, finalmente ter tido coragem para chamar Jules para sair".  
"Eu quero um assim", Mandy me cutucou e apontou Remo.  
"Kate"  
"A melhor coisa foi ter encarado um medo meu", ela lançou um olhar de relance para Sirius.  
"Tiago..."  
"A melhor coisa que aconteceu esse ano foi ter conseguido uma coisa que eu queria há quase três anos, com todas as minhas forças", ele me abraçou.  
"Acho que todos nós nos saímos muito bem esse ano", eu falei.  
"Todos felizes, Lílian Evans e Tiago Potter finalmente namorando...", Sirius comentou.  
"É, foi legal. Um ótimo 'último ano'", Tiago sorriu.

Depois de mais algum tempo só falando besteiras e rindo, chegamos à conclusão de que era melhor irmos arrumar nossas malas. Fomos para a Torre da Grifinória nos despedindo de tudo que havia pelo caminho, desde quadros que eram quase nossos amigos, até o degrau defeituoso de uma escada. É, com certeza eu nunca vou esquecer dos sete anos que passei no castelo da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts...

"Lils, anda logo!", Kate gritou, já de dentro do Expresso de Hogwarts. Tiago estava colocando meu malão na nossa cabine, e eu estava encarando o imponente castelo, ao longe, pela última vez. E então, quando o apito do trem soou, eu entrei rapidamente e fechei a porta de correr atrás de mim.  
"Prometem que vamos todos manter contato?", perguntei a Kate, Mandy, Julie, Tiago, Sirius, Remo e Pedro, todos sentados nos bancos do expresso que sacolejava.  
"Claro que sim, amizades nascidas em Hogwarts são para sempre!", Sirius falou.  
"Sério? Quem diz isso?"  
"Acabei de inventar", ele deu de ombros, rindo.  
"Certo, vamos fazer um pacto para garantir isso", eu brinquei.  
"Pacto de sangue?", Pedro se virou para mim.  
"Na verdade eu estava brincando... Mas nós sempre podemos juntar as mãos", falei, rindo, e estendi minha mão. Todos os outros olharam meio risonhos para ela e depois fizeram o mesmo.  
"Juram que vamos sempre ser amigos e manter contato?"  
"Nós juramos!", todos repetiram.  
"Eu te amo, Lily", Tiago murmurou no meu ouvido, minutos depois.  
"Eu também te amo", sorri, e o beijei de leve.  
E pelo resto da viagem nós ficamos jogando snap explosivo e rindo, aproveitando ao máximo os últimos momentos juntos antes que tudo mudasse.

* * *

**N/A- Último capítuloooooo \o/ CAC acabou, pessoal! Bem, pra falar a verdade pra vocês, eu tinha esquecido que já tinha escrito, e aí só ia postar no ano que vem! É, porque eu vou viajar amanhã, e eu não queria deixá-los esperando por tanto tempo. Eu mesma não teria paciência xD  
Mas enfim, eu só queria agradecer a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa fic, fosse desde o começo (Ayame Yukane - te adoro, muito obrigada por ter tido paciência pra acompanhar CAC por tanto tempo! Aliás, tu que deu esse apelido pra fic ), ou quem só leu um capítulo. Obrigada à minha beta (Flavinha Greeneye - eu sei que você não chegou a betar TODOS os capítulos de CAC, mas me ajudou muito. Te amo muito, sis!), obrigada a todas as pessoas que deixam review! Eu adoro muuuuito vocês.**

**E infelizmente eu não vou poder responder as reviews, quem sabe quando eu voltar?**

**Beijinhos,  
Litxa**


End file.
